Where's My Happy Ending?
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: Jacobs tears were too much for Bella, and she broke off the engagement to Edward. Eighteen years later, Bella's life is far from where she wanted it to be, and a series of events put it even more into a death spiral. *Don't be afraid to criticize*
1. Love you bunches

I groaned and stretched as I, very slowly, made my way back into consciousness. Sleeping hadn't been the easiest thing to do lately, and the weirdest thing was, I didn't know why. Nothing particularly had changed in the past five months, so why couldn't I sleep? Why did I feel as if something bad was about to happen, like my worst nightmares were going to crawl through my window and stare me right in the eyes?

I sighed. Just what I needed, a headache to start the day. I chuckled, and sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock, and my mouth dropped. The clock read 6:00. PM. Had I really slept for as long as that said? Impossible. Besides, they wouldn't let me sleep that long at all, would they?

I jumped out of bed, and ran out the door, and down the stairs. Typically, I tripped over my own feet on the last three, and almost failed to catch myself on the banister.

I heard two bursts of laughter come from the kitchen.

" Shut up." I told them, coming in. There they were. My babies, my angels. Sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of cereal, was my baby girl. She'd kill me if she knew that I was calling her that (though I was completely surprised that she hadn't noticed). She was 16 now, her long mahogany hair flowing over her shoulders beautifully. She smirked and shook her head, her entire body shaking with concealed laughter.

" Mom, when did you go to sleep?" came a rough yet sweet and protective tone I knew so well. I looked at my son who was sitting at the table with his feet propped up on it, and felt my eyes narrow at the sight. He felt my gaze and, slowly, lowered his feet with a repentant look on his face.

" When did you go to sleep, oh mighty protector?" I countered, only half jokingly. Owen did take it upon himself to protect us, and it worried me. Alice giggled. Yes, I named my daughter Alice. And, if that didn't make me a masochist, her full name was Alice Renee Esme Rose Swan, named after the four most wonderful woman known to the earth.

Owen glared at me. "That's beside the point." he said slowly, through gritted teeth. Owen had inherited both mine and his fathers temper and - " Don't say that!!!" he interrupted my thoughts. I sighed. He hates being compared to him.

Another thing about the twins-that caused more pain than Alice's name-they had a little gift.

People would say that since they are twins and have spent nine months cramped in the same space, they would develop a special bond, an awareness for each other. Like being able to guess the others thoughts.

Not my kids.

No, my kids were….telepathic: able to communicate mentally between themselves and anyone they wished to speak with. Or, they can just go eavesdrop on someone else's thoughts without them knowing. Sound familiar?

The difference is, if I concentrated-and I did this so often I may not even be limited to it anymore-then they could speak with me also. And they always extended the connection to me, so I can speak with them whenever I wanted to.

I guess that glitch in my brain has finally found an exception.

Alice pursed her lips and looked at her bowl, pretending not to have heard everything that had just passed through my mind. Owens glare softened and he stood up and came over to me, putting his arm protectively around me.

They both knew about my past, and they were both sympathetic. Especially when it came to how much they reminded me of my long ago-used to be-almost was family. I sighed as Owen guided me to the table.

" That's why you're not sleeping." he said, sitting me down.

" You walk down memory lane too much." Alice continued, hopping off the counter and started getting me a cup of coffee. I shook my head.

" No need for that. Embry's coming." I sighed as Alice dropped her bowl in the sink and dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Owen chuckled.

" You're never going to get over it are you?" he asked.

" Well, it's a little difficult to think of my daughter eventually marrying a guy I knew when I was only one year older than her." Yes, you guessed it. Embry Call imprinted on my daughter. MY DAUGHTER!!!! There are only two good things about this.

1) When they were little, I didn't have to pay for babysitting. He was happy to volunteer.

2) Everyday he worried about me killing him so he proceeded to bring me my favorite Starbucks coffee to make me happy.

Other than that, it was a disaster.

Owen laughed at that and started emptying and loading the dishwasher. He was quiet, and I sensed that something was wrong.

_Honey, anything you want to talk about? _I asked him mentally, knowing it would be more comfortable for him that way. He sighed.

_Are you okay with me being a…_he trailed off and I immediately understood. Owen was a wolf, something he wasn't very proud of. That and he's already imprinted too (ha, rare my ass) on Angela's daughter, Grace. I stood up, walked over to him, and made him look at me. He faced me, but kept his eyes on the bowl in his hands.

_Sweetie, I cannot imagine a life where you are not just the way you are. _I thought sternly.

_But-_

_There is nothing wrong with being a wolf. Look at Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil…_

_But Mom…he was-_ I cut him off, I had to. I was not going to let this self-loathing (again, sound familiar) go on any longer.

_You are not him……you are Owen, your sister is Alice, and I am Bella-AKA MOM. _He laughed at this. This conversation sounded oddly familiar, but I pushed that thought away before he could catch it. _We are who we are…who we choose to be, and he chose his path, and now you're choosing yours. But listen to me! _I put my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me. _Whatever path you choose, you will not end up like him-friendless, loveless, and alone. You'll always have us. Understand? _He hesitated. Before nodding.

_Thanks Mom. _he said. I smiled and pulled him into my arms.

" Love you bunches Owen." I said, using the phrase he and Alice had grown fond of as toddlers. He laughed quietly in my ear and kissed my cheek.

" Love you bunches Mom.' he pulled away and I heard a click as the door opened.

_Remind me to change the locks. _I told Owen-who nodded his head slightly-as Embry walked through the door. The second he came into the kitchen, I knew something was up. His face was wary, determined, and a little scared? No, Embry doesn't get scared. But what he had in his hands didn't support that thought. Instead of just one cup of coffee, he had three plus a bag of donuts.

" Hey kid, I need to talk to you mom." he said in a careful voice-like he was trying to hide he emotions- to Owen. I just stared at him. His face was drawn with tiredness, like how they always looked after running all night.

" Em, whatever it is, you can in front of me." Owen said, stepping into protective mode. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and waited.

" Owen, sweetie," I don't like the look on Embry's face- " maybe I should talk to him-" What could've possibly happened? "alone." I managed to get out, but not louder than a whisper, not taking my eyes off of Embry. Embry nodded, and I could feel Owens, gaze on me, and could feel him trying to hear my thoughts, but I wouldn't let him in. I didn't want him to know how scared Embry's look was making me.

But eventually, I heard him sigh and he left the kitchen. Embry gestured to the table. I walked woodenly to a seat, never moving my eyes from him. He took out the coffees, pushed on to me-I didn't touch it-pulled one to himself, and left the third in the center with the donuts.

" Bella…" he hesitated. I waited, unable to do anything. Was I even breathing? I couldn't tell. " I have some news…" again he stopped.

" Good or bad?" I asked in a barely audible breath. His eyebrows crumpled in thought. The room started spinning in that one second that he was silent, every horrible possibility running through my mind.

" One is definitely bad, and the other could be either…" he said, not noticing my reaction. Again I waited for him to continued. Again, I didn't know whether my lungs were working. Again, the room was spinning. " Breathe, Bella." he commanded in a firm yet soft and understanding tone. I couldn't comply though. I tried to, but I just couldn't find my body.

I couldn't take bad news, there had been to many times in my life where bad news turned out to be horrible news and it involved turning Forks into a war zone. Turning my house into a war zone. Bad news threatened my family, my children, my friends. I didn't really care whether the bad news threatened _my_ life, as long as my family, children, and friends were safe. But all together, bad news was not welcome in my life anymore.

I felt someone hitting my back, forcing me to breathe in shock. I blinked and looked around, seeing Owen right behind me. He sat in the chair beside me, grabbed my hand, and looked at Embry to continue. Embry waited a second, measuring me with his dark eyes, then he sighed and continued.

" Sam was running patrol," he or someone else always does, every night for the past six months, " and he came across a scent." I stopped breathing. All he said was he had come across a scent, but that could mean anything. " A bloodsucker." He meant it as a reassurance, he knew that I would think it was something else.

And he was right, I was reassured, for a second, and then I started hyperventilating. Again, it could mean anything. We've had a few vampires come in and out of Forks for the past eighteen years-that's how Owen changed. But he said bad, what would be bad news to me?

Only one thing, would be bad enough that Embry would want Owen out of the room. One thing would be enough to make Embry buy himself a cup of coffee, and me two cups. One thing.

" He didn't recognize the scent. He called for backup, and started following the trail. Then it branched out, more unrecognizable scents came, mixed and then left in different directions. All of us who came found that the scent we were following suddenly cut off in the middle of the woods." I couldn't open my mouth to speak, so I had Owen do it for me.

" How many scents did you come across?" he asked for me. Embry realized that it was my question, so he directed his answer to me.

" Fifteen."

Fifteen vampires. That could only mean one thing. A part of me wanted to laugh for being surprised that it's come to this. _I wouldn't be surprised if you don't cross their minds for thirty years. _I felt my heart rip open at the memory. But he'd been wrong. I wasn't thirty now, I was now thirty six. But that didn't matter now. I could not have fifteen _natural_ vampires in Forks with my friends around, with my child in the pack, with my other child always close by them. I couldn't have them hunting me to my home, and have them in the same house as my children. I couldn't, especially if-

" So you didn't see any of them?" I choked out in a whisper. Embry shook his head. If Aro was here, he couldn't touch my children. If he knew that they were telepathic, and that Owen was a wolf, he'd try and take them from me. In the little time I knew Aro, I knew he would do this: because he was a collector. And his most prized possessions were his _living _pieces. I took a ragged breath. " What's the other news?" I needed good news now, or else I'd fall apart.

Embry sighed. " We came across, other scents."

That did it. I broke, but not in the way I'd thought.

I started laughing. And laughing hard. Embry and Owen were looking at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. Hey, maybe I was going crazy, I had every right to. I was laughing so hard, I literally fell out of my chair. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice the pain of falling onto a linoleum floor. I just kept laughing.

" Mom's finally lost it." Alice said, coming into the kitchen. I could hear from her voice that she was listening, but for once I didn't care. I just nodded my head, answering her question, and struggled to calm down.

I took a few fast breaths, and then was just laying there on the floor gasping for breath.

" Okay. I'm. Better." I said between gasps. They all looked at me like I was insane. " So you're telling me that there are-what twenty-two- vampires in Forks?" I asked Embry. He sighed and nodded his head. I giggled a little. And then tried to get up off the floor. Owen and Alice both had to help me up, and then they were left supporting me as they sat me back in my chair.

" Bella? Are you okay?" Embry asked me. I nodded, still giggling quietly.

" Are you sure? Because if this takes a while, they may have to communicate with the public." Meaning that if this takes a while, then they may have to start going to school and work.

" It won't take long." I said, shaking my head a little. Embry looked at me for a second, and then he sighed.

" Sam wants to call a meeting." he said. I turned to Owen, who looked like he was about to throw up at the thought.

" Embry." I called him, not looking away from my son. " If you find any unrecognizable scents, bring Owen home right away." I said, making Owen look at me. I blocked my mind. " And Owen, don't let anyone know what you and your sister can do." I said. He bit his lip and then nodded.

I knew that this was hard for him, he loved using his powers, he sometimes only talked mentally. Like at school he didn't talk at all, except with Alice and Grace mentally. I turned to Embry, who hadn't answered me, and waited until he nodded his head. I sighed in relief, that was one thing I didn't have to worry about. Owen and Embry stood up, gave both me and Alice a kiss on the cheek, and then they left.

" Be safe." I muttered as the door shut. And then, in the silence that enveloped the kitchen, I broke down again. This time in the way I'd imagined. Alice wrapped her arm around me and guided me away from the table and into the living room, sitting me on the couch and holding me as I sobbed.

I admit that maybe it wasn't the best thing to let my daughter see me like this, but…what else was I supposed to do? She rubbed my shoulders and started murmuring nonsense into my ear, trying to calm me down. But how could I?

Seriously, how could I calm down? I'd just found out that a coven of natural vampires were here, looking for me, possibly killing innocent humans during their stay, and there was nothing I could do about it. And, along with that, my ex family was here for who knows what reason.

A part of my mind screamed the impossibility of the situation. Why were they back now? Last time they left didn't they stay away from Forks for about seventy years? Why are they back after only eighteen? It didn't make any sense. Didn't they realize that Mike and Jessica, Angel and Ben, everyone we knew when we were in high school are still here? They can't go out in public without being recognized. I mean, the people at the hospital were still mourning over the loss of their most talented doctor. What were they thinking?

That was as far as I could get in my fretting before the hole consumed my chest and the sobs became uncontrollable. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Alice kissing my forehead whispering, " It's going to be alright."


	2. Yeah, I'm an oddity Deal

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry about the lines, but I actually have no idea how to get them off. But, if any of you know, please tell me. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not…own…Twilight *breaks down and sobs***

OPOV

I exploded as soon as we were in the trees. Even though I'd only been a wolf for about a year (we had a few travelers pass through and linger for a while) already I was able to control my anger ( better than Sam and _him_ put together), phase only when I wanted to- which wasn't very often-, and I wouldn't be surprised if I'd only lost one year in the whole no aging thing.

One of the only things I liked about being a wolf was that I was different from the others. Even Leah, the only girl wolf in existence, was more normal than I was.

_Most people wouldn't find being an oddity a good thing. _Embry thought, catching up with me. One thing I liked about Embry-even though sometimes I wanted to kill him for being with my sister- was that he was straight forward with me. There were no secrets between us.

_Well, I'm not most people. _That brought back the conversation Mom and I had had earlier.

_You know, it hurts her to see how you've become after…_Embry trailed off. I flinched at that thought. I didn't want to hear that. That was the last thing I wanted to hear. _No, the last thing you want to hear is that you'll end up worse than your father did and that she and Ali will never forgive you. _

Stupid Embry, always having to be right.

We entered a clearing where everyone else was already at. Leah looked at me and smirked-how a wolf can do that, I'll never know.

_What's up albino? _she asked. I rolled my eyes. So what if I had a completely white coat?

I, personally, loved it. So her insult was wasted. She glared at me before looking at Sam. I followed her gaze and my jaw dropped.

Why was Sam human?

He saw my look and smiled softly. " I've decided to try and stop phasing, start aging again so that I won't have to worry about Emily. Do you think you can connect me with the pack so that I can hear what you are all saying?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled more broadly at me, and sat on the ground. " So, let's get started."

" As you all know by now…we have a few visitors."

_Filthy bloodsuckers! _Paul snapped. That started everyone, but me.

_Parasites. _

_Leeches._

_Reeking abominations. _That insults went on, but only Embry, Seth, and I stayed quiet. Seth had actually almost become a friend with them, Embry had learned to accept, and I really didn't care.

Everyone stopped and looked at me like I was insane.

_Well…I just think it's pointless to think about what they are. There's nothing we can do about it, so we should just get over it and concentrate on getting them out of here! _They were still staring at me. I started fidgeting under their stares, god I hated attention.

**(A/N I wonder who he got that from) **Sam nodded his head.

" He's right. Think about it on your own time." Everyone grumbled in agreement and quickly everyone was settled and waiting for Sam to continue from where he'd left off.

" Anyway, there's one coven we know to be natural vampires." Growls and snarls erupted from everyone-even me, though I wasn't quite as loud. " There are too many to track, they all head off in different directions and then…cut off."

_Probably had a car waiting. _Quil suggested. Sam shook his head.

" They all stop somewhere in the middle of the woods, far away from any road. I don't understand it!!" he seemed so frustrated with himself. I can understand where he was coming from though. He was the alpha, he felt it was his duty to know everything about everyone to make that everyone was okay. It's how I felt sometimes with Mom and Ali.

" I can't think of how that's possible, but it is." Then he paused. We all knew what was next on Sam's To Do list, but we all waited patiently.

" We also know that there is another coven of vampires that drink animal blood. The Cullens." I just LOVED how everyone looked at me then. Note the heavy sarcasm. But I was thinking about something else.

All of the stories said that between the time they'd made the treaty with my great-great- grandpa, and the time they met my mom there had been a time lapse of about seventy to eighty years. Everyone they knew was either dead, had moved, or was old enough to be counted as crazy if they were going around ranting about vampires. They had nothing to worry about.

Now they come back after eighteen years. Everyone they knew was still here, there was no way they could walk down a street without being recognized and exposed.

And they knew that. They had to, they're centuries old.

They had to have an ulterior motive.

_I bet they know something about the other coven. _I thought, directly addressing the pack., though I knew they would've heard it anyway. They were looking at me again. _Stop that!!!! It's creepy!!!!_ Embry and Seth laughed at that. Sam was thinking, and then he nodded.

" That is a definite possibility. Hmmm-" his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden breeze. He stiffened and then the scent hit the rest of us. By the way everyone stiffened and then relax in the same second told me that it was the Cullens. But something was off.

The scent, didn't burn my nose. Again, they all looked at me.

_God, he is a freak. _Leah said. Yeah, so what if I was freak. I didn't even like being a wolf, so it didn't bother me that I was a little bit different from everyone else. I can live with that. Even if no one else could. Sam sighed.

" We'll think about it later. They're heading this way. Owen, do not use your power." I extended my connection so that Alice heard the message too. " Ask Alice if she can look

into the bloodsuckers minds without them knowing." Sam said.

_Alice? _I asked. I heard her sigh and saw that she was in her room.

_I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it and dish to you tonight. Tell Sam that you nee to come home right after the meeting. I can't tell you why, Mom would kill me, so just do it. _

And then I felt her presence leave my mind. I felt uncomfortable without having her right there in my mind, but I had too.

_She'll do it. _Was all I said. Sam already knew that I couldn't stay long, so there wasn't really any need to tell him what he already knew. He simply nodded. Everyone spread out, half on Sam's right, half on his left. He stood up, and waited for the vamps to come. Embry made sure to push me towards the back and put himself in front of me in a protective posture.

_Watch you thoughts. Don't let them know what you can do, or who your parents are. _Embry warned me. _It would bring up too many questions that you don't want to answer. _He explained. I didn't understand, but I nodded and began blocking my mind-therefore everyone else's, but Sam's minds as well. I was good at that from trying to block my moments with Grace from Alice. I concentrated on the color black, just the color. I let the image fill my being and kept it there.

This was going to be a long meeting if all I got to do was block my mind, that kept me from paying attention. I really hoped Alice got something good. I sighed and continued to concentrate, already wishing that I didn't have to be there.

**A/N: So, there it is. What do you think? Okay, I know that some of you are wondering about Jacob. I'll make a deal with you. If I get more than ten reviews then I'll tell you in the next chapter. If not, then you'll just have to wait, but the offer will stand for each chapter. But until my demands are met, the story of Jacob Black will be forever locked in my brain. So review. Go on, press that little green button. You know you want to. **


	3. Why we're here

**A/N: Sadly, my demands were not met, so Jacob shall remain captive. *muhahahahaha* Anyway, my ten reviews offer still stands, I know you're tempted, don't be shy. Anyway, here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Owen: I can't believe you're making me do this.**

**Author: Do It. **

**Owen: *sigh* Fine, dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. Everything belongs to SM. There, happy?**

**Author: She owns everything but you, Grace, and your sister. But, other than that, yes. Now, on to the story!!!! **

EPOV

The smell hit my nose with unyielding force. Ugh, wolves, more than I remembered too. I turned my back to the smell and stuck my nose in a breeze of clean air. God, how did I ever get close to getting used to that? I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. The wolves had to know that we were here. Meaning that they had to know that _they _were here.

My teeth gritted together at the thought of _them. _I twisted around and punched the closest tree with as much force as I could muster. My hand punched through the bark, and the tree started to topple over. I couldn't really care less about a stupid tree, though.

How dare they?!?!?! How dare they even think about harming her?!?!?! How could they-I spun again and ripped a young sapling out of the ground, and threw it into the night.

I remembered a promise I'd made long ago: to not let anything harm a single hair on her head, whether it be my fault or not. And, even if she wanted me or not, I was NOT going to break that promise. Especially, when I can save her from this. God, how could I have not seen this coming? I should've been watching her, I should've had Alice watching even more carefully than before, I should've been able to stop them before they even thought about coming to Forks.

I should've, but I didn't.

Why didn't I? Why did I just run and hide away in self misery like I had the last time we were separated? Why didn't I realize that after what Jane said after the newborns attack that they WOULD be coming for her? I shouldn't have trusted my thought of them waiting for years before giving her a second thought. I should've checked on them anyway. How could I have been so stupid?

I leaned against a tree, and struggled to calm myself before I thinned the forest even more. I continued to pinch the bridge of my nose, and inhaled deeply. The werewolves scent filled my nose again, and, surprisingly, it helped calmed me down. We could be allies again, seeing as we both knew their target and we both didn't want them to win. Damn, I'd rather die a million times, suffer the fiery pits of Hell for millions of eons, and jump off of a cliff into a sea of glass shards, than let them win.

I pulled out my cell phone. Carlisle answered.

" Yes son?" he answered warily. He knew what I was feeling being here for this reason, he didn't know if I was okay or not.

" I caught the scent of the pack. They have to know something." I said. It was true, and if we can just get some information from them, maybe it would help keep her safe. I almost laughed at that thought. Safe. She was never safe. No matter how hard I tried, she still managed to find something to hurt her or to start a war or something. I instantly pushed that thought from my mind, already feeling myself losing it.

" Where?" Carlisle asked, catching my plan, but not my train of thought. I gave him the location- our (it will always be ours, no matter how she felt about me) meadow-, where I was, and told him I'd wait, before I hung up.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. I still didn't know if I was doing the right thing. Not about trying to save _Bella_- it hurt so much to even think her name-but about going to the pack. We probably still weren't their favorite people, one allied fight can't change that.

God, this was stupid, a part of me said, we don't need the help of those mongrels. I shook my head. We do, I'll do anything if that'll keep her safe. Even stand face to face with her sure-to-be husband. I laughed humorlessly, that was going to be awkward.

Just then-sooner than I thought- my family was standing around me. A hand slipped into mine. I looked over a Bianca. She had black shoulder length hair with pink tips. She'd been with us for seven years now, and was one of the sweetest creatures I'd ever come across in my long life. She was changed when she was fifteen-fifty years ago-, and had somehow become a vegetarian on her own. And, if that didn't make her amazing enough, she also had a neat little talent.

" Come on, Edward." she said in a kind soft tone, with a hint of fear underlying in it. She was thinking about the wolves, creatures she'd never confronted before. That's one thing about Bianca, she was sometimes scared of the unknown. I squeezed her hand, making her smile. _Thanks. _she thought, realizing that I was trying to help her. I smiled reassuringly and then we were running.

Finding the way back to our meadow was easy, I faintly felt as if she was on my back again. Riding piggyback, her chin on my shoulder, her cheek against mine, her warm skin against my cold, I stopped the thoughts. Too painful, my body and mind rejected them. Jasper shot me a look.

_You okay? _I nodded and kept running. I noticed that the family was uneasy, smelling the new scent. I could tell be the smell that this was a new wolf, and we had no way to predict how a young one would react to a family of vampires. We didn't want to start a fight with them over that.

_Edward? _Alice thought, her tone reeking worry. _Are you going to be okay with this? _I sighed and shrugged-not breaking stride.

_Honey, you could go back. We can handle this on our own. _That was Esme, guessing the reason of my sigh. I laughed dryly.

" They're wolves. You'll need me to translate." I said, right before we passed the limit that had blocked their thoughts from me.

But something was off.

All I saw was black. Just black. Except for one, Sam.

_Hurry up bloodsuckers. _He was addressing me directly. He knew we were coming. _We need to get home. _He continued. I laughed again and waved off everyone's looks. I'll tell the later. So these mongrels had a curfew? God, some teenagers these days didn't have a curfew? I laughed again before struggling to sober up.

_What's so funny? You never laugh. _Bianca thought, giggling in her mind. I shook my head and took one last breath before entering the meadow.

It looked exactly the same. The flowers looked as if they hadn't moved at all in the time it's been. I can almost still see the imprint her body made when we were lying on the grass together.

But I couldn't think about it long. I was shocked to see that there were nine wolves, and one human. Sam was standing in the center of the meadow, wearing only a pair of pants. I raised my eyebrows to him. What the hell was going on?

_For Emily. _Was all he told me, but it was enough. Oh, he'd stopped phasing, trying to stay mortal. For Emily. For his love. I was hit with a sudden pain. How many times had I prayed to do just that, become mortal? For _her_.

I let go of Bianca's hand- it was hurting too much to have a female that close when it wasn't _her-_ and took a step forward, telling everyone that it was okay. Carlisle hurried to join me.

" Hello Sam." he greeted politely. While waiting for Sam's response, my eyes flickered-unwillingly-toward the pack. They'd grown, not much, but enough. There was one wolf I didn't know, and he certainly stood out.

He was standing near the back, hiding behind Embry-I remembered him to be one of Jacob's wingmen. The new wolf had a complete coat of white, like an arctic fox, but he was the size of a horse. I tried to zoom in on his thoughts, but again, all I found was black. But it was deeper in his mind than in the other wolves so…

Wait a second!!

I looked at all of the wolves, mentally going down a list of names. Where was Jacob?

" Cullens." Sam answered, acknowledging us. I saw him look at Bianca. _Another one? _I turned to Bianca-who was standing slightly behind Emmett, hiding a little-and smiled at her. _Ahh. _Sam thought, disgust and anger dripping in his mind. I wanted to yell at him for suggesting such a thing. He thought I'd replaced…_Bella_. He thought I'd just gone and taken the first person who would have me. Ugh, the very idea made me sick and livid.

" I see you have had other visitors." Carlisle said, nodding towards the white wolf. Sam shrugged.

" Nomads came, some stayed for weeks before we could get to them." he said simply. Them he got to business. " You are not the only ones here." he said. Then he ran through the previous night. I caught the scent of a vampire and I couldn't stop the feral snarl that escaped my lips.

All of my family looked at me, concerned by what had set me off, but Sam didn't react. He kept replaying the night. Through his memories I smelt fifteen different vampires, and identified seven.

" What are they waiting for?" I muttered to myself. Everyone exchanged looks and waited for me to continue, but I couldn't. I was too busy trying to decide what could possibly be keeping them at bay. If they wanted Bella dead, she'd be dead-even she knew that.

" So you know then." Sam stated. I nodded, still thinking. Fifteen vampires were out in these forest looking for Bella. But her scent was everywhere, fairly easy to follow. They certainly wanted her dead, there was no other explanation for why they were here. And one pack of wolves wouldn't be able to stop them. Not even if we helped them.

Something dawned on my then.

" Who's protecting her?" I asked, suddenly alert. They were all here, except for Jacob, but one lone solitary wolf wouldn't be able to help. So, who was to say that she wasn't dead now.

" She's safe." was all he said. I growled in anger.

" That doesn't answer my question." I said quietly, trying to control my anger. Jasper tried to help, but the waves of calm he sent my way didn't help in the least.

" Who is protecting her?" I asked again, slowly as if talking to a mental retarded person. Sam didn't say anything. He suddenly started concentrating on the color black, like the rest of the pack.

I was on the verge of ripping off his head when I finally got an answer.

_My sister._

**A/N: There it is. I was going to post it yesterday, but my computer froze before I was even done writing it. Not a good excuse, but it's what I have. Now, again, my offer remains. So review. Do it. Do it. Please….with an Edward on top?**


	4. Stunning the mind reader

**Okay, so it's been a few days since I last updated, and I plan on making it up to you. Sooooo, I'm posting three chapters today!!!! Yay!!!**

**Again, my offer stands. I NEED reviews!!!! Or you will NEVER know what happened to Jacob, and that's actually a big part of the plot. So, review. **

**Disclaimer: Edward: What do you want me to say again?**

**Author: *leans over and whispers into Edwards ear***

**Edward: I hate you. *takes a deep breath* dancingwithEdward doesn't own Twilight, that belongs to Mrs. Meyer. **

**Author: That doesn't stop me from loving you though Eddie.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It was the white wolf who had spoken and the second he had, all of the blackness-except Sam's-disappeared. Also, the second all of the wolves realized what had happened, they were all rounding on the kid. There were " You idiot" 's and " Can't follow a simple rule" 's, but he didn't care.

" And how can your sister help?" I asked the wolf. He hesitated for a millisecond before answering.

_She can tell us if something isn't right. She's with…Bella. _Why did this boy hesitate? Oh, maybe he knows of our history, and didn't want to upset us. That was kind of him.

" And how would she be able to tell us if she's there and we're here?" I asked, ignoring everyone's confused expressions. The albino wolf hesitated again. And, for that brief second, I couldn't hear his thoughts. It was strange. How had these wolves been able to block me out as a group? And, how was he able to block my individually when I could hear what everyone else was thinking?

Before I could think about it anymore, he answered me.

_She has her ways. _Was all he said. I waited, crossing my arms. He could tell but my body language that I was taking that. He sighed. _Well…you have your way to read minds, the small one-Alice I think-has her way to see the future, the tall blonde one beside her-Jasper-has his way to manipulate emotions. You don't know why it happens, or how you know how to use it. It's the same thing. _

That made absolutely zero sense-and that was saying something.

" That doesn't answer my question." I said. He barked a laugh.

_And everyone says that you vamps are so smart. Let's see if I can put this into a simpler form…_He paused and thought- again, I couldn't hear anything. What was up with this wolf? Then, something happened.

_OWEN!!!!!!!!, _came a shrilly, excited voice that reminded me of Alice. But that didn't last long in my mind. I was too busy thinking about where the voice was coming from.

No, it's impossible for the voice to be coming from the white wolf's mind. And it couldn't be in _only _his mind. No, I'm losing my mind.

The wolf-Owen-laughed. _That works. Edward, my sister. _I was a little shocked that he knew my name, but then again he knew what our powers were, so that was only natural.

_Oh oops. Sorry, wasn't supposed to do that, but Mom's about to explode. _She said, seeming to ignore me completely.

_Why? _Owen asked-also ignoring the fact that I could still hear.

_She won't tell me, but it's something to do with you and Grace-who's crying her eyes out for the same reason. You'd better hurry! Mom's plans are getting bloodier. _She shuddered in his mind, and I caught a brief glimpse of a headless wolf. Owen sighed.

_She can be so dramatic. Remember when we ate her secret horde of chocolate? _He asked, and I then saw an image of two kids-I'm guessing Owen and his sister-apologizing again and again.

_Yeah well, in her defense they were really expensive. Anyway, I think she may be serious this time, so come home. Sam's already said it was okay. I quote, " he's being annoying anyway" end quote. _She giggled once, and then I could tell that she had left.

I blinked, stunned. We leave for a few years, and the entire world turns upside down. What was up with that?

Owen sighed. _Yeah, so that's how she could tell us if Bella was in trouble. But I've got a question for you. _He stopped. I nodded, giving him the okay to ask away. _My mom, she's good friends with Bella, and Bella's told us all kinds of stories. Are the guys here-the ones who nobody can recognize-the Volturi? _he asked.

I was stunned. And a little pissed. Bella should know better than to tell children about vampires. Look at the mess she's in now because she knew. And, from what I knew had happened when I left her, she barely talked. Now she was telling stories? I blinked, pushing the strange thoughts out of my mind, and nodded. He snarled once, involuntarily I could tell. Then he calmed himself-rather quickly-and asked another question.

_Why are they waiting? Bella made it seem like if they wanted someone dead, they would be dead pretty quickly. They've been here for almost forty-eight hours. What are they waiting for?_

Again, I was stunned that he was so informed. But I quickly pushed past that and answered.

" We don't know, but we will find out. As fast as we possibly can." Owen looked at me for a second-and in that second his thoughts were, once again, lost to me-and then he nodded turned away and ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is. So, you know what to do. Click on the little green button. Go on, you know you want to. **


	5. Unspeakable Fury

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: dancingwithEdward sadly, does not own Twilight or the lovely god-like creature Edward. *sobs at the thought of not having Edward* **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I paced my living room, trying to walk off my fury. Grace was sitting on the couch, staring out my windows blankly. I silently cursed myself for not being more supportive, but I was pretty sure that if I got close to her, I'd explode and hurt her.

So, that left me pacing, wringing my hands, and coming up with ways to make them realize exactly how mad I was.

" Uh, Mom?" Alice called from the chair beside me. " A) you're going to walk a path in the floor," I growled at her, not pausing. " B) Owen's on his way," I smiled. Good, now I can actually rip his head off. Alice's voice suddenly turned acidic. " And C) I will HATE you forever if you kill Owen." I stopped.

That was the single worst thing my children could say to me, that they hated me. I stopped breathing. A part of me noted that this was just a threat, but the other part told me that when they hated, they hated a lot.

Alice sighed and I heard her get up. She came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me to the couch. Grace automatically curled into my side, and I wrapped one arm around her.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't going to kill her.

" Mom, I was just warning you." Alice cuddled into my other side. " I love you, but if you kill half of my brain-even _if _it's the stupid half- I'm gonna be pretty pissed with you." she stated. I was too relieved to comment on her language. Yes, I'd overreacted, but I did that sometimes.

" Sorry.: I said to both Alice and Grace. I turned to the teary-eyed, mouse-brown haired Grace and kissed the top of her head. " You can stay with us as long as it takes, okay?" I asked her. She sniffed and nodded. " Good. Now, go upstairs with Alice to get some clothes, take a shower, and go ahead and set yourself up in the guest bedroom." She looked at me.

" What about Owen?" she asked in a soft voice. I sighed.

" Would you mind if I told him? Or did you want to?" she thought for a second.

" I don't think I can tell the story again tonight, so, do you mind?" I smiled and shook my head. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed.

" Thanks Bella." she said, before following Alice-who tucked her protectively under her arm-up the stairs.

" Goodnight girls." I called up, just as the door was opening. I turned and saw Owen cautiously lean his head in. I motioned for him to come in. He did, slowly, watching my every move. He sat in the chair Alice had previously occupied and waited for me to start.

I looked at him, controlling my anger, and keeping my face straight.

" Did Sam have anything special to tell you?" I asked. I wanted to go ahead and get that news out of the way, before I forgot in my rage. Owen was surprised that I asked this, but then was happy, seeing as it was buying him time.

" Nothing really. He just repeated what Embry had told us." I could easily tell that he was purposefully leaving something out.

And it didn't take a genius to find out what it was.

" You had a meeting with them didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me, analyzing my face to see if I was okay with this. My face must have been clear because he sighed, leaned forward, and nodded.

" They're worried." was all he said. I refused to let this fact register in my heart. The hole didn't need to burn now. I'll think about it later, not now. " One looked like he was going to rip Sam's head off for not telling him how you were safe." I nodded. It was easy to tell who he was talking about. It was just like _him_ so damn overprotective. Even after everything I'd done to him-to them all-he was still protecting me. I forced the tears back, I'll have a good crying jag later.

" I told him that you were safe, without letting a hint drop about the fact that you're my mother-and he told me that you were right." Owen was looking at me, waiting to see if he'd gone too far. I nodded slowly.

" I thought I would be." I said softly and slowly. We sat in silence while I tried to escape my zombie state. I blinked, took a deep breath, and shook my head. I looked at Owen, ready to change the subject.

" How are things between you and Grace?" I asked him. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, he knew that I was about to unleash unspeakable fury. He shrugged.

" Pretty good." I raised my eyebrows.

" How about your physical relationship?" I asked. His head jerked up. I could see in his eyes that he knew that I knew.

But he decided to play dumb. Or at least, act like me.

He jumped up, putting his hands up in the air.

" Mom, please, please, please tell me you're not trying to have a sex talk with me." It was almost the exact same thing I said to Charlie. I leaned back on the couch, crossed my legs, and glared at him.

" Have you had sex with Grace?" I asked him. He sighed and his cheeks were redder than mine ever were.

" Yes, okay?!?!" he shouted at me in embarrassment. I kept my voice down and muted.

" Were you safe?" I asked. His entire body scrunched up at the thought of having this conversation. Then, I almost heard the click when everything pieced together. He slowly relaxed and then stared at me.

" Is she…?" he couldn't finish. I sighed and nodded. The look on his face made my heart break a thousand times. I opened my arms for him to come. He did. He was in shock, he just sat next to me, laid his head on my shoulder, and started hyperventilating.

" Shh" I said, rubbing his shoulder. " It's going to be okay." All of the anger I'd had when Grace came over and told me that she was pregnant had melted with the combined effects of her tears and Owen's face. They were so young for this to be happening to them.

" What have I done?" he muttered again and again. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew that if the baby was a boy, the wolf gene would pass to him, and that there would always be vampires around. The last thing he wanted was to condemn his son to a pack under constant command and danger.

" We can't think about that right now." I whispered to him.

" Why? It's true." he muttered quietly into my shoulder. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who couldn't speak above a whisper. I sighed and kissed the top of his head.

" You need to be there for Grace. When she told Ang and Ben, they were so shocked they just turned and walked away. Then she came here and I wasn't the most supportive at the time," I already regretted how I'd acted to her. She shouldn't have had to see that. " and she's scared of how you'll react. She doesn't know what to think right now. And we-you especially- need to let her know that she has a family, people who love her no matter what."

" Is she staying here?" he asked quietly.

" Yes, she's staying in the guest room. Go talk to her. Tomorrow after school, we'll all talk about it. As a family." I told him, giving him another kiss before pushing him up off the couch. He looked back at me for a second and then he sighed and nodded.

" 'Night Mom." he said before running up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?**


	6. Happiness before Hell

**Chapter 6: Happiness before Hell**

**Here's the last chapter I'm posting today. Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I pray, ask Santa, my parents, and my friends, I still don't own Twilight. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. How did this happen? How did this beautiful Sunday turn into such an emotionally draining, memory inducing, nightmare prone, painful day?

All I'd wanted was to sleep all day today before going to work tomorrow, instead I got this: a band of evil vampires after me, a family of good vampires whom it hurt to love, a son with a pregnant girlfriend, and insomnia on top of everything else. I sighed again.

" I hope you've got a good plan." I said to no one in particular. I got up and walked into the kitchen. A drink, that's what I needed. I headed for the cabinet, but stopped with my hand on the knob.

Not that kind of drink.

I turned around and headed for the coffee pot. Coffee would ease my mind. I put on a pot and then went to get my laptop. As long as I can keep busy I won't have to think about anything, especially _them. _

I sat at the kitchen table and opened my email. I had only one: from the school. My job. I smiled as that memory hit.

Angela and I were thinking about college. I'd withdrawn my acceptance to the University of Alaska Southeast and decided to attend Seattle University with her and Ben. We were looking at courses. I knew I wanted to teach, but I didn't know what I wanted to teach.

I had actually been kind of afraid. If I taught history what was to stop me from talking about the vampire wars of the south. Math was completely out seeing as I sucked at it. English: I could start a debate on whether Wuthering Heights was a love story or a hate story, and that was sure to bring up bad memories. Science would remind me too much of Biology and all of the experiences I had there. PE was an absolute out seeing as I was so clumsy. So, it would seem that there was no place for me to teach.

Until Angela decided to dare me to take a class in….music. I had gaped at her when she mentioned it. That was the worst idea ever. That would definitely bring memories that I didn't want back. But, she held strong, begging and pleading until I finally agreed, causing many painful hours in the night.

What's cool about it is that, I found out that I have some actual musical talent. I can sing.

I fell in love with singing, and I forced Forks High to start a music program. I had more classes and more students than most of the teachers there. And it was pretty funny how my kids were in my class, my only double period.

I opened my email.

_Bella, I know it's short notice, but we have some new students enrolling. They will all be joining you first period, double period. _

_Their names are…_And then there was a list of names I didn't recognize. That didn't stop me from knowing who they were.

" Alice, you guys are insane." I muttered, not looking up. I heard an almost inaudible gasp from behind me. I smiled and looked over my shoulder.

There seemed to be no one there. But there was-I knew- lurking in the dark shadowy corner.

" You can't expect me to hang around mythical creatures on a daily basis and not notice when someone was watching me, can you?" I asked, standing up. I heard a bell-like laugh (one I've missed so much) and the pixie herself stepped into the light.

" I guess not." she said before launching herself at me. I hugged her to me as hard as I could and breathed in her scent (much like I had so long ago) and she seemed to be doing the same, re-memorizing my scent. She dry sobbed into my shoulder and I let a few tears out as well.

I was happy. I knew it would give me hell later, but I was happy. Too damn happy to think about the nightmares, and the memories, and the hole. Too damn happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACPOV **( Alice Cullen's POV, I know it's confusing)**

We were back at the house again, and every single one of us were pissed at Edward. I mean, if you have information, you share. It's not fair to have your family know only one side of the freakin' conversation!!!!!

Even though I yelled it at him mentally, he refused to even acknowledge my existence. He was still thinking about that white wolf. I had to admit it was strange. How did he get a coat like that? What could he have said that could have made Edward ignore us?

I growled, frustrated.

" I'm going hunting." I said in a tone that made everyone know that I needed to be alone. I ran out the front door, and…just ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't want to hunt (it's the perfect excuse to get out of the house). I basically just closed my eyes and let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go.

It didn't take long before I began to feel ridiculous and stopped. I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened my eyes.

I was standing in front of Charlie's house. But it was different. It looked like they'd added a few more rooms on both the first and second floor. I bit my lip. I really shouldn't go inside, but….Oh screw it.

I ran as fast-and quietly-as possible through a window and into the house. I was hit with the smell of a werewolf-not a strong smell, and definitely not Jacob-mixed with two humans, and the floral scent I knew so well.

She was sitting at the table, looking at her email. I slipped into a dark corner, and watched her. God, she looked different. From behind her I could tell that she was tired, her hair was losing its shine, and her hands were paler and thinner than I'd remembered. She wasn't sick though, I could tell by her smell.

Suddenly, her mouth dropped and she forced air through her lungs.

" Alice, you guys are insane." she muttered. I couldn't stop the sharp gust of air I inhaled. How did she know? How could she know? She turned around and looked straight at me, smiling. " You can't expect me to hang around mythical creatures all day and not know when someone is watching me, can you?" I barely heard it, I was looking at her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, but that wasn't what got me.

Her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, they looked so hurt now. Like, she'd seen too much, felt too much, been hurt too much, and now she was permanently scarred. I blinked and stepped out of the shadow, forcing a chuckle out for her sake.

" I guess not." I said. I wanted so badly to take the hurt out of her eyes, to let her know that she's loved. That she's still my sister/best friend. I wanted to, and I was going to.

I flew to her, wrapping my stone arms around her body. She squeezed me hard, and inhaled ( a lot like she had when I thought she was dead) and I found myself doing the same.

I had my sister back. I had my shopping buddy, my " Bella Barbie", my best friend back. I was happy. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it, so Edward was going to give me hell, but I didn't care. I was too damn happy to care about anything Mr. Emotional Edward has to say. I was too damn happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ta-DA!!!! Three chapters, one day. I'm so happy and proud of myself. But to make me even more happy, you must press the green button. Please!!!!!!!! My offer is still there, 10 reviews and you know the truth about Jacob. So, press it. **


	7. The Scars on my Life

**A/N: You guys are so lucky!! If I hadn't checked my inbox today, then…..I wouldn't have noticed that I had my TEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! You know what that means. Be prepared to see the gruesome story of Jacob. Yes, gruesome. So, enjoy!!!! You earned it. **

**Disclaimer: Alice: Hi everyone. I'm Alice Cullen and I'm just here to say that dancingwithEdward does not own me, my family, the dogs, or my bestest friend in the world….Bella!!!**

**Author: *pouts, tears in eyes* I thought I was your bestest. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACPOV

She pulled away from me and just looked at me. I could tell from her eyes that she was re-memorizing my face, comparing it to her memories, and reminiscing the good times. I pulled a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her.

" It's good to see you Bells." I said, loving how she smiled at that. She stepped away from me, and sat at the table, not looking away from me. I'm sure she was exhausted, by the dark circles under her eyes.

She suddenly smiled again.

" Don't worry. Sleepless nights are common around here." She said, guessing where my thoughts were. I was surprised. Normally Bella wasn't able to guess so much of what other people were thinking. Now she was able to, first, be able to detect a vampire in her kitchen, and second, know what I was thinking.

Oh my God, she's turned into Edward!!!

She chuckled quietly, and stood up. She turned and went to her coffee pot, which was now full of coffee. " So, how have things been?" she asked while looking in the dishwasher for a cup.

I hesitated. What was I supposed to tell her? That we had another member? A girl, no less? How would she take that? Was I supposed to tell her that we all turned down Dartmouth for the fear of "What Ifs"? She looked at me from over her shoulder and smiled softly.

" You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business." she said, shutting the dishwasher, and bending down to look in a cabinet.

" What are you looking for?" I asked her, trying to distract myself from the thought of the supposed hurt I heard in her voice. Her eyes may have just been getting to me. She shut one cabinet and looked in another.

" My coffee cups. I swear, they are not allowed to put away the dishes again." They? I felt my eyes widen as I inhaled again, taking in the scents from earlier. There was one that smelled like the rain, clean and sweet at the same time. Another smelled like a mixture of roses and chocolate. And then there was the werewolf.

" Kids?" I asked, feeling excitement drip through my voice. She chuckled, and looked at me-still crouched on the ground- and nodded. " Three?" She shook her head, digging through the cabinet again.

" Two. Owens girlfriend is staying with us for a while." I raised my eyebrows, though I knew she couldn't see it. I sat in her seat at the table.

" Wow Bella, I never knew that you would be that lenient." I said, giggling a little. She laughed with me, shutting the cabinet.

" She's pregnant. It can't get any worse." she said, and I think I hinted both a hint of fear and a drop of anger in her tone. That confused me. Well, not the anger, that made sense. But why was she afraid? Maybe, I was just hallucinating.

" And how old are they?" I asked. She stood up and looked at me.

" Sixteen." she said slowly, controlling her anger. " They are sixteen years old and they were having a baby." She pinched the bridge of her nose. " Please, tell me I'm not insane in thinking that I went wrong somewhere when it came to that." she begged, chuckling a little a bit.

I laughed too. Then it clicked together. " He imprinted on her?" I asked. It only made sense. The werewolf, the girlfriend, the pregnancy, it all made beautiful sense. Bella nodded.

" The funny thing is: she's Angela and Bens daughter." she said. I smiled. I always knew they would get together, without looking into their future. They were so perfect together. But, still…

" Why is she staying here?" Bella sighed.

" Ang and Ben can't take it. They're in shock right now, and they weren't there for her. So, she's staying with us until they're ready to accept it." Again I heard a drip of anger in her tone.

Bella seemed to have remembered her search for her coffee cup. She spun around and opened a cabinet above the counter.

" There they are." she muttered, triumphant. I giggled. She reached for it, standing on her tiptoes and stretching her arm up as far as it would go.

Causing her shirt to ride up.

I was behind her in an instant. I just stared for a second. There, showing a little from under her shirt, were three scars. Three fiery red, hot scars. I automatically put my fingers on the bottom of the scars, and started to trace them up. Bella twisted around, and tried to jerk her shirt down. I just looked at her. She was looking down, a coffee mug shaking in her hands. I took it from her hand, and set it on the counter.

She looked at me and my frozen heart broke. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, the hurt that I'd seen earlier was even more profound, and she looked like she couldn't take anymore. She took a deep breath through her nose.

" I guess I have some explaining to do." She said it in such a strong even voice, that if a tear hadn't over flown, I wouldn't have guessed that she was about to burst at the seams.

I just nodded. She smiled wanly, turned around, and poured herself a cup of coffee (without burning herself, which was likely seeing as her hand was still shaking.) Then she turned and lead me into the living room. She sat on the couch, her back against the arm and her knees up to her chest. I sat opposite her, and waited for her to begin telling her story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

How could I have been so STUPID? I should've known that reached up like that would've pulled up my shirt up enough to show them off. I should've known that Alice would've seen them. I should've known. I should've been prepared. But I was so STUPID.

I took a sip of coffee, hoping that it would help me. But, knowing that Alice was watching, waiting, analyzing, I couldn't think. I bit my lip.

" You can't tell anyone." I said, looking at my coffee. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they knew. I knew she was about to object. " Alice, you have to swear. I wouldn't be able to take it if everyone knew. I have spent so much money already hiding it, and I'm not about to tell you without taking precautions." I looked at her, and saw that she was having an internal debate. I waited, and then she nodded.

" I swear not to tell." she said. I immediately relaxed a little. " Now explain." she continued fiercely. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that she wasn't there.

" When I married Jacob, we were happy. We got some jobs, and we were planning on moving out of La Push, going to travel the world. He was going to stop phasing for me, like Sam is now, then we'd be gone. But, those plans were cut off when I found out I was pregnant." I took a sip of coffee, not looking.

" I was happy. But Jake was weird. I swear, I never knew why, I still don't know, but he changed when I told him. And he never went back to the Jacob I fell in love with." The last words came out strangled. I stopped and took another breath.

" It didn't start to worry me until after…the twins were born." I considered telling Alice their names, but I decided that I could tell her that later. I had to get to the story before I chickened out. Hopefully, she'd be able to guess. " His temper flared. Basically I couldn't say anything without getting him angry. And when he got angry, he tended to lose control." I stopped again.

I felt cool hands touch my cheeks, making me open my eyes. Alice was staring at me, fury deep in her topaz eyes. I could tell that she was struggling to keep her grip from hurting me.

" What did he do when he lost control?" she asked me. I bit my lip. How to put this….? I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried again, with the same results. I held up one finger, set my coffee on the coffee table, and turned my back to her. I lifted the back of my shirt up to where it exposed up to my shoulder blades. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard her gasp, and then snarl. Then I felt her frozen fingers trace every scar. She started with the three long ones, tracing from my waist to left shoulder. Then she moved to the shorter scars that speckled my back. I took a breath and lowered my shirt, turned, and showed her my stomach. She gasped. There was one long deep scar running across my stomach. She looked up at me, a million questions in her eyes.

" The three on my back: we got into an argument. I was holding my daughter and when Jacob phased I had a split second. It was either me or her. I don't remember all of the other ones on my back. But that wasn't all."

" What do you mean?" Alice snarled, speaking for the first time. I looked down, I didn't want to answer that. I couldn't. Alice sensed that and she decided to help me. " Did he hurt the kids?" she asked. I shook my head.

" No. He'd threaten me with them though." I answered her quietly. She growled, and thought.

" Rose?" she asked. I closed my eyes, and couldn't stop the tear that slipped through. She was talking about Rosalie's story, how she turned into a vampire. Her fiancé and his friends were drunk and they had raped her. Alice was asking if that had happened to me. The tear was enough of an answer for Alice, and she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop the sobs that came out then. She held me and stroked my hair aimlessly. I knew that she was plotting revenge.

" You can't kill him." I said. She snarled and I heard her mutter, " To hell I can't." I shook my head. " He's in jail." She pulled away from me, and looked at me. I pointed to my stomach. " Embry came in and saw the house covered in blood. He went searching and found me. I had been able to reach the crowbar I'd hidden under the bed, and knocked out Jacob, but not until after he had stabbed. He in for attempt of murder, and I would've had him for abuse too, but I couldn't bare to go through the trial."

" Why?" she asked me, obviously thinking I was insane for not giving him more time.

" If I did that, then my kids would have to get on the stand. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Especially not Owen." Alice's eyes asked more questions. I sighed. " When he was six, he and Embry had had a fight-Embry would take the kids for us, he knew we fought, he just didn't know the extent of it-and he'd walked home. He walked in, and heard yelling and a thump. And, he came in, and saw Jacob leaving through the back door, and me on the floor of the bathroom."

I flinched at that memory. Owen had run in screaming. He saw the blood around my head, and had shaken my shoulder. He was so scared. I had to come up with the stupid story of me falling and hitting my head on the bathtub-which wasn't that stupid seeing as that is what kind of happened. He pushed past it, but he always kept a watch on me. But when he did find out what actually happened, when Embry called him from the hospital, he always blamed himself for not seeing it then. He blamed his six-year-old self for this. It wasn't his fault.

" Bella, why didn't you leave sooner?" Alice asked me. I chuckled lightly.

" I tried. I had called a lawyer, gotten the papers, everything. But he found out. He yelled at me, and said that if we hadn't had kids I wouldn't be trying to leave him. I'd heard the threat in that sentence, and I'd ripped up the papers. Any hell was better than my kids torture." We sat in silence for a few minutes. Alice was seething, and I was trying to control my emotions.

" You know what though?" I started, I knew that she was going to be interested in this news. " One thing Jacob didn't know about them, was that they have a gift." Alice looked at me, and waited. " They're telepathic." She looked at me for one second, and then she smiled and shook her head.

" Only your kids." she muttered, making me laugh. Yeah, only my kids would be different like that.

" It gets better." she waited. " They can get in _my _mind if I want them too." I said. She starred at me, wide-eyed.

" Seriously?" she asked, making me laugh. " Man, I thought that whoever was in your mind would probably get lost. Or lose their sanity." she said, making me laugh harder. She laughed with me, and then she turned serious, and held her hand to my cheek. " Are you okay?" she asked. I sighed.

" No, but I'm getting better. It's already been six months. Besides, I have my work, my kids, and my other problems to keep me busy." I said. " By the way, you do know that you are all in my first/double period, right?" She giggled in nodded.

" Yeah, but they don't. I never knew that you'd become a music teacher." she said. I shrugged. Yeah, neither did I. Stupid Angela, always having to be right.

" Hey, how are you planning on not being recognized?" I asked, I had to. I mean, Ms. Cope was still the secretary at the school. She chuckled and shook her head.

" You'll just have to find out about that tomorrow, Ms. Swan." she said, making me chuckle. I bit my lip. I wanted to ask her about the extra name I saw on the list, but I didn't know how. It really wasn't any of my business anymore, but that didn't mean that I wasn't curious. She sighed.

" Her name's Bianca. We found her in Canada. She was created about fifty years ago, at the age of fifteen, and she had become a vegetarian on her own. She has a gift, that I can't tell you about, it's hers to tell. And….personally, I don't like her." Alice said, guessing my unspoken question. I nodded. I wanted to pry about why Alice didn't like her, but I wasn't sure I was ready to know.

Actually, I was positive I didn't want to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is!!! Yes I know that I didn't go into much detail on the story, but the picture will get more clearer in the next few chapters. Hey, anyone wanna guess what Bianca's power is? Feel free to, I'll tell you if your hot or cold. So….now is that part of the chapter where I tell you to review. So….press the button. **


	8. Cheese Whiz and Punishments

**Chapter 8: Cheese Whiz and Punishments**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews and Alerts. You don't know how happy that makes me. Anyway, chapter eight has arrived. ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Author: Hey, today to do the disclaimer is….*drum roll starts*….Alice Swan!!!!**

**Alice: What do I do again? *Author leans over and whispers in Alice's ears* Oh….dancingwithEdward does not, repeat, does not own Twilight. But she does, in fact, own me, my brother, his girlfriend, and that strange new vampire. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I still couldn't believe that I'd just spilled my sad, depressing, life with Jacob to Alice. That really was not what I was planning to do. We were still sitting on the couch, still talking. But about happier things.

" Oh," I started, getting a new story in my head to tell her. " Mike and Jessica got married right?" she nodded.

" Two conceited people. They're so great for each other." I laughed at that before continuing my story.

" Okay, so they had been engaged for a few weeks, and they were at a restaurant discussing wedding plans. I was sitting in the booth behind them with the kids, and I happened to over-hear their conversation. Jessica was talking about her bridesmaids choices. Angela and Lauren. And then Mike had the nerve to say, " Hey what about Bella? You would want someone beautiful like her standing next to you, right?"

We both started laughing our heads off.

" What did she say?" Alice asked in between her giggles.

" I seriously thought that she was going to stab him with her fork. The look in her eyes….and then she noticed that I was sitting so close to them. And I thought that she was going to stab _me. _But, thankfully, she just stood up, and stalked away." I chuckled at the memory. " Later, Owen asked me why she was looking at me like she was going to hurt me." Alice laughed at that.

" What happened then?" Alice asked.

" Oh, I was uninvited to the wedding, but Angela got pictures for me." I stood up, ran to the bookcase, and pulled out a giant photo album. I went back to the couch, curled into Alice's side, and opened it to those pictures.

The first was one that looked like Jessica was constipated. It was even better, because Angela had written under it what was happening in that picture. It only said, _Mike still hasn't said 'I Do'. _Alice laughed at that. The one under that showed Jessica with a look of relief on her face, and Mike looked like he'd just run over a cat. Under that it said, _' I Do.' _God, I still didn't know why they even got married.

I turned the page, showing one of their reception. This was my favorite. Jessica had cake all over her wedding dress, she looked ready to kill, and she was holding a champagne glass upside-down over Mikes head, which was dripping. Alice actually fell off of the couch after seeing that one. And I don't even think she read the caption. _Mike, missed her mouth. Too much champagne, Mike? _

" God, that's funny." Alice said, struggling to get back on the couch.

" Lauren married Tyler." I said, turning the page again. " I wasn't invited, but Ang got me pictures anyway." These pictures weren't near as funny, but still funny. The first was before the wedding. Lauren was point her finger in Jessica's face, and looked like she was going to rip her head off. Wow, they were both angry at their weddings. The caption under it read, _'How dare you even think about trying to look better than me on MY wedding day? You bitch!!!' That's not really a nice way to treat a pregnant woman, and not a good way to act on your wedding day. _

" Wait, Jessica and Mike have a kid?" Alice asked me. I nodded, and skipped ahead a few pages.

" They do, and so do Lauren and Tyler. They are also sixteen, and they act just like their mothers." I shuddered. I swear both of those girls were spitting images of their mothers, both inside and out.

" Oh, so they're the queen B wannabe's?" Alice asked. I laughed, because that is exactly how Al described them.

" Yep, and they are both in my class. They also both don't understand the fact that Owen has a girlfriend." I stopped and thought about it. " No, they do. So they do anything they possibly can to try to get him to like them and bully Grace." I said.

" Ah, high school never changes. I would know." I laughed at that, and heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Alice cringed and turned around. I followed and immediately smiled. Their, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, was Jasper.

I was actually really glad to see him, though Jasper and I were never that close. He had his eyebrows raised at Alice.

" Hunting?" he asked in a muted tone. Alice shrugged and jumped up. She was at Jaspers side in a flash, put her arm around his waist, and pulled him into the room. She shoved him in a chair, and then returned to her place next to me.

" Jasper." I greeted him. He looked at me and smiled warmly.

" Bella." then he looked at Alice. " You do realize that Esme was basically dieing when you didn't come back, right?" he asked. Alice shrugged again.

" I haven't been here that long. Anyway, Bella was just telling me about how all of our friends turned out. Like Jessica and Mike got married and…" she stopped and seemed to realize something. Then she looked at me and said, " Your class?!?!?" I had to laugh at that.

" Are you sure you're psychic?" I asked her. Jasper chuckled.

" Well, there is a werewolf here." he said. I rolled my eyes.

" That's no excuse. And yes, my class. Which explains how I got to talking to you in the first place after checking my email. Apparently you are all in my first period, which is a double period." I said, watching their faces. Both of their mouths dropped, they exchanged glances, and then stared at me. I knew that they wanted me to tell them what I taught, but I shook my head. " You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Oh and, you'll all need a laptop." I told them. They both nodded their head their mouths still on the floor.

" And guys, do you realize how many times I cleaned that carpet? I don't need two vampires saliva on it." I said, getting up. Suddenly, Jasper and Alice were laughing. I knew they weren't laughing at what I'd said, their laugh was suggesting something else.

Suddenly Al ran down the stairs, wearing her short shorts and a spaghetti strap top, her face screaming rage.

" MOM!!!!!" she yelled, even though I was only two feet away.

" They…he….Grace….EWWWW!!!!!!!!" That was enough for me. That explained why Alice and Jasper were laughing. They knew. They…heard. EWW. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was really not what I wanted to hear. I ignored the snickering vampires and ran upstairs, ready to risk my eyes and sanity to break up their little love fest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACPOV

A girl ran into the living room, and man she was wearing the cutest outfit I'd seen in this house. And she was almost an exact replica of Bella, only her skin was a shade darker. She looked about ready to throw up, and judging by the excessive moaning I was hearing from upstairs, I could guess why.

" MOM!!!" she screamed, almost in Bella's ear.

" They…he…Grace…EWWW!!" Bella sighed, and I could see on her face that she was angry. I knew that this was not something that she would want to hear. She got up and ran, gracefully believe it or not, up the stairs.

The second she was out of sight, the girl ran to the closet, and pulled out a camera bag. She pulled out a camera, and tossed it to us. I caught it and she winked.

" This is going to be good. Record it and you have the perfect blackmail." she said. I smiled at her, I was really liking this girl. She definitely didn't have her mothers style, and she was up for blackmail. I turned on the camera, and waited.

Nothing happened and then-

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" it was a boy-I assumed Owen- yelling, and then someone ran down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of inside-out boxers. He was clenching his fists. " Snitch!!" he yelled before darting at her. But the girl was faster, and she was able to worm around him and run into the kitchen. He followed and so did we. We came in and she was on the far side of the table, ready to take off again, and he was on the exact opposite side, also prepared.

" Bring it, dog!" she yelled. Owen growled and started after her, but she was ready and they were soon in each others places. " What no comeback?" she asked. " Cat got your tongue, puppy?" she seemed completely triumphant. " No, you just want your chew toy. I'm sure it's here somewhere." she started looking around.

" BABY!!!" he yelled. She laughed.

" Says you. How's Mr. Blanky?" she asked. Owen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

" How's Mr. Fuzzikinz?" she gasped.

" How dare you bring Mr. Fuzzikinz into this?!?! Mr. Fuzzikinz didn't do anything to you and yet you talk of him as if he was a rag doll!!" God, this was gold, and I was getting it all on tape. And I loved what Bella was doing. This was the funniest night ever.

" Hey, if you want to be in love with an inanimate object that's your business." She laughed at that.

" So you say. Does Grace know about Veronica?" WHAT?? The plot is getting thicker. I panned the camera to Owen, and zoomed in on his face.

" As a matter of fact yes." Wait, that's not what I was expecting. I zoomed out and went to the girls face. She looked astonished. God, she looked so much like Bella.

" So she knows that you named your guitar after a girl you met at the beach?" Whoa! Did not see that coming. Owen rolled his eyes.

" I didn't name her after that slut." Names, mister. Wow, I felt weird. I was oddly more hyper than I usually was.

" Oh yeah, you named her after Miss August in that Playboy calendar you have so 'discreetly' hidden in between your mattress's. Does Grace know about that?" Sometime during this confrontation, they'd gotten onto opposite sides of the table. Owen was now closest to the refrigerator and the girl was closest to me.

" That's it!!" Owen turned around and opened the refrigerator. Then he had a can of spray cheese in his hands. One second later, he had leaned over the table, and sprayed the cheese all over her face.

She screamed, and Jasper and I had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing out loud. She wiped off the cheese and sent it flying at him. The glob landed on his nose.

" You know Mom's going to kill you for using her spray cheese." she said, moving around the table until they'd switch places once again. She didn't break eye contact as she opened the fridge. She moved her body so that her brother couldn't see what she was getting.

" Speaking of her…" Owen looked toward the door. " She's being awfully quiet. Normally she's gotten us by now. I think she's up to something." His sister, while his head was turned, launched an egg from behind her back, hitting him right above his ear.

He yelled, and ran at her. She threw another egg blindly, hitting a wall. Owen stopped at the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Italian dressing and a tub of mayonnaise. He unscrewed the top of the mayonnaise and stuck his hand in.

The girl stared, wide-eyed at him, and shook her head. He smirked and flung a handful of mayonnaise at her, coating the top half of her face. Then he proceeded to squirt the dressing all over her outfit. I admit, I wanted to rip that boys head off. That poor outfit.

She screamed, wiped her eyes, and ran on his side to the fridge. He watched her.

" I don't care if Mom kills me. You need to learn a lesson about ruining my clothes." she said, pulling out a huge pink bowl. She ripped off the plastic wrap, stuck her hand in, and withdrew a handful of chocolate cake batter. She then leaned forward and rubbed it on his face, into his hair. It started dripping down his body.

He smirked, and evil smirk. I had to bite my tongue to keep from warning her.

Then, faster then he'd ever moved, he grabbed the entire bowl, and flipped it upside-down. Over her head. She was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Again, that poor, poor, poor outfit. It was completely dead now, no hope for it.

The second he set the bowl back down, she grabbed it and threw it at his head. It cracked and landed on the floor, shattering. Owen staggered backward, holding his head.

" God!" he glared at his sister. He took a menacing step forward.

" Owen William Swan!" He stopped mid-step and looked at the door. Standing there, in an outfit almost identical to the destroyed on was a girl with mouse brown hair and livid eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Owen.

Owen bit his lip and placed his foot back on the ground. " Hey babe." he muttered. Grace continued to glare at him. He looked at her for a second ashamed, and then he glared right back, and pointed at his sister. " She started it!!"

His sister got defensive then.

" I did not!"

" Did to!" she glowered and reached for the forgotten spray cheese.

" Did. Not." she was about to spray it when-

" Alice Renee Esme Rosalie Swan!!!! Drop it!!" I'm pretty sure the deep guttural voice was talking to the girl, but _I _dropped the camera. Luckily, Jasper caught it, put his arm around me, and continued recording it. Her name is….her name is…that's why Bella never said her name, she wanted it to be a surprise. Her name is….Alice!!!! I shook my head and forced myself to focus on the scene in front of me. I'll celebrate later.

Embry was the one who was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was glaring at them both.

" your mom is going to kill you both. That cake batter was for Emily's birthday cake. And you know that she's addicted to cheese whiz. AND on top of everything else, the leeches are video taping this." he nodded towards up. I felt Jasper stiffen, he didn't know if Grace knew or not, but I nodded swiftly, telling him that it was okay.

Suddenly, Grace started laughing, bracing her weight on the doorframe.

" What's so funny?" Owen asked. She covered her mouth and took a few deep breaths, trying to control herself.

" He's using YOUR camera, baby." she said. Owen looked at Jasper and then at Alice.

" You!" he started chasing her again. " How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!" Grace shook her head and left the room for a second, Embry following. The two children were left, running around the table, dodging each other. Then-

" Speaking of rooms…" Grace reentered the kitchen, carrying a pillow and a blanket. " you'll be sleeping in your own," she set the pillow and blanket by the door.

" with me in mine." And with that she waved to us all, even us, and left.

Owen started pouting, starring at the pile of fabric. Alice started laughing.

" Aww, he can't sleep with his girlfriend. So sad." she mocked. Just then Embry came in, carrying a brown bear only a head smaller than he was-and I'm sure that he had to be at six feet tall. The bear was worn out, missing on eye, and had a floppy arm.

" And I think that Mr. Fuzzikinz is going to stay with me tonight." Embry said, looking straight at Alice.

" What?!? You can't take Mr. Fuzzikinz!!! Please!!!!!" Alice cried, forgetting her war with her brother. She ran to Embry. " Please." she whispered, stroking his face. Embry's eyes softened, and then hardened.

" Sorry Al, I'm under special orders." Then his mouth hardened into a line as he realized he'd said too much.

Both Alice and Owen gasped and then yelled to the ceiling, both furious.

" MOM!!!!!!!!!"

" I told you she was up to something." Owen hissed.

" Well, I didn't think she'd go that far. Taking away Mr. Fuzzikinz!!" Alice answered.

Then Bella entered the kitchen. She smiled at Embry, telling him he was free to go. He nodded and left, hauling the giant bear with him.

Bella turned to her children.

" I could've taken away Veronica, Charlotte, and Vivian." she said to Owen, who let out a little squeak. Then she turned to Alice. " I can take away your master card, visa, and every pair of shoes you have." Alice whimpered. Man, Bella was all in Mom mode now. Wow, I didn't know she could be like this. " And I SHOULD take away tomorrows privileges on top of it all." They both starred, openmouthed, shaking their heads.

" But I'm not going to." they both let out a sigh of relief. " Now you two are going to clean this mess up, clean yourselves up, and go straight to you respectable beds." and with that, she walked passed them and heaved herself up onto the counter.

I starred at her. She smiled at me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I launched myself at her, and squeezed her as hard as I could without hurting her. " You named her Alice Renee Esme Rosalie." I whispered, and she laughed.

" After the four best women I know." she said, kissing me cheek. " But I think I made a mistake with putting Alice first." I pulled away and pouted at her. That hurt. She shook her head. " I mean, maybe it's an Alice thing, but she's a major shop-aholic." I laughed at that, and hugged her again.

Then Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me away from her.

" Sorry Bella, but I think we should get going. But, we'll see you tomorrow." he said. I smiled at him. Then I ran and gave everyone, even the surprised werewolf, a kiss on the cheek.

" Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

That was sure to be interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: My fingers are NUMB!!!!!!! Help!!!! Reviews are the only cure!!!!!! Save my fingers!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Regret

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Again, I'm so sorry about the lines, and again, if anyone knows how to get them off, PLEASE tell me. And until you do, I'll continue trying my hardest to get them off. But, enough with business. To the story. **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: You do realize you're keeping me from posting that video on You-Tube right?**

**Author: Yes, but you just need to say this. *leans in and whispers instructions in Jaspers ear***

**Jasper: Why me? *sigh* dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. We all belong to Mrs. Meyer. She does, though, own Owen, Al, Grace, Bianca, and many characters you have yet to meet. **

**Author: *leans over and kisses Jaspers cheek, and then flees away from an angry Alice***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

The second Alice and Jasper had left, taking the camera with them I might add, Owen and Al dropped what they were doing-which was getting started on cleaning up-and looked at me.

" She IS a pixie!!" Al squealed. I laughed at that. That was what everyone thought when they first saw her, besides the fact that she was extraordinarily beautiful. Owen was looking at me, analyzing my face and the situation. Then he gasped. Then Al gasped, having probably heard what he was thinking.

" They're in your class?!" they asked at the same time. I sighed and nodded, sliding off of the counter. I walked over to them, and smiled at them. Of course they would think that. And of course they would have that worried look on their face.

" Yours." I said, before giving them each a kiss on the cheek. " I want this cleaned up before I wake up in the morning, but don't stay up all night." I said, eyeing the drying cheese, mayonnaise, dressing, and egg all over the kitchen. Then I walked past them, grabbed my laptop from the living room, and went up stairs and into my room.

I sat my laptop down on the dresser and plopped backward onto my bed with a sigh. Well, this has been an emotional day, and I didn't even have cheese whiz to make it better. I starred up at the popcorn in the ceiling as my mattress enveloped my body. I wasn't really sure I would be able to go to sleep. Not with vampires that could very easily come and kill me and my family running around out there. Not with my ex somewhere near me.

But, with the thought of him, I felt an overwhelming wave of ease. Surprisingly. And, I stood off of the bed, locked my door quickly-I couldn't be interrupted if I did this-and headed for my closet. I sighed and reached up onto my shelf, and pulled out a small box that was covered in dust. My breathing became ragged and quickly turned to hyperventilation.

I quickly put the box back, and collapsed onto the floor, my arms going around my chest. They hadn't been done that in so long. During my time with Jacob, my arms weren't able to hold me together, nothing could.

Except for a few things.

I shook my head, and forced myself to stand up. I'm not going to do that. No, not going to. I slowly made my way to the door, unlocked it, and the went back to the bed. I slowly crawled under the blanket and curled myself up into a ball, and began shaking with concealed sobs.

I couldn't handle this. I wasn't going to be able to stand TWO hours with them in front of me. I wasn't going to be able to go through seeing someone else there, where I was supposed to be. I should never have given him up. I shouldn't have gotten scared. I shouldn't have thought about what everyone wanted me to do rather than what I wanted to do. I shouldn't have. If I could go back, I'd-

No, stop! I yelled mentally to myself. Stop right there!! Do NOT regret doing it. If you didn't do it you wouldn't have Owen and Al!! There would be nothing that could replace them.

I took a deep breath, actually a little scared at where my thoughts had taken me. I'd never regretted doing what I did, not even on a bad day with Jacob. Never. And now- Tears streamed down my face at the thought. God, what kind of mother was I to even think about that? My arms wrapped even tighter around my chest, hoping to help me.

It didn't, and I fell asleep crying over what a horrible person I was. The good thing was, it was the first night in eighteen years I didn't have a nightmare about the worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short and I'm sorry, but it's late, and I'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now!!! Anyway, just so you know my fingers are NOT numb anymore, your reviews worked!!!! So review!!!!!!!! I promise next chapter will be longer and better. Love you all!!!**


	10. Mondays and Schedules

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter last night. But I thank you all so very much for reviewing. Opening my email and seeing all of those reviews really made my day. *smiles* But, the reason why you all came here…..the disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer: Author: *whispers* Okay, so she's asleep, but that's okay. Anyway, you know her, you love her, Bella!!! *leans over Bella's sleeping form and whispers into her ear***

**Bella: *groans and mumbles* dancingwithEdward…does…not own…Twilight….but I give….up all….rights to….Edward *flinch*….to her…*suddenly jolts awake* Wait!!! Who are you?!?!**

**Author: *backing up, more scared than when Alice was chasing me* Um, no one, go back to sleep. * Runs away* To the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Ugh, I hated Mondays, with a burning passion. I groaned and turned off my alarm. God, who ever built that thing should be shot down, ripped to pieces, burned, and then have their ashes dumped into a puddle of acid. I squeezed my eyes shut and, slowly, uncurled from my ball. I can't believe I'd actually slept like that.

I groaned again, and reached blindly for an outfit from the closet-not even bothering to look at it. Let's just say, it's an Alice thing and leave it at that-then I walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The second I stepped in the hot water started relaxing my muscles. I sighed, contented and leaned my forehead against the tile and just stood there.

Today was going to be hard. It was just going to be, and no matter of preparing was going to stop that. No matter how much strawberry shampoo I use, it's not going to relax me. So, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can come home and start hurting again.

And with that, I turned off the shower, stepped out and got dressed.

I looked in the mirror and laughed. Standing there was a woman, wearing a cute dark blue halter top and black slacks. She had red tints in her hair, that stood out even more with my restful sleep last night. Her skin was pale white, with a hint of shadows under her eyes. And, like I'd thought so long ago, if I were seen from a distance and if I were extraordinarily beautiful, I may pass for a vampire.

And just like so long ago, the thought ripped the hole in my heart even wider.

God, I wasn't going to be able to do this. I wasn't going to be able to stand through two hours of teaching them. No, not even that far. Two hours of seeing them. God, I really hoped Alice hadn't said anything. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they knew about my horrible marriage. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they pitied me. That was the last thing I wanted. The only thing I really hated more than Jacob, was pity.

I shook the angry thoughts out of my head, and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly walked to Alice's room. She was in charge of waking Owen up when I left-I always had to leave first. I quickly reset her alarm to seven-thirty-it was six now-kissed her sleeping head, and then left the room.

I hurried down the stairs, and heard a sound from the downstairs bathroom. It sounded like someone was puking. I sighed and hurried to the bathroom.

There, laying on the floor, her cheek against the tile, was Grace. She groaned when she saw me, then jerked up, and puked again. I hurried behind her and held her hair. She groaned again, and laid her cheek on the toilet seat, not really caring about germs.

" I officially hate this." she groaned. I chuckled.

" I can't really empathize. I skipped the morning sickness." she glared at me for being so lucky. " How long have you been down here?" I asked her. She closed her eyes and thought, trying not to puke again.

" About twenty minutes." she mumbled. I smiled, and kissed her cheek.

" You should be done. When your mom was pregnant with you, Ben said it only lasted between fifteen to twenty minutes. But, I suggest you eat lightly for a few hours. Now, I've got to go. I'll see you in first period." I kissed her cheek again, stood up, and left the room.

I walked to the door, grabbed my laptop, slipped on my heels-yes I know, but like I said, it was an Alice thing, no use fighting it- and stepped out into the rain. Perfect. They were sure to be there with this weather. I hurried through the rain and into my Lamborghini. Not really my favorite car, but Embry and Owen just HAD to buy it for me. And then they proceeded to beg me not to sell it, to appreciate their gift.

I sighed and hurried to the school. Time to attempt to mentally prepare myself. Yeah right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _God, why did Mom appoint me to wake him up. Ugh. I kicked the blankets off of me, and jumped out of bed, storming to the door. I marched out of my room, and into his across the hall. I slammed the door open, making a loud BANG. He didn't flinch. I growled and grabbed the end of his blanket and yanked. It flew off, leaving him half-naked in the bed, not flinching.

_OWEN!!!!!!_ I screamed mentally to him. He blocked me out. I could feel the door to his mind slam shut and lock. " OWEN!!!!" I screamed a loud in his ear. Again, nothing. God, I hate Mondays, that was the only time he did this. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked and saw Grace. Man, she looked bad. She smiled at me.

" Let me try." she moved past me and kneeled down by Owens head. She bent over and started whispering something in his ear. He groaned, and turned over, to where he was facing her. She kissed his forehead, and he groaned again. She bent down to kiss his cheek, but he moved just in time, and got her lips.

Let's just say, I high-tailed it out of there.

I really hope it wasn't going to be like that all of the time now. I would have to gauge my eyes out, and Embry wouldn't like that very much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACPOV

The second Jasper and I had gotten into Edward's hearing range, we both started blocking our mind. I kept thinking about a few nights Jasper and I had had, and I could tell that Jasper was doing the same. Edward kept making disgusted faces at us, and tried to ignore us, but really couldn't.

When we were ready for school, we all piled into either Edwards Volvo or my Porsche. Bianca, Emmett, and Jasper went in Edwards car, leaving Rosalie and myself in mine. Rose and I were silent on our way to the school. I don't know about her, but I was thinking about how today was going to play out.

I hadn't told them about our schedule or about the fact that there was a certain person there. And I wasn't planning to. They could find out on their own, when there was no turning back.

And with that-and massive speeding-I pulled into the Forks High parking lot. I was hit with a sense of de ja vu. The crowded lot, the kids staring at us in wonder, all of them feeling uneasy the second we came near. I smiled at everyone as I opened my door. Edward pulled into the space beside me. I looked at him, and saw that he was amused by everyone's thoughts. It was times like these I wished I could read minds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Yes, I know there are a lot of point of view changes, but it's the only thing that can really make this chapter make any sense.)**

EPOV

Here it goes. First day of high school, again. I wonder if there are any original thoughts around here.

_Whoa, look at those new kids. _Not that.

_Those cars almost add up to Owens and Al's. _Almost? I thought a Porsche would beat any car here at this school. Wait, Owen? Wasn't that the name of the white wolf from last night? I zoomed in on the minds around that one person, trying to find out more about him.

_Look at that body!!!! Man, I'd tap that. _I saw a picture of Rosalie and…I swear that sounded like something Mike Newton would think. Wait…I looked at the kid that thought came from and laughed out loud. Everyone looked at me, and Alice followed my gaze and then laughed.

" Everyone, meet Mike Newton, the second." everyone laughed.

" I had a feeling he was a relative." I muttered, and continued zooming in on the rest of the group. There was a girl standing beside the Mike double, who was staring at me. She had long platinum blonde hair, and I didn't have to listen to her thoughts to know whose daughter she was.

_He is mine!!! _Yep, that was Lauren Mallory's daughter alright. Standing behind her was a girl with black hair, and…it was Jessica's daughter. They were all still here. All of them, and they hadn't changed a bit.

Just then a midnight black Ferrari pulled into the parking lot, filled with two girls and one guy. He had his arm around the girl in the passenger seat, and the other girl was talking excitingly from the backseat.

He was tan, with cropped black hair. He clearly had muscles, I could see them even though they were hidden under a jacket. Suddenly he laughed, making the girls look at each other in confusion. The girl beside him had mouse brown hair and looked a lot like Angela. God, please tell me that that wasn't Angela's daughter. But I deep down knew that it was.

The girl in the back seat looked our way, and smiled, and then started talking to the other two kids in the car. I gasped. That girl, looked almost exactly like Bella. The same deep beautiful brown eyes, the same hair, the same shape of her face, her smile was the same. The only difference was that she was a little tanner.

Alice came up beside me, and laid a hand on my arm. I looked at her, and knew that she knew.

" Her kids. And Angela's daughter." was all she said. Then she looked at everyone. " Come on, we have to get our schedules." And with that, she started walking away. Everyone else followed, but me. I couldn't move. But Bianca, stopped in front of me and smiled, then looped her arm through mine, and dragged me after them.

Alice was already in the office, talking to the receptionist. Bianca and I walked in, and I chuckled under my breath. No way, Ms. Cope was STILL here. Good thing, she couldn't recognize us. Her eyes widened when she saw us.

_They're just like the Cullens. Coming in with such a huge family in the middle of the year. _She thought as she started rifling through papers. She then withdrew a stack of schedules, and then handed them to us, and offered to help us find the quickest routes. But Alice politely refused, and then we walked out.

We didn't look at our schedules until we got back to our cars. Alice was sitting on the hood of her Porsche, not looking at her schedule, but at us. Jasper was doing the same, sitting beside her. They knew something.

" Holy Shit!!!!" Emmett yelled, causing many people to look over and stare.

" No way." Rosalie whispered. I was confused, and looked down at my schedule. I didn't have to look past the first line before I understood.

_Music: Building 8: Ms. Swan. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you are. I kept my promise of a longer chapter. And, I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Please. Press the green button, you know you want to, you really do.**


	11. Guess Who?

**A/N: Here's chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Author: Here's….Grace.**

**Grace: *sighs* I'm supposed to be in class right now, but…dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

I felt so many things after reading that one line. Anger at Alice and Jasper, because they obviously knew. Fear that she was here, that I had to see her happy. Happy without me. Sad that she was happy without me. Worry at how she would react to Bianca. And then relief as I remembered that she wouldn't recognize us in our new alias'.

Then the thoughts broke through. When did they get a music class? When did she become a teacher? And a music of all things? And…

" Swan." Emmett whispered. I looked at him, confused, and then back down. Sure enough, it did say Swan. But, wouldn't she be Black? Just then Alice started singing a Jonas Brothers song. Gah, she knew how much I hated them **(A/N: I really do. I don't see how anyone would think they played good music) **and she only sang it, because she had to be hiding something from me.

I was going to ask, when someone yelled over me.

" Hey, freak!!" it wasn't directed to us, but to _her _kids. They were walking, the guy in the middle with his arm around Angela's daughter and with his sister walking beside him. They ignored the guy who'd shouted-Newton-and kept walking. " Ah, what you scared?" he continued, making people start laughing. I noticed her son grip Angela's kid's shoulder a little tighter. I tried to hear what they were thinking, but I didn't get anything.

Just like with the wolf.

Newton decided to cross the line. " Hey, you don't talk much. Neither does your mom, but she screams so much. All night long." That made them stop. And then her daughter leaned around her brother and smirked at Newton.

" Funny. That's what your dad says too. Does your mom know that he still thinks about her?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her brothers hand and started walking. Alice was laughing her head off, though it wasn't really funny. I looked at her, and she jumped off her car.

" Come on. Let's go see if she can recognize us, since we still have fifteen minutes left." she had lost it. I was about to protest when she rolled her eyes. " Edward," she whispered so no one would hear but us. " first period it two hours long. She's going to see us anyway. Might as well see if she is able to find out who we are." And with that, she started walking away , Jasper following. Emmett thought a little, and he followed-he'd missed Bella, and really wanted to see her- Rosalie soon followed-wanting to meet her kids and tell Bella how proud of her she was-and then it was just me and Bianca.

" I want to meet her." Bianca said, looking at me. Of course she did. Of all of the things she's experienced, nothing intrigued her curiosity more than the story of my love life, though I never talked about. I sighed.

" Just give me a little time okay?" I asked her. She nodded, and sat on my Volvo, ready to wait. I sat beside her, and looked off to the trees, thinking and mentally preparing myself for what I was about to endure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

We were all laughing in my classroom. Well, everyone but Owen, who was playing his guitar out of anger. I completely understood why he was mad, some sophmore had just made the suggestion that I'd slept with him, and he wasn't allowed to kill him. I sat down in my chair and looked out to the classroom.

It really looked like a lecture room, elevated rows of desks, and all. Only where I would be giving lectures, there was a small stage with a drum set, keyboards, two guitars, and a microphone. I still couldn't believe that Al and Owen had pulled their money together and had bought all of this for the class. Everyone loved it. Especially now that we were doing vocals.

How I taught my class was different from other teachers. The first semester I did instrumental music, second I did vocals. Every week I would assign a project of some kind, a performance grade or something, and then well, they'd perform. But today, everyone was going to choose a song, tell Owen and Al-they loved playing the music-and sing it for everyone.

That was sure to be interesting.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw two people standing there. One was a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and the other was a short girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. It would've been the perfect disguises. If his features didn't scream southern man, and her face wasn't pixie like-that and I saw her do a once over on my outfit. I shook my head and chuckled.

" Alice and Jasper." I said. Alice's mouth dropped. And Jaspers eyes widened. Before they could say anything else, two more people showed up behind them.

Again it was boy-girl couple. He was average height but was buff for his size with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His face broke out into a smile when he saw me. The girl had long auburn hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look at me, but at Owen, Grace, and Al. I chuckled.

" Next time you two choose disguises, Emmett, don't be so buff, and Rose don't stare at the kids. Alice, make sure you DON"T look like a pixie, and Jasper don't look so southern." I said, making them all laugh. " Very well done though." I said, clapping my hands together. They laughed again, and the next thing I knew, Emmett was pulling me into a huge bear hug, lifting off the ground.

" Damn Bells, I missed you." he said. I flinched as his hands touched the scars on my back, and remembered that they shouldn't really hurt, but they stung a little.

" Emmett….Can't….Breathe." I gasped, my standard thing to say whenever he'd done that. He laughed, remembering and set me down carefully. I staggered a little, and then laughed, shaking my head. " Same old Em." I said. His booming laugh reverberated throughout the room again.

Then two MORE people came. He had his standard bronze hair-no amount of disguises would change that-and emerald green eyes. The only real difference was that he wasn't as pale or as tall as I'd remembered. He looked down once we made eye contact. My eyes shifted to the girl holding onto his arm. She had long raven black hair with red tints in it, and she was study me with…violet eyes. She was really pretty, and looked really young.

" Edward, and you must be Bianca." I said, walking over to them, extending my hand to her. She took it, nodding and not breaking eye contact. I chuckled. " I assume this is your doing?" I asked. She laughed at that, and nodded.

" It's my power." she said in a clear soprano-that reminded me a lot of Jane and Victoria. I laughed.

" Well, I must say, I'm impressed. I love everyone's eyes. And you guys actually look normal." I said. I noticed how her eyes went to my kids, worried about me just exposing their secret. I sighed and turned to Alice.

" I know you're dieing to do it. Go ahead." she giggled.

" You know me so well." She ran to the group of kids. Al and Grace were watching with amused expressions, and Owen was still playing his guitar, ignoring the exchange completely. Alice went to Owen and turned to her family. " Edward, Bianca, Emmett, Rose this is Owen William Swan." Then she ran to Grace. " Grace Cheney, the object of Owens imprinting, so she knows everything. And…" she ran to Al, making her laugh.

" Ahem…this is Alice Renee Esme Rosalie Swan." There was two seconds of silence before I was tackled by Rosalie.

" Oh My God!!!! You named her after me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed and patted her head.

" After the four best women I know. But, I noticed something." Rosalie pulled away and looked at me. I looked at Alice. " I noticed you giving a once over on my outfit, but I think you forgot something." I stuck out my left leg, and Alice screamed.

" Oh My God!!!!!!!! Is that GUCCI!!!!!!!" she asked. I sighed.

" Like I said, it's an Alice thing to play Bella Barbie. I've learned over the years to not fight it and just go with it." I said. Emmett laughed at that.

" Wait, so you don't trip anymore?" he asked, appalled. It had always been Emmett's favorite thing to do to see me trip and fall. I sighed and shook my head.

" No, I'm still as clumsy as ever, but mostly it's whenever I go down a flight of stairs." They all laughed at that, except for Owen who was still mad over the whole Newton thing. " Owen stop being all depressed." I said. He chuckled.

_It's either being depressed or killing Newton for that, and his dad for that matter. _I sighed and shook my head. Of course he was going to pull that one. I was going to comment on that, when the bell rang. I jumped at the sound and looked at the Cullens.

" Okay, quickly, who's who. I can tell who you are by appearance, but not by names." Alice laughed at that, and looked at everyone.

" I'm Mary-" Of course. " Jasper's, Peter-" just like the vampire from his story.

" Rose, is boring and stayed with Rose," nothing else would've fit her. " Emmett is the only thing that really fits him, so that's staying. " Edward's, Masen- spelled like his last name," Of course, " and Bianca is Phoenix-the only one with a slightly cool name." I laughed and nodded, as people began pooling into the room.

" Okay, you guys get the top row all to yourselves, and…start thinking of a familiar song that you would be able to sing in front of everyone." I said. They nodded and headed up the rows. Owen came over, set his guitar down, grabbed Grace's hand, and went to their seats. Al smiled at me, and went to her chair on the second row.

This was sure to be interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is!!!! Now you know Bianca's power, you get how they can go to school, and now you must be haunted with the thought of how the class will go. Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, REVIEW. Please. Edward wants you to review. **


	12. Seeing my angel again

**A/N: Wow, I didn't really understand the overwhelming power of Edward until I was showered with reviews because he asked. Wow!!! Anyway, TO THE STORY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Bianca: Ummm….dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight? Is that right?**

**Author: *pats Bianca's head* Perfect. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV **(A/N: Sorry, but this is BEFORE he sees Bella.)**

After what seemed like forever, I felt like I should be able to go and see Bella. As long as I didn't have to talk, and she didn't talk to me, I should be able to keep my composure. I sighed, and slid off of my Volvo, bringing Bianca with me.

She was slightly nervous to meet Bella.

_What if she doesn't like me? _She thought. I smiled and shook my head.

" She'll love you. I've never known anyone whom Bella didn't like, unless they were cruel to her or one of her friends. Besides, she has no reason not to like you." I said as I guided her into the school. God, it was strange being here again so soon. Ms. Cope was STILL in the office, and I wouldn't be surprised if Varner or Banner were here as well.

It wasn't hard to find the room. All I had to do was follow Emmett's laugh.

_Dude, she recognized us!!! Ah, I missed the clumsy human!! _He thought, ecstatic.

_Her kids are beautiful. The girl looks just like her, and the boy looks a little upset. Hmm, I wonder what their names are. _Rosalie, of course would be thinking about the kids.

_Wow, they're so happy. Except for Owen, but he's just mad about Newton. _Jasper, feeling everyone's emotions. Hmm, so she was happy to see them? But, she wouldn't be happy to see me. _Oh no, here comes Edward, I can feel his emo mood. _Ha, ha Jasper.

_It's the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. _What was Alice keeping from me?

_I hope this doesn't hurt you. _Bianca thought, directing me in concern. I rolled my eyes at her. I was sure to be fine, and if it proved to be too much, I'd make my escape.

But, before I could change my mind, we were in the doorway.

My still heart thumped painfully when I saw my lost love look over at us. I immediately noticed that her eyes were different. A human wouldn't have been able to spot the difference, but I could. I could see the hurt and the fear that looked almost permanent embedded in her iris'. We held eye contact for one second before the hurt in her eyes began to strengthen, causing me to look down in pain.

So looking at me caused her pain. This was going to be a long two hours.

" Edward," her musical voice choked a little over my name. It was such a small thing, I highly doubt she even noticed it. Then her voice changed, curiosity coloring it heavily. " And you must be Bianca." I heard her light footsteps walk towards us, and the soft wind as she extended her arm to Bianca.

_She's beautiful. _Bianca thought. Didn't I know it.

" I assume this is your doing?" Bella asked, catching on fast. I felt Bianca nod beside me.

" It's my power." she explained, in slight awe. I heard Bella's intoxicating laugh. God, how did I live without that sound. And the sound of her heartbeat, I now tuned into it. Was it just me, or was it strained?

_She's just nervous._ came the voice of that wolf from last night. I immediately realized that it was the boy, Owen, from the other side of the room. He didn't look up, and neither did I .

_How do you do that? _I asked mentally, actually testing if he really could hear me.

_The same way I can. _Said a different voice. The same one that reminded me of Alice, and the same one from last night also. _Hey, my name is Alice, so like Mom says, maybe it's an Alice thing. _I was stunned. Okay, so her kids had powers? Was that even possible? And they were completely at ease with vampires in the room. And-wait, what was her name.

" Ahem… this is Alice Renee Esme Rosalie Swan." Alice said, standing by the girl who looked like Bella. She-she-she named her after them? Why?

" Oh My God!!!! You named her after me!!!" came Rosalie's scream as she tackled Bella. I knew that her love for Bella had gone up when she found out the she had kids, but now, I bet Bella's her favorites person. Bella laughed.

" After the four best women I know." she said. " But I noticed something." she looked at Alice. " I noticed you giving a once over on my outfit, but I think you forgot something." And with that, she stuck out her left leg. I barely had time to see the heel on her foot before Alice screamed.

" Oh My God!!!! Is that GUCCI!!!!!!!!" Bella sighed, a musical sigh.

" Like I said, it's an Alice thing to play Bella Barbie. I've learned over the years not to fight it and just go with it."

_Her daughter is MY FAVORITE!!!!! Oh My God, think of what a tragedy Bella's outfit, and wardrobe, would be if she didn't exist. Yep, she's my favorite. _came Alice's hyper thoughts. I chuckled under my breath, so low that Bella couldn't hear it.

_Good, she's still clumsy. I don't think I would've been able to live if she didn't fall down every once and awhile. _Emmett thought, thinking of the many times he's seen her trip. I ignored the happy memories before they could cause the hole to hurt. **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **

_You should've seen out fourth birthday, she fell face first into the cake. _came Owens thoughts, making my laugh a little. That was SO Bella. _Yeah it was-_Suddenly his thoughts disappeared as Bella said,

" Owen stop being all depressed." That was weird. Owen chuckled, and I saw Bella get a far away look in her eyes through Alice's thoughts.

_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall…_Alice thought, keeping me out. She knew what was going on, but she wouldn't tell me. Them Owen chuckled, and Bella shook her head. Just then the bell rang, causing her to jump a little. She turned to us and quickly asked whose name belonged to who. Alice quickly explained, and Bella laughed at the end.

" Okay, you guys get the top row all to yourselves, and…start thinking of a familiar song that you would be able to sing in front of everyone." she said. Everyone nodded, and started up the stairs. This was going to be interesting if she was planning on making everyone sing.

Please Emmett, don't sing 'Barbie Girl'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is. Yes, they will sing, but I have a problem. I DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD SONGS FOR THE VAMPS TO SING!!!!!! I NEED IDEAS!!!!! So please, review and give me ideas. Edward needs a song too, so….for him?**


	13. Faking Laryngitis

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated lately. I was in the middle of a serious writers block. But, I'm better, so here is my chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Bianca: Umm, I have to do this, since she's too busy typing. So, dancingwithEdward doesn't own any of the Twilight characters. And she hopes that you enjoy this chapter. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked onto the little stage, wringing her hands. Her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was little lost. Why was she so nervous?

_She's just thinking about how strange it is that she's having to teach you all. It's a new concept for her. _Came Owens mental voice. I still didn't understand how he could do that. And that's coming from the mind reader. _Al and I are telepathic. We tend to do the same thing that you do and eavesdrop on other peoples minds. _He explained. Just then, I saw Bella shoot him a death glare, and his thoughts were suddenly lost to me. I heard Owen chuckle quietly and he rolled his eyes.

_She knows I'm talking to you. _He explained. _It's against the rules to distract people in her class. _Wow, how did Bella know that he was talking to me, if we weren't actually talking?

Bella cleared her throat and smiled.

" So…" my mouth dropped open with a pop. Her voice, my sweet angels voice, had gone from bell like to ragged, rough, as if she was dying of thirst. " how was everyone's weekend?" she asked. People were chuckling and Al, Grace, and Owen were rolling their eyes.

Suddenly, a piece of paper hit my elbow. I looked down and saw Alice's, Jasper's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, and Bianca's handwriting. I smiled. A conjoined note, I hated doing these, but they didn't want me to harbor all the information.

**( **_**Alice,**_** Jasper,**_Emmett, __**Rosalie,**_ **Bianca, **Edward**)**

_**Ha!!! She's faking laryngitis!!!! Brilliant!!**_

**She knows it won't fool anyone, I can feel it. **

_Why do I have the feeling that this class is going to be very interesting?_

_**What was that glare she sent to Owen??? He didn't do anything!!!**_

**Why is she faking laryngitis? **

I chuckled quietly and write.

Owen was talking to me, and you'll see why she's faking.

With that I passed the note.

" Mr. Stevens, I would like to point out that passing notes in my class is not wise." came Bella's- still ragged- voice, using our alias name. I looked up and caught her smirking at me. I suddenly had the feeling that, if I could, I would be blushing at being caught. I felt Bianca shaking with laughter beside me and Emmett was chuckling quietly at his "perfect" brother being caught by my ex. That was entertaining to him.

" In case it has escaped anyone's notice, we have a few new students here." And then Bella proceeded to introduce all of us-how she remembered all of our names, I'll never know. Then she clapped her hands together.

" Everyone ready for today?" she asked. There were a few unenthusiastic grumbles, but other than that the aura of the classroom lifted with anticipation. She smiled one of her breathtaking smiles-making my silent heart cry in agony. " Great. Al, Grace, Owen: you can go take your places." They all quickly got out of their seats and went on stage.

Al sat behind the drum set, seeming happy to be there. She noticed me looking, and smiled, winking at me. Then I heard Owen and Grace arguing softly to the side.

" Grace, Please!!!" Owen begged, trying to hand Grace a guitar. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

" No, I'm not playing that second rate guitar." And with that she strutted past him and grabbed a fancier looking guitar. Owen sighed-knowing her wasn't going to persuade her-and pulled the shoulder strap of the second rate guitar over his shoulder. Then he stepped up to the microphone.

" Okay, so I have an announcement." he started. Al laughed, leaned forward to her mic by the drum set and corrected him.

" We have two announcements." she said. Owen looked at her for a second and then laughed.

" Okay, we have two announcements. First-" he looked up at us. " you guys haven't really had time to think of a song, so Al and I took the liberty of thinking of some for you. Don't worry you will know them, and you have no choice but to sing them." he said. Okay, I know I'm a vampire and everything, but I was scared.

Al leaned forward again.

" And second-" she looked at Bella for a second. " she's faking it. If she had the voice to yell at us last night-"

" I didn't yell." Bella muttered quietly.

" -then she has the voice to sing." WAIT!!! What??? Bella can sing?? I heard that most of my family's-but Alice of course-thoughts were along the same lines. " So, the offer is still there. If we get through everybody, then she will sing. And, guys, we need to do it this time." She waited, looking around at everyone, making sure that her point was emphasized. Then she smiled. " So, who's first?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, I know it's not much, but here it is!!! Ta-Da!!!! I promise, I'll have more tomorrow, maybe two or three chapters, depending on my mood. But, first I have to tell you something. I have an idea, and it calls for….a chapter in JACOB'S POV!!!!!! *gasp* But, I need to have a total of fifty reviews (it's going to be awhile, so you have time) before I post it. SO…you know what to do…press the magic button. You know, the green one. Come on….Edward wants you too. **


	14. Forks High School Musical pt1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry again for not writing sooner, but I'm here now soooooo, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight may be my favorite time of day, may be my favorite book/movie, may even be my favorite street (and yes it is a street), but sadly it does not belong to me. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

As expected, as soon as Al asked who was first, Alice's hand shot up into the air-right on the line between natural and supernatural speed. Bella chuckled quietly and waved her down. Al laughed and put down her drum sticks, Owen shook his head-slinging his guitar back behind his back, and Grace followed his movement and waited.

Once Alice was on stage she walked to Grace, who smiled and told her what her song was. I laughed. For some reason I hadn't been able to pick out the song from the thoughts, but Grace's whisper was enough. Ahh, what a perfect song for Alice.

She seemed to think so too. She smiled, and walked up to the microphone and waited for the music to start. Owen moved behind the keyboard and pressed a few buttons, changing the sound, and then the music started.

**(**_**Al and Grace**_**), **_Alice_

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're o. they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk awayThey can beg and they can plead_

_But they cant see the light, that's rightcause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always mister right, cause we areChorus:Living in a material worldAnd I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material worldAnd I am a material girl_

Alice was hilarious when she did her little dance, and yes she was doing a dance.

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me_

_If they cant raise my interest then i_

_Have to let them be_

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them playOnly boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day, cause they are_

_(chorus)_

_Living in a material world [__**material**__]_

_Living in a material world_

_(repeat)_

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me, cause everybody's_

She would know. Jasper was laughing his head off, watching his wife on stage singing like this. I have to admit, it was funny.

_(chorus)_

_A material, a material, a material, a material worldLiving in a material world [__**material**__]_

_Living in a material world_

_(repeat and fade)_

Alice did a little bow as the class erupted into an applause. Bella was shaking her head-not surprised at all about how Alice had performed. Alice skipped her way up the stairs and back to her seat, where Jasper was still laughing. She smirked at him and said,

" Well, it's true." That got the rest of us laughing. Then, I noticed something that wasn't really normal.

_Come on Grace!!! Please!!! _Came Owens thoughts. That wasn't the weird part, it was what came next.

_No!!! Owen I'm telling you she will kill you!! She's mad enough as it is, we do NOT want to pour lighter fluid on the fire!!! _I've seen some pretty bizarre things, but nothing beats two people responding to the others thoughts. I wonder if Bella knows about this.

_Come on, it's hilarious!!! She'll want to kill us, but she knows that she can't because of all the witnesses. _Grace rolled her eyes. _It's even funnier because it's true. _He thought even softer. Grace blushed deeply-I mean, seriously giving Bella a run for her money-and sighed.

_FINE!!! But, if she asks, I had NOTHING to do with it!! _

_YES!!! _And with that, he looked at his mother. " I'll go next." he said. Bella raised her eyebrows, and then nodded. He smirked and walked up to the microphone, holding his guitar. Al laughed and gripped her drum sticks, and Grace got her guitar ready. I still hadn't gotten the song out of them-for the second time-so I was curious. I ignored the note, and got ready for the song.

He started, and immediately the class broke out into laughter.

_I'm so addicted to _

_All the things you do _

_When your going down on me _

_In between the sheets _

_All the sounds you make _

_With every breath you take _

_Its unlike anything when you're loving me _

He looked at Grace, and started singing to her, make her blush insanely as she played her guitar, trying not to trip on the strings.

_oh girl lets take it slow so as for you well you know where to go _

_I want to take my love and hate you till the end _

_its not like you to turn away _

_from all the ** I cant take _

_it's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted to_

_all the things you do _

_when your going down on me_

_in between the sheets _

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breathe you take_

_its unlike anything when you're loving me _

By now Bella was gritting her teeth, closing her eyes, and muttering " It's just a song. It's just a song." over and over again, making us laugh quietly in our seats.

_yeahh I know when it's getting rough _

_all the times we spend _

_when we try to make this love something better than _

_just making love again _

_its not like you to turn away_

_all the ** I cant take just _

_when I think I can walk away, _

_I'm so addicted to _

_all the things you do _

_when your going down on me_

_in between the sheets _

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breathe you take_

_its unlike anything _

_I'm so addicted to _

_the things you do _

_when your going down on me _

_in between the sheets_

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breath you take _

_its unlike anything when you're loving me _

_when you're loving me _

_and u kno rolling wit me in the sheets_

_get this good lovin inyour system_

_give it to to you hard make_

_you ** da best in your life_

_never had it this good before huh_

_I can not make it through_

_all the things you do _

_there's just got to be_

_more to you and me _

_I'm so addicted to _

_all the things you do_

_when your going down on me_

_in between the sheets _

_all the sounds you make _

_with every breath you take _

_its unlike anything its unlike anything_

_i'm so addicted to_

_all the things you do _

_when your going down on me_

_all the sounds you make with every breath you take i_

_ts unlike anything_

_I'm so addicted to you _

_addicted to you_

By the end, Owen was right beside Grace, and he kissed her cheek when he was done. She glared at him, and pushed him away with her guitar, laughing. He laughed and smirked at his mother as another student went on stage. It was then that the note returned to me.

**( **_**Alice,**_** Jasper,**_Emmett, __**Rosalie,**_ **Bianca, **Edward**)**

_**Grace is pregnant and she's staying with them.**_

**Didn't know Bella would be that kind of mom. **

_Whoooo!!!!! Go Owen!!!!!_

_**Awww, that's sweet!!**_

**They don't look like the kind to get pregnant at their age. **

Wait, what?!?! Grace is pregnant????

_Owens not too happy with it. _Came Al's voice. _He doesn't like being a wolf, and didn't want to condemn his children to that. _She sighed mentally. I vaguely noticed that Newton's son was on stage, and continued talking to Al.

_What does Bella think about it? _I asked her, momentarily forgetting the note.

_She was furious at first. That was why Owen had to leave early last night. _I suddenly remembered that conversation. _But Grace's tears and Owens reaction changed that. Now she's just annoyed because they're teasing her. _I felt her presence leave as she started a drum solo.

I sighed and wrote.

Owens not happy about it. He didn't want to condemn his child to being a werewolf. Bella was mad, but now she's just annoyed because they're teasing her.

I passed that and clapped politely as Newton stepped off stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There it is!!!! The songs were: Material Girl- Hilary Duff and Addicted- Saving Abel!!! Again, my 50 review ransom is there, and there will be funny parts coming up!!! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Forks High School Muscial pt2

**A/N: Here we go!!!! Chapter 15 !!!!*throws confetti everywhere***

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Twilight!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

To my horror…..Emmett raised his hand. Owen, Al, and Grace busted out laughing. Bella giggled-seeming to already know what was coming-and beckoned him down. Emmett was confused.

_Dude, why are they laughing? _I just shook my head, he'd find out soon enough.

Owen walked to the mic. " Hey guys? Emmett did NOT choose this song. So DO NOT make fun of him." then he walked back over to the keyboard, and pressed a few more buttons. Grace reached up on her tip toes and whispered the song into Emmett's ear. He grinned and nodded, walking to his mic.

It was then, when I saw that grin of pure happiness come across his face, that I started fearing for my brothers masculinity.

_Hi Barbie!_

_- Hi Ken! _

_- You wanna go for a ride?_

_- Sure, Ken! - Jump in! _

_- Ha ha ha ha! _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

Okay, these kids were going to die after class. Emmett was on stage, prancing around like a girl, in a girly voice. God….he's never going to stop singing this in his head!!!! I think I may go insane tonight.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie _

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain _

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _

_You can touch, you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours, _

_oooh whoa _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please _

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees _

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again _

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party _

_You can touch, you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours _

_You can touch, you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours_

God make it STOP!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party,_

_oooh, oooh _

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun! _

_- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! _

_-__ Oh, I love you Ken!_

The room exploded in laughter. Emmett did a dramatic bow, and walked off. Bella was laughing while she was writing something down. I knew she wasn't really surprised that they gave him that song, nor was she surprised that he had sung it the way he had, but that didn't make it any less funny.

My mind then-against my wish-tuned in on a conversation Al and Owen were having mentally.

_She's LAUGHING!!!! Do you hear that??? Laughing!!!! _Al screamed mentally. Why was that so shocking? _Do you think she's okay? I mean, today?_ She asked her brother as that started another song for a student.

_Why would today be any different? _He asked, confused. I saw Al roll her eyes.

_Do you know what today is?_ She asked, and before I could hear anymore, their thoughts were gone. That was really getting annoying now. The not came back then.

**( _Alice,_****Jasper_,_**_Emmett, _**_Rosalie,_** **Bianca,** Edward**)**

_**I'm proud of Bella!!!!! And she's not that kind of Mom. Angela and Ben weren't supportive and Grace needed somewhere to stay!!**_

**That doesn't sound like them.**

_Did you like my performance???_

**Okay, if Ang and Ben are going to act like that…Then I can just----*growls in anger***

**Why are you proud of her, Alice?**

I thought about what Alice had said. Jasper's right, that didn't sound like Angela and Ben at all.

Jasper's right. Rosalie, are you sure Emmett's a guy? He seems a little too proud of himself. And Alice, why ARE you proud of her?

I sent the note back. When the student on stage, Bianca raised her hand. Bella called her down and settled back in her chair, prepared to see this.

Bianca stepped on stage, Grace told her, her song making her smile. Owen, Grace, and AL got ready, and then the song started.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe youI believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

I loved her performance, you could tell that she was having fun with it. Everyone clapped as she ran off stage, and Grace stepped up to the mic. Well, this should be extremely interesting after Owens performance.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Chapter 15!!!!!!! Sorry, but I'm really happy about this. So, you know what you need to do…so REVIEW!!!!!!!! Songs are Brabie Girl-Aqua and All Around Me-Flyleaf**


	16. Forks High School Muscial pt3

**A/N: Okay, last one today…..ENJOY, it's going to be kind of short though. **

**Disclaimer: I…sadly….do…NOT….own…..Twi-twi-TWILIGHT *breaks down and sobs***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

Grace looked at Bella and smiled-making her look very much like Angela when she did that.

" Don't worry. Unlike your son, I don't want you to have a heart attack." she said, making everyone laugh. She nodded to Owen, who pressed a button on the keyboard. A recording of a piano solo came on as he walked back around, holding his guitar. I immediately recognized the song.

_**(Owen), **__Grace_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead_

_It back home_

_**(wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_**(wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without you love_

_Darling only you are the light among the dead_

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_**(wake me up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me)**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**(I Can't wake up)**_

_Before I come undone_

_**(Save me)**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

I have to say, I believe that that was the best song for them. Right as it ended though, the note came back.

**( **_**Alice,**_** Jasper,**_Emmett, __**Rosalie,**_ **Bianca, **Edward**)**

_***sighs* I don't think she should've come to work today. Today's her anniversary. **_

**That would explain the worry I feel coming off of Owen, Al, and Grace. But Bella just feels annoyed. **

_Well--_I saw where the paper was crinkled and then Rosalie's writing appeared.

_**I'm glad she divorced the dog!!!! I would probably kill myself before I married him!!!!**_ Then I saw more crinkles that fit the shape of Emmett's fingers and then his response came.

_Well it's different. She's human, you're a vampire. _

I didn't like where this conversation had turned. It really hurt too much to think about it. But, I was surprised to know that Bella had come on her anniversary. And then, my hand took control and wrote what was on my mind, but what I really didn't want to think about.

Does anyone know what caused it?

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Yes it's short, but I'm about to call it a night. So hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.**


	17. Forks High School Muscial pt4

**A/N: School sucks. That's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. It never did and never will!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

A slutty girl walked on stage then, wearing a low cut shirt that-UGH I bet this was Lauren's daughter. My suspicions were confirmed when she winked at me. I shuddered internally at that thought. God, what was wrong with these people. Newton was just like his father, Lauren's daughter was just like her.

Wait, but from what I knew of Al and Owen they were nothing like Bella. And Grace being pregnant proves that she was NOTHING like Angela and Ben.

_Just in case you haven't noticed, Laurens evil spawn is singing right to YOU!!!_ Came Alice's thoughts. I growled quietly at that, and refused to look at the stage. The note then hit my hand, helping me keep from looking at the girl and tuning out her thoughts.

**( **_**Alice,**_** Jasper,**_Emmett, __**Rosalie,**_ **Bianca, **Edward**)**

_**I can't tell you, but you should know that he's getting more than he deserves. **_

**You can't even tell me? What do you mean?**

_Do I get to beat his face in?_

_**If you get too then I get to help!!!! **_

**Wow!! Who knew that Rosalie was so violent?? And when did you find out Alice??**

That was what I was wondering. When did Alice get so much information on Bella's life when she can't see her because of Owen??? And what had Jacob done that was so bad that Alice would be making bloody mental pictures about him?

What aren't you telling me, Alice?????? And why do I have the feeling that we are going to find out exactly what happened sometime soon???

I sent that back as Lauren's slutty daughter walked off stage, winking at me again. Then Rosalie was running to the stage-barely staying within human speed limits. Bella laughed. Grace told Rosalie her song, and she looked happy with it. She stepped up to the mic, and waited.

_Can you imagine us, _

_Making love... _

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,_

_ Can you think of it..._

_ The way I dream of it, _

_I want you to see like im seeing you..._

_ It's a picture of perfection, _

_The vision of you and me... _

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_ Can you just picture this... _

_Your finger tips on my finger tips,_

_ Your skin upon my skin..._

_ Would be the Sweetest Sin,_

_ Would be the Sweetest Sin... _

_All night I lie awake, _

_Cause it's too much to take... _

_Dreamin' about the love that we could make..._

_All day, I think of scenes... _

_To get you next to me, _

_I want you so bad that i can barely breathe... _

_It's a sign of my obbsession,_

_ That I can't stop thinkin bout' _

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_ Can you invision this... _

_Temptation that I could never resist,_

_ Your skin upon my skin..._

_ Would be the Sweetest Sin..._

_ It would feel so good, _

_To be so bad... _

_You don't know how bad.._

_.I want that, _

_I would do anything to feel your love..._

_ Your lips upon my lips, _

_Can you just picture this..._

_Your finger tips on my finger tips,_

_ Your skin upon my skin..._

_ Would be the Sweetest Sin, _

_That would be the Sweetest Sin... _

_Your lips upon my lips,_

_ Can you invision this... _

_Temptation that I could never resist,_

_ Your skin upon my skin..._

_ Would be the Sweetest Sin, _

_Would be the Sweetest Sin... _

_Your lips upon my lips..._

_would be the Sweetest Sin_

Rosalie got a huge applause and a few wolf whistles-the loudest by Emmett and she walked off stage. Then, as she was sitting down, I heard Jasper's pained thoughts.

_NO!!!!!!!!! Please, God, what did I do to deserve to this?? I've been a good brother, a good husband, a good vampire-I've been a really good vampire, I haven't killed a person in thirty years. WHY ME?!?!?!?_

I looked over, and saw Alice holding his arm up in the air with both of her hands, making it impossible for him to escape. I heard Bella's musical laugh, and then Jasper sighed, and stood up.

_When this is over I'm committing suicide. _He thought as he walked down to the stage and listened to Grace telling him his song. He groaned in displeasure as I laughed. Oh, this was going to be good.

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM,_

_ DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, _

_DE-DAA-DAAAAADUM-DE-DE-DUM_

_, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,_

_ DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

_Well, I walk into the room_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown_

_And everybody's getting down _

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

_(Chorus:)_

_Cause I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and Bling- Blanging_

_While the girls are drinking_

_Long necks down!_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy_

_Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade_

_Or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

_And I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_(Spoken:)_

_I'm a thourough-bred_

_That's what she said_

_In the back of my truck bed_

_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds_

_Out on some back country where flying high_

_Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time_

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me her evaluation_

_Of my cowboy reputation_

_Had me begging for salvation_

_All night long_

_So I took her out giggin frogs_

_Introduced her to my old bird dog_

_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love_

_I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_What? What?_

_Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy_

_Everybody says_

_Save a Horse Ride a cowboy._

We were laughing our vampire heads off!!!! It was so funny to watch Jasper going from cringing in embarrassment to actually getting into it. By the end he looked like he was-actually suggesting something. I cringed at that mental picture, and Alice's thoughts after that didn't help.

_I'd save a horse and ride a cowboy if it's always Jasper. _Agh, spare me!!! I glared at her, and she quickly threw me an apologetic look. Jasper came back, and buried his head in his arm on the desk. Ah, poor Jasper, taken out of his comfort zone with that song.

Then I noticed that the entire room was quiet. Al had stepped up to the microphone, looking scared. She threw a pleading glance to Bella, but she just shook her head. Al sighed, and nodded to Owen.

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears'_

_cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes'_

_cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_ My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me _

She was blushing madly-looking so much like Bella then-as she stepped away from the mic and hid behind her set. The class was erupting into an applause. Why was she so scared??

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: So there it is!!!! I'll promise to try to update everyday now, but my dad is threatening to ground me from the computer, so…maybe. Songs used are, Sweetest Sin-Jessica Simpson: Save a Horse Ride A cowboy- Big and Rich: and Dancing-Elisa!!! REVIEW!!!!  
**


	18. Forks High School Muscial pt5

**A/N: Okay, so I know that the previous chapters have been pretty short, and this one will be too, but I SWEAR that they will get longer after this one. Oh, and, Jacob's POV is going to be coming soon. Yay, 50plus reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight, but I can only dream!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

Al had sang really well. Why was she afraid to sing?

_She believes that compared to Mom, her voice is crap. _Owen answered for me as another student walked on stage. _Mom's yelling at her right now, though you can't tell. _I looked at Bella, and sure enough, she didn't look like she was yelling at anyone. She was watching the student on stage very carefully and occasionally jotting down a note or two.

Her hair fell over her face, causing a beautiful mahogany curtain between me and her. I remembered when she did that whenever she was embarrassed or scared. I moved my eyes from her face to her hands-that were now moving smoothly across her clipboard. I wondered vaguely if her hand writing was the same messy scrawl that I loved so much, or if writing so much had caused her handwriting to become better.

She suddenly looked up and watched the student again-though I saw her eyes roam over her kids and Grace as well. God, she was even more beautiful than I'd thought to see her, though her eyes were a little different. But, they were still the deep brown color that I always got lost in.

Her lips still looked soft and I thought idly of whether they felt the same way, of whether they would fit mine perfectly.

_Dude!! Stop, that's my mom!!! _Owen screamed mentally. I chuckled. Of course, I forgot that he tended to eavesdrop. Oh, now I know how everyone else feels when I hear their thoughts.

Sooner than I thought, the student was done and he walked offstage.

Then, I felt a severe jerk on my arm as it was pulled up. I turned and saw Emmett helping Bianca and Rosalie hold my arm up so that I wasn't able to move it. Jasper threw my a pitying look.

_I know how it feels. _He said, remembering what Alice had done. I heard Bella laugh, but she didn't do anything to call me down. Instead, she looked at her watch and smirked in triumph. Al rolled her eyes from behind the drums.

" Nice try Mom. Come on down Mason." she said, using my alias name. I sighed as Emmett started laughing. I slowly got out of my seat and started walking down to the stage. God I really didn't want to do this. This was worse than the time Alice made us do karaoke for FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT!!!!!

I walked onstage, and heard what song they were giving me. I glared at them. Not this song, please!!!! Owen shook his head, hearing what I was shouting in my head, and started the song. This was going to be so VERY VERY painful!!! I thought as I opened my mouth to sing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Just five minutes left. There was no way I was going to have a chance to sing!!!

_Hey, Mom, look up at the Cullen's. _Al said. I looked over, and laughed. Emmett, Rosalie, and Bianca were all surrounding Edward, holding his arm up in the air. He looked terrified-which is something I never thought I'd see. We made eye contact for one second, before I broke it and looked at my watch. Four minutes and thirty seconds left. I'm not calling on Edward, because I'm not going to sing.

" Nice try Mom." Al said, clearly frustrated with me. " Come on down Mason." and with that, Edward sighed and walked down and onto the stage. I could see on his face that he REALLY didn't want to do this. And, when he got onstage, he glared at the kids, and Owen shook his head. What were they making him sing?

Then, Owen started playing, and my mouth dropped. Not this song!!! This song was the worst song they could've picked. It was going to hurt him too much to sing it, and it was going to hurt me too much to hear him singing it. But, then Edward opened his mouth, and began singing.

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_ But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_Chorus:He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_ You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_Chorus_

_ But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_ Out of the islandInto the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return _

_Chorus_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know _

I was on the verge of tears by the end. And, it didn't help seeing the random expressions of pain on his face, and the way he snuck a glance at me every now and then. He got a huge applause, bigger than any of the other ones had gotten.

He walked off stage-not looking my way once-and hurried to his seat. I sighed and walked onstage, looking at my watch. Twenty seconds. I smirked softly.

" Sorry guys, but I can't sing a song in twenty seconds, so better luck next time." everyone groaned. " Yeah, okay, so tomorrow you need to bring the sheet music to the songs that you sang today." and with that, the bell rang, and everyone headed for the door except for Owen, Al, Grace, and the Cullen's.

The second all of the other students were gone, Alice was hugging me.

" Oh, I had SO much fun!!!!" she squealed in my ear. I laughed and patted her back.

" Alice, I'm your teacher, you can't hug me here. I'll get fired." I told her. She laughed and squeezed me hard before pulling away.

" It's okay. I'll come over later." she said before looping her arm threw Jasper's and walked out of the room. Jasper looked over his shoulder and smiled at me, Emmett and Rosalie smiled at me before grasping hands and following them. Bianca smiled softly, and pulled on Edward's arm to get him to leave. He followed her easily and they were gone.

He hadn't looked at me once.

Owen and Al gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Grace smiled, and then they too were gone.

I was alone now, having to live through the rest of the day, with Edwards song replaying in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's not much, but there it is!!!! They will be longer after this one, and they will come quicker!! But only if you REVIEW!!!!****!!!!**


	19. News and Reunions

**A/N: This is my SUPER long chapter-that I'm typing for the second time because my computer is stupid!! And the Jacob chapter will be coming, but in a few chapters-I can't fit it in now. **

**Disclaimer: Emmett: Hey guys!!! I'm here to tell you that dancingwithEddie-I mean dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. But I still love her!! *envelopes author in a bone crushing bear hug. Audible snaps are heard* Oh….Ummm….I'd better take her to Carlisle, enjoy the story!!!* runs off stage***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ACPOV (Alice Cullen)

I ran into the house before the car was even fully stopped, and found Esme. She was in the kitchen, waiting for us-why in the kitchen though, I'll never know. I tackled her in a hug, surprising her with my enthusiasm.

" GUESS WHAT!!!!" Emmett yelled as he ran in after me. Before Esme could respond, Rosalie was behind him.

" BELLA HAS KIDS!!!!" she screamed, practically bouncing in happiness. And before Esme could even comprehend THAT Jasper was in. He had a huge smile plastered on his face-his own happiness intensified by ours.

" AND SHE'S OUR TEACHER!!!!!!" Wow, I've never heard Jasper yell in happiness before. Who would've thought. I still hadn't let go of Esme, and I don't think that she had completely gone through all of our yelling just yet, but I couldn't wait any longer.

" AND SHE'S NAMED HER KIDS: OWEN WILLIAM SWAN AND ALICE-" I loved that so much.

" RENEE-" Emmett yelled.

" ESME-" Jasper yelled. Esme stiffened in my arms in shock.

" ROSALIE-" Rosalie squealed. She was SOOOOOOO happy about that!!!!

" Swan." came Edwards quiet voice. I felt myself being pulled away from Esme. I turned and saw Bianca shaking her head as she pulled me back. I looked at Esme's face and saw that she would be crying if she could. She was happy, I knew it. She was shocked, thatw as obvious. But then-

" Wait, Swan??" She had picked up on the thing Edward wanted her to. I groaned.

" Yes, Bella has had a divorce. The divorce was finalized six months ago, but the marriage basically ended approximately sixteen years ago." I said, quickly. Edward looked at me, wanting to know how I knew so much. I smiled and looked at everyone.

" And we are going to be going over to her house in about four hours." I said confidently.

" Oh NO we are not." Edward hissed. I smirked at my brother.

" Oh yes we are, I had a vision about it. And if you try to change it, I swear your precious Volvo will be visiting the ocean." I threatened. I saw his eyes tighten at that. He growled, turned, and ran vampire speed up the stairs and to his room. I heard his door smashing as he slammed it too hard. God, he was such a baby.

Esme still hadn't moved. I walked aver to her, and grabbed her hand.

" She named her daughter after us. I asked her about it and she said, 'after the four best women I know'. I even have it on tape if you don't believe me." I said. Her bottom lip trembled. I hugged her. Poor Esme. Her own baby had died, she had made due with us, and to find that her lost daughter had named one of her children after her-that was the best gift Esme could think of.

Suddenly I got a vision…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

I loved being in my office again. Everything was exactly the same as ever. It was amazing how I was still able to work here at the hospital. How the few people who recognized me didn't comment on my appearance being the same was extraordinary.

My day had been simple, mostly clinic work. The hardest case I had today was a boy who was very much against having his tetanus shot. And now, I was stuck with nothing to do, in the office I loved.

There was a thought in the back of my head, that'd been nagging me all day.

Just one look wouldn't hurt anyone.

It wasn't like I was tampering with anything. I just wanted to see_._ And with that thought, I found myself in the files room, in front of the B's. I flipped through the files, but didn't find any Black's. Hmm, that's odd. Maybe, she didn't go to this hospital anymore. I wonder how Charlie's been doing.

I made my way over to the S's, and flipped through them. Wait a second.

_Alice Swan,_ and behind that, _Bella Swan,_ behind that was Charlie, and then _Owen Swan. _Bella was Swan? Wouldn't she be Black now. Though, now a days, a lot of women decided to keep there maiden names when they got married, but that just didn't sound like Bella. I quickly grabbed the files and headed to my office.

Behind the safety of my desk, I opened Alice Swan's file. I wonder if Alice knew about her name. The first thing was a birth certificate. I smiled at her name. Alice Renee Esme Rosalie Swan. They were going to be so happy when they found out. Born on February 16th, seven pounds five ounces. A very healthy baby.

I flipped through the file, and came across a chart. It seems that when she was two she'd hit her head, getting a concussion and being unconscious for two days. I wonder what happened, I don't believe that Bella would've let that happen if she could help it.

There wasn't much left in the file, nothing more than a few shots.

I pulled open Owen Swans file-guessing that he was her brother. No, twin. Owen William Swan born February 16th, eight pounds one ounce, taken out by C-section. There wasn't really much about him, except that he had received a major headache at the same time that his sister had a concussion. Weird. That and his shots, made his file even smaller than his sisters.

I debated over which file to look at next. I decided on Charlie's-I didn't know if I was ready to go through Bella's fat file.

Oh, it looked like Charlie had had a heart attack three years after we left, but was in prefect health now according to his latest physical. That was nice.

And now, Bella's. I reached for it, and opened it. I hurried to the papers that came after we left.

There were the tests over her pregnancy in there. Apparently, when she was giving birth, she had hemorrhaged-probably why having Owen, that would explain why Alice didn't come out by C-section-and had slipped into unconsciousness for a few hours and was held in the hospital for two days for tests. And then she had come in with a broken arm a few months later from tripping on one of her children's toys. A few weeks later she came in with a broken ankle-same story. And then, there was a huge span of time between that and the next.

I gasped. Apparently, she was attacked by a dog. On the same day as Alice's concussion. There was a picture of the lacerations on her back. Three long gashes going from her shoulder to her waist.

Attacked by a dog? No, no, that would mean that-

My phone rang then. I dropped the file-as if it had burned me-and picked up the phone.

" Carlisle, don't tell." came Alice's voice.

" What do you mean?" I asked her, though I had a feeling I knew. She sighed.

" I know what you saw. And I know what you think. Don't tell!! She made me swear to secrecy when I found out and she would kill me if any of us knew. So, please, don't tell!!! Don't think about it either!!" she sounded stressed.

" Okay Alice, I won't tell." I promised. I heard her relieved sigh.

" Good, oh, and we're going over to Bella's, and you are to meet us there." she said demandingly. I laughed, and agreed before hanging up. I sat straight up as I looked at her closed file.

What had happened?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I plopped down on the couch, flicking my shoes off. Owen, Grace, and Al weren't home just yet, and Embry was raiding my refrigerator, so I felt as if I had a few minutes to sleep.

I put the pillow under my face and inhaled its floral scent.

_You have a very floral scent, like lavender or freesia. _I groaned. I didn't not need memories right now. I pulled the pillow out from under me, and flung it somewhere. I replaced it with my arm. My skin felt like ice against my cheek.

_Your skin is ice cold. _God, get a grip on yourself Bella. I growled and sat up. Embry had-sometime-moved from the kitchen to the coffee table in front of me. He was sitting on it, watching me was calculating eyes.

" What?" I asked. He hesitated a second.

" How are you?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged. " Don't give me that shit Bella, and answer the damn question." he snarled. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them with my bare feet hanging half way off the edge of the cushion.

" How am I about what?" I asked him. I wasn't going to tell him anything unless I knew exactly what he wanted to know. He thought for a little bit.

" About today." he said. I sighed, and looked away from him. My eyes reached the window. I laid my cheek on my knees and looked out the window.

How did I feel about today? It was my anniversary. The eighteen year mark of one of the happiest days of my life. But it was also the sixteen year mark of the last truly happy day I had. One week after today and it would be Owen and Al's birthday. And one week and four days from now would be the anniversary of the first day he hit me.

So, did this make today a happy day? Or did it make it a sad day?

" I don't know." I said, still looking at the window. I felt Embry's gaze on me change, and looked. His eyes were now pitying. I hated it when he did that, but I didn't have the right to snap at him for it. He'd helped me through a lot.

I smiled and decided to cheer him up. I stood up and announced proudly,

" My name is Bella Swan and it's been four months, two weeks, and five days since I had a drink." I said.

My marriage to Jacob had caused me to drink away the pain. I'd wait until he was gone and Owen and Al were asleep, call Embry to make sure I didn't do anything I'd regret, and drink. He hated it but he knew that Jacob and I had problems-though he didn't know the full extent of it-so he didn't question.

But he and Owen-who had walked in on me drinking straight from a bottle of vodka five months ago on the kitchen floor-both hated it. And, together, they forced me to stop. But, little did they know that I still had a bottle of Jack Daniel stashed away in the cabinet, though the seal was still on it.

Embry smiled. " I'm glad, you're better than that." And then he stood up and gave me a hug. " And, it's okay if you're not okay with today." he said. I hugged him tightly.

There was a gasp from the doorway.

"MOM GET OFF OF MY MAN!!!!" came Al's scream. I started laughing so hard, that I fell back onto the couch. Embry look at me strangely-for a reason I didn't know-and then smiled at Al.

" Hey babe." he said, walking over.

" Don't you 'hey babe' me!" she would've continued, but Embry grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fiercely. I covered my eyes.

" Embry stop!!!!" I cried. I peeked through my fingers to see Al blushing like crazy and Embry smirking at me. He chuckled when I sighed in relief.

" Okay, so I've got to go run patrol." He waved to me, kissed Al on the cheek, and waved to Owen and grace-who were watching the whole scene from the comfort of the stairs. Al looked worriedly at the closed door.

" He'll be fine." I said. She didn't look away, but nodded. " And we have to have a talk." I said, looking at Owen and Grace who were both looking at the floor. " Everyone in the living room." I said. They came. Al, sat on the ground in front of the chair, not looking away from the door, Owen jumped into the chair, and tried to pull Grace with him, but she just sat on the arm of the chair.

I sat straighter on the couch, and sighed. This was going to be an awkward conversation, but it had to happen.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the phone ringing cut me off. I groaned, and got up to answer it.

" Hello?" I answered.

" Hey Bella." came Alice's voice. " What are the chances that all of us can come over?" she asked me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

" Alice, now isn't really a good time." I said. I heard her laugh.

" Too bad. We'll be there in about three minutes, except for Carlisle who will be there in an hour. Oh, and they're keeping it." she said before hanging up. I just stood there holding the phone for a few seconds. Then I sighed and hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room.

" Okay, so this conversation will have to wait, seeing as there will be an entire family of vampires coming over thanks to an evil pixie." I said, causing them to laugh.

" But, one question." I looked over at Owen and Grace. " What are you going to do?" I asked them, though I already knew. They looked at each other, and Owen nodded. Grace looked at me.

" We're keeping it." I nodded, and smiled.

" It'll be hard, but we will ALL get through this." I said. It will be hard. Owen and Grace are going to have a child with vampires-both good and bad- running around out there. Not really the safest environment in the world.

Just then-sooner than three minutes-the door bell rang. I laughed, and walked over to the door.

I opened it and was attacked by a pixie.

" God, how many hugs can you give me in one day?" I asked her, patting her back. She laughed and pulled away. She ran to Al, who had walked behind me, and gave her a hug too. She even hugged Owen-even though I'm pretty sure he stunk to her and she to him. Then she hugged Grace tenderly. I rolled my eyes at her, and then Emmett was hugging me.

Everyone hugged us, except for Edward-who avoided my eyes- and Bianca-who just smiled. Esme looked at me for a second, before coming up to me and hugging me tightly, dry sobbing into my shoulder. I felt a few tears escape also as I hugged the woman who was like a mom to me.

" My daughter's back." she whispered to me, before kissing my cheek.

" I missed you." and I did. She could've helped me a lot during my pregnancy, seeing as she's been through it before. I pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Then Alice gasped. I looked over and saw that she had a blank look in her eyes, and then she smiled.

" Yay, Carlisle will be here in a few minutes, he got off early. I rolled my eyes at her and introduced Esme to Al, Owen, and Grace. I noticed her eyes get brighter when I said Al's name, and when she learned that Grace was pregnant.

And then, just as Alice had predicted, the door bell rang again. I answered it and saw Carlisle standing there. He smiled warmly and opened his arms for a hug. I found myself running into his arms, and hugging him tightly. He reciprocated my hug, and sighed in content.

When we separated I looked at everyone around me, my family-my entire family was home again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 19. Okay, so it's not as long as I thought it would be, but that's totally because of the stupid computer. ANYWAY…..like I said the Jacob chapter will be coming in about three to four more chapter-or sooner if I get tons of reviews *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, cough, cough* So REVIEW!!!!! **


	20. Chocolate Facials

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Thanks SOOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!! It's so great to open my email and see that you lovely people have read and commented on my story!!!! Anyway, here's chapter 20!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Rosalie: Ummm, dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight. But she does own Bianca, Owen, Al, and Grace. *shoots glare at author who is cowering in the corner* Though she doesn't deserve them!!! They should be mine!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

After introductions, we made our way into the living room. I sat on the couch with Alice, Jasper, and Al; Esme and Carlisle took the loveseat; Bianca took the chair with Edward on the arm of it; and Emmett, Rosalie, Owen, and Grace all lounged on the floor. I laughed.

" You never realize how small your house really is until a full family of vampires come over." I said in explanation causing everyone to laugh. And then, a very awkward silence filled the room. Okay, I hadn't actually planned out what I wanted to say when I saw everyone again, and the fact that they interrupted a very awkward conversation did NOT help.

Carlisle decided to come to the rescue.

" So, Bella, how have you been?" he asked me. I smiled and shrugged.

" Can't complain." I said making Owen roll his eyes. " You guys?" I asked.

" We've basically traveled the world, not really settling down for very long." he said. Alice perked up, and turned to Al.

" You should've seen all of the boutiques we went to in Paris!!" she squealed.

" You should've been there!!!" she stuck out her leg to show Al the designed heel she had on. Al's eyes widened and she grabbed Alice's ankle and stared at it. " I got this pair of shoes there." Al stared for a second and then looked at me with puppy dog eyes that always took all of my energy to resist.

" Wow, Alice, your puppy dog eyes look dead compared to that." Emmett said as Al continue to pout at me.

_Please!!! Please, please, please Mom!!!! _I sighed.

" Maybe you can go for graduation." I said, making Al squeal in delight. Owen groaned.

" Now, she's going to drag Grace along, and Grace is going to drag me along, and I'm going to be stuck carrying bags all day." he explained, making me laugh. Jasper and Emmett threw him apologetic looks.

" We do it every day." Jasper said. Alice threw him a look.

" And you like it, because you love me." she said confidently. Then she turned back to me. " And we went to Japan, you would love it there Bella." I nodded

" Yeah, Charlie says the same thing." I said. Alice looked at me like I was insane. I could just picture the mental picture she was having of Charlie in Japan. I laughed at all of their expressions. And Owen cocked his head to the side.

" I didn't know they were in Japan." he said.

" Wait, what do you mean 'they'?" Jasper asked, looking between us. I smiled.

" A few years ago….Charlie got remarried." I said. There was a beat of silence, before Alice was bouncing up and down.

" Really? To who? Why didn't you tell me? Do you have picture? When?" she was asking really fast. Al got up and headed for the bookcase as I spoke.

" Yes. He married Sue Clearwater-Seth and Leah's mom. You didn't ask. Yes I do, I was there for that one. And when the kids were seven so…nine years ago?" I wasn't really sure, math never was my strong point. " They're on their second honeymoon which is a trip around the world. They arrived in Japan earlier today, he called me during lunch."

Just then Al plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table, set my photo album down, and started flipping through the pages.

" Wait," came Rosalie's voice. " go back." she told Al. She went back a few pages, and there was a picture from Al and Owens fourth birthday. I groaned and shut my eyes, not wanting to look at the picture. I knew exactly what it was, and I did not want them to see it, but it was too late.

Emmett's booming laugh came first, followed by everyone else's.

" Yeah, I never got to finish that story, did I Edward." came Owens voice. I snapped my eyes open and glared at him. My own son had passed over to the dark side. Why?!?!?!?

" Traitor." I hissed, making him smirk at me, and then stick his tongue out. Then he straightened up.

" Okay, so it was our fourth birthday, and Al and I were so excited. We felt so grown up for some reason, and we begged Mom for two weeks straight for us to have a huge party with everyone there: the pack, Grace's family, Grampa Charlie, and to even try and fly Renee and Phil up here."

" I lost a lot of sleep those two weeks." I said, seeing as they hadn't stopped begging at two AM in the morning. Al giggled at that, and continued.

" She finally gave in, and so everyone was here. And Mom decides that she has to make this giant cake for everyone to eat. And so she comes out of the kitchen with this huge cake, and it's bigger than her head. She can't see a thing." Owen took over.

" Embry-"

" I still haven't forgiven him." I muttered.

"-was sitting on the floor with us, with his leg sticking out, and Mom walks out and-"

" SHE TRIPS OVER HIS LEG!" they yelled in unison.

" her face went straight into the cake." Owen said through his laughter.

" And I was left for dead for two minutes." I said while everyone laughed at me. " I had put so much icing on it and I was stuck. And while I was there, all that's going through Al and Owens minds is 'CHOCOLATE!!!' and they toddle over and start eating the cake with their hands." I said, making everyone laugh even harder.

" I missed you Bells!" Emmett said wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. I sighed.

" Nice to know I'm a good source of entertainment." I said sarcastically. This caused everyone to chuckle a little bit. I giggled, in spite of myself and was determined to get the spotlight off of me.

I looked at Bianca, and smiled.

" So Bianca, tell me about yourself." I said. She hesitated, and noticed her swift glance at Edward.

_Hmmm, she doesn't know how much to tell you. _Al told me mentally. I saw Edward raise his chin slightly, and then Bianca sighed and opened her mouth….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys, and the short chapter, but it's extremely hard to type while watching the Oscars-did ya'll see Rob Pattinson? He actually looked really good-and when it wouldn't let me upload... Anyway, I'll update tomorrow, so you know the rules…..REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	21. Bianca

**A/N: Hey guys!!!!!! Here is chapter 22!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Esme: Hello dears, as you all might know, dancingwithEdward does not own any of the Twilight characters, including myself and my lovely family. And she wishes you to enjoy this chapter. (Ahhhh!!! You gotta love Esme!!!!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Bianca sighed before speaking.

" I was born in 1944 in Colorado. I had a lovely family, a beautiful mother who loved to plant flowers, a father who would always bring home a treat for me-a piece of butterscotch or a flower or something of that nature." she laughed, and I heard a drip of sadness in her laugh.

" One day, he brought home a full bouquet of roses, and I was confused-we didn't have that much money. He just laughed and said that I had a secret admirer. There was a note tied to the bouquet that said _To My One And Only Love_. Being fourteen at the time I though that it was the sweetest thing I could possibly get from anyone." That really was a romantic gesture, I had to admit.

" Everyday for three months, my father would bring them home, with the same note attached. And everyday I saw them my heart would swell and I would have these little fantasies of who could be the one sending them and what not." she chuckled again, her voice dripping more with sadness. Was it just me or did this sound a little like Rose's story?

" One day, it wasn't my father who delivered the flowers. It was a man by the name of Ruben Larson. He had been the one who had, apparently been sending the roses. But, my parents didn't approve of him-he wasn't the most decent guy around. And he got mad." she stopped and took a deep breath.

_You aren't going to like this story, Mom._ Owen warned me quickly. I ignored him and waited patiently for Bianca to compose herself. She took another breath, slightly more ragged than the first. I saw Edward grab her hand and squeeze it, but I REFUSED to be jealous, I mean, Jasper was in the room. So I pretended like I didn't see it and waited.

_That was good Mom, Jasper didn't even notice your slight mood change._ Al said. I lifted my chin slightly-refusing to think about how Edward had done that earlier-letting Al know that I acknowledged her thought, but that I was up for talking back-just in case I missed something. And I should be good at controlling my emotions seeing as I've had practice.

" He got angry." Bianca said, breaking me out of my own thoughts. My heart skipped a beat at that. You never get the guy angry, things happen. I knew that more than anyone could.

_Told you._ Owen said. I ignored him again and continued to listen to Bianca.

" It was late at night, I was asleep when I heard a crash from the other side of the house. I got up and ran towards the noise." I felt a wave of calm wash through the room-You gotta love Jasper. " And I saw Ruben above my parents with a bloody knife in his hands." I immediately shut my mind off from my children when she said that. A bloody knife. Someone standing tall over me, lifting it-God stop it Bella. Jasper's here!!! I quickly willed my heart to slow down and continued listening to Bianca's story.

" He saw me, and I ran. I ran, and I ran-certain that he was after me. I knew that he would kill me if I told anyone, and I knew that he had a way to make sure that that never happened. So, once I got out of the town I ran into the forest, and I cut my hair with a rusted pair of scissors I'd come across on the run. It wasn't much of a change, but I knew no one outside of my hometown would recognize me, and all I needed was a place to stay and money before I would drastically change." Hence her power I guess.

" I did. I had to go through three different towns before I could find a job. I bought a place to stay-under a different name of course-then bought some peroxide. I bleached my hair with it-causing a lot of questions but working effectively-and went on with my merry life." the acid dripping in her voice by then told me that it wasn't such a merry life.

" I swear it was like I wasn't meant to settle down. Two weeks after I was positive I was safe, guess who shows up. Ruben. He walked into the diner I was working at, and I was unfortunate enough to be his waitress. He hit on me every time he came in-and very subtly hinted that I looked like someone he once knew. Then, after another two weeks-close to my birthday-he followed me home. I was about a block away when he shoved me up against a wall and held a knife to my throat." Again with the knives. Calm Bella.

" 'You actually thought you could get away from me?' he asked me. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his wrist with both of my hands and…forced the knife on him. I-I killed him, right there." she took another deep breath. " And then, at the worst of times, the police came and saw me with blood all over me and a dead man at my feet. Again, I did the only thing I could think of, and I ran."

" Again, I changed my disguise-dying my hair again, changing my accent, my name, I was a completely different person. I was running from the law so…I ran out of the state. And I kept running, stealing from farmhouses I came upon, doing everything I possibly could to stay alive, when one day I ran into somebody. She was a nice woman-human in case you were wondering-and she saw how much of a mess I was, so she offered me a room at her house. I took it, though I was afraid to trust her."

" Life was happy there. I had red hair, I'd fallen enough in my run to have scars on my face, I bet no one would have recognized me as the girl that they were holding a nation wide watch for. Then….believe or not, I ran into the mafia-or a version of it in the small town I was in." she chuckled at that thought. " And they actually threatened to put a horse head in my bed….Apparently, the woman I was housing with owed them money, and I was counted as an accomplice to it, making her debt double. And she, very conveniently, committed suicide laying the entire five thousand three hundred dollars on me."

" I didn't have that kind of money, so, again, I ran."

" I was five towns away, when, in the forest, I literally ran into a man. He was a vampire, and he happened to be thirsty-stalking his prey. He decided that I would do for now, and he bit me. He began drinking when someone walked by, I don't really know what happened, except that he dropped me, left, and I crawled away. Ready to die in the forest."

" Well, as you know, I was changed instead. And right when I woke up, a rabbit ran by. I know it funny, a vampire hunting such a small thing, but I was thirsty and it smelled really sweet. So, I attacked. And I….couldn't stop. So, I went hunting for more, and I found a few deer and another rabbit before I was full."

" No, it's not the same story as Carlisle, I have slipped up a few times, but not enough to have gotten me completely addicted to human blood." I noticed Al and Owen shiver at that thought. I didn't understand why, they knew that there were ones out there that were natural vampire, but oh well.

" I ran into the Cullens when I was passing through Canada. I was hunting on their territory, and they decided to come investigate…." she trailed off, finishing with a shrug as if to say that there wasn't anything left to say. I nodded.

" Wow." was all I could say.

_Alice wants to know if you're okay…she knows that some of that may have been hard._ Came Al's voice. I rolled my eyes at that. If people would just stop worrying about me then-

" What?" Bianca asked.

" Hmmm?" I asked in return, not knowing what she was talking about. She sighed a little frustrated-angry much.

" Why'd you roll your eyes at me?" she clarified. I smiled as Al, Owen, Grace, and Alice laughed. I heard a VERY familiar sigh.

" It's not that funny." came Edward's voice, but I could tell that he thought it was a little funny. I smiled at him.

" But you do agree that it is funny." I said, making then laugh harder.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???" Emmett yelled. I took a deep breath and thought of a way to explain, when Alice decided to explain for me.

" They're telepathic." she explained calmly. " Al and Owen. She was rolling her eyes at what they were saying to her, rather than to what you were saying." Everyone turned to Al and Owen in amazement. They both fidgeted nervously, at all of the new found attention. Then Al decided to save them both. She turned to Owen and Grace.

" Are you guys hungry?" they nodded. She smiled and turned to the rest of us to explain. " We usually eat when we come home, but…" she glared at me. " Mom decided to put on a show today." she hissed angrily before turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen.

" What was that about?" Rosalie asked, seeming a little mad at me because I'd made Al mad. I just shook me head, it was not something I wanted to get into. Then Edward spoke.

" Wait, they can talk to you?" he asked me, looking me in the eye for the very first time since this morning. I smiled and nodded.

" It's strange, but I can turn it off. If I want them to talk to me, or if I want to talk to them then I just….." I couldn't really explain it. " ummm, open my mind I guess. It's hard to explain. But if I DON'T want them in my head-which really annoys them-then I just put up a few barriers and they can't….Like Alice singing 'It's A Small World' only less annoying." there, that was the best way to explain it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay guys this is it. I promise to update later. Sorry it's so short, but you know the deal. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	22. Revenge is coming soon

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry about the last short chapter, and sorry I didn't post again as I promised, but here it is……ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Disclaimer: Carlisle: dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight or anything of that nature. So, now that that's out of the way….Bella just tripped over her feet-**

**Bella: DID NOT!!!! EMMETT TRIPPED ME!!!!!!! *insane laughter in the background, clearly Emmett. Carlisle sighs and walks off***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

After I explained Al and Owens power, everyone began asking questions. Except for Edward who just had a faraway, calculating look in his eye as he stared out the window. I wondered what it was like for him, being here. With me. With my kids. Was he hurting? Was he numb? Was he controlling his emotions like I was? What was going through his head?

_You don't want to know Mom. _Owen said, as Al walked in with her arms full. She was holding two plates in her hands and balancing another in her arms. I raised my eyebrows at her. What had she cooked? She sat down at the coffee table as Grace and Owen took their plates from her.

She was purposely avoiding my gaze, and they were all making it to where I couldn't see what the food was. But, luck was on my side-for once-and I caught the scent.

I groaned. " Guys, what do you have against Emily's birthday?" I asked them. They all didn't look up, but I saw Grace struggle to hide her laugh.

" Don't know what you're talking about." Al said, putting a bite of steak in her mouth. I sighed as Alice laughed and Edward chuckled dryly.

" Well, first you decide to make sure that she doesn't have a cake-which I still haven't punished you for-" they both looked at me in fear. " Be afraid, it's pretty imaginative." Alice was talking quickly to her family, explaining things, but talking too fast for even Owen to hear. " And now, you decide to make sure that she doesn't have her dinner either. You do realize that that New York Strip steak cost a LOT of money right? And Owen, you know that Sam's going to be mad-" he shrugged, he wasn't scared of Sam. " And Embry's going to be upset because he won't be able to eat the delicious steak he's been dreaming about for a few days." Al shrugged.

" Oh well, I guess you two are going to have to make it up to them…." I said. _In ways you don't want to think about. _They both flinched. _Now, on to your punishment for a lot of things. Owen: For the whole 'Grace is pregnant' thing…well you better kiss all of your guitars goodbye, say goodbye to your sleep-because when she gets morning sickness and you WILL help her out. _

Owen groaned and stood up. Everyone, but me and Al, looked at him in confusion. He growled and glared at me.

" Apparently I'm not going to get a lot of sleep for a few months, so I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." _You will regret this Mom_ He hissed mentally before turning around and stomping upstairs. Al giggled.

" Good one Mom. Now it won't be so hard to wake him up in the morning." she shuddered, and turned to Grace. " That is something I do not want to repeat."

" What?" Rosalie asked. She shuddered again.

" I tried to wake him, but he wouldn't. So Grace comes in and says " Let me try" and….let's just say I'm mentally scarred." Emmett let out a booming laugh. I rolled my eyes. Al saw this and tried to make me see sense in this scarring. " Mom, he was making mental pictures all day!!!! I saw things no sister should ever see…."

" Then why didn't you just ignore him?" I asked her, picking up Owens plate and cutting a piece of steak for myself. Al rolled her eyes.

" You know that little voice in your head, you know the one that told you that it's be okay to give me coffee? Yeah, that's Owen. The little annoying voice that you CAN'T ignore!!! Honestly, I'm surprised that Edward isn't trying to pour acid over his brain." she said, throwing a questioning glance at him. He shrugged.

" I live with Emmett." was his only explanation, but it was enough. Everyone started laughing, but then Al stopped and looked toward the stairs.

" You do know that he's planning revenge right?" she looked at me. " As in, like serious revenge." I shrugged. Everyone-besides Grace and Al-threw me a curious look and I laughed.

" Let's just say that Emmett isn't the only prankster in this house." that made everyone laugh, yet again. " Oh, and I know that you are soon going to be joining him in this 'Let's get back at Mom' routine." I told Al. She gaped at me.

" What?? No I won't!!!" I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah right. You two are a team….you don't do anything without him helping and vise versa. So, while you're already planning my impending demise, do you want to hear your punishment?" I loved this. I loved teasing my children so much, and they loved TRYING to prank me. But, I knew Emmett so that wasn't the easiest thing to do. She grimaced and hung her head, ready.

I decided that I was going to spare her some embarrassment.

_You are NOT to go shopping for two weeks. _

Her head snapped up and she stared at me.

" WHAT????!!!! Why???" she yelled tears coming in her eyes. I stood up and walked over to where her purse was and pulled out her wallet. " NOOOOO!!! MOM!!!!" she jumped up and started to run after me, but Alice grabbed her by the waist and stopped her. I opened Al's wallet and pulled out her two credit cards and -

" I'm not going to ask how MY credit card got in here, but you know that you can live two weeks without shopping." Alice dropped her arms from around Al and gaped at me also.

" Bella, you can't do that….I mean, shopping is a girls life and…"

" Sorry, Alice, but I know what has to be done to teach her a lesson." I said, and deep down, I was feeling a little mean by doing this, but I had to do it.

" MOM, YOU OWE ME!!!!" Al screamed, still trying to get at me, but I was dodging her.

" How?" I asked, genuinely curious. She stopped and I could see that she had that evil look on her face.

" You were all up on my MAN!!!!!!" she accused me, causing many laughs to erupt from the audience that was watching us carefully. I rolled my eyes.

" Oh please, he was giving me a hug. And, if I remember correctly you and Embry decided to put on a show after that." I said calmly, dragging a chair over to the counter. She watched me in horror as I stood on the chair and-very carefully, making sure that my shirt didn't ride up-pushed up one of the ceiling tiles and pulled down a metal box.

" No, Mom.." Al groaned in defeat. I ignored her, pulled at the necklace around my neck that held the key to the box, and unlocked it.

" Two weeks." I said as I stuck the credit cards into the box, locked it, and put it back. I climbed down from the chair, put it back at the table and turned to my daughter. She was glaring at me.

" Be afraid Mom. We won't mess with you now, but in time, when you least expect it you will rue the day you took away my credit cards." and with that the drama queen turned on her heel and stalked upstairs. I laughed, along with everyone else. Grace came up to me, and hugged me.

" Don't worry, I'm on your side. You've never had the enemies girlfriend on your team before." and with that, she waved at everyone else, and walked up the stairs-by far the most polite exit. Emmett was still laughing.

" Ohh, we should try that with Alice. I've always wondered what she would do without the ability to shop!!!" he said, almost bouncing at the idea. Alice shot him a death glare, that made him flinch just a little and then she smiled at me.

" I actually fear for you. You have two teenagers on your tail now, and one of them being a werewolf." she laughed, bounded over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to her family. " We should leave. Bella needs to sleep-she didn't get much last night-and…" she looked at me, smiling. " we have school tomorrow." I laughed, and everyone agreed.

One by one, they came over and gave me a hug. Except for Edward and Bianca. She smiled and waved like Grace had, and Edward just waved, not looking in my eyes. I said goodbye to them all, watched them leave-with assurances that I should be safe tonight-and then headed up to my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I walked blindly through my room-not bothering to turn on the light. I could feel a little pain ripping through my heart at the thought of being in my dark room, all alone on my anniversary. I refused to let it get to me, and crawled into bed.

Today had been a strange day. When I'd woken up, I hadn't even noticed that it was my birthday, maybe it was the restful night that had contributed to that. And then, Grace had morning sickness, and I saw my family again. They sang the most ridiculous songs that still fit them perfectly, and then they came over to my home. They had seen the way my house was at times, and they had seen the motherly part of me that they'd never known.

Had today been a good day? In some ways, yes. I got my best friend back. I was able to watch Emmett sing Barbie Girl. And they all came over. A bad day? He barely looked me in the eyes. I didn't understand that. Why wouldn't he look me in the eyes? If he was hurting, he could at least look at me, to let me know the pain I'd caused him. If he hated me, he could show me in his eyes and still be as polite as he always was.

But instead, he chose to let me suffer by hiding his beautiful eyes from me.

Then again, that may be what he was aiming to do. He wanted me to suffer for what I did to him. I guess that was it. And…I deserved it. I deserved to die a million deaths for what I did to him, but….maybe my marriage was my punishment.

With that thought, my cell rang. I dug through my pocket and pulled it out. Why was Ben calling me? At almost midnight?

" Hello?" I answered.

" Bella-" his voice sounded rushed and busy. I instantly knew that he wasn't talking to me as my friend, or as Grace's father.

He was talking to me as my lawyer. Ben had been the one who had handled the whole Jacob thing, and he was the one who helped me out when it came to hiding the evidence. And he only used this tone when it came to matters like that.

I shot up in bed, instantly alert. I shielded my mind quickly-though I doubted that they would be listening right now.

" What is it?" I asked him. He sighed and I heard papers rustling.

" Okay, don't panic, it's not even official yet. But, I thought you should know…." he paused to take a breath, and I waited trying to calm my suddenly erratic breathing. " I just got a call from the jail, and…..someone's…trying to….bail him out." he finished in a rush. I stopped breathing completely.

Bail him out?? Who would want to do that??? He didn't have any friends, and even if he did, they wouldn't have that much money. And if he was bailed out….. I refused to think about it.

" It's not official yet. They have to get a court order, seeing as the idea of bail wasn't mentioned when he was put away, but I thought you should know. No need to panic though, you don't even have to tell them." he said, trying to appease me, but it wasn't really working. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't. I couldn't find my throat. I couldn't feel my body.

" Okay." I said in a dead voice, trying to keep any emotion out of it. " Thanks for telling me." and with that, I hung up on Ben, slumped over onto my side on my bed, and starred at the wall. I don't know how long I laid there, before darkness washed over me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so it was a little fast and a little random at times, but….Love it? Hate it? Tell me!!!!!! Anyone guess what's coming next????? It's kind of really easy. Anyway…..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Pain and Chicago

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner. But, to make it up to ya'll I'm writing a SUUUUPER long chapter. Have fun…Oh, and warning I cried, but it's crucial to the chapter-the one that holds a BUNCH of info-and there are a bunch of POV changes. Okay, here it is…..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!! Sadly……Emmett is not mine…..*tears begin to stream down face* Jasper is not mine….*begins to break down quietly* Edward- *breaks down completely before finishing***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

As soon as we got back, Alice collapsed on the couch, pulled her knees up to her chest, and pulled herself into a vision.

_What's she up to? _Jasper asked. I chuckled.

" She's trying to see what Al is going to do for revenge. She's going to see if she's going to come up with a good plan that fits what she thinks should happen to Bella." I said, sitting on my piano bench. Bianca came and sat next to me.

" Am I the only one who thought that that was a strange visit?" she asked. I had to agree with her on this one. It was pretty strange. There were moments where it seemed as if Bella had forgotten about us completely, like she was thinking about something different. I noticed this in particular when Bianca was talking about her past. She would get this faraway look in her eye, her heart would speed up a little, but then she'd be better as if nothing happened.

And then, past that, there were times when she was too aware of us there. It was like she was thinking about her words before saying them, as if she was hiding something that she didn't want us to know about.

" Yeah, it was kind of strange." I agreed with her. But, it was like no one heard us.

Emmett laughed, suddenly thinking about the incident they told us about. Esme was thinking of how quickly Bella switched on and off her mothering tone-which she sometime had trouble doing, it was hilarious listening to her use that tone with Carlisle. Rosalie was thinking about Grace being pregnant, which I still couldn't believe. Jasper was thinking about how happy everyone was whenever they were around her. Alice was still trying to see Al. But, it was Carlisle that was the strangest.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes. _Why was Carlisle singing in his head?

" Carlisle, what are you trying to hide from me?" I asked. Both his head and Alice's snapped up. Carlisle had a guilty look in his eyes, and Alice had a worried one in hers. " Or, what you _both _hiding from me?" I asked, putting two and two together. Alice shook her head.

" Sorry Edward, but we're sworn to secrecy. Carlisle isn't supposed to know, but he decided to break the rules and well….he knows. But, we can't tell so there." and with that she put her forehead to her knees and continued her search. I just starred at her for a second before looking at Carlisle who was starring at the floor. I've never seen him look so ashamed-even when he told me about how he had changed me out of loneliness.

" Rules?" I asked him. He shook his head, but otherwise ignored me. Esme was looking at him in concern. This was not the Carlisle any of us knew. I sighed in frustration and stood up. " I'm going hunting." Bianca moved to join me but I shook my head. " I think I need some time alone." And with that I was out of the door and in the forest.

I tried to focus on hunting, on the scent of a mountain lion close by, but I couldn't get the mystery of whatever it was that Alice and Carlisle were hiding from me out of my head. So, I just decide to go for a run, clearing my head, and thinking through everything that had happened today.

I don't know what was more surprising: Bella being our teacher, her having twins that were telepathic, her being divorced, or her sons girlfriend being pregnant. But, no matter which one was more surprising the only conclusion I could really come up with was the fact that today had to be the second most painful day of my life.

My dead heart throbbed at the thought of the number one day on that list.

" _Edward," she started tentatively as if she were afraid of whatever she was thinking. I heard the slight, hidden pain in that one word and immediately wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened, and I heard a sob build up in her chest. _

" _Shhh, Bella, it's okay." I started, stroking her hair, doing everything I could think of to get that pain out of her voice. Why was my angel hurting? She shouldn't be hurting. She pulled away from me, and moved out of my arms, now sitting a few feet away on her bed. It was late at night, Charlie snoring in the other room, dreaming about the strange fishing trip he'd had with Billy Black. I focused on Bella who was now starring at the wall hugging her knees. _

" _Bella, love, what is it?" I asked, desperately wanting to put her in my arms again, but not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Whatever it was that she wanted to tell me, was obviously difficult for her and I didn't want to make it harder. She took a ragged breath, and I heard her heart beating fast. Faster than it had when we had made our compromise. I was beginning to be worried about how this was effecting her health. _

_She took another quick breath and then-_

" _I don't think I can do it." she said softly, so soft I could barely hear it. What?_

" _Can't do what, darling?" So many possibilities ran through my mind then. Can't become a vampire? Can't leave Charlie? Can't face the torture of Alice planning her wedding? And so many others ran through my head. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead on her knees, hiding from me completely. _

" _Edward," again, when she said my name there was so many pain saturated in it that it hurt me with so much force, I couldn't breathe-though it wasn't really necessary. Then I heard the most horrible sound in my entire existence-all 107 years of it-I heard Bella crying. It wasn't the kind of crying that I heard when she was crying over Jacob, that was as if her dog had died-no pun intended. But, this, this was as if someone was ripping her soul out, and she couldn't do anything about it. _

_Once I heard that sound, I didn't think, I moved over to her and enveloped her in my arms and pulled her to my chest. Again, I began stroking her hair, rubbing circles into back, mumbling nonsense into her ears, humming her lullaby, anything. But, she had the opposite reaction. _

_She pulled away from me roughly and jumped off the bed. My arms fell onto my lap as I saw her face. She looked so in pain. She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, were covered in tears. She looked as if she were burning inside, as if Jane were here and were attacking her. She looked so much in pain, but at the same time, she looked so lost. As if she knew what she knew was right, but like she still had a few doubts about it. _

" _This." was all she whispered, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. I just starred at her. Searching her face for any hint of a lie. I knew, that if anyone had manipulated her to say this, I would see it in her face somewhere. Anywhere. But, all I saw in her eyes were tears and pain. Tears and pain, but no sense of a lie anywhere. _

_I didn't know a dead heart could die again. But I found that out when I left Bella. It had felt as if my heart had throbbed when I realized how quickly she had believed me when I lied, and then it stopped completely when I turned and left. But now, it felt as if someone had injected a searing poison-that put vampire venom to shame-into my heart and that it was eating my heart inside out. _

_She stood there, hugging herself, tears streaming even faster down her cheeks. She was waiting for me to say something. I closed my mouth-I hadn't even realized it was open at first-and swallowed unnecessarily. _

" _Are you sure?" I asked her quietly. Her lip trembled, concealing hushed sobs, and she nodded quickly, tears flying at the movement. I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying to calm myself. Then I stood up and walked over to her. She rocked onto the heels of her feet, as if she were debating whether to step away or not. I stopped in front of her, not touching her, and just stood there for a second._

" _Okay." I said. I had promised her that if she ever wanted to leave me I would let her. And no matter how much if hurt me, I was going to hold myself to that promise. After I said this, she almost couldn't hold it back anymore. She closed her eyes and her shoulders started shaking with barely contained sobs. _

_I reached out and touched her cheek one last time, before turning and heading to the window at human speed. A part of me hoped that in the time it took my to get to the window, she would change her mind and call me back. But, sadly, she just stood there and cried quietly. I sighed as I gripped onto the sill of the window, and turned back. _

" _Be happy." I said before turning and slipping out of the window. As I landed on the ground, I heard a thud as if she had fallen to her knees. And even as I heard her sobs get louder, I forced myself not to turn back. If she felt as her life would be happier without me, then I wasn't going to deny her that. And with that, I ran._

I leaned my forehead on the wall in front of me, and breathed heavily at the memory. I had forced myself not to think about that night, EVER. And here I was, thinking about it on the very day when I see her again. Wait-

I pulled away from the wall, and looked around to see where I was.

Wasn't it ironic that I was right under the sight where I'd said those two words to her. I looked up and sure enough, there was her window. I should go, I thought to myself. This has been to painful of a day for me, and I'm sure for her as well, and I don't think I can handle anymore.

But, being the masochist I was, I didn't listen to my mind and, the next thing I knew, I was in her room. I was shocked that she was in the same room she had been in then, but there she was, curled on her side, facing a wall. I instantly knew that she was asleep- her heart beat was slow-and that she hadn't been for long. I hadn't missed her sleep talking. If she still did that.

I looked around and saw that a lot had actually changed. The bed was bigger, big enough for her, Owen, Grace, and Al all to fit in comfortably. She didn't have a dresser, I guess that all of her clothes were in her closet. Really, all she had in her room was the bed and a nightstand. I walked over to the little table and saw that it had a laptop on it. It was tilted at an angle-some of it hanging off-and I saw from the little surface of the stand that was shown, that there was a collage of pictures on it. I gently picked up the laptop, setting it on the bed, and examined the table surface.

The first picture I saw, was one of her wedding. God, she looked beautiful. She was in a dress, that didn't poof out like most wedding dresses, but it was slim all the to the bottom, but then it flared out into a small train. Her hair was in ringlets, flowing over her shoulders, and there was a blue comb in her hair. She looked breathtaking. The picture was one of her dancing-DANCING-with Jacob (I couldn't help the venom in my thoughts at his name). Her arms were up around his neck-it looked like she was dancing on tip toes to be able to do that-and he had bent down to help her and had his arms around her waist. They looked so happy.

I looked away from that picture and looked at another.

The next one I saw was one of Bella when she was pregnant. I had to chuckled at how huge she looked with the twins. But, she did have a glow to her that really brought out her beauty. I noticed that Jacob wasn't in this picture, but then again, he be behind the camera, taking the picture. Then I looked at one with her holding both of the twins. She was laying on a normal bed with one baby in each arm. They were wrapped up in pink and blue blankets, like the ones they used at the hospital. She was smiling at the one in pink-I'm guessing it was Al-and looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

My eyes wandered to one of Embry Call helping Al stand. She had her tiny hands around one of Embry's fingers and he was helping her stand up on her own. The look in his eyes showed all the love he had for the little girl. I wonder how Bella felt about the imprinting thing. Another was of Owen and Al sleeping next to each other. They looked so unbelievably cute. Owen had one of his arms under her, and the other one was over her, grabbing one of her hands. It looked like he was holding on for dear life. I wonder how long it took for them to get out of the habit of being with each other all the time.

" Jacob…" came Bella's musical voice. Did I hear pain in that word? Not the kind of pain I'd heard that night, but like someone had just stabbed her. " Stay Away!!" she muttered with a fierceness I didn't think was possible to have when she was asleep. I replaced the laptop on her nightstand and ran over to the other side of the bed to look at her face.

Her face was scrunched up, as if she were both mad and scared at the same time. What was she dreaming about?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV (dream)

_I was in the dark. Completely dark, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Then a spot of light shone down on me, showing about a five inch radius in every direction around me._ _Then I heard a laugh, an evil sadistic laugh I knew SO well. Then he slipped into the light. _

" _Jacob" was all I said. I would've taken a step back, but then I would've been in darkness, and I'd learned that anything could be in the darkness. Jacob smirked as he realized my predicament and took another step forward. " Stay away!" I tried to shout it, but for some reason my voice wouldn't raise very high, and it sounded more like a whisper. _

_He reached out to touch me, his eyes completely black. I looked at his hand, and saw there was a silver knife clench in his fist. Then, before the blade could make contact, I made an impulse decision. _

_I turned and ran into the darkness. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

EPOV

" So dark." she mumbled, shuddered in her blankets. I was so confused. What was she dreaming about that would cause her to look as scared as she was?

_Help her._ Came Owens thoughts. I looked over at the door, and saw him standing there, leaning against the doorframe for support.

_How? I can't. _I replied. If I did something, there was a risk of her waking and her seeing me. A risk of her getting a hurt. A risk I couldn't take.

_Suck it up. _He snapped, his thoughts spitting venom. _I can't help her, it'll make it worse. Do whatever you did whenever you two were dating._ And with that he turned on his heel and stomped away.

"No…" she whispered, so much pain in her voice.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BPOV

_I was running in pitch dark. I didn't know where I was going, in which direction I was going in, or what was in front of me. Before I could think on that for long, the light was on again. But not on me. _

_Standing there were Al and Owen, holding hands and backing away from the edge of the light. Then, again, Jacob slipped in. He didn't have the knife, but his fist was clenched. He looked at me and smiled, daring me to say something. _

" _No," was all I could get out, and it was in a whisper. He took another step forward, when suddenly the light went out and I was in darkness again. I heard a noise behind me, and I flinched at the sound and turned to face it. I'd learned in my marriage not to turn my back on him. _

_Then-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

EPOV

She was shuddering violently, tears coming out of her eyes. I bit my lip, and softly wiped a tear away.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BPOV

_-a cold arm grabbed my waist, and another wiped something off my cheek. I sighed in relief and turned around. The light suddenly shone down on me and Edward. He had such a pained looked in his eyes, and his mouth was set in a hard line. _

" _Edward?" I asked, placing my hand on his cheek. To my horror, he flinched away from me and dropped his arm. I looked at the arm that had been around me and ten back up at me. What I saw made my swollen heart deflate. _

_His eyes that had, once upon a time, held so much love in them, only held disgust. He stared down at me in disgust and took a few steps back as if I had a contagious disease. _

" _Edward" I said, taking a step toward him. He raised his chin defiantly and glared at me. _

" _I don't want you anymore Bella." he spit. I had expected this-I deserved this-but that didn't stop the pain that that shot through my heart. _

" _I'm sorry Edward." I said, looking down, tears streaming down my face. " So sorry. For everything." Then the light went out again, followed by a sound that sound like a jail door slamming. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

EPOV

" Edward?" the way she said it like a question made me think that I'd waken her. But her heart was still beating slowly and her breathing was still even. I watched her, kneeling on the floor. Her tears had stopped for a second, but then they started coming faster than before.

" I'm sorry Edward." she muttered. I looked at her, surprised. " So sorry. For everything." My heart, which has died three times, swelled up. Of course she could mean anything, but she could also mean that she was sorry for leaving me. And that was all that mattered to me. Though I knew that that doesn't necessarily mean that she loved me still, or that she regretted it, it still meant the universe to me. I smiled softly.

" It's okay." I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for….. Warning: it sucks)**

JPOV

I was lying on my cot, my eyes closed, just thinking. You know, in a weird way, jail was a good thing. It gave me a lot of time to think-without the interruption of other minds-about things. Like how lumpy these cots were. Or, why I was in here. Or, for what I was going to do when I got out of here-I thought about that A LOT. And about the time Bella made me watch the movie Chicago with her.

Just then one of the songs from it came into my head. The only scene I'd liked. The one when the girls were in skimpy outfits, singing about how they got in jail and shit. Man, if Bella had worn anything like that, none of this would've happened. But still-

_She had it comin'_

_She had it comin' _

_She only had herself to blame._

The song was going through my head, and it had a lot of similarities to my feelings about what I did.

_If you had been there, _

_If you had seen it, _

_I betcha you would have done the same._

I heard footsteps come towards my cell, but I didn't move. I was humming the song to myself, thinking about how EVERYTHING was her own fault. If she had done what I told her to, if she had been a good wife NOTHING would've happened.

Then again, I really didn't think I did anything wrong. I mean, I should have a right to….speak my mind. And you've heard the saying 'Actions speak louder than words' I was just proving the validity of that saying before I started saying it to our children.

The guard beat the baton against my door.

" Visitor." he said, before opening the door. I was enveloped in a scent that made my nose burn drastically. I growled and shot up.

Standing in my door way-with there noses scrunched up-were two leeches. One was a blonde headed girl who looked really small. The other a blonde boy, looking like her twin. She walked in, the boy flanking her, and stood as far away from me as possible. The guard hesitated and then shut the door and walked a few feet away.

I was shaking, growling, gripping the edge of the cot to restrain myself. I hadn't been near a vampire for awhile, so it was like being near one for the first time all over again.

" Make one move, and you will regret it." the girl said, glaring at me. I didn't do anything. She smirked. " Good, now listen. Our masters are thinking about helping you out. Getting you out of the human infested dump." What the hell?

" Why?" I got through my teeth. She smirked again.

" We have the same goal. All we ask is as soon as you're free, you help us out, and I'm sure you'll agree with the job. Seeing as it is the reason why you are here." she said. I froze when she said that. And then I relaxed, not shaking as much, and the red tint I'd seen was almost completely gone.

" May I ask why you want to kill Bella?" I asked as calmly as possible. These leeches were wanting to kill Bella, and NO ONE was going to take that honor away from me. Again, the smirk. Was that the only facial expression she could have?

" She knows about us." she said simply, but I had a feeling it was deeper than that for her. " So, I take it you're agreeing to this." I nodded. " Good. We will go tell our masters and then arrange for your immediate release." and with that, she and the boy turned, knocked on the door, and then left.

I smirked and laid back on the cot.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Super long. I know the Jacob chapter ain't that good, but I'm sick and my fingers hurt. The chapters will come sooner… and they will be better. I'm actually really proud of the Edward/Bella moment…Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!**


	24. Why and Confessions

**A/N: Hey guys!!!! I got SOOOOO many reviews!!!!!!!! Okay, so I've been sick for a while, and reading reviews make me feel like I'm healthy again!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo, here's 24.…**

**Disclaimer: Carlisle: *sigh* What did I tell you about writing when you SHOULD be resting?**

**Author: *typing furiously at computer, not looking away* Must. Please. Readers. **

**Carlisle: *sighs again* And I have to do the disclaimer again? Okay….dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight, and she's NOT GOING TO GET BETTER UNLESS SHE GOES TO BED!!!!!**

**Author: No, I'm not going to get better unless I finish this and get reviews.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

My alarm was going off again. Ugh. I sat up, groaning as my body ached. I was tossing and turning all night with nightmares. I shuddered at the memory of the darkness. I turned off the alarm and headed straight to the closet. I could skip a shower, I'll take one when I get home.

I quickly dressed in the first thing I found, and headed downstairs.

I was stopped by the sound of Grace puking again. I sighed and walked over to the downstairs bathroom and peered in. Grace was leaning over the toilet, Owen holding her hair back and whispering things into her ear. I smiled at that.

" I hate this part." she groaned, leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

" But you love the rest of it though." he murmured. She pulled back and looked at him shocked. And then she smiled.

" Yes, I love the rest of it." she turned and leaned against him, her back to his chest. I pulled out of the doorway so that they wouldn't see me, but continued listening.

" I love that I'm carrying the child of the most perfect guy on the planet…" I could just see Owens head getting bigger at that.

" Aren't you worried though?" Owen asked, making both Grace and myself groan. He never was going to get over that one little detail.

" Owen William Swan, stop that." I heard Grace snap at him. " Like I've said many times, I do not care that you are a wolf, and I wouldn't care if our child happens to be a wolf as well. I would love him just the same, and I KNOW that you would too." I've never heard Grace sound so mad. I was really proud of her. I heard Owen sigh.

" Yeah I know, it's just…" he sighed again. " Okay, I have nothing to say on that topic now….what makes you think it's a boy?" he asked, picking up on Grace calling the baby a he. She chuckled.

" Have you noticed how much I've been eating? Only a boy-and only your son-would be able to eat that much." she laughed, and I heard Owen join. And then- " Eww, don't kiss me. I just threw up!!!!" Owen chuckled, and I heard them getting up.

" Brush your teeth, then I'll kiss you." and then Owen walked out of the bathroom. " Mom?" he asked, looking down at me. I hadn't noticed that, while listening, I'd slid down to where I was seated on the floor.

" That was sweet." I said. " Nothing like bonding over morning sickness." I smiled at him as he offered his hand to help me up. I took it and once I was standing he really looked at me.

" Is everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

" Yeah, why?" I asked. He just shrugged and headed for the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and then sat opposite me at the table.

" You have nightmares last night." he said, looking down at his hands. I sighed.

" it was nothing, I always have nightmares." he looked at me in skepticism.

" Look, I've got to be heading out. I'll see you four in a bit." I got up, kissed the top of his head, and left the house. It wasn't until I was in my car that I realized that my hands were shaking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Bella slipped out of her nightmare a few minutes after I talked to her, and then I left, not wanting to be ambushed by more painful memories. But, sadly, the second I walked into the house, I was ambushed by a certain pixie.

" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she tackled me. " You little….." she was too excited to say anything-or think in coherent thoughts I might add.

" May we ask what's going on?" Bianca asked from the couch.

" He went to BELLA'S!!!!!!!!" she screamed-still on top of me. " He pulled a me and went there without realizing it, and……" she had begun to get off of me, but by the time she said 'and' she had grabbed me and was hugging me insanely.

" Who decided to give Alice a deer that was hyped up on sugar?" I heard Emmett ask quietly. Alice let go of me, grabbed my hand, and turned to the family.

" And………….." she said, drawing it out as if to build suspense. Then she decided to give me the honors. " Edward, do you want to tell any of us what Bella said in her sleep." I rolled my eyes, pried her fingers off of my hand, and ran up to my room before they could start asking questions. I shut my door, turning on my stereo, and lounged on my couch.

She had said she was sorry. But, again, it could've been about anything. For all I knew she was apologizing for not taking advantage of the huge bed I got that time. I closed my eyes as the pain from that memory hit.

" _Not to bring on the ire prematurely, but can you tell me what it is about this bed that you object to?" _

I chuckled. I had felt so bad for doing that to her, but then again, it wasn't that bad of an experience.

She may have been saying she was sorry for sending me after him that day.

" _I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go." _

God!!!! Why did I just think that???? I sat up, and stared out the window into the now lighting sky. Why must I continue to think about the things that hurt me the most? I didn't deserve to put myself in pain like I had when I left her. She made her choice, she moved on. I left. She let me. She did NOT want me. She got married, and had kids-possible not thinking about me at all.

So why was I still mourning after her all these years later? Why was I hoping that she wanted me back-even if she had barely said anything to me at all? Why was I so curious as to why she and Jacob got a divorce? Why???

_Dude? You okay??? You feel a little frustrated and angst. _Jasper thought from downstairs. I took a deep breath to calm myself pinched the bridge of my nose. _Better._ I chuckled and leaned my head against the wall, drowning my thoughts in my music, mentally preparing myself to face the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so I've noticed that the past chapters only cover TWO days….SOOOO….FAST FORWARD!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV (1 week later)

The week passed by in daze for me. I woke up worrying if Ben was going to call me. I went to school worrying if the Cullens had any news for me. I went home wondering if Embry had found out anything. And I went to bed fearing nightmares of all that was after me. The only thing that I looked forward to were the visit's the Cullens paid me at night.

It was mostly Alice, but sometimes Jasper came with her, and sometimes Edward came-but only with Bianca. But no matter who came, I was happy to see them. We would talk about old times-the few times Emmett came he would reminisce about my many embarrassing moments. And when it was just Alice, and when the kids were asleep, she would ask me about the darkness that was my past.

" Do you regret it?" she asked me. We were in the living room. I was kneeling in front of the couch and Alice was brushing my hair gently on the couch. I bit my lip and looked down.

Did I regret it? How was I supposed to answer that? If I hadn't done it, I would have Al or Owen, I wouldn't have a grandchild on the way. If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have been able to do half the things I've done.

" No." I whispered. I felt the brush pause for a semi-second, and I knew that she was going to ask why, so I beat her to the punch. " I can't." I said.

" What do you mean you can't?" she asked me softly. I could hear the fierceness in her voice, but she knew that this entire subject was hard, so she was trying to hide it. I sighed.

" I wouldn't have Al and Owen." I said, hoping that it would be enough of an explanation. Alice growled.

" Yes, that's true, but you wouldn't have had to go through hell." she got off the couch and seated herself on the coffee table in front of me, grabbing my chin. " You would've known what a loving husband was, and what it was like to be in a loving marriage. You wouldn't have had to go to bed fearing for the next day, and you wouldn't have been trapped! Of course you can regret it!!!" I closed my eyes, and felt tears fill them behind my lids.

Alice sighed and pulled me into a hug.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

" No, you're fine. It's true, but still…." She pulled away from me and studied my face. Then she sighed and bit her lip. " What?" I asked. She shook her head, and positioned herself behind me again, and continued to play with my hair. " Alice, what?? You can tell me anything you know." I said.

" Well, it's a personal question that I'm kind of scared to ask you." she said. I laughed quietly.

" Has anything ever stopped you from asking a personal question before? Come on, ask away." I said. She sighed and her fingers paused on my hair.

" Do you still love him?" she asked me.

I didn't need her to specify who, I knew exactly who she meant. I closed my eyes and tried to will the tears to stay back.

Did I still love him? I didn't really know. He appeared in my dreams every night now, the look in his eyes subtly changing from disgust to a kind of forbidden longing. Every time I see him my heart pounds painfully in my chest. And whenever he refuses to look my way, my heart feels as if it was hollow. Whenever I see Bianca grab his hand or whenever I see a student fawn over him, I feel a surge of jealousy like I've never felt before.

So, yes, I think I do still love him.

But does he love me back? He refuses to look at me, no matter what I try. Bianca is always with him, always within touching distance from him. Were they a couple? I didn't know. If I admitted that I loved him, and if he didn't love me in return I don't know if I'd survive that.

" Bella?" Alice asked, concerned by my silence. I sighed, and kept my eyes closed.

" Yeah. I still love him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go……Bella has confessed her love for EDWARD!!!!!! *he's still mine though* But what about Edward? Does he love her? What's up with him and Bianca? What about Jacob??? Only one way to find out…..REVIEW!!!!!**


	25. Interrogations

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! Chapter 25 is here!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Alice gasped, and I felt her arms encircle me from behind.

" I KNEW IT!!!!!" she squealed in my ear. I'm pretty sure she blew out my ear drum just then. " OMG, you have to TELL him!!!!!!!!!!!" she started pulling on my arm.

" Alice, there is no way I'm just going to waltz over to your house and say 'Hey, Edward, I love you. And I know that I broke it off last time, but I promise not to do that this time, and I hope you can just forget that that ever happened.'" I rolled my eyes. She sighed.

" Well, you do need to tell him." she muttered. And then she thought of something. " You need to tell him EVERYTHING." she said, hinting that ONE thing I couldn't stand for him to know. I started shaking my head.

" No." I said. The last thing I wanted was Edward knowing about what happened during my marriage. That would not be a good thing.

" Why not? I think he deserves to know, and deep down, you know he does too." she said. I groaned, and stood up, moving into the kitchen to get me a drink. I heard her follow me.

" Because, I don't want him to pity me. I don't like saying that I may have made a mistake. I don't want him to overreact, like he's prone to do." I said, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and filling it with water.

" But-"

" No." I said before chugging the water down. " Alice, this is my decision. I'll tell him when I'm ready, and when I think he can handle it. Okay??? Please, don't pressure me into this." And I really couldn't tell him when I was under the stress of _him_ coming back. I could barely get through the day with that stress on my shoulders. I just…couldn't handle the fact that Edward could be brooding about the possibilities of what _exactly_ had been going on. I couldn't.

Alice sighed and her face softened. She walked over to me and pulled me into another hug.

" I won't. I'm sorry." she said, kissing my cheek. " I've got to go. You've got to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." she said, and then she was gone. I sighed and headed on upstairs, ready to…attempt to sleep peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Alice blew through the door, and her thoughts were everywhere.

_OMG, she has to wear those black three inch heels I saw in her closet, and those black jeans-they make herlegs look AMAZING-and that deep blue halter……_

" Do I want to know what you're thinking about?" I asked her from my piano bench. She turned to me and smiled. I didn't think her face could fit a smile that big. She came over to me and sat next to me.

" You know I love you my darling brother." she said, suddenly throwing her arms around me.

" Emmett, stop drugging Alice's deer whenever she hunts." I called upstairs. I swear, I'm sure that is the reason why she's acting like this. She pulled away, and walked over to Jasper-who was sitting on the couch, reading a Civil War novel. She took the book away from him, and sat on his lap, snuggling into his chest.

" You're happy? What did you and Bella talk about?" he asked. My attention flared. Oh, she must be happy over whatever she and her best friend had talked about. Why didn't I notice that? She shrugged.

" Stuff. It's a secret." she giggled like a five year old, and I saw her sneak a sly glance at me from the corner of her eye. Ok, I was having enough of this.

" Hey Alice? May I speak with you in private?" I asked her. She thought about it for a second before consenting. I ran up to my room and she was with me a fraction of a second later. She moved past me and sat on my couch, ready for interrogation. She had a perfect poker face on, and she was staring straight ahead. I sighed.

" Okay, what are you hiding from me?" I asked her. Her facial expression didn't change, and she spoke in a monotone.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." I groaned and began pacing the room.

" What is it that you and Carlisle know about Bella, that I don't?" I asked-basically rephrasing the previous question.

" I don't know what you're talking about." she said in the same dreary monotone that resembled the tone of a robot. I pinched the bridge of my nose and struggled to keep calm. One thing I learned about Alice was that if you acted like you REALLY needed information and that you were frustrated, she wasn't going to be any help.

" Okay then…." I shifted through all the questions in my head, " what happened between Jacob and Bella?"

_Poor Bella…Wait, mind reader, ummmm……I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts _Ah-ha!!!! **(A/N: OME Edward Ah-ha'd!!!!!) **she slipped. She sighed, and looked me in the eye.

" I can't tell you. I want to, believe me I do, but this is Bella's business and she doesn't want you to know just yet." she sighed, and I could tell that she was telling the truth. But, this confused me even more.

" Why doesn't she want me to know?" I asked, a little hurt. Alice looked at me like I was insane.

" You're her ex. It's not really the right subject to talk about with you're ex fiance." she said it too quickly. She was lying to me. " Okay, so that's not it." she amended when she realized that I knew she was lying. " A lot of people don't know. Only a select few know. The rest only know that it didn't work out and he's not around. And, that's all I can tell you." she got up and started out of the room before stopping.

_I think you deserve to know though. She told me that she was going to tell you when she was sure that both you and she could handle it. I don't know when that will be though. _And with that, she left the room. Leaving me to think about everything she said, and about how to find out what happened.

Before I was even done thinking about what I was going to do, I was out the door and outside Carlisle's study. I stood there for a second before he invited me in. I knew that Carlisle wasn't the most talented when it came to blocking me, so I had a better chance with him than I had with Alice.

_What can I do for you Edward? _he thought, a little nervous. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and prepared for a second questioning.

" What are you and Alice hiding from me?" I asked him. His face contorted with indecision. He didn't know whether or not to tell me.

_If I tell him, I break a code and Bella's trust. If I don't he's going to be hovering in my head until he knows. _

" Just tell me, Carlisle." I said, but then the door burst open, and Alice ran in.

" Don't say anything Carlisle." she said and then she turned to me and glared. " If you want to know so bad, go ask her yourself." she hissed.

I flinched. I didn't know if I could stand talking to Bella about this. I could barely be in the same room as her when she was asleep, and I just couldn't when she was awake.

_Chicken. You know, the way you're treating her, she thinks you hate her guts, though she'd never say it. She actually thinks she deserves your hatred, but she doesn't. And you ARE NOT helping!!!!!! So, get your ass out of this house, and go talk to her ALONE!!!!! You can stand a few hours alone with her without Bianca!! _And with that she turned and ran out of the room.

I just stood there for a second. And then, I turned and ran out of the house.

I needed to talk to Bella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:And there is chapter 25!!!!! I know it's short, but it's the second chapter of the day, so.... What will happen when Edward shows up at Bella's in the middle of the night? Will they talk? Will they get everything off their chests and make peace? Will they resolve everything? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	26. Confessions

**A/N: Okay, guys I'm back with a wonderful new chapter!!!!!!! I got SOOOOOOOOOOO many reviews for the last two chapters and I AM SOOOO HAPPY because of it!!!! I'm throwing out a special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed…THANK YOU!!!!! (I'm sleep deprived, therefore semi-crazy right now) To the story!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: *calling off stage* Okay….who's responsible for not letting dancingwithEdward sleep? **

**Jasper *off stage*: Umm, you! You wouldn't leave her alone!! You were tickling her, pranking Edward-making her laugh insanely, threatening to burn Alice's favorite clothes…do I really need to continue?**

**Emmett: *remembering everything now* Oh, well seeing as she is too busy bouncing off walls-like Alice when I drug her food-I guess I gotta do the disclaimer thingy….*sigh* dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight!!!!!!! Now that that's done…..Oh EDDIE!!!!!!!!! I'M TAKING THE VOLVO FOR A SPIN!!! *runs off stage***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

Okay, what am I going to do? How can I just go into her house and…talk to Bella about this? Alice was right, this wasn't the type of thing you discuss with your ex. I sighed.

By now I was standing under Bella's window again. All of the lights in the house were off, so she'd be going to sleep right now. I wouldn't want to wake her up, I mean that's rude…..No, I have to do this now! I took a deep-and quite unnecessary-breath, scaled her wall, and slipped through her window.

Her breathing was barely even, meaning that she was barely falling asleep. I considered waking her up, but after watching her sleep the past week I noticed that she tended to wake up in the middle of the night anyway. So, I'd just wait. I moved and sat against the wall with the window and prepared to wait, thinking about how this was going to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BPOV (dream)_

_I was terrified. I hadn't dreamed about this in years. I was standing in the middle of the forest, looking around in panic. I was looking for something. No, someone…like the last time I've had these nightmares._

_But, unlike those dreams, I found him._

_He was standing with his back turned to me, his entire body rigid. I ran over to him, relief flowing through me that it wasn't exactly like those dreams. The closer I got, the more tense he became. Why was he so tense? I tentatively placed my hand on his arm from behind._

_" Edward?" I asked. " What's wrong?" he flinched away from my touch and whipped around. I saw his face, and my heart stopped._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was just sitting there, thinking about how I was going to bring up the subject, when the most frightening thing happened.

Bella's heart stopped.

I was by her side in a second. " Bella!" I called softly-so as not to wake up the kids. Maybe she was having a nightmare and just got scared. Maybe she was sick. Maybe it was stress.

I stopped thinking about maybe's when her heart stuttered back to life. I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way back to the wall. I didn't want to scare her when she was awake by being too close.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BPOV_

_His eyes held the same expression as they always did when he starred in my dreams. Disgust and hatred._

_" Bella, you can say you're sorry as much as you'd like, but that doesn't mean I forgive you." he hissed. I dropped my hand and stepped away. He was right. No matter how many times I apologized to him, it didn't take away the damage. It didn't make it right. It didn't mean he'd automatically forgive me._

_I could apologize until the day I die, with my last dieing breath, and it wouldn't do any good._

_" I'm so-"_

_" I don't want to hear it!" and with that, he turned his back on me and ran away from me_.

" COME BACK!!!!!!" I shot up in my bed, breathing erratically and drenched in sweat. I just sat there for a minute, trying to control my heart when I heard a soft scraping noise coming from the window.

I looked over, and my heart stopped.

" AH!" I screamed, grabbing my chest and trying to get my breath back. He held very still for a moment before taking a cautious step forward.

" I'm sorry." he said quietly. I blinked rapidly.

" Yeah. Just. Give. Me a minute. To restart. My heart." I gasped out, and I really couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through my body as I remembered this whole scene playing out before-only with reversed placements. I vaguely heard him chuckle softly as he remembered also. I took a few deep breaths before I was sure I was calm.

" What are you doing?" I asked him, pulling the blankets off of me and getting out of bed. I flipped on the light and crossed my arms, looking at him, waiting for an answer. He looked sheepish and…embarrassed? Why on earth would he be embarrassed?

" I needed to talk to you." he said, looking down. This confused me.

" And it couldn't wait?" I asked. He shook his head, not looking up. I've never seen him like this. Sure he usually didn't look at me when I was speaking with him or he to me, but he has never held this stance before. The air around him felt as if he were nervous, embarrassed, and unsure. Oh god, I'm turning into Jasper.

" Okay, but let's talk in the kitchen. I need a drink anyway." I said, turning and walking out the door without waiting for an answer. But, instead of heading for the stairs, I headed for Al's room.

" The kitchen?" he asked me quietly. I chuckled, peeking my head in her door. Yep, I saw her curled up in her blankets. Then I checked Owens room, he was there sprawled out on his bed with the blankets strewn on the floor-a little drool rolling out of his mouth I might add. I laughed and checked on Grace-sleeping like an angel of course.

Edward was looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

" When Al and Owen were two, they had a phase where they slept walk." I said heading for the stairs. " One time I woke up and they weren't in there beds. Actually, they weren't in the house." I shuddered as I remembered how scared I was at that. Waking up and finding that your two toddlers weren't sleeping and weren't in the house has to be the worst feeling any mother could have.

" Where were they?" he asked as we reached the base of the stairs. I chuckled.

" In the tree in the backyard. Curled up on the lowest branch, with a tiny kitten in between them. They woke up as I was getting them down, and I asked what they were thinking, and they said 'the kitty was lonely'." we both laughed at that. I grabbed the cup from the sink that I'd used when Alice was here, washed it, and then filled it with water.

Edward was standing against the doorframe, looking unsure. I took a sip of water.

" You wanted to talk to me?" I reminded him. He nodded his head. I took another sip of water and hoisted myself up on the counter, waiting for him to say something.

" Can I ask you something?" he asked me. Being around three teenagers, I mentally said you just did, but I knew better than to say that aloud. I shrugged taking a longer sip of water. " What happened between you and Jacob?" he asked.

Water sprayed from my mouth. What can I say? I wasn't expecting him to ask that question. I blinked, wiped my mouth with my arm, and looked at him to see if he was serious. He was looking at me intently. So this was why he was so unsure, he didn't know whether to ask or not. He was quiet, waiting for an answer.

I blinked again. This wasn't really the conversation I wanted to have with him. AT least not now.

" Ummm," what to tell him. " it just didn't work." I said, refilling my cup. Please take the bait and don't ask anymore. I looked at him when he didn't say anything and saw a skeptical look on his face.

" Can you be any more specific?" he asked quietly. I shrugged again. I really didn't feel like being specific right now. Especially not now. He groaned in frustration.

" Alice knows." he stated.

" She found out on her own." I said, shrugging again. He crossed his arms, still leaning against the doorframe.

" Carlisle knows" he said, his eyes boring into my face. Wait!!!!! What??? Carlisle knows??!!!??? I starred at him for a second, before I got it. Carlisle knew about the 'accident' not about the actual thing.

" Carlisle's a neutral person." I said, which was true. Carlisle was able to look at something from a professional point of view. He knew that he was under the patient/doctor confidentiality rule, and he couldn't say anything. Besides, he probably wouldn't want to do anything that may betray my trust in him.

Edward's eyes narrowed for a second and then he sighed and looked at me pleadingly.

" Please Bella." he pleaded. I shook my head.

" Sorry Edward. But, that's what you're getting right now." I said, taking a chug of water-and swallowing it quickly before he could surprise me again. I ended up chugging the whole glass, and I was left sitting there, turning the empty glass in my hands. I didn't look at Edward for a while, not wanting to see his face as he processed my words.

I only looked up when his hands darted out and he took the glass from me. He wasn't looking at me, but at the glass that was now in his hand. Then he moved and he was leaning against the counter beside me. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He was starring ahead now, looking at the wall opposite us as if it were extremely interesting.

This was the closest he's been to me since he came back. His shoulder was almost touching my arm, and I could feel that electric charge filling the air the longer he was there. I barely noticed that my heart was speeding up gradually. And the glass in his hands moved faster, until it was just a blur.

The silence dragged on.

Then-

" Alice says that you think that I hate you." he said. My heart skipped a beat. Stupid Alice!!!! What else had she said? I didn't say anything. " I was wondering….what makes you think that?" he asked me, not looking at me, and spinning the glass dangerously fast.

I looked away from him, and starred at my hands. I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? The truth perhaps, a part of me said. Then I sighed.

" You never look me in the eye anymore…" I started quietly. " you very rarely actually talk to me, only when I ask you a question or something…." I felt some tingling in my eyes. NOOOOO!!!!!!! I can NOT cry with him so close. He was quiet, waiting for more. He knew there was more. " you never come see me by yourself, you're always with Bianca…." my voice cracked at her name. God!!! Why was I even doing this to myself? To him? I couldn't go on, completely afraid that the tears would come if I did.

He was completely silent, and I was afraid of looking at him. Even a tiny glimpse to see what his face looked like would probably be too much.

" I completely understand though." I said so softly I barely heard it myself. " I deserve it. You deserve it." I stopped, the lump in my throat growing.

There was silence again. An uncomfortable silence that seemed to drag on for eternity. Then, so fast I couldn't comprehend it at first, Edward was in front of me again. His face just a few inches away from me, and he was holding my chin in his hand.

" You're wrong." he said fiercely. Then his lips crashed into mine.

The second his lips touched mine, everything I seemed to know ceased to be real. Every kiss I'd shared with Jacob was nothing, NOTHING, compared to this. This fire that was spreading through my body. It started in my lips, making breathing come quickly. Then it spread to my hands- my fingers found shelter in his hair, pulling him closer to me. Then it spread through my heart, dissolving any inhibitions I'd had. My legs wrapped around his waist, making it impossible to escape.

He didn't seem bothered at all about that.

But, then my miniscule time in heaven was destroyed as his fingers began to toy with the end of my shirt.

This was what I'd been afraid of, this is what I couldn't let happen. But, I couldn't find it in my heart to stop it. Edward's lips moved to my throat so I could breathe.

" The truth is," he muttered in between kisses. " I still love you." Tears overflowed. I couldn't help it. He loved me still, and yet I was too broken to even think of telling him that his love was reciprocated. His lips moved back to my face, and he kissed the tears away. Then he was kissing my lips again, making the tears only come faster.

What was wrong with me? I had to stop this now, before we both got hurt. I needed to- My thought train was thrown off balance when I felt his hand push against my back-just half an inch away from where my thickest scar was. I knew, that if he touched one, even through my shirt, he'd know what it was and he'd ask. And I couldn't have that.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and forced my fingers out of his hair. He responded by pulling me closer. How am I going to be able to do this? He's holding me as if I was his life line. I can't.

But his hand had drifted a little closer to the scar.

I hurriedly moved my hands to his chest and shoved. It wasn't strong, a frail porcelain doll had more strength than I did in that one moment, but it was enough to make him pull away.

I heard his breath come quickly and I avoided his gaze, tears still streaming from my eyes, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my chin-being as gentle as he could-and forced my eyes to meet his. Through the water, I could see the confused, hurt, betrayed look in Edward's eyes.

And I was going to have to hurt him more. Tears came faster as I realized this, pushing him away wasn't enough.

" I can't." was all I said, in barely an audible breath. I felt his fingers tighten marginally, and then they were gone. He was gone. I was alone, sitting on the counter, tears streaming down my face and soaking my shirt.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned against the cabinets. There were no words for the pain that was rippling through me at this second. No amount of stabbing, hitting, or kicking could compare to it. No one knew pain, until they pushed away the love of their lives for the second time.

I put my forehead to knees and let the sobs come out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's not as long or as good as I thought it's be, but here it is. Poor Bella and Edward!!!!! I need reviews before I reveal what happens next!!!!!! So REVIEW!!!!! Eddie and Bella are hurting right now, reviews help!!!!!**


	27. The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, I'm BACK!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I needed the time to find a great direction for this story, and I think I got it……So, without further to do, I present to you…. CHAPER 27!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

How could I have so STUPID!?!?!?!?!?!?! Of course she wouldn't want me!!! She was probably still in love with _him _(**A/N: Ah, how naïve Edward can be). **She wouldn't want me when she already had a full, happy life with _him_.

I ran through the door to the house, and-ignoring everyone's curious/concerned glances-ran up to my room, slamming the door so hard that it flew off the frame and put a dent in the wall opposite of my room. I couldn't care less about it at the moment though.

I immediately sensed Alice watching from the doorway, but I ignored her and began pacing the distance of my room.

_It's not what you think Edward. _She thought, worriedly but still as fierce as only Alice could be. I acted as if she wasn't there and continued pacing. She may not want me now, but I couldn't live without her any longer. I never stopped loving her, I never stopped hoping that she would show up at the door-no matter where we were-and take me back. Nothing would ever make me get over my soul mate.

But that thought, only made her rejection hurt more than ever.

_Edward, she loves you. _Alice thought softly.

" No she doesn't." I said quietly, finally stopping my pacing and heading for the couch. I heard Alice follow me, but didn't look up when she sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulders.

" Yes she does." she insisted, pulling me closer to her. " She's scared. She just got out of her marriage six months ago," _Though it should've been six seconds after she said I Do. _Alice thought, and I instantly knew that she didn't want me to hear that, seeing as she started singing _Face Down _in her head. She knew I hated that song, a song about how some men treated women- I mean who would like that?

" Listen to me Edward," she continued, pulling me out of her thoughts. " She kissed you back." she stated matter-of-factly. I shook my head.

" Yeah but-"

" She kissed you back." Alice interrupted me, putting both of her hands on either side of my face and forcing me to look at her. I looked into her topaz eyes and saw that she was determined to make me believe her. Then she sighed. _Don't believe me?_

Then she ran threw her head part of a conversation she had had with Bella on one of many nightly visits.

" _Do you still love him?" _Alice asked my love. She was silent for a few seconds before sighing and saying…

" _Yeah. I still love him." _

Alice looked at me with triumph in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

" Alice, that's not the same thing."

_HOW IS IT NOT THE SAME THING!!!!!!!!????!!!! _She screamed in her mind.

" No one ever really gets over their first love." I said, but I knew I was lying to myself. The truth was, that flashback had meant so much to me, though it was only ten words. No, it was only the last five that made my dead heart burn pleasantly. And Alice knew it too apparently because she smirked and looked at me knowingly. God, sometimes I hated that annoying pixie from Hell. Emmett calls me the know-it-all, but he doesn't give Alice enough credit in that category.

_Hey, Edward? _I looked up to see Bianca standing in the doorway-I vaguely noticed that the destroyed door had been cleared.

" Yeah?" I answered. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was only talking to Alice because she was so damn persistent.

_You okay? You know I'm here for you, right? _I smiled at her. She was so considerate sometimes.

" I'm fine." I said. I noticed Alice looking between us with a calculating look on her face. Bianca smiled and left the room. Alice was biting her lip, and I knew that she wanted to say something.

_What's up with you and Bianca? _She asked before I could ask her what she wanted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Bianca was just my friend and I was getting sick and tired and everyone thinking otherwise.

" Nothing." I groaned leaning my head on the back of the couch.

_I don't think it's nothing to her. _Alice said, snappishly surprisingly. I rolled my eyes yet again. _And I hate that I can't see her, it would make this SOOOO much easier if I could get just a glimpse._

Alice hated it that she couldn't see Bianca. Since Bianca was able to change her appearance, her identity, her future in just a blink of an eye, it was impossible for Alice to pinpoint an identity and see the future that went along with it. That was one of the things that made the family uneasy when Bianca moved in with us. For all we knew she could be working for the Volturi and was sent to split us up. But after a few years she had grown on us, and those doubts now laid only with Jasper-due to his military background he was trained to be wary of potential enemies-and Alice for obvious reasons.

_I think she likes you, and I'm NOT going to let anyone get between you and Bella. _This worried me a little. Alice stood up and dashed to the door. Just before she left she thought, _I know you think that she had a happy life with Black and that you would only make her life more complicated but……you are completely and utterly wrong. _And with that, Alice flitted out of the doorway.

What was that supposed to mean?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

_OWEN!!!!!!!!!!! _I groaned and covered my head with my pillow-though I knew it was useless. God, Al knows that I need to sleep and when I sleep I don't need her annoying squeal in my head.

_Deal, you have got to see this. _She said, demanding me to get my comfortable self out of my comfortable bed and drag myself into the cold hall and walk down the cold staircase and see whatever she wants me to see in the cold kitchen. Yeah, right.

I wrapped my blankets tighter around me and tried to go back to sleep.

_It's mom. _She said, and I hinted a worried tone in her thoughts. I jumped up-managing to NOT get tangled in the blankets and landing on my face like Mom would've-and dashed out the door. Stupid sister, having to know exactly what it takes to get me up. She cold say that the world was about to explode and I wouldn't get up. But it she told me that something was up with Mom, then I'd get there like a bat out of Hell.

Al was in the kitchen with Grace and I was about to yell at them for getting me up, when I noticed what they were looking at.

" Holy-" There was Mom, laying on the counter, her feet dangling in the sink, her face tear streaked, her arms wrapped around her chest, asleep.

" I know." Al said. " I came down here to get a drink, and-" she gestured to Mom. I walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. She whimpered a little and I saw a tear slip under her eyelid.

" Mom?" I shook her shoulder, but she didn't wake. I sighed, and picked her up, and carried her to the couch in the living room. I was prepared to do everything possible to get her to wake up, to explain why she was sleeping on the counter. But, the second she was on the couch, her eyes shot open and she shot up in full alert.

I mean this in the nicest way possible, but Mom looked BAD!!

" What time is it?" she asked, wiping her eyes and trying to fix her hair-which was sticking to her face due to the tears. I looked at the clock and jumped up.

" Seven thirty." I said before turning to Al and Grace. " Why did you let me sleep in?" I asked. They shrugged, not taking their eyes off of Mom. She stood up and stumbled to the staircase.

" Get dressed. We can't be late." she muttered as she passed us. I blinked. She was seriously planning on going to school after sleeping on the counter, and roughly having hellish night? Yep, Mom was insane.

_I'm worried about her. _Al said, making her way up the stairs, followed by Grace who looked worried as well.

_Something is seriously wrong. _I replied, going into my own room. _And we have to find out what. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The long and short of it, I felt like I was run over by a steam roller. I swear that I could hear my heart flopping on the floor of the kitchen. And it was only going to get worse with school today. I was not looking forward to it….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm on a time limit. Info for this chapter. Alice REALLY wants Edward and Bella happy, and she is willing to risk her best friends trust by hinting to Edward that Jacob wasn't the ideal husband for Bella to get to two of them together. (Face Down was the hint for those who missed it) Owen and Al are willing to do anything to try and keep Bella happy after the hell she was in for 15 years. They blame themselves for not seeing it in the first place so they take it upon themselves to keep it from happening again. **

**Now, REVIEW!!! I get lots of reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	28. Nightmare Awakened

**A/N: I'm SOOOO SORRY!!!! My computer basically died on me, and it wouldn't let me do anything. So I'm not dead!!!!! And I'm back with an amazing-well to me-chapter!!!!!! But there is something you should know…I have a poll up on my profile now, and I need you ALL to vote. This poll will determine the fate of ALL the characters-especially our star-struck couple we all love so much-so VOTE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I may write about it, talk about it, think about it, and dream about it, but that does not mean that I own Twilight!!! Sorry!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

When I came back downstairs everyone was already gone, leaving me with only fifteen minutes to get to the school and get in my classroom. Not really a problem. I entered the kitchen, refusing to let flashes from last night enter my mind, and saw a note and a steaming cup of Starbucks on the table.

_Bella,_

_We need to talk tonight. It's important and you REALLY need to know. _

_P.S Owen and Al are worried about you. Did you really sleep on the counter? What's up with that?_

_Embry_

I sighed and crumpled up the note, grabbed the coffee, and headed out the door. Embry wanted to talk to me. There were only a handful of things that he wanted to talk to me about, and I hoped to god that I was wrong in those reasons. I got into my Lamborghini, took a sip of the scalding mocha chocolate drink, and sped towards the school.

I knew for a fact that Owen and Al were going to harass me today about my sleeping arrangements. I knew that Alice had to have seen what had happen and that she was going to ask me about that as well. I also had a feeling that she was going to yell at me at some point of the day for doing what I did and not answering his questions fully and etcetera.

And I would let them. I owed them that much. My children shouldn't have had to have seen me like that. There was no excuse for my allowing that to happen. And Alice had told me that he should know, she had made it clear where she stood on that point. She had a right to be angry with me, and I wasn't going to deny her that.

I pulled into the teachers parking lot, and headed for my class in a daze.

I knew that I was acting immaturely. I knew that I was acting like a helpless victim. But……I didn't really know. I had hidden that entire side of my life for fifteen years from anyone and everyone. I had had trouble admitting it when it was clear as to what was happening. I couldn't even admit it to myself for years.

So, it's only natural to be a little against talking about it. Right?

The sound of the bell ringing was the only answer I got. I jumped and looked around, seeing that I was in my room, sitting at my desk, and starring at the coffee in my hand. I shook my head and took a long drink of my coffee and braced myself for the ambush of kids, my children, and a few vampires.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I sighed and got out of my Volvo, just as the bell rang. We would've been here earlier, but Alice was having a wardrobe crisis-the first one in the history of the Cullen family that included her-and, let's just say she needed an emergency trip to the mall. And by that time Emmett, Rosalie, and Bianca had headed out in Emmett's jeep, leaving me with Alice and that loyal husband of hers.

I had thought long and hard all night last night, and I came up with this conclusion:

I was acting like an immature fifteen year old human. (Alice was very proud of this conclusion and agreed full heartedly.) Okay, here are the facts. I love Bella. We were engaged. She broke it off and got married. She has twins, and is now divorced. I still love Bella. I kissed Bella. She kissed me back for a few MINUTES before pushing away.

In other words: she loves me, but she's hiding something that she doesn't want anyone to know. (Though by what Alice and Carlisle were singing in their heads, I'm starting to think that they know.) And one thing I was sure of was that I was going to find out exactly what that thing was.

Alice gasped as she was pulled into a vision.

_It was dark outside-you could see the moon through the window. Blood was everywhere. The scene shifted a little and there, broken on the ground, blood pooling around her, barely conscious, was Bella. _

Suddenly the vision was cut off, and was replaced by Alice reciting famous shoe designers. Both Alice and I had stopped walking when the vision came and now I was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily-unnecessarily of course. I looked over at Alice, and saw that she was shaking, gripping onto Jaspers arm like it was a life preserver. She looked so scared, her eyes were wide, and she was shaking like a malaria victim.

" Alice-" I started, but was interrupted by the warning bell ringing. She looked at me for a second and then shook her head and walked into the classroom. Jasper followed her, looking confused, but I could see the concentration on his face-which was explained when a wave of calm washed over me. I nodded my head in thanks and followed after them.

When I entered the class, my eyes went straight to Bella, as if they were afraid that the vision had already happened. But she was there, looking at the wall, holding a cup of coffee. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed up to my seat.

The second I sat down the bell rang, and my mind began working. In the vision she looked so much like she had when we found her in that ballet studio years ago-I flinched involuntarily at the memory-but worse. Bella stood up and began talking, but I couldn't hear her, I was still thinking about the vision.

_It can't happen, Edward. _Alice thought pleadingly. _She's been through too much, we can NOT allow that to happen. _I looked up, telling her that I agreed completely. It was then that I noticed that everyone was talking and Bella was drinking her coffee absentmindedly. Jasper noticed my confusion.

_She said that it was going to be a free day. As long as everyone is quiet we don't have to do anything. _He explained to me. Again I looked up. Just then the room of talking children was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Bella jumped and reached into her purse. She looked at the screen and after mumbling an "Excuse me" she left the room.

I looked at Alice and then concentrated on listening through the wall into the hall.

" Hello?" I heard Bella answer. There was an urgent sounding answer, and I heard Bella's heart speed up.

_Why is she suddenly scared? _Came Jaspers thought.

_This can not be good. _Alice thought, still shaken by her vision. Her train of thought was only emphasized by what Bella said next.

" Ben, I can not handle this right now." she sound tired and as if she was trying to contain her emotions. " Please tell me that this is joke." she begged but by the tone of her voice, she knew it was hopeless. Ben's tone sounded like he was trying to calm her, but she wasn't having it. " Fix it Ben." she snapped. " I don't care how. Just fix it." her voice broke at the end. " We can't deal with that now. It's too soon." she was whispering now.

_Ben?…Fix it? That means………Holy SHIT!!!!!! _Came from Alice's mind. Then, _Crap, mind reader…… umm Face Down in the dirt…_Again she was singing that song. What the hell?

" Okay, bye Ben….Thanks for telling me." And I heard her snap her phone shut. But instead of coming in right away, she took a few deep breaths, and I heard a small sob come from her. Then, after one more deep breath, she came back into the room.

She looked dead. She looked as if someone had just told her that the world was going to explode and that it was all her fault. She looked out of hope.

And it killed me to see her like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After telling everyone that today was going to be a free day, I sat back down and resumed my thinking.

Or attempted to.

_Mom, explain. _Owen demanded. Yeah, only my children would not hesitate in demanding something. I sighed.

_Umm, I don't know how. _I said, and it was true. How do you explain that your ex came over, asked you some questions, and the next thing you know you're kissing him?

_WHAT??!!??!??!?!?! _Came both Al and Owens voices. Shit, one of the very few times when I forget to block my mind from them. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I was about to say something to them, when I phone rang.

I jumped, blocked my mind, and pulled my phone out of my purse and looked at the screen. _Ben_. Why was Ben calling me? Flashes of the last time he'd called me came through my mind.

" Excuse me." I muttered as I stood up and exited the room. It has to be important compared to the last conversation we had.

" Hello?" I answered as soon as the door was shut behind me.

" He's out. Bella, I tried and I tried, and they weren't budging. These people were paying triple his bail to get him out. Whoever they are REALLY wanted him out. I'm so sorry Bella." A lump was building in my throat. No, not now. I wasn't ready for this, it's only been six months.

" Ben," I whispered, trying to push sound around the lump. " I can not handle this right now." Moisture was building in my eyes. " Please, tell me this is a joke." I begged, but I knew that it was hopeless. Ben wouldn't joke around about this.

" I'm not, I'm so sorry Bella. But, we'll reopen the case. I'll dig around, find something that will get him back in custody, and he won't get anywhere near you." he said softly, trying to sooth me, trying to pretend that it wasn't harmful that _he_ was out and about. And I found, that that extremely pissed me off.

" Fix it Ben." I snapped at him. " I don't care how, just fix it." he was quiet, and I felt my anger dwindle away as quickly as it had come. " We can't deal with that now. It's too soon." I whispered, not being able to keep my voice from breaking. I heard Ben sigh.

" I know Bella. You know how bad I feel about this. But I promise you that I will make sure that he doesn't touch you-" or Grace. He didn't say it, but I knew he was thinking about it. I didn't blame him though. I wouldn't be surprised if he begged for Grace to come back just so that she was safe.

" Okay, bye Ben." I suddenly realized that this must have been what Embry wanted to tell me tonight. " Thanks for telling me." I said quietly before shutting the phone, and leaning against the wall, breathing deeply threw my nose.

While standing there, trying to control my emotions and getting ready to go back in there, I realized one thing.

Because of this, I was going to have to tell them. I couldn't have them going in the woods and thinking that they can trust him. He would hurt them the second he smelt them. And I couldn't let that happen.

I wouldn't let that happen.

And with that, I wiped my face and reentered the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV (Alice Cullen)

I sat there, through that long boring double period, repeating the same song in my head over and over again, hoping that he would get the hint, and watching my best friend. God, she must be dieing on the inside. She must be so scared. But I saw a hint of determination in her eyes.

_Riiiing_

Finally, the bell rang.

" I'll catch up to you guys." I muttered as I walked over to Bella. She looked up at me, and then looked out at the classroom. I knew she was waiting until everyone was gone before talking, so I didn't say anything. Then, as Owen walked out of the door-with one last curious glance at us-she sighed.

" Please tell me that what I think happened is wrong." I begged her. She shook her head. Can anyone really blame me for letting out a feral growl? Luckily it was quiet so the people who were coming in now couldn't hear it. " You have got to tell them now." I hissed. She sighed and nodded.

" I know. But first, I need to find a way to tell Owen and Al, see if it's even safe for Grace to stay with us-" was she suggesting that she was going to get hurt? The vision flashed through my mind again, and I bit back a dry sob. This was what had caused that to happen. But, I knew for a fact, that I was going to die before I let that happen.

" But," she continued, "while I'm doing that, you need to come up with a reason to keep everyone out of the woods. If he sees you guys, he will not hesitate to-" she had to stop. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Make up a story, something to keep them out of the forest until I can come and explain everything. Okay?" I nodded. She smiled softly, I could tell it was forced.

" Okay. But we will make sure you are safe. I swear." I said. She was going to say something when the warning bell rang.

" You better get to class." she said. I nodded, turned and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I sat in Trig thinking about Bella. She had seemed so different from the time she walked out the classroom and the time when she came back in. What could Ben have said that would upset her more than she was already.

_It doesn't help that he's her lawyer. _This was, fortunately, one of the two classes I had with Owen, so he was able to fill in some things up for me.

_What do you mean? _I asked him. What would Ben being a lawyer have to do with Bella's expression? I could just see Owen rolling his eyes at me from three rows ahead.

_Let me clarify…he handled the divorce. _I stiffened at that. I don't know why, but the thought of Bella's divorce brought on a wave of happiness and sadness. She had left me in hopes of a happier life and she had ended up divorcing him.

_Both Al and I think she's stupid to have thought that she would've been happy with him. _I didn't miss how his thoughts suddenly turned acidic whenever he said 'him'. That and his statement made me think that he didn't really like his father. _He's not my father. _He snapped at me.I stiffened again. _Don't be an idiot. Biologically yes, but that doesn't make up for all the other things that makes people parents……my guitar is more my father than he his. _Hmmm, I was almost afraid to ask him, it was obviously not my business and a touchy subject for him, but….

_Why? _I asked timidly. He hesitated, and I could hear his heart speed up. His hands began shaking softly, I was worried that my question was going to make him lose control. But then he took a deep breath, and the shaking stopped completely.

_I have good control. _He explained to me softly. _Did you see the pictures on Mom's nightstand? _He asked me after a millisecond of hesitation. My mind flashed to the collage on her nightstand. _Notice how he's only in the one?_ Well, yeah but he was just behind the camera. _No, he wasn't there._

_What? _I pretended to not understand-and a part of me didn't want to. To think that Bella had married a man who wasn't even there for those important moments, like when Embry was helping Al stand up, was too hard to imagine.

_The only time Al and I saw him were in the rare moments when we woke up before him and saw him leave. He'd come back after we went to bed……talked…to Mom and then he'd go to bed. He was only at one of our birthday's. _He explained. I didn't understand the pauses he'd made. Another thing I didn't understand was that his thoughts weren't laced with sadness as any other teenager who'd been deprived of their father would be. No. Instead his thoughts were marinated in pure, raw, unstoppable fury blended with hatred.

_What made Bella file for the divorce? _I asked him. I knew I was sinking so low as to be asking him this, but I really felt like I needed to know. I felt as if something really bad was going to happen if I didn't know.

Suddenly Alice's vision slammed into my mind again. I quickly pushed it away before I could look at it properly.

_What was that? _Owens thoughts came, all fury and hatred gone and completely replaced by fear and worry. I bit my lip.

_I'm not going to let it happen. We're going to do everything and anything possible to make sure that nothing-NOTHING-touches one hair on her head. Volturi or anyone else who may want to hurt her. _If I hadn't been paying special attention to Owens reaction, I may not have seen how seriously he stiffened once I said 'anyone else'.

_Owen? _

Just then the bell rang and he was out of there like a bat out of hell, blocking me from his thoughts.

He knows something.

Something that could seriously effect the outcome of Alice's vision.

Something I seriously needed to find out.

Soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

I practically ran down the hall, slamming all the barriers on my mind shut so hard I was giving myself a migraine. I barreled through the crowd of students feeling as if I were going the wrong way on a crowded one way street. I hurried to Mom's classroom, and immediately walked in. I knew that she was on her free period now, and sure enough, there she was with her head down on her desk.

In normal situations I would've been quiet and would've decided that she needed some sleep and that I should leave her alone.

But this wasn't a normal situation.

So what I did was that gently shut the door-and locked it-behind me. Then I walked over to her desk, and slammed my hands down. Normally, I would've been afraid of her grounding me for this, but right now I was too furious and…scared to really care about whether she took Veronica away from me or not.

She jumped, letting out a little yelp, and looked around as if she didn't remember where she was. Then she saw me.

" Owen!! What the hell was that for???" she scolded me, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention by yelling at me here. I just glared at her.

_When were you going to tell us?!?!? _I asked her, being careful to keep my thoughts away from Al. Her eyes widened.

" I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled aloud, a clear sign that she was lying to me. I growled at her-involuntarily-and my hands began digging into the soft mahogany wood that made up her desk. " Owen stop!" she whispered/yelled. I couldn't though.

" When. Were. You. Going. To. Tell. Us." I growled menacingly both in my head and aloud. She looked at me surprised, hesitant, and…scared.

Shit.

Before I could say anything she looked down and took a deep breath.

" Tonight. After I was sure that Ben had done everything that he could possibly do to fix it immediately. Then I was going to sit you three down, and talk to you, lay down some ground rules for your safety. Maybe even try to convince Ang and Ben to allow you three to stay over there. Until it was safe again." she explained quietly, her voice breaking everywhere and by the end I saw a tear roll down her nose and splash onto her desk.

I sighed and kneeled down in front of her. I hated seeing her like this. Weak, fragile, and scared shitless. But I knew my mom. I knew that she was really anything but weak and fragile. I knew that she would do anything to make sure that we were safe. She would put on a brave face and face an army of a million newborn vampires if it meant that we would be safe.

" And what about you?" I asked her quietly. I saw her bite her lip behind the curtain her mahogany hair created. Then she took a ragged breath and looked straight into my eyes.

Her eyes were cold and hard. Completely full of determination and bravery that she had every time she had tucked us in at night when we were little. Before we knew what happened whenever she was alone with him. Her eyes said that she downright refused to be scared.

" Let me take care of myself." she said in a tone that-though it was barely over a whisper-leaked every ounce of strength she had.

I hated it when she used that tone.

I enveloped her into my arms and gave my mom a hug that would kill anyone who hadn't been through as much as she had. And she hugged me back with the same force. I kissed her cheek as I pulled away, but kept my hands on her shoulders.

" You are going to tell the Cullen's." I said with slow emphasizes on every word. She smiled softly.

" I was planning on it. But you guys are my first priority. They're tough vampires who've been around long enough to know what patience is. I think they would understand that I told you guys first." She paused to think about something, and then she looked at me with curiosity burning in her eyes. " How did you know, anyway?" she asked me.

I bit my lip. Should I tell her that I was talking to Edward and that he was asking questions? Should I tell her about the vision her best friend had had and how it had helped me put two and two together? I sighed and decided to tell her as much as I thought she needed to know.

" I was talking to Edward." she eyes instantly hardened to fight off any emotion she didn't want me to see. " He was asking questions." she rolled her eyes at that.

" What?" I asked her.

" He was asking questions last night too." was all she said. I raised my eyebrows and continued when she didn't say anything else.

" He feels as if something bad is going to happen if he doesn't know what happened between you and _him_. That thought made the click happen and…" I trailed off. She shook her head, and smiled at me.

" You need to get back to class." she said, kissing my cheek. I didn't want to go. I was actually afraid to leave her alone, afraid to find out what was going through her head. And the fact that she was blocking me didn't help. But I saw in her eyes that she wasn't going to back down and that she really did need time alone.

Whether or not it was beneficial for her.

So I sighed, kissed her cheek one last time, and left my mom to her thoughts.

I opened the door quietly as I heard her lay her head down on the desk. As I shut it gently, I shocked to see a figure standing behind the door. Completely in ear shot of our entire conversation.

_Holy Shit. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

Freedom is sweet.

Apparently the people who bailed me out were that Italian coven Bella had told me about once upon a time ago. The two people who had come were named Jane and Alec-though that didn't really matter, they were all the same. I learned that Jane could make you feel as if you were on fire-having half of my body crushed felt like a soft pillow compared to that. And that Alec could make you feel nothing. I don't see how that was bad, but still….

I learned that my job was to kidnap Bella. Apparently, the leeches wanted to talk to her, offer her a choice, and/or kill her themselves. I didn't really see the point. Why didn't they just kill her and get it over with?

Not that I'm complaining. All I need is to bide my time, wait for the exact right moment.

As long as I get to do some serious damage, I'm happy.

And I planned to do a lot of damage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: THE LONGEST YET!!!!! 11pages!!!! Ta-Da /Dun Dun Dunnn… Who was listening to Bella's and Owens convo? What will happen because of it? Only two ways to find out….Vote on my poll, and REVIEW!!!! My offer stands again: many reviews and you will get an update tomorrow!!!!! (If my computer doesn't decide to commit suicide)**


	29. Box of Torture

**A/N: Okay so my computer decided to commit suicide and I've been major-ly depressed because of it- hence the major sadness of this chapter-and soooo…..yeah….Anyway, my best friend is helping put these up….hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: Jasper: Ahhhhh!!!! Why is she so depressed?!?!?!?!?! **

**Emmett: Because I put a virus on her computer trying to install an experimental program!!! *screams from off stage***

**Author: THAT WAS YOU!!!!!!!! *tackles Emmett and proceeds to attempt to kill him***

**Jasper: Oooookay……Ummmm, dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight….so I don't think that gives her the right to kill Emmett….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OPOV

Edward stood in front of me with his eyebrows raised, concern in his eyes, and his body language screamed 'Tell me or I will rip your head off'

_Explain. _He thought with quiet fury. I cringed, thinking about everything that he had overheard and of what he must have thought.

_I can't now…just…come over later, and I'll explain then. _I said, and turning my back on him and walking away.

_I'll be there. _he thought before walking in the opposite direction. I bit my lip thinking about how royal screwed I was.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

The whole rest of the school day proceeded with me sitting at my desk and contemplating the entire situation I was in now. My ex was out of jail-in which he was put in for attempt of murder-I had a band of vampires out to kill me, I still love my ex, we kissed last night, I pushed him away, I have to explain to one of my kids that their father was out of jail, I have to explain to my ex and the rest of his family that my ex was even in jail and that he was out, AND I was going to be a grandma at the age of thirty six. Did I miss anything? That's a hefty list. **(A/N: I couldn't resist)**

As the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the torture, the intercom also came on in my room.

"Ms. Swan?" Ms. Cope called from the speaker.

" Yes." I answered. What could she need now at the end of the school day?

" There's an emergency teachers meeting now, in the teachers lounge." she said. Emergency teachers meeting? What the hell?

" Okay, thank you." I said, and then heard the beep showing that she was gone. I quickly packed up my things and headed for the teachers lounge. Thinking that this was somewhat of a blessing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

Okay, so _he _was out of jail. My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I drove us all home. No one noticed my reaction and Al was still trying to get into my head. The car was silent, we were all thinking our own thoughts.

The silence was penetrated with the sound of _Big Girls Don't Cry. _Al shut off the ring tone and looked at the text Mom was sending her. Then she smiled and laughed.

" Mom's stuck in a teachers meeting. Says it may take awhile." I rolled my eyes. Of course Al would think that it was funny that Mom was stuck at school. Then Grace spoke up.

" Owen, we have that doctors appointment in an hour." she said softly. I looked at the clock. Yep, one hour until we had to be at the doctor. I looked at Grace and saw that she was looking out the window. Her reflection showed that she was nervous.

" How about I drop Al off, and then I take you out to eat first?" I offered her, knowing that would need some time to get past her nerves. I knew that I was supposed to wait for Edward in order to explain, but Grace came first in my book. She turned and flashed me a smile before nodding a little.

" And what about me?" Al pouted. " I can't shop for another week, Embry's on patrol," she winced a little at that. She really didn't like him out there. "And Mom's stuck in detention." AKA, teachers meeting.

" Deal." I said. _Listen, Edward's coming over. He overheard me talking to Mom about some sensitive subjects. _Al's eyes widened in the rear view mirror. She didn't know the exact subject we were talking about but she knew it was something along those lines.

_Wait, so you actually spoke out loud? _She asked me, already knowing the answer, pissed. I sighed and nodded.

_Anyway, since I'm going out with Grace, I need you to take care of it. Take him up to her room, and she him The Box. _**(A/N: Remember the box from 'Regret'?) **_Remember not to show him anything that can hint to how bad the marriage was, just enough to show him that she did not have fun and…_She could guess that rest.

She nodded slightlyas I pulled over onto the curb in front of the house. She threw another pouting face at me before hopping out of the car and heading into the house. I pushed aside any negative thoughts as I pulled away, and got ready to spend the next couple of hours with my girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was distracted the entire time I was driving us home. Owen and his responses to my questions had left me completely and utterly confused and curious. And the conversation I'd overheard only added worry to that. And everyone seemed to notice this.

_Dude, what's up? _Emmett.

_Oh god, what did you do now? _Rosalie of course.

_Ahh!!! Emo angst alert. _Who else but Jasper.

_Edward are you okay? _Caring Bianca.

_Go. _Alice. _I can see what you're planning to do and I see a very interesting outcome. _So, she agrees with my plan to go to Bella's house and try to pry information out? Not like Alice. I shot her a questioning glance in the rear view mirror. _Just go. You'll get more information than I did. _She said, and proceeded to sing that dreadful song again. Okay, what was up with her sudden obsession with that song? _You're such an idiot. _She threw in before continuing.

I dropped everyone off at the end of the drive-much like I had after I'd first met Bella-and drove in the opposite direction. I needed answers, or I was going to explode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASPOV

I plopped on the couch with a groan. So I was given the task of explaining things to Edward. I really didn't want to. I didn't want to go through the box with Edward. I didn't want to relive memories. I didn't want anything like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I heaved myself off the couch and went to answer it.

Edward stood there, looking like he was prepared for anything. His face was set in a determined expression.

I let him in, and answered his question of the whereabouts of Owen before he voiced it.

" They had a doctors appointment. Come with me." I headed for the stairs. Owen hadn't told me exactly what he had overheard, but I knew from his tone of mentality that it was about Mom and _him. _And that it was bad enough that I had to show him The Box. I sighed as I lead us into Mom's room. _Make yourself comfortable. _I thought as I headed into her closet.

There on her shelf was a small wooden box. I grabbed it carefully, treating it as if it was a bomb, and walked out of the closet. Edward was sitting at the foot of her bed, watching me carefully. I moved and crawled into the middle of the bed, sat crossed legged, and sat the box down in front of me. Edward turned around and matched my position opposite me, setting the box in the direct center of us.

I took a deep breath.

" This is Mom's Box of Torture." he raised his eyebrows. " I call it that, because everything in here has the power to cause an emotional breakdown and a catatonic depression that will potentially land her in a mental hospital." I said, and it was true. Everything in this box had the power to make ME cry and it didn't have anything to do with me.

" What's in it?" Edward whispered. I bit my lip before opening the lid.

The box was almost overflowing. There were envelops upon envelops, small packages towering over each other, pictures strewn all through the mess, and I knew that there was one addition that caused her so much pain. I took one of the envelopes and opened it. I scanned through it quickly, approved it safe and handed it to Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Al handed me an envelope, after scanning it, and then watched me carefully. I looked down at the envelope and opened it carefully. Inside was a piece of paper. I opened it carefully. My dead heart seethed as I read the words.

_Dear Edward, _

_Today I'm getting married. You know, I woke up this morning and half expected Alice to be yelling at me for not getting up earlier, for not getting much sleep last night. But, when it was only Charlie getting me up, and when I looked at my hand and saw a modern ring instead of the timeless heirloom you'd given me…I felt like sobbing. _

_Actually, I did. I didn't tell Charlie why, but I did. I woke this morning and I thought I was marrying you, and instead I remember that horrible night in which I committed treason against my own heart. _

_To tell you the truth, I don't even remember why I did what I did. I just remember being home alone while you were out hunting, and Charlie coming in and asking me if I was SURE about marrying you. He'd begun talking about other options, about how there were so many fish in the sea, and I guess……it got to me. It's no excuse at all for what I did, but it's all I have. _

_And now here I am. Sitting on my bed, sobbing my eyes out, getting ready to marry another man who can't even compare to you, wearing a ring that actually had to be fitted, and wondering if I did what I was supposed to do. _

_You know, I never did give you back your mothers ring. I know I should've, but… Anyway, seeing as I don't know where you are, I'll take good care of it. I'll treat it like the price it is. It's the least I can do. After all, it's the symbol of our love. What used to be. What should have been. _

_Because, in spite of all I've done to you, to us, to your entire family, I still love you. I love you with all of my being. I love you so much it's not comprehendible. I love you so much sometimes I feel as if my heart will swell out of my chest because my frail human body can't contain it. _

_It's almost a sin how much I love you. _

_I know it's insane writing this letter to you when I can't even send it, but it's the only way I can force myself to realize the horrible crime I've committed. For, what else is more horrible than pushing your true love away only to be paired off with the second best? Surely murder can't even compare. _

_But, I need this. I need to know-even if it's an illusion-that if I were to send this, you would know that I lied. I did the same thing you did and lied. Only you did it for such a selfless reason, while mine was for myself. Pure selfishness. And I need you know that my life will never be as happy and right and loving as it would've been if I was with you. _

_Charlie just yelled through the door that if I didn't get going we were going to be late. I briefly considered canceling. I wanted to so badly. I had the vision of canceling, tracking you down, showing up at your doorstep, and begging for forgiveness. And then you would either say that you did, in which case we'd live happily ever after. Or you would push me away for I've hurt you too muchI know that this isn't the first time I've harmed you-and in that case I'd leave. You wouldn't have to see me again. _

_But then I thought of the pain of not finding you. What if I had cancelled the wedding and then not be able to find you? I'd be alone, and hurt, and I would've pushed everyone away from me. And……_

_I'm getting married in two hours. And you should know that the whole time I'm there, I'm wishing that it was you. I'm wishing that it was you that I say 'I Do' to, and that it's your velvet voice that says it back. And then that it's your cold marble lips that mold with mine when we have that first kiss of many as man and wife. And I wish it was you that I was sharing my life with. _

_But it's not. _

_So I'll part this letter on one last note. _

_I love you. So much more than I can even understand. _

_Bella_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: I know it's short, but I have homework, and yeah….so here it is!!!!!! Anyway, you'll get more tomorrow, and YOU NEED TO VOTE ON THE POLL!!!! IF NO ONE DOES THEN I WILL BE AT A LOSS FOR WHAT TO DO WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! VOTE!!!! REVIEW!!!!! EDWARD WANTS YOU TO!!!!!!**


	30. Thunderstorm Memories

**A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! And I'm ETERNALLY grateful for all of the reviews I've gotten!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Anyway, the-HOLY S*** I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS WAS CHAPTER 30!!!!!!!!!! OME!!!!!!! NO, THAT DOESN'T COVER IT….OMEEJCEARB-Oh my Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella-!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Emmett: WHOO, she made an acronym about us!!!!!!!**

**Author: Of course!!! And the only way to repay me is to….*whispers in Emmett's ear***

**Emmett: Oh right, *clears throat dramatically* dancingwithEdward does not-I REPEAT-does not own any of us….but I give her permission to...*whispers in authors ear***

**Author: *sighs* Sorry Emmett, but I've told you that making Jasper toy with Edward and Carlisle's emotions in that way is WRONG!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

I don't know how long I sat there, holding that piece of paper with such care, as if it were more fragile that a butterfly's wing, rememorizing her handwriting and every word she's written. I even memorized the exact points where it seemed like she'd pressed her pen down harder than normal with emotion and the points afterward where it eased a little.

All the while, though, I was aware of Al's eyes on me, watching my every move, and I could almost feel her probing my mind for information on my reaction. And I didn't mind, I didn't have the strength in me to respond to her at all. Bella's letter had drained all strength out of me, and I was left was awing confusion.

Bella loved me? After everything, she still loved me? She was thinking about me on her wedding day? Me?

" One time," Al's whisper penetrated my thoughts, but I didn't look up at her, "Owen and I were four, and we were going through the phase where we hated thunderstorms. It was storming that night, _he_ wasn't home, and we did what every other four year old would do. We went to Mom's room. We opened the door, and were about to crawl into the bed, when she spoke." I felt my lip pull up a little at the corners. My Bella sleep talking again.

" She said your name." My head snapped up. She was looking at me straight in the eyes with an unwavering, probing look that made me feel as if she could see everything in me. My soul, if we have one. I saw her mouth pull down at the corners, but she went on before I could really process that.

" Owen and I stopped immediately. We didn't know she talked in her sleep, and we didn't know who you were. I remember Owen asking me if I'd ever heard the name before, but I didn't. And so we stood there, wondering who you were, and why mom would dream about you."

" But there was one thing we were sure of, whoever you were you were the good guy." Her eyes didn't leave mine as she spoke. " The tone of her voice was a kind of…." she searched for the right word. _Longing. Loving. Happy. Everything we never fully heard in her voice, even when she was talking to us. _I wondered if she knew that she wasn't speaking aloud anymore, but I realized it didn't matter. It actually showed a type of truth in the fact that she could only continue with her mind.

_And we were four and we realized that. Once we came to that conclusion, she started speaking again. 'Edward, I miss you'_ _she had said in between yawns and turning over. Again we were curious, and we didn't want to wake her before we knew more about you…as much as we could find out in her sleep……so we did something we never did, we went into her mind. _

I don't think I'll ever get over the jealousy I had whenever I was reminded that they could go there-to that one sacred place that was utterly forbidden to me.

_This was before she knew that we could do what we can, and even being as young as we were, we knew that the one mind we wanted to stay out of for privacy's sake was Mom's. So we were both shocked that we even did it, but we didn't quit. _

_In her dream she was- _she suddenly stopped, and I saw a look of calculating in her eyes, then she smiled. _Look. _And then an image was put in my mind.

The first thing I saw was Bella, my Bella, lying on her back, her mahogany hair fanned out around her head on the ground. It was then that I noticed that she was in our meadow, the sunlight shining down in way that was extremely rare in Forks. And then I realized she wasn't alone.

Laying beside her, shining in a way that made it almost impossible for anyone to miss-though I had-was me. I was looking at her, she was looking at me, our hands intertwined in between our bodies, and a content loving smile on both of us.

She took her free hand and gently brought it to my face, gently stroking her fingertips against my cheek. I saw myself closing my eyes, and leaning into her touch, making it to where her palm was resting against my cheek, and I took my free hand and held it there. Something I certainly would've done if this had happened.

There were no words between us, none needed. I could feel-even though this was an unconscious atmosphere-the love and wordless communication flowing between our dream selves.

Without opening my eyes, I let go of the hand on my cheek, and used it to pull her close to me. I don't think I ever noticed until now, just how perfectly we fit together. But seeing it in this dream of hers, it was shockingly obvious. It was as if her body was made to be the exact piece that molded with mine. Like a puzzle, only one piece can fit, and she was it.

She sighed in content, and snuggled her head into my chest. I saw myself burying my nose in her hair inhaling, then I saw a smile euphoric smile light up my face as I kissed her hair.

Abruptly, the image vanished from my mind, and I was back in Bella's room. I was in a daze, having gone from the rightness of the dream, back to the real world where everything that could go wrong seemed to. The first thing I was really aware of-through my daze- was the sound of the door shutting and soft sigh floating through the room downstairs.

Al's head shot toward the door of the room when the front door shut and then she sighed.

" Mom's home. She's probably about to take a nap downstairs though so-" she was cut off by Bella's voice.

" Al." she called up the stairs. " Can you come down? There's something I need to talk to you about." Al looked confused, and I saw her eyes shift out of focus, then her forehead crinkled.

_She's hiding from me. _She explained when I raised my eyebrows at her. "Coming!" she called down. She then gently took the letter from me-I didn't even realize I was still holding it-carefully put it back in the envelope, rearranged the box to where no one could tell that it had been opened, and ran into the closet.

Then she seemed to be at a loss for what to do.

Then she took a deep breath.

_The long and short of it is, she loves you. You make her happy, happier than we have EVER seen her, and probably ever will see her. I know you think that you being here is causing her pain, but your wrong. It's the exact opposite actually. She was in pain before you guys got here, and now she's laughing!!! She hasn't genuinely laughed in…God, she hasn't really laughed since I almost bit Embry's finger off when I was teething. _

_I know you want to know what happened with __**him**__, but you have to understand that the marriage was BAD. She went years, locked in a bad marriage, and it was only finalized six odd months ago. She's still getting used to it, and she will tell you when she is ready. And until then, be nice to her, and don't pressure her._

I was shocked into silence at this speech. It was clear that Al really cared about her mother, and that she wanted her as happy as was possible. She started towards the door, but stop with her hand on the doorframe.

_And for future's sake, if Mom hears that you still don't think you have a soul, then she is going to be pissed. You do have one, even I can see it and I actually barely know you. _She looked over her shoulder and stared at me with a hard yet gentle gaze. _If you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't have the compassion to even care about what happened between Mom and __**him**__. You also wouldn't have the ability to love her as much as you do. And above all, there can't be a God that would take the souls of a wonderful family just because they're a little different. _And with that, she turned and rushed out of the door.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BPOV

That teachers meeting had been for nothing really. Nothing that concerned me. Many parents were talking about how their kids come home and talk about how they don't know anything about the subject their homework was over. Like I said, not applying to me.

But it did give me time to think about how I was going to talk to Al about the situation we were in right now. And it gave me time to beg Angela to open her home for them. It didn't really take long seeing as she didn't want her daughter in a danger zone-no matter how mad at her she was.

But no matter how long I had to prepare, I wasn't near ready for it.

I pulled into the driveway and walked as slowly as I could in the rain to the door. Stalling yes, but can anyone seriously blame me?

You don't realize how short of a distance it is from the driveway to the door until you really don't want to go in. Before I knew it, I was in the house, and shutting the door. I sighed and leaned against it, preparing myself for what I knew was going to be a painful conversation.

"Al." I called up the stairs, knowing she was up there. " Can you come down? There's something I need to talk to you about." I waited for an answer, and I got a tiny tickle in my mind. She was trying to read me. I sighed again and made sure all the doors to my thoughts were locked. This was something you didn't want to find out through someone's thoughts.

" Coming!" she called down. I walked into the kitchen, and sank into a chair. God, how was I going to get through this? How do I discuss this kind of thing to my daughter? I buried my head in my hands and took a series of ragged breaths.

Before I knew it, I heard well known footsteps walk into the kitchen and then stop. I pulled my head away and looked at my daughter, standing in the doorway warily.

_God help me_, I found myself praying. After a few years with Jake, I'd lost most of my faith in God, lost my faith in the fact that he had let this happen. So I didn't pray to him often. Now, I truly found that I needed him, so much more than I'd ever had. _God help me protect my children and my unborn grandchild. This is all I ask of you, all I will ever ask. Just, please help. Whatever happens to me, I'll take it completely, just keep them safe for me. _

Then I took a deep breath.

" Your going to need to sit down." I whispered to Al.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I have a 4 day weekend, so your sure to get some more this weekend!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!! AND I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!!! **


	31. Pandora's Box

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT, own Twilight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

When Al left, I knew I was supposed to go. That her parting thoughts were covered with dismissal.

But I couldn't.

Her words had stunned me. I had never really thought of her as Bella's daughter until she had broached that subject. In those few seconds she'd found a way to phrase her words exactly as Bella would have. She'd even held the same argument that Bella had whenever she had brought it up.

She truly was her mothers daughter.

But that wasn't the only reason why I couldn't bare to leave the house.

There was also the 'Box of Torture'. I was desperately intrigued as to what other letters she had written, and what lay in the packages that had been neatly packed inside. I suddenly thought of Pandora. She had been curious and it'd lead to all the evil in the world being unleashed.

And like Pandora I couldn't resist.

I got off the bed and ran-vampire speed-into her closet. It wasn't hard to find the box, it was sitting alone on a shelf, dust piling up around it. I carefully pulled it off and headed slowly back into the room.

I hesitated once I'd sat back onto the bed. I felt sick even thinking about going through Bella's private things. I shouldn't. Her daughter had trusted me with this and I couldn't betray that trust now. Could I?

But-

My thoughts were cut off as my vampire hearing tuned into the conversation going on downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Al hesitantly sat down across the table, her eyes measuring mine carefully. I took a slow deep breath. I knew that the best way to approach her-both of my children for that matter-was to get right to the point. I'd stalled with Owen and that only spiked his temper. I didn't need that twice-though I'd completely understand it.

" He's out." I said as calmly as I possibly could. I didn't want Al to think I was freaking out. I knew that that would cause her to do the same.

Her eyes widened and I saw her chest moving faster as she began to hyperventilate. I opened up my mind to see if she needed to say something that she couldn't say aloud at this moment, but she was absent. Thoughts running through her mind that she apparently didn't want me to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Al's thoughts hit me like an on coming freight train. Images flashed through her mind to fast for a human to see.

But I could, though I didn't really know whether I really wanted to or not.

I saw Jacob. Jacob with a murderous glare in his black eyes. He had a sinister half smile on his face. He looked like a demon in a mans body.

But before I could think more on that subject, the image flashed again.

Bella. Bella sitting in a huge bed that engulfed her in it's size. She was curled up on herself, her forehead against her knees, and her body shaking with harsh sobs. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. My heart ached for her pain, and I wanted to kill whoever had caused it.

That was when the light bulb dinged.

Al had the vision of Jacob, and then of Bella crying.

He'd been the one to hurt her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"NO!!!!!" Al suddenly yelled, jumping out of her chair. "How?! He can't be!!!!" I know, I thought. I believed that too. My maternal instincts told me to comfort her, but I had to finish what I was going t say before she was too furious to listen to me anymore.

" Owen knows," her mouth dropped and her eyes flashed with anger. They both hated it when one of them knew something before the other. "he guessed. And once they both get home, you guys are going to pack, and you're going to be staying over at Ang's and Bens." I said, wincing internally at the thought of being separated from my angels.

" OH HELL NO!!!!!" Al was furious. NO, she was beyond furious. She was at the point where she was about to pull her hair out in anger. " You are NOT going to send us away!!!"

" I understand you're upset but-"

" UPSET?" she interrupted me. " No, I'm fucking ENRAGED!!!!! Have you lost you're fucking mind?!?!?! You can NOT send us away!!!! What are you thinking? We're your children, you CAN'T tell us to go to Angela's and Bens when things get hard!!!!!!" Okay that was MORE than enough.

" Alice!" I hissed at her. " 1) You do NOT speak to me like that!!! I'm lenient about most things, but you need to remember that I'm still your MOTHER!!! And 2) I'm doing this BECAUSE you're my children. I should've done it the second I knew you were all in danger, but I was to caught up in my own drama to do that. But now I'm doing what I have to, to make sure that I don't lose the four most important things in my life !!!" Sometime during this I'd switched to a standing position, my hands clenching the table as if it was the only thing keeping me alive.

But the truth is, if I lost any of them, I would die. My world would shatter. Everything that I lived and worked for would cease to exist.

I wouldn't survive it.

Al was completely silent. Staring at me with her mouth open. Then she let out a small whimper, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her chest. Just like I had and still do whenever I was in emotional distress. I knew no comfort from me would help-that was Embry's job and he was still running patrol-so I waited until she was ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I listened to Bella and Al's voices raise and then it was completely silent. Silent, except for the sounds of their heart beats slowing down marginally, and their breath calm. Even Al's thoughts were completely silent to me.

I was completely shocked. And furious. I listened to their words carefully, looking for hidden meanings. I had watched Al's thought-always switching from those two images and Bella's face now-hoping for some insight.

But they didn't say anything that would enlighten me on why everyone hated Jacob. When they had said that he was out, my first thought was jail.

And I prayed to God that I was wrong.

When the silence stretched on, I couldn't take it anymore.

My hands opened the box and grabbed a letter at random.

_Dearest Edward, _

_Words cannot express how happy I am in this moment. I'm free. Maybe not in the way I'd hoped for, but I'll take it. _

_He's in jail now. He can't hurt us anymore. I don't have to worry about hiding it all from Owen and Al, Charlie and Sue, and the pack. I don't have to carefully plan when to put the kids to bed, when to make sure they weren't in the house. I don't have to replenish the first aid kit, or my makeup supply. I don't have to think of more lies to throw people off. _

_No, all I have to do is get out of this hospital bed, convince Charlie, Embry, Owen, and AL that it wasn't their fault for not seeing, destroy the evidence, and then I'll move on with my life. _

_I'll be free Edward. Sure it'll take sometime to get used to. I probably won't be able to go into the kitchen for a while-it was like that with the bathroom and our room. I'll probably flinch every time something comes within striking distance-even if it's just a pat on the shoulder. I'm sure to have more nightmares than usual._

_But I'll get passed it. _

_And then I'll be truly free. _

_Free. God, I'm never going to stop thinking that word. It sounds too good to be true. _

_Ha, Al's in the chair asleep and I just randomly laughed at the thought of saying 'free' all the time, and she woke up and is now looking at me like I'm insane. Maybe it's the pain medication I'm on, or I'm in shock. _

_Probably shock, I never thought I'd be free and alive at the same time. _

_I'm free._

_Bella._

He-He-

Al spoke from downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After what seemed like an eternity, Al opened her eyes and looked at me.

" What about you?" she whispered quietly, concern coloring her eyes and smothering her voice. I sighed. The same thing Owen had asked.

" Let me worry about that. All I really care about right now is making sure you, Owen, Grace, and the baby are okay. I'll take care of myself. I've done it before." I said just as quietly.

And then my heart broke as I watched as my daughter was shattered to pieces by her emotions.

She fell to the ground, sobbing, clutching her chest so tightly she was sure to have bruises. I bit my lip, holding back tears, and went over to her.

I pulled her into my arms-she fit perfectly-and held her as she cried. I burying my face in her mahogany hair, and breathed in her scent, allowing a few tears of my own to fall. It wasn't often that Al would break like this. And when she did it was only for the most drastic of causes.

" I….can't….lose…you….again." she sobbed into my chest. I held her tighter to me. She was talking about both how during the marriage I was always in my shell- they were really just now getting me back-and about how my heart DID stop beating a few times when he'd stabbed me. I kissed the top of her head.

" You not going to lose me." I whispered into her hair. " I'm not going anywhere."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

As soon as Bella had said that she wasn't going to leave, I jumped from her window and ran to the house.

HOW DARE HE!???!?!!?!?!? He'd been blessed to be married to an angel like her, and he'd….I couldn't even think about what he'd done to her. Oh, Alice was right when she'd said he was getting more than he deserved. He deserved to be dead. No, he deserved to be stabbed repeatedly, gutted, decapitated, burned, and then have his ashes poured into a vat of acid until there was absolutely no more of him.

Yeah, that exactly what I was going to do to him.

And he was already out of jail, so it wouldn't be that hard.

I ran into the house, and the first thing I did was go up to Alice and push her against a wall with my hand around her throat. I was growling menacingly at her. She'd known. She'd known and she didn't tell me.

I felt Jaspers hands grab my shoulders, heard his feral growls, and then he threw me across the room. I landed with a bang into my piano, destroying it completely. I saw Jasper crouch defensively in front of his wife. Alice was looking down at the floor, shame coloring her thoughts. Esme was standing on the stairs with her hand over her mouth. Emmett and Rosalie were easing their way over to me, ready to restrain me if I tried it again. Bianca and Carlisle were no where in sight.

" YOU KNEW!!!!!!" I lunged at the traitor again, only to be caught by Emmett. I thrashed, kicked, punched, attempted to bite his throat out. I needed to get to Alice to show her that she should've NEVER kept something like that away from me.

" She told you?" Alice asked quietly, I barely heard over mine and Jaspers snarling.

" YOU KNEW HE ABUSED HER!!!!!!" was all I said, still trying to get out. My statement had surprised everyone. Esme and Rosalie gasped, Jaspers snarling was cut off for a moment, and Emmett's arms slacked a little. A little, but enough for me to get out of his grip and across the room.

I didn't go for Alice though, I knew that wouldn't win the fight, and I didn't need to see Jasper as my enemy. Instead I just stood in front of her, Jasper in between us, and glared at her.

" You knew. You didn't think to tell me." I hissed at her. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

" She didn't even want ME to know. Her shirt pulled up and I saw some scars. I begged her to tell you, but she said that she would when she was ready. She was going to tell us all later, after she talked to Owen and Al. AND I gave you hints." Again the light bulb went off, that wretched song she kept singing in her head. Damn.

" You knew he was out?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. I sighed and took a step back, letting Jasper know that I wasn't going to attack his wife again.

You try it, I won't hesitate to kill you Edward. Jasper thought. I nodded, and looked at everyone.

Esme had her eyes closed, shaking with concealed dry sobs. _How could this happen to such a beautiful girl?_ She was asking herself.

Rosalie looked in pain. _Edward? H-How did he abuse her?_ I looked at Alice.

" She didn't tellme. I overheard her talking to Al, and put two and two together when I saw Al's thoughts." Alice closed her eyes, knowing what I was going to ask.

_Everyway._ She thought, her own body shaking. Jasper turned to her, and enveloped her in his arms, and started stroking her hair, sending waves of calm through the room. I felt my chest rip open in pain at that.

I looked at Rosalie. _Tell me Edward. Can I relate to her?_ I closed my eyes and nodded. She growled, but I could hear her own sobs breaking through the sound. I didn't open my eyes as I heard Emmett cross the room to his wife.

_I'll kill the son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill him._ Emmett thought while soothing his wife.

" Not if I can get to him first." I told him before turning and running out the door. I didn't understand the rush of emotions going through me. There was hatred, but it was more than that. It was more than loathing. It was something that made me push my feet harder in the attempt to get closer to my prey. It was something that put violent and bloody in my brain. Something that made every inch of my body heat up to the point where it felt like I was burning.

Something evil.

Pandora's Box has been opened. And there was no stopping what was coming.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: EEEEK!!!!!!! Edward knows, and he's out for blood. What will happen when Bella finds out that he knows? How will Carlisle and Bianca react to the truth about Bella? Will Alice sit everyone down and tell them everything that Bella told her? Only one way to find out….REVIEW!!!!! VOTE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	32. I'll be there for you

**A/N: Happy Easter!!!! So was the last chapter not dramatic? Well, this one is basically more drama on top of drama……ENJOY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Author: *stares in horror as Emmett comes into view* Umm, Emmett?**

**Emmett: Yes.**

**Author: Want to explain to me why you're wearing a bunny costume? Or is it to traumatizing for me to know?**

**Emmett: *laughs, pulling out a colored egg* It's EASTER stupid!!! I thought I could do the disclaimer-thingy with STYLE *strikes a pose* So….dancingwithEdward does not own any of us….or this costume, she's not cool enough for it!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I heard the door open and close, and heard three pairs of feet enter the kitchen. My head was still buried in Al's and she had ended up crying herself to sleep. I listened to the pattern of the footsteps. I knew that the feet belonged to Embry, Owen, and Grace. I didn't dwell on how they ended up coming here at the same time. I heard the footsteps stop in the doorway of the kitchen, and then one pair run over.

Embry leaned over us and pulled Al from my arms, a look of complete and utter concern on his face.

" She's fine." I assured him. " I just had to talk to her, and…well, she'll be fine." I said weakly. Embry looked at me, and the look in his eyes screamed apology. I didn't know whether he was apologizing for the fact that he was out, or the fact that he wasn't the one who told me. I sighed and nodded, telling him it was fine.

Then I shifted my gaze to Owen and Grace who were standing in the doorway. Owen was searching my face for signs of harm and Grace looked a little scared. I cleared my throat as Embry began to pick Al up bridal style.

" You guys need to pack. You're going to be staying at Grace's." I said meekly. Grace's eyes widened, but nodded sadly. I didn't know whether she knew or not. Owen nodded to me, grabbed her hand, and they both left the kitchen.

" I'll pack her things while she sleeps, and then I'll drive them over there." Embry said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I didn't move from the ground, all of my energy had been drained from me while delivering the news to Al and then comforting her afterward. So instead I scooted myself against the lower cabinets and closed my eyes.

I wasn't going to think about it. That was going to be my strategic move to surviving this. I wasn't going to think about the fact that he was on the loose. I wasn't going to think that I was pushing my children away to keep them safe. I wasn't going to let that break me. I was going to be strong.

" Hey, did you know that you're room reeks of Cullen?" Embry asked. I snapped my eyes open and looked at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, his nose scrunched up at the memory of the smell. Wait, what? None of the Cullen's had been in my room. And if one of the was…I sat up straight in alarm.

" How long ago?" I asked him. He shrugged.

" I don't know, three to five minutes maybe." My mouth dropped. If any of them had been up there three to five minutes, they would've heard me talking to Al. But, I didn't say anything about the abuse. I…But Al was thinking thoughts that she didn't want my hear. And the only one who would go into my room without me knowing was….

" Hand me the phone." I demanded. Embry raised the phone and handed me the cordless phone. I punched in Alice's number with more force than necessary, and then waited through the rings.

" Bella." she answered warily.

" Alice, here is where you tell me that Edward was not in my room and that Embry has completely lost his sense of smell." I hissed into the phone. There was complete silence over the phone. That was all I needed. " Damn it Alice!!!" I yelled at her. And I hung up on her. I was so furious, upset, and confused that I hung up on my best friend. Great.

Embry came over and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned against him.

" So they know?" he asked. I groaned, and then let out a pitiful excuse for a growl and nodded. He sighed. " Well, maybe it's for the best." Yeah, maybe, but I would've loved to have been the one to tell them, not being spied on. " You okay with them leaving?" Embry asked me after a few seconds of silence.

" In all honesty, no. But if I don't let Grace go, Ang and Ben will probably get the police on me. They're mad at her, but they still want her safe. And then Owen will want to go with her. And Al wouldn't want to be left behind, so….saves the drama." I said. Embry laughed

" True." I smiled and looked at him.

" And if you weren't a pedophile I'd probably let them stay with you." I said smiling at him. His eyes darkened in color and he growled. There was nothing menacing about him though, it was our little joke and he was just teasing with me.

" Hey Bella, do you want to know what I did with your daughter last night?" he asked, his usual response. I still shivered at the thought though. With Grace pregnant, that's not really a thought I wanted to have right now. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. " Yeah, that was probably the wrong thing to say." he said, making me laugh.

" Probably." Just then Owen and Grace walked in, followed by a sleepy, half dead Al.

" Are you sure?" Owen asked me. I nodded. My eyes started to burn as I saw the suitcases in Owens hands, and the one next to the door that Embry had probably put there. Can I really live a week without having my children sleeping down the hall from me.

_You'll see us at school. _Owen reminded me. I smiled at that. Yeah, I'll see them at school, and…_Yeah, we'll come visit sometime. _He continued, rolling his eyes at that. I got up, weakly, and went over to them. I pulled my son into a hug, and kissed the top of his head.

_Love you bunches. _I murmured mentally. He melted in my arms then and hugged me back.

_Love you bunches. _He said, kissing my cheek. I pulled back, and ran my hand through his cropped hair. I smiled at him and moved over to Grace.

I hugged her as tightly as was safe, and she hugged me back, burying her face in the hollow of my collarbone. " Everything is going to fine." I promised her, though I wasn't really entitled to that. Who was I to tell her that everything was going to be fine?

" Love you Mommy 2" Grace said, making me smile. When they were little, Grace had made the joke that I was her second mom, and she would sometimes call me that. I kissed her cheek, and looked at my daughter.

She was looking at the floor, and I could see a tear fall down her face. She chuckled dryly and looked up at me.

" You'd think I'd run out of tears." she said, before I gave her a hug.

_I love you SOOOOOOOOOOO much._ I told her. I heard her sniffle, then she pulled away, wiping the back of her hand under her eyes.

" Yeah, I know. I get that a lot." **(A/N: That's my usual response whenever my friends tell me that they love me!! LOL ****J) **I smiled at her. Embry picked up her suitcase, smiled at me.

" I'll take them over, then I've got more patrol. I'll come over in the morning though" I nodded, and then watched as they filed out of the house. I forced myself not to look out the window as they drove off. I couldn't handle it. I moved back to my spot against the lower sinks, and closed my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was still running, searching. I knew I was bad at tracking, but now was the time to become good at it. But, damn, there was no scent of him anywhere. And I had just circled around the border of Forks. Damn, maybe I could-

My phone vibrated. I cursed and pulled it out. Alice. I debated answering it, but I thought that I owed her enough to answer the phone. I did attack her.

" What?" I answered. I owed her enough to answer the phone, didn't say that I'd answer kindly.

" She is pissed." Alice said. " Embry came over and said that you were in her room. And…I had a vision." My entire body froze. " Not extremely bad. But, she's not going to take it that well, and….she's going to need someone there." she said.

" Why me though?" I asked her. I had other things to do. I needed to go hunt down that son of a bitch and make sure he experiences hell before he goes there.

Alice's voice suddenly turned acidic. " Because you are the one who spied on her. And….it'll be good for you guys. She'll be vulnerable…VERY vulnerable. As long as you don't give up on her, everything will turn out fine. Just, go to her." And with that, without waiting for me to answer, she hung up.

I sighed and turned around, heading back to Bella's. I didn't like that fact that she was going to be vulnerable, but if it'll get us closer then I'll take it

Before I knew it, I was standing on Bella's porch. I used the key-that was STILL under the eave-and slipped through the door. I followed the sound of Bella's ragged breathing and fast heart beat to the kitchen.

And my heart broke.

Sitting against the lower cabinets, her knees up to her chest, her forehead on her knees, was my Bella. She looked so fragile. Actually, she looked just like the way she looked in Al's memory only without the bed. I sighed, and heard her breath hitch.

" You spied on me." she mumbled. I walked over to her, and sank to my knees in front of her. My Bella had been harmed, so much that she was incredibly fragile now. So much that the pain was permanently etched in her eyes. " Why?" she asked me, still not looking up.

" I heard you talking to Owen at the school today." I whispered to her. " To tell you the truth I was tired of not knowing, so I came here." I wasn't going to say anything about Pandora's Box-which is it's knew name-she wouldn't be any happier if she knew about that. " And I heard you talking to Al, and I heard her thoughts." I said.

" I was going to tell you." she whispered, looking up at me. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were in pain. " After I got over the shock of talking to AL, and telling them to leave." she continued. Her lips were trembling, and-looking at the bigger picture- I saw that her entire body was shaking. My instincts took over. I leaned forward and pulled her to my chest, stroking her hair as she broke down again.

I probably shouldn't be thinking about how good it felt to have her in my arms again. I shouldn't be happy that she was being comforted by me. I shouldn't be thinking that her hair was silky smooth under my cold fingers. But I couldn't stop myself.

I felt my lips moving and heard her lullaby fill the room. I hadn't sung this tune in years, and now it felt so right singing it now.

It didn't take long before she was controlling her breathing and her tears were stopping. And then we were left with me not letting her out of our embrace, and with her not even trying. We sat there in silence, my fingers still stroking her hair, and she was inhaling my scent. And it felt right. So right. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her tantalizing scent.

" You know what Bella?" I whispered. She shivered as my cold breath tickled her scalp. I didn't wait for her to answer. " I still love you." I said, before pressing lip into her hair. She stiffened.

" Edward-"

" I'm never going to stop loving you. And I know that you love me. You just don't see it yet." **(A/N: Anyone guess where that's from?) **Bella jerked away from me so fast I almost couldn't comprehend it. She was back against the cabinets, looking at the floor. Her hands shaking more than before.

" Edward, I'm broken."

" I'll take it." she flinched. " I love you Bella, and nothing is going to change that. And you're not broken as you seem to think you are." she glared at me, her eyes flashing dangerously.

" No broken?" she demanded. I didn't answer. To tell the truth, I've never seen her this mad at me before. When we were dating she wasn't able to be mad at me for more than a few seconds, so this was a new thing.

" Edward, the reason why I flinched away from you just now is because _he _said the same thing." I froze. Oh no. " I can barely even say his name without getting memories. I can't hear anything that's even close to something he's said to me before, even if it's in a completely different context." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

" I couldn't go into the kitchen for four months, because it held memories. I still have trouble looking in the mirror in the morning, afraid that I'll find a bruise or something." Tears were streaming down her face now.

" It hurts to have Owen and Al out of my sight, because he would threaten them." she whispered. And she had just told them to go stay somewhere else.

" Shh." I said, pulling her back into my arms. " That's understandable, sweetie. After what he did to you, I'm surprised you were able to be at school on your anniversary." she sniffled. " Did you know that Rosalie ran away from Emmett the first time he tried to kiss her?"

" Really?" she asked into my chest softly.

" Yeah. She ran a full five miles before she stopped to collect herself. She stood in the same spot for fifteen minutes thinking about the differences between he and Royce. And then she spent the next hour and a half thinking about all the things about Emmett she loves-how he makes her laugh with his childish ways, how he's like a teddy bear but still ready to protect the family-and then she spent thirty minutes calling herself every name in the book because of what she did." I chuckled at that. Esme had sent me after her, so I was watching her the whole time. " Then she ran back to Emmett, who had moved only an inch, and launched herself on him." She laughed.

" I ran as far away as possible with all the images they were creating in their heads." I finished. " And after that Emmett swore to comfort Rosalie if anything ever upset her-unless it was him beating her at a game, then he'd just gloat." She giggled.

" That sounds like Emmett." she said, moving to where he head was now resting on my shoulder. I moved us to where we were in her original place and placed my hand to her cheek, cradling her head to me.

" And Bella, I'll do the same you know. I'll comfort you, I won't push you, I'll be right here no matter what. And then when you're ready I'll be here with open arms." I said, and waited for her to say something, not daring to look at her. I didn't want to ruin it.

As the silence stretched I found myself not able to resist from looking at her. I turned my head. Which turned out to be the best decision of my life.

The second I turned my head, she pressed her lips to mine. My body flared up, and it took all of my strength not to attack her, much like she had when I'd first kissed her. She kissed me softly, like she was testing herself. Then she pulled away, making me groan at the suddenly coolness on my lips. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling softly, looking at me with determination.

" It'll be hard." she said. " I don't know how long it'll take. I've been known to have relapses. And-"

" And I'll go through it with you." I said before pressing my lips to her again, softly. One quick kiss to reassure her that I wasn't giving up on her. And I wasn't going to give up on her.

" I love you." she whispered against my lips.

" I know." I said with a chuckle, not breaking the kiss.

" That joke never gets old." she said, breaking off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: AHHHHHH!!! I randomly screamed when I wrote this and now my mom is probably thinking about sending me to a therapist. Oh well….So!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND VOTE -seriously guys, 8 is simply not enough when it comes to the destiny of this story-so VOTE, REVIW!!!!!!!**


	33. The Revealing

**A/N: I'VE RETURNED!!!!!! I know you all missed me SOOOO much….Ok it's only been what, two days? Oh well, I'm BACK and that's all that matters!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I don't know what to think at this moment. Here I am, sitting on my kitchen floor in the arms of the person I love, who knows about my past, and who is taking me as is. I was too shocked to know what to think.

And Edward didn't mind the silence. He just sat with both his arms around me-cradling me to his chest-stroking my hair with one hand and outlining my face with the others. Every so often he would bury his face in my hair and inhale deeply, and then he'd sigh-covering my scalp with his cool breath, sending pleasant shivers up and down my spine-and kiss my hair.

This was a kind of heaven I hadn't experienced in lifetimes it felt like.

Then Edward shifted. The hand that had been stroking my face, moved down to my arm and stroked carefully up and down it. I knew that he wanted to say something, when he had moved the atmosphere had changed, signaling his hesitation.

" Bella?" He whispered quietly as if trying not to destroy the thin fabric covering the air. I sighed my response. He waited a second or two before answering. " May I see them?" I stiffened. I knew exactly what he was talking about when his hand went to my back and hovered right above one of my scars.

Should he see them? What would he do when he saw exactly how broken I was, scarred for life? Would he overreact as I KNEW he would do?

Edward noticed my reaction and put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His topaz eyes bore into mine, liquid pools of warm amber meeting my frozen chocolate eyes. He leaned forward slowly and lightly, like the kiss of a butterfly's wing, pressed his lips to mine.

" Don't worry." he muttered. " I'm here forever, nothing is going to change that." he pressed his lips to mine again, before pulling away. I looked into his eyes and saw the plea in them and sighed.

" Promise not to overreact." I asked him, pulling myself from his embrace. The second we were no longer touching I felt empty. I resisted the urge to go back to him and waited for his answer. He nodded confidently. I sighed again and looked down at the floor.

" Good, because what's done is done, and no amount of overreaction will change it." I said before lifting up the front of my shirt and showing him the scars on my stomach. I flinched and shut my eyes when I heard him gasp.

I felt his finger hovering over the last one, the one that ended it all. I knew that his medical mind was observing it and estimating the damage it really caused. Before he could say anything about it though, I jerked my shirt down. I heard him start to protest, but I turned around and lifted the shirt from the back.

This time he snarled, a feral animalistic sound that made the hair on my neck stand up. But I didn't flinch away at it. I knew that this was good compared to the other things he could've done when seeing this. He didn't hesitate to touch each scar carefully, from every little one to the three largest ones.

I heard him curse under his breath while muttering apologies to me-though he had nothing to apologize for. Then I felt the cool marble texture of his lips as he kissed each one of them directly in the middle. Before I knew what had happened he'd turned me around and uncovered my midsection, and kissed each one of them as well, his lips lingering the longest on the deepest one.

Then his eyes lifted to mine. His eyes were black with fury, but were slowly lightening to amber. Once they had, there was nothing in them but pain and that unconditional love he had promised would always be there. He pressed both of his hands on either side of my face, and pulled me close.

His lips pressed to my forehead, making my eyes flutter shut. I felt his mouth trail down to my cheek, and he pulled away to kiss both of them. Then he kissed the tip of my nose, and pulled me closer to where our foreheads were touching.

" Nothing is ever going to hurt you again." he whispered, his voice breaking with the amount of emotion he'd never let me witness. " Not the Volturi, not yourself, and certainly not that pathetic mongrel that rejected the blessing he was given." and then he pulled my lips to his and kissed me hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short, but I thought I should put it in here before I headed on with the story… Besides, I thought it would make a good addition. :)**** Anyway, you know the drill….REVIEW and VOTE!!!!! And remember….I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! :D **


	34. De Ja Vu

A/N: Hey guys!!!! Sorry for the MUCHO SHORT chapter, but you have to admit that it was sweet….Anyway, here's a longer one!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

I was lying in my bed in Grace's guest bedroom. There was such a long list of why I couldn't sleep. There was the fact that Grace was not anywhere near me-stupid parents. I looked over on the right side of the bed, the side she ALWAYS slept on and sighed. I missed her, and she was only four door away from me.

Another reason for the lack of sleep I was getting was our current situation. God, Mom was a danger magnet. Vampires and now a sadistic excuse for a wolf. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

I heard Al tossing in her bed next door, helping me with my distractions. I would've been thankful if she wasn't tossing because she was having a nightmare. I sighed, remembering how her nightmares sometimes got so bad that she'd wake up screaming and avoid sleeping for weeks on end.

I tried to see what it was about this time, but she was blocked from me. My eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. She NEVER blocked her thoughts from me, unless she felt it was absolutely necessary.

Not after her accident when _he'd _phased too close to Mom. When Al had hit her head, her thoughts were completely cut off, and it gave me a serious migraine trying to get in them. Being two we were connected in a way to where if one was hurt the other hurt with them through our thoughts. And if one had a nightmare the other would comfort them. And not being able to do that was the worst thing I've ever experienced.

When she'd waken up I would check her thoughts every few minutes, just to make sure that she was still there. There were times now, when she was asleep, that I'd do that. A little brotherly paranoia.

And now that I didn't know what she was thinking, when she was having a nightmare, caused me to slip out of bed, and head out the door. I was stealthy as I made my way down the hallway and into Al's room.

I shut the door carefully, and let my eyes train over the dark. Al tossed again, throwing the blanket onto the floor. Her face was devastating. She looked like she was afraid and like she was in pain. She was drenched in sweat, her hair and her shirt clinging to her.

I quickly crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her head. I gently pulled a strand of hair away from her sticky face, and then stroked her cheek.

" Wake up Al." I mumbled, beginning to shake her shoulder a little. " It's just a nightmare." I said again, a little louder. When she didn't respond to me, I pushed against her shoulder a little harder, she suddenly shot up, a little squeal escaping her lips.

" It's just me." I said, pulling myself even more on the bed and putting my arm around her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me with wide fearful eyes. Then, after a beat of silence, her eyes flooded and she buried her head in my chest, sobbing quietly. I rubbed her back and gently prodded her thoughts with my mind, asking her if I could come in.

She consented, and her thoughts flooded into mine.

_She's going to get hurt Owen. I know it. _She thought, making me stiffen. Of course she was worried about Mom. So was I. And then she showed me her nightmare. One image. Mom, lying broken on the floor, blood pooling around her (A/N: Sound familiar?). I flinched at that picture. _She's going to get hurt. _Al whimpered again in her mind quietly, while she was still weeping into my shirt.

_No she won't. _I said, trying my best to be convincing. _The Cullen's know, the pack knows, the humans know, nothing is going to hurt Mom. _I said, again and again, hoping that if I repeated it enough, I would believe it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

As I slipped back into consciousness, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the cold comfort of stone arms. The second was that someone was inhaling and exhaling into my hair. The third was that their breath was cold and smelled unbelievably irresistible.

I groaned and turned over to where I was now facing Edward. I vaguely noticed that he had moved us to my room at some point. I strained my neck up to kiss his throat and then I snuggled against his chest.

" I didn't mean to wake you." he muttered, kissing my hair. I chuckled.

" I like waking up like this." I said. I felt like I was seventeen again. Like I did when he first spent the night over, and the many nights afterward. I felt like things were easy again. Like our love would burn away all the hardships and burden that threatened us.

He chuckled too, and began pulling away.

" No." I protested, clinging to him as tightly as I could. He laughed a little more freely now, and gently and easily pried my arms from around him.

" You got school." he whispered into my ear. That got my attention. I bolted out of bed and ran to the closet. I heard Edward laugh at me again as he watched. I blindly chose an outfit and ran to the bathroom.

" One human minute." I muttered as I ran, knowing that he would hear. I jumped into the shower before the water had even warmed up, and squealed as the cold water hit my bare skin, but then sighed as it warmed up. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and started washing my hair.

Hmm, this seemed like such de ja vu. I still used strawberry shampoo, the 'human minute' comment, the way I ran to the bathroom after seeing Edward when I woke up. So much like the first time. I giggled at that. And stopped in shock.

Wow, one night of Edward and me being together and I'm giggling. My heart is racing with excitement, I'm giggling, I'm vaguely thinking about missing work, things I've never done since Edward and I separated. Not even when I was happy in my marriage.

I shut off the water, pulled on my outfit, and looked at the mirror. And I could not stop the outburst of laughter that sprung from my mouth.

There is no way at all that I should still have this. But sure enough, I was wearing the same blue blouse and skirt that I'd worn that day. I shook my head, still giggling, and began brushing my hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Once Bella left for her 'human minute' I'd moved downstairs into the kitchen, ready to put my studies of the Food Network to use. I chuckled at the thought. I remembering sitting in front of the T.V whenever Emmett was hunting and it was sunny, studying everything that was on there. Ready to cook for Bella whenever she needed it.

And now she needed it.

I was pulling eggs and cheese out of the refrigerator when I heard a giggle from upstairs, the beautiful sound cutting cleanly through the sound of the shower running. I smiled at it. She was laughing. I remembered Al and Owen being shocked by her laughing in class, and now she was laughing here too.

I cracked open an egg, my nose scrunching up at the smell of it. How do humans eat this? I was shredding cheese, when I heard Bella's loud laughter from the bathroom. She was optimistic today, wasn't she. I laughed quietly. I was happy that she was happy and not dwelling on…I cut the thought off before it got to violent.

I flipped her cheese omelet one handed, and heard her coming down the stairs bare foot. She stopped in the doorway, and I heard her inhaling. I turned and smiled at her. She was a healthy color, healthier than I'd seen her since we came back. Her hair was brushed carefully, her eyes were bright with laughter, and she was wearing a big smile on her face.

And then I got a look at what she was wearing. I started laughing, and she joined in soon. I quickly pulled out a plate, flipped her omelet onto it, and ran up into her bathroom. I found what I needed quickly, laying on her counter, and then ran back downstairs.

She hadn't even had time to move when I came back. I kissed her cheek, and then pulled her hair into my hands. I quickly gathered her hair into a pony tail, and then kissed her neck.

" Now you're wearing the exact same thing as you were then. Except for the shoes." I muttered, before guiding her to her breakfast. She smiled at me as she sat down, and I certainly felt like I'd gone to heaven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm not supposed to be on right now….Oops :D Anyway, it's a tad bit longer than before, and I thought it was a cute chapter. There will be more this weekend…so don't worry. J Anyway, you know what to do…REVIEW, VOTE, and I HEART YOU ALL!!!!!!! **


	35. I'm SOOOO HAPPY!

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm back….my computer died and my sister has finally allowed me to use her laptop!!!! HAPPINESS!!!!!!!! ANY-HOO, this one will be a little short, but that's only because I'm getting back into the writing business (it's completely unnerving to suddenly go from watching TV all day to thinking of how other peoples lives are going to play out)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!**

* * *

EPOV

Words couldn't fully describe how exuberant I was as I watched Bella eat her omelet. Yes, I'm excited to see her eat the food that I made for her. But hey, I loved her, she loved me-sue me for being happy.

Suddenly Bella groaned. I looked at her, confused, and she sighed.

" How the hell am I supposed to play the role of teacher to the guy I love? I mean, seriously!!" She pouted and stabbed the egg with her fork as I struggled to hold back my laughter. " It's not funny!!!" Okay, maybe I wasn't able to do a good job of it.

" Well, love, you could look at it this way: You love Edward Cullen, and you're teaching Masen Stevens. Two completely different people." She looked at me like I was insane, and then rolled her eyes.

" You need to go home, change, and make Alice stop bouncing on the couch-like I know she's doing right now." She mumbled, annoyed. I chuckled, and kissed her cheek swiftly.

" See you at school, Ms. Swan." And with that I ran out of the house.

As soon as I ran into our house, I saw that-not surprisingly- Alice WAS jumping on the couch. And everyone else was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

_Dude, what the HELL happened to Alice!!!!_??? Emmett asked me.

_Oh god, my wife has lost her mind!_ Jasper fretted as calm as he possibly could.

"I'm SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!" Alice screamed as loud as she could, before tackling me so hard that we flew back out the door as landed ten feet away. _This is soooo good!!!! Nothing could be better for Bella, or you for that matter. You may not know it darling brother of mine, but you haven't been the most entertaining person to be around lately, but now that is GOING TO CHANGE!!!!!!! _Alice continued mentally.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!???" Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time. Alice pulled away from me, helped me up, and then threw her tiny arm around my waist.

" Our wonderful brother is now officially re-dating our beautiful little sis, Bella." She said slowly and triumphantly. Both of their eyes widened, and I heard Esme drop her pencil from her study upstairs. She flitted down and she stood in the doorway, smiling.

" Really?" she asked me, as if she was afraid that Alice was playing some sick joke or something.

" HE KISSED HER!!! SHE KISSED HIM!!!!!! THEY ARE HAPPY!!!" Alice yelled, doing a twirl before pulling me down and kissing my cheek. _OMG, I need to go make sure that Bella has a respectable outfit to wear, now that AL isn't there to help her. _And then she disappeared.

I looked up at the three that were still standing there, and felt suddenly embarrassed. They were all smiling knowing smiles, and exchanging glances, and…

" I'm going to go get ready for school." I muttered before running up to my room. I realized, a beat too late, that by saying this, I've given Emmett fuel to goad me anytime he wanted to.

_AKA, you've got to get ready to see you hot teacher who you hope will teach you in "the ways of love" _ Not his most original ever, but annoying just the same. I immediately blocked him out, and got ready to see my hot girlfriend-who happened to be my teacher.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, not that long, but I SWEAR they will be longer!!!!!! My sis, is going to Disney World for a week, so I basically have no time limit from her, my other family members, I can't say anything about……Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! And remember….I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! :)**


	36. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Hey guys, I'm BACK!!!!! Any-hoo, here is, yet another chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: Edward: No, you do not and will not own Twilight. And no amount of begging, pleading, bribing, blackmailing, ganging up on people, or tricking will change that.

* * *

BPOV

After Alice, very painfully, changed what I was wearing and made sure that I was wearing something she had deemed "not perfect, but suitable", I was standing in my classroom. Waiting. For so many things, too.

I needed to see my children!!! I don't think that I would've made it through last night without them if Edward hadn't been there with me. I needed to hold them in my arms, make sure they were all right, and…I just needed them.

I knew that the Cullen's knew, so I just wanted to get the pity party over with. I wanted to go ahead and get passed Roses pitying glances, Emmett's promises to kill him, Jaspers prying of my emotions, and whatever Bianca decided she wanted to do. Just get it over and done with.

I already missed Edward more than was completely necessary. He'd only been gone for thirty minutes and already I felt as if he'd been gone for years again. It was making me edgy.

As if to hear my thoughts, I felt a slight breeze blow through the room before a pair of icy arms wrapped around me. I laughed quietly as I breathed in the scent of the man I loved (no matter how much Bianca changed his look, I would always recognize that amazing smell he had), and felt him kiss my hair. I pulled away and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Sadly, before our lips made contact, we were very rudely interrupted by a certain man- who possibly died at the age of three- wolf whistling.

" Eddies getting some action!!" I heard him groan while I blushed and pulled away. Really, what had come over me? I couldn't kiss him here, we'd get caught, and I'd get fired/arrested.

Edward was not having any of that though. Before I had even fully pulled away, he grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face back up to his. The kiss was short, but still filled with as much love and passion as every kiss did.

" Okay, enough of that." Emmett said, pushing us apart. " I need to speak to Bella." I mentally groaned. Here it comes. Emmett-already being my height thanks to Bianca-placed both of his hands on either one of my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes. " He. Will. Die." He said slowly. Every word leaked with anger and assurance, and-if I hadn't been so annoyed that he was doing this-I would've probably been afraid of him. " You understand me? He. Will. Pay."

" I think she's got it." My knight in shining silver Volvo said, coming to my rescue like always. He grabbed Emmett's shoulder and pulled him away from me, just as Alice and Jasper walked into the room, followed by Rose and Bianca-who were chatting animatedly.

" Seriously Emmett," Alice started, " she spent all night with a furious Edward. I think she's gotten the point that a very mean someone is going to get his ass kicked." I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk.

" You're really just annoying her." Jasper added, making Emmett look at me like I'd grown four heads, and like he was two and someone had taken away his favorite toy.

" Really? You weren't scared at all?" he asked, pouting a little. I heard Rosalie sigh at this, and stifled a laugh.

" I would've been, if I hadn't been annoyed." I told him, making him smile a little. Edward laughed and came and stood behind me, squeezing my shoulders in comfort.

Just then, I heard yelling coming down the hall-voices I knew very, VERY well- moving very fast towards the room.

Before I could do anything, Owen, Al, and Grace were entering the room.

" Hey, Al!" Owen yelled. " Remember when you were two and you hit your head, and I COULD'NT GET IN IT!?!?! Remember how I freaked out for HOURS, no DAYS straight?? Yeah, so STOP BLOCKING ME!!!!!!"

" Yeah well, if you would stop YELLING at me, then maybe I would!!! Do you know how annoying it is to be yelled at both MENTALLY AND VOCALLY!!!! Besides, I don't need the RETARDED part of my mind disrupting my day!!"

Owen and Al looked furious at each other, and Grace looked like she was about to explode.

" How do you live like this?!?!?" she asked me. I'd been wrong about her being about to explode. With her hormones being what they were and the stressful situation, she was on the verge of tears.

" She had a nightmare last night," that's never a good thing. Al had very…Alice like nightmares. "He said this morning that it was a stupid thing to dream about, she called him stupid. I called them both stupid, and they both yelled at me for siding with the other." Owen yelled at Grace! What was that nightmare about? " And then they had one of their mental fights and then-" tears spilled over. I hurried to her side and hugged her.

" Mom and Dad, I swear, are contemplating suicide. And I've" she pulled away from me and looked at Owen, "THREATENED TO LEAVE HIM," she yelled at him, and he didn't even flinch.

" YEAH I'M THE RETARDED ONE!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD THAT STUPID NIGHTMARE…" Owen was yelling at Al. I passed Grace over to Rose.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" I yelled. They stopped and looked at me. I NEVER really yelled at them. Sure I would raise my voice to where it would seem as if, but I've never been this livid with them, and the difference was noticeable.

" I don't care if you think her dream was retarded." I said to Owen. " I don't care if you believe that he is retarded." I said to Al. " What I do care about is that you two have the audacity to behave the way you are. You guys may not know it, but there are other people who are affected when you guys act like this." I turned to Owen.

" Look at Grace." I said. He looked scared to do it, but he did. And I saw the regret and pain flash over his face. " She is not in the state to deal with you guys and you're sibling rivalry. It's escaped your notice, but she threatened to leave. And I know that the imprinting thing is really one sided, meaning that she could if she wanted to." He flinched at that. I turned to Al.

" You know better than to block your brother. Whether you like or not, you know how he gets, when he can't check and make sure you're all right. Remember when you couldn't even sleep unless you two were connected mentally?? So you are in no position to suddenly cut off your tie to him. Besides, maybe if you hadn't, Grace wouldn't be in tears and Ang and Ben wouldn't be thinking about throwing you guys out."

"But-"she started.

" I don't want to hear it. You guys are going to suck it up and pretend that you guys like each other."

_But the nightmare was about you!!!_ She suddenly screamed inside my head. I sighed, I'd figured it was.

_Then let ME deal with it, if it happens. Do not create enemies between your allies over something that doesn't even directly concern you._ _Okay?_ She glared at me for a second before sighing and nodding.

" Good." I said, before going over and pulling her into a hug. I knew that her nightmares scare her. Before she even knew about what was happening between Jacob and I, she would have nightmares about pain and blood, and one time even saw Jacob and I fighting in her nightmare. After she made the connection, she started to really pay attention to her dreams.

I pulled away from her. I was planning on hugging Owen, but he was too busy comforting Grace. I sighed and went back to my desk. I sat heavily in my chair, and sighed.

I hadn't really noticed until then that all of the vamps in the room had been frozen stiff ever since they had heard them yelling. Now, they all looked beyond relieved. I rolled my eyes at them all as the bell rang. It's been, yet another day in the life of a mother of two teenage children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's not much, but it's late, and I swear that there will be more tomorrow. You'll get Roses, Biancas, Carlisles, and Esme's reactions tomorrow, and maybe more…..so REVIEW!!!!!! Please?


	37. Pianos and Torture

A/N: OME!!! Thank you guys SOOOOOOOOOO much for all of the reviews you gave me!!!!! You guys seriously have no idea how happy they make me!!!!!! Anyhoo…. On to the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: Bella: Hey, ummm, in case you haven't noticed yet-37 chapters into this story-dancingwithEdward-why she's dancing with him, I don't know-does not own any of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go find out WHY she's dancing with my man!!!!

* * *

BPOV

Classes went by quickly after that dramatic start of the day. I constantly had to remind myself that Edward wasn't Edward, and that the teenager who was sitting in the back of the class wasn't the man I'd kissed. It was harder than I would've ever imagined. I mean, him sitting there, smirking at me and occasionally winking, did NOT in any circumstance help me out.

And something tells me that he knew he was making it harder on me. So, half way through his class period I just decided to avoid looking anywhere near him.

The second the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I felt that very familiar breeze as he ran past all of my exiting students-invisible with speed. And once all of them had left, the door shut on it's own, and I felt his stone arms wrap around me. He attempted to kiss me, but I turned my head. He chuckled and moved to stand in front of me.

" You're mad at me." He guessed. The corners of his lips were twitching, telling me that he was fighting a smile. I glared at him.

" Yep." I turned away from him and started gathering my stuff. Another breeze and everything was picked up and balanced carefully in Edward's arms.

" Can I apologize?" he asked me.

" Yep." I said. He'd better apologize. I was standing here, trying to teach while fighting off the urge to attack him. He had no reason to do that.

" I'm sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have done it." There was a beat of silence. " Am I forgiven?" he asked, taking a step toward me. I smirked.

" Nope." Sure I was being childish, but so was he. And he's just a tiny bit older than I am. His eyes widened in surprise, most of the time I usually forgive him before he even knew there was something to forgive. Not this time.

" Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" he asked. I didn't answer him. He chuckled, put my things on my desk, and then he was directly in front of me. I knew exactly what he was going to do, and I had to brace myself for it.

He caressed my cheek gently, and leaned forward. His lips made contact with the tip of my nose, his scent hitting me like a shock wave. Then he moved over and kissed my cheek. " Am I forgiven?" he asked again, softly. My hands were shaking. I shook my head. Bad move.

When I moved my head, his lips had moved from my cheek and to my lips. He smiled as he kissed me, and all of my defenses crumbled immediately. Before I knew it, I was deepening the kiss, my hands tangling into his hair, and he was holding me to him.

But, sadly, something's never change. Like, him breaking off the kiss. He gently pried me off of him, and he smiled at my pout.

" I take it that you aren't angry with me anymore." He stated. I nodded, still pouting. He chuckled, gave me one swift kiss, and got my stuff again. " And you are coming over to our house." He said, before walking out of the room. I noticed that we were basically the only people here now, except for those who would be in the office, so he could go around as Edward Cullen, without getting caught.

As we went out to the parking lot I guided him to my Lamborghini, and I heard him chuckle.

" So, when I want to buy you a fast car-and mine was just an Audi-you say no. But when Owen buys you one…" he trailed off. I rolled my eyes, and got in the drivers side.

" It was he and Embry. And when you have two guys pouting at you-sometimes as wolves-and then you have your daughter begging you to take it, then…you get a car." I said, making it very clear that I really didn't like it. Edward laughed at me. He toyed with the radio, putting on an oldies station like he always did, and we went the rest of the ride just talking about random things.

I have to say, it was nice to be Edward again. Sure, the circumstances of his return weren't the best, but he made me happy. And he was a good kisser.

I pulled into the winding driveway, thinking about the many times I've gone down this drive.

" God, remember when Alice put lights up in the trees for the horrible graduation party?" I asked him. He laughed.

" Oh you loved it." He said. I rolled my eyes and grimaced. God, how they forced me to go to that thing, I'll never know.

" Okay, I feel like I should warn you" Edward said, and with a glance I saw that he was listening to the thoughts from the house that was coming up. " Emmett's reaction was barely a threat compared to everyone else. " I groaned. More worry and more threats were coming. Nice.

" I mean, when I told them, they broke things. And it's not really fixed yet." He said just as the house came into view. I have to admit I was a little scared to find out. The outside of mansion looked normal, the same beauty that I'd remembered.

Edward helped me out of the car, and walked me up to the door. I took a deep breath, ready to examine the war zone. He opened the door, and I gasped.

They broke things, yes. They broke EVERYTHING. The couch was in pieces, the down from the cushions covering half of the room. Everything glass was completely shattered and covering the floor. How did they miss the window? Or did they just get that fixed first? I continued my scan of the room, and saw that Edward piano- that beautiful instrument-was ruined beyond repair. It was torn in half, with gouges dug out of it, and there were piano strings sticking up out of it. There were several ivory keys thrown around the room.

They did all of this because of me?

" Bella?" I heard Esme call me from the entrance to the kitchen. I shook me head and looked at her. She was in front of me in a flash, and she pulled me into an Emmett worthy hug-not normal for Esme. " I can't believe this happened to you." She whispered into my ear. Normally I would've been annoyed, but there's something about Esme that just makes it impossible to be annoyed. So instead, against my wishes, tears began forming in my eyes.

" Shh, it's alright dear." She muttered, stroking my hair. " Nothings going to get to you now. We're going to take care of you. Don't doubt that for a second." I sniffed, and willed the tears back into my eyes.

" Thanks Esme." I said pulling away. She smiled her motherly smile, and kissed my forehead.

" Now, I've got to head to the store, and see if I can fix this tonight." And with that she left the room. I turned to Edward, and saw that he was looking at me with worry. I sighed and avoided his gaze, looking around the room again. I didn't need him to worry about me anymore than he already was.

I found that I couldn't quite keep my eyes from the destroyed piano. I stared at it, remembering the first time I knew he could play. He'd played Esme's favorite song first, with me just sitting there in awe, wondering how in God's name did I deserve him. Then he'd played my lullaby, and used it to create the C.D he'd given me for my birthday. And now it was gone. I should probably not be so emotional over a piano, but I couldn't help it.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me again, and he kissed my neck.

" I'm going to miss it too." He whispered. Then we just stood there, looking at the piano, reminiscing.

" I'm emotional over a piano." I stated once tears had spilled over. Edward turned me around, and caught each tear with his finger as if they were more precious than diamonds.

" There's nothing wrong with that." He muttered, before kissing my cheek. " Now, Emmett and Rosalie are coming back from their quick hunting trip, so prepare." He warned me. I nodded, wiped my face and took a few deep breaths.

Emmett and Rosalie ran into the room. The second they saw me, Emmett's eyes tightened, and Rosalie just looked at me. I sighed. This was going to take a while to get used to. They began walking towards me, carefully like Carlisle and Esme did the first time we actually met.

" Come on, I'm still Bella." I said. Seriously, they were really annoying me now. Emmett laughed, and he sped up his pace a little. I really didn't understand why he had act like that in the first place after his threat this morning. He gave me an Esme worthy hug-okay, they have officially traded places, which is actually scaring me a little-and then smiled at me.

Rosalie, on the other hand, didn't change. She was still looking at me like I was a fragile, thin sheet of glass. But from her, I understand. Rosalie knew more than anyone, besides Esme and Edward, what I had been going through. So she knew how fragile I may actually be.

So, to show her that I was fine and over it, I moved past Emmett and Edward, and enveloped Rosalie in a hug. She stiffened in shock, and then she hugged me back. I've never been so intimate with Rosalie. Normally she would glare at me from across the room, or show only indifference towards me. And I usually just tried my best to avoid her as much as possible.

But, now, we were equal. We'd both been hurt by people we had believed would die for us, and we'd both gotten through it. And along with that, we'd both found someone to help take the pain away. So, we were on the same level emotionally and mentally. And that actually made me really happy.

" I never thought it would happen to you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled away.

" But it did. And there's no use dwelling in the past." I told her. She smiled, and chuckled a little. I took a deep breath. " Now, who killed the piano?" I asked, breaking the tension and causing all four of us to burst out laughing.

Just then noticed that Alice, Jasper, and Bianca weren't here.

" Hey, where's Jazz, Alice, and Bianca?" I asked.

" They're on their way back. They ran farther than Emmy and I did." Rose answered me. Just then the door opened and Alice, Jasper, and Bianca ran in.

Jasper kept his distance from me, but I could feel him making the room calmer and happier. I smiled at him, and he nodded his head. Bianca just looked at me with a calculating glint in her eyes. I knew that she didn't know me very well, so she really couldn't express the same waves of emotions that everyone did.

And Alice was….Alice.

" Hey, Bella!!!!' Alice screamed. " Guess what!!" I knew Alice enough to know that this was not going to end well. What could be happening that was so amazingly horrible to me that would make Alice so happy? Shopping? Makeover? OR…

" No." I said. She pouted.

" Please????!?!?!?!??!" Al and Owen weren't home. I was there by myself. Alice was my best friend. Do I really have to explain anymore?

" There is no way I'm having a sleep over with you." Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over…And her smile grew!!

" The future says yes!!" She countered.

" Well, as you and Edward say all the time, the future changes all the time." I crossed my arms, refusing to back down. The guys were trying their hardest to hold back their laughter, Rose was giggling behind her hand, and Bianca was shaking her head in amusement.

Alice got that look in her eyes and pulled out her phone. She smirked at me as she pressed one button and held the phone up to her ear.

" Hey Alice, it's Alice," Emmett laughed. " Listen, your mother is being stubborn. All I want to do is to spend some girl time with her, but I think I'll need some reinforcements………Yes, I know I'm stronger than her but, I thought that you and Grace would like to watch as she was being tortured by my hair curler of doom……Okay, see you soon." And with that she hung up, and smiled innocently at me.

" So, me, your daughter, your future daughter-in-law, Rosalie, and Bianca will be spending some time with you, and you will like it." She glared at me. I groaned and turned to Edward, who was truly trying his hardest to not laugh at this.

" Please Edward!!! Don't make me!!!" I begged him. He sighed and shook his head.

" You know how the pixie gets. And I don't need to feel the wrath of three vampires, one temperamental human, and a hormonal human. " I glared at him.

" Okay, I'll go through this. But, you're going to have to face my wrath." Emmett scoffed at that, and Edward chuckled. " And I hang out with werewolves on a daily basis. They owe me a few favors actually…" I trailed off and turned away from him. If I was going to be tortured by teenagers, then he had to live with the fear of what I could make a few temperamental werewolves do.

* * *

A/N: Okay… A longer chapter for ya'll!!! WHOO!!!!!! Anyway, review!!!!!!!


	38. WAR!

**A/N: Hey guys!!!! Thanks SOOOOOO much for all of the reviews you guys gave me!!!!!! You all ROCK!!!!!! Anyway, without further to do…..**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Al and Grace had gotten here a few minutes ago, and as soon as we were all in Alice's palace of a room, the torture began. Well, for Grace. Alice took her, sat her on the bed, and began pulling a brush through her hair, talking about how she was going to take us all shopping. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable on the other side of the bed with Al.

I was combing my fingers idly through her hair, when I heard Alice gasp. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were glazed over. What was she seeing? Was she seeing herself chasing me with a curling iron? Did she see every single device of torture that she was going to use on me? I shuddered at the thought.

Al started laughing insanely, falling off the bed, while Alice had her Cheshire Cat grin on.

" Oh no," I muttered. " I know that look. What's happening you demonic pixie from hell?" I asked her. She got an evil glint in her eyes.

" Tonight," she started dramatically, " there will be war." Rosalie rolled her eyes at that.

" Between the guys and the girls, except for Carlisle and Esme, cause their no fun." Al was still laughing.

" In English: Owen, Embry, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are planning on pranking us." she said breathless from laughing for so long. That started on a whole other round of laughing for Al, but with Grace joining in also. Rosalie and Bianca exchanged a glance, before laughing also.

" Then we'll have to be ready." Rose said. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into? A pranking battle of the sexes with vampire, humans, and werewolves. What a way to describe the end of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Really short yes, not my best work, yes, but….I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!! I'M NOT A PRANKSTER!!!!!! So, I'm begging for ya'll to tell me any good pranks you think should happen during the slumber party….there is no time limit-they have all night-, there is no limit to destruction-an angry Esme's always fun-….SOOOO HELP ME!!!!! I won't be posting again until I have a GREAT pranking chapter!!!!! **


	39. Karma's a bitch but conserve water

A/N: Hey guys!!!!! Thanks amazingly much for every single one of your reviews and ideas!!!!!! And I'd like to send a shout out to my girl Ashley, who-surprisingly-didn't attempt to kill me when I randomly texted her in the middle of the night to throw an idea for this chapter at her!!!! WHOO!!!!!!!!!! Anyhoo, this chapter will be full of fun and a little fluff and lemon action (for which I blame Ashley), so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Alice was pacing the room, her little pixie face scrunched up as she thought of the war ahead of us. Al, Grace, Rose, and Bianca were throwing out random ideas, while I just sat there, contemplating how badly this was going to end.

" I think we should prank them in pairs!!!! Strength in numbers, type thing." Rose threw out. Alice paused in her pacing and nodded. I choked back a laugh when I saw her strategic expression. God, Jasper would be proud of her.

" Good idea," she eyed us, pairing us off in her mind. " Okay, Al and Grace can prank Embry and Owen." They got an evil look in their eyes and nodded before they began plotting against their men. " And, Bella and Bianca can get Edward." Though I thought it was a bad idea, I laughed as I got a VERY evil scheme in my head. Bianca nodded and headed over to me.

" And Rose and I can get Emmett and Jasper." Alice finished with a laugh. She flitted over to Rose, pulled her out of the room, ready to plan.

Suddenly, all of the past pranks Owen had thrown at me came into mind.

" Hey," I said, not very loudly since I knew that Alice and Rose could hear me. " we might want to put bathing suits on underneath our clothes. Owen and Embry tend to prank people using liquids." I said, shuddering at the memory of ketchup being sprayed at me. Al and Grace giggled at that and nodded.

" There are spares in my closet!" Alice called up. I smiled and pulled out suits for everyone.

" Got any ideas?" Bianca asked me. I smiled. Oh, I've got some ideas.

" And he's going to be furious." I answered before divulging my plan to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Sometimes, I was seriously proud to call Emmett my brother. Like now for example. Soon after Al and Grace had gotten to the house, he'd wanted to get away from the 'chicks' so he begged and pleaded for us to go hunting.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance, he turned to us with an evil look that outshone Alice's.

So now, we were sitting on and around a picnic table in Forks Park with Embry and Owen. Strategizing.

" Okay," Jasper started. Emmett opened his mouth to call dibs of pranking Rose, Jasper cut him off. " I don't think we should prank our mates." Emmett's face was priceless. He looked like a little kid being told that Santa didn't bring him any gifts for Christmas.

" WHAT?!?! WHY NOT??" He yelled. I sighed.

" Emmett," I said, talking as slowly as I possibly could to make sure the message got through his thick skull, " If you prank Rose, she will be mad. And when Rose is mad at you, do you think she'll want some "Emmett loving"" I grimaced using his term. His face!!!! Oh my GOD HIS FACE!!!!!!! " And the same goes with every other girl." I said, looking at everyone else.

" Anyway," Jasper said after a few moments of horrid silence, " no pranking our girls. And, just so that they have their fun-cause, Alice is bound to have seen this-if one of us, sees them pranking someone else, if it doesn't involve that specific person, then don't tell them." (A/N: Translation: don't ruin the fun by trying to stop Bella from pranking Edward, Emmett!!!) I nodded, that was a good idea. Even though it would be fun pranking the girls, we all still wanted them to have fun.

Emmett could hold it in anymore, " I CALL ALICE!!!!!!!!" I laughed at his thoughts. She was going to KILL him!!!!!! Everyone laughed at him, as he closed his eyes, put a satisfied evil smirk on his face, and began plotting even more.

" I call Grace." Embry said, Owen got a worried look in his face.

" Go easy on her," he said. " I mean, she is pregnant and all." Aww, Owens worried about his baby!!!

_Shut the fuck up Edward. _He thought bitterly to me. Then he said, " I call Mom."

" Umm, you've pranked her enough in your life," Embry started, " what with trip wires all through the house and all." Emmett laughed at that, and high-fived Owen.

" She'll love it in the end." And then he blocked his thoughts from me. Strange.

" I call Bianca." Jasper said. I laughed. God, his prank was sick and wrong. Wait-

" You mean, I have to get TWO?" Emmett laughed, Jasper nodded, and Embry threw me a pitying look. I sighed. " Fine, I'll try to stay alive when I have Al and Rose after me." And with that, we all fell into silence, planning on what was awaiting us at home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Everything was ready. We'd all come up with our plans-even one for the two spoil-sports who were lounging very peacefully in their room-and had decided that Bianca and I were going to go first. Starting it off.

Alice, Rose, and Bianca suddenly looked out the window, hearing something too far away for human ears.

" There coming up the drive." Alice said, and with that, everyone, but me, left the room. I sat at the foot of the bed. Now was the time to test my acting skills. I chuckled once as I twisted the unlabeled bottle in my hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I homed in on the thoughts from inside the house, as I stopped the car.

_God, Bella's being such a baby. _Alice.

_My mother, the wimp. _Al.

_Maybe Alice shouldn't have dared her to do that. _Bianca What was she dared to do?

_I miss Owen!!!! _Grace of course.

_I need to repaint my nails soon. _Rosalie, vain as always.

We entered the house, and saw that all the girls-except my Bella-were situated around the living room. Grace, Al, and Alice were congregated around a Vogue magazine, Rosalie was filing her nail, and Bianca was reading a book.

" Hey girls," I started. " What've you been up too?" Alice shrugged.

" We just got done playing truth or dare. Bella's the only one who hasn't completed her dare yet." she explained.

" Wimp." Rose muttered, not looking away from her nails.

_Edward, maybe you should go up there. _Bianca thought. _The dare involves you. _Me?? _Really, she's caught between a Scylla and a Charybdis. _

I sighed. She was caught between two bad things. I couldn't let her go through that. I ran upstairs and into Alice's room. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Bella. Her head was bowed and she looked in complete distress as she twirled a can in her hands.

" Bella?" I called softly. She looked up at me and smiled softly before turning her eyes back to the can.

" It's stupid really. A stupid dare, and it's not really that bad." she said not looking up.

" What is it? Bianca said it involves me, and I don't like seeing you like this, so, tell me."

" Alice dared me to style your hair with this hairspray."

" That's not that bad." I said, walking over to her, and sitting beside her on the bed. She laughed weakly.

" I know, but do you realize how many jokes Emmett can come up with if he sees that you're wearing hairspray?? I don't want you to have to go through that….But Alice threatened to take me shopping at the mall from opening to closing and then playing 'Bella Barbie' and," she looked at me with scared, terrified, tear-filled eyes, " I can NOT take that. My weak human feet and arms and SANITY can NOT handle that." A tear escaped her chocolate eyes.

I put my arms around her. I knew that one day Alice would put her through too much, and that day was today. I sighed. I didn't like seeing my love like this, worrying about me at the sake of her sanity.

" Let me deal with Emmett. I don't want you to have to go through torture." She pulled away from me.

" Are you sure?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Seriously, I'd face an army of newborns to make her happy, and she should know that. She tilted her head up and kissed me softly.

" You're the best." Then she sat on her knees and began to spray my hair. I could feel the glue pulled against my scalp as she teased my hair, and sprayed some more. After a few minutes she threw the can down.

" Thank you, so much!!" she kissed me again. Then, she pulled away and bit her lip-driving me insane. How does she not know how cute she is when she does that? Or of how much I want to kiss her when she does that?

" I left my phone in the car, and I'm scared to leave the room. Alice heard my complaints and she'll kill me." she shuddered. I laughed, kissed her forehead and ran out of the room and into the garage.

I stopped dead, when I saw my Volvo.

Written in hot pink spray paint, in Bianca's handwriting, on the side of my baby was 'LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!! LOVE B&B' My mouth fell open. It was a…distraction! My Bella, my poor 'distressed' Bella, was just a DISTRACTION!!! And my Volvo, my baby! I took a few steps forward and pressed my hand against the door.

" I'm sorry." I apologized to it.

And it was then, that I saw my reflection. I'm not proud to say that I yelled. I yelled streams upon streams of profanities, pulling at my hair hoping that the HOT PINK in it was just my imagination.

The laughter I heard from the doorway suggested otherwise. I looked and saw everyone, even Carlisle and Esme, laughing at me. Bella was hiding behind Bianca, who was holding her sides in laughter. I glared at them before smiling.

" Remember, karma's a bitch." and I ran past them and back into the house. I suddenly wished that they were the ones I was pranking, but hey, that job was in good hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASPOV

Mom did SOOOO good!!! And everyone said that she couldn't act, I mean, I was close to believing it!! Embry was still laughing as we walked into the living room.

" I mean, did you see his face?" he asked, laughing even harder.

" Yeah, pink is definitely his color." I giggled as I heard him hiss from upstairs. Emmett walked over to us.

" Dude, that was gold!! I've known your mom and Bianca to be funny, but man… that was amazing!!!" Mom suddenly appeared. Red from laughing, and gave Emmett a high five. I smiled at them, before taking Embry's hand and pulling him outside.

Time to initiate our prank. Which was VERY simple really.

_You ready Grace? _I asked her.

_Yeah, just do your thing. _I smiled and reached Bianca with my mind.

_You ready to help us out? _I heard her laugh as she remembered out plan and replied with a yes. Well, the plan was simple when you had someone who could change appearances.

Embry and I walked over to a tree, not too far from the house, and I leaned against it. I bit my lip and looked away. It wasn't long before I felt Embry's fingers cupping my chin and making me look at him.

" You okay Al?" he asked me, nothing but concern in his dark eyes. I smiled weakly.

" Yeah. I'm…fine." His face turned skeptical. I knew that Embry believed that if a girl said 'fine' after a hesitation meant the exact opposite. " Well, it's just," I pushed away and pushed him up against the tree, " I never get to spend time with you anymore." I put my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. " I mean, the last time I got to kiss you, really kiss you, was Mom's anniversary." I looked down. Though it was true, it really didn't bother me. I mean, he's busy-out saving the world like he does best.

He pulled me closer, bent his head, and captured my lips with his. I really had to control myself or else I was going to ruin this plan. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, and pulled him to me tighter, as if I was trying to fuse us together. His hands wondered up and down my back.

_Ready?_ I asked Bianca.

_It'll feel weird, but he won't notice. _I smiled against his lips.

It was an odd feeling. It started with a tingle in my feet, like they had just fallen asleep. Then it crept up my legs and spread over my body. When it got to my stomach, it tickled and it took all of my strength to not laugh and to keep kissing Embry with as much passion as I could muster. When the tingling got to my head, I made sure that Embry kept his hands away from my hair. It lasted for maybe a minute total, and then it was gone.

Then, and only then, did I jump up and wrap my legs around Embry's waist, throwing myself into the kiss even more. Oh, he is going to hate my guts after this. But oh well, with the way he was holding me, he can't say he didn't enjoy it.

_Got it? _I asked Grace.

_Yeah. _I smiled.

_Okay, Bianca. _The tingling started again, but it seemed to spread faster this time. And instead of tickling it felt like my stomach was being twisted into a knot. It was not a comfortable feeling. But hey, it was worth it.

When the tingling stop again, I pulled away from Embry, kissing him two more times, before leaning my forehead against his. We were both breathing heavily-having not really gotten a lot of oxygen in the whole two and half minutes that took. He kissed me again, before disentangling me from his body.

" Let's get back inside before your Mom kills me." he whispered. I smiled and nodded, linking me arm through his. Oh, I love my man. Sadly though, I love pranking him more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

_Hey Alice? _She was sitting across the room from me, going through a magazine. Al and Embry had left the room, Grace was in the bathroom. and Edward was brooding over his hair in his room. Other than that everyone else was sitting in the living room, waiting for the next strike.

_Yes Owen dear? _She didn't look at me, therefore no one would get suspicious about me.

_Where's mom sleeping? _

_Well, seeing as Edward is mad at her, she's sleeping in my room. Why? Owen you wouldn't be the one pranking your own mother, would you?_ I could see her fighting a smile.

_You wouldn't mind if I ruined some sheets and made a little mess in you're room/bathroom would you? _She grinned a big evil grin, still not looking away from her magazine.

_Go have fun Owen. _She said, turning a page.

" Do you vamps have any food?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and amazingly it was full of food. Damn it. Hmmm. I headed back into the living room. " I'm heading to the store."

" Why?" Mom asked me. " There is food in there." I rolled my eyes.

" Mother dearest, you've known Grace since she was born, and yet you refuse to remember that she does not sleep well unless she has 'Mint Chocolate Chip' ice cream with the works." I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't wait for her response, but I grabbed her keys and headed out to her car. I deftly avoided the sight of Embry and Al making out under a tree and got into the drivers seat.

This was going to be great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACPOV

Emmett got up and left the room suddenly. Suspicious much. Rose looked at me, raised her eyebrows, and then headed out back. Jasper and Bella were chatting about random things, not paying any attention to us. I counted to five before following after Rose.

The sun had long since set, and so it was pitch black in the backyard. Suddenly, Rosalie showed up with her arms full of wood. I smiled at her. We are evil. I ran into the woods, and to an old oak tree with a hollow in the trunk. I deftly stuck my manicured hand inside it and pulled out two wooden boxes.

Childishly, I shook them, and heard the batteries roll around. Oh, who doesn't love a good explosion. Sure, Esme was going to kill us, but hey, it'll be worth it. It was a good thing there was a good 150 ft of clear yard between the house and the woods. And I had a vision that nothing important would catch on fire.

And who said blowing up batteries was dangerous? Pfft.

I ran back to the yard and saw that Rose was lighting the pile of wood. As soon as the a spark ignited, Jasper ran out with raised eyebrows.

"What are you two up to?" he asked as Bella entered the yard. I just smiled at my lovely husband and ran to my place on the other side of the fire with Rose. Edward laughed the garage- oh he was going to get in so much trouble- and joined the party, quickly followed by Carlisle and Esme-who was looking at us like we were insane. Bianca, Al and Embry joined, and immediately laughed when they saw the fire- sure it was ironic, but oh well. Now all we needed was the man of the hour.

" Emmett!!!!" she called. " Come look at this!!" It wasn't long until he was beside Esme, looking at the fire in awe. No one loved a good blaze more than Emmett.

" Remember how you held my credit card above my head to where I couldn't reach it?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded. I growled at him, and lifted one of the boxes above my head. " Say goodbye to your Wii." And with that, I threw the box into the fire, and then Rose and I ran for cover.

The explosion was beautiful. A good green and red explosion-wonderful. Once it had died down a little I looked over to double check that everyone was fine. Jasper was rolling his eyes at me, Esme was shuddering-probably at the thought of the huge burn mark that was going to be there tomorrow, Carlisle was shaking his head, Edward was fifty more feet away with Bella in his arms-glaring at us even though he was chuckling, and Emmett was on his knees near tears.

Rosalie smiled and stepped forward, holding up her box. Emmett stared at her.

" Rosie, no." he whispered, and man I've never seen him so messed up. Rose bit her lip debating, though I knew this was just part of the plan.

" Okay Emmy, here's your Xbox." and she threw the box over the fire. Emmett jumped up, and caught the box with the dexterity only a buff vampire had. The second he had it, he clutched it to his chest, and began rocking it back and forth.

" It's okay," he cooed to it. " daddy's got you." I could hear the batteries rolling around as he moved the box. And apparently he did also. He froze and looked down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmPOV

I watched as Rosie-my wife-lifted a dark square over her head. NOT MY XBOX!!!! First the pixie got my Wii-MY WII!!!!!-and now my wife was going to…

" Rosie, no." I whispered. God, she couldn't do something that evil to her one and only husband. I noticed Alice looking at me in pity, and then Rosie's eyes softened. She bit her lip, thinking. Then she smiled at me.

" Okay Emmy, here's your Xbox." she threw it to me, and I lunged myself at it. And then it was in my arms, nice and safe. I held it to my chest and rocked it back and forth, dry sobbing in happiness. My baby was safe.

" It's okay, daddy's got you." _Edward, I'm never teasing you for talking to your car ever again._ He chuckled at that from behind me. Then I heard the oddest sound, like thing rolling around a box. Coming from my arms. I looked down, and saw what I was actually holding.

A black wooden box, the exact same size and weight as my Xbox. But it wasn't. I growled and ripped open the top of the vile box, and saw four AA batteries. I stared at it, my hands shaking. The next thing I knew the box had shattered. I looked up and glared at the pixie and my wife. They smiled sheepishly at me.

I took a few deep breaths before smiling at them. " Eddie's right, karma's a bitch." and then I ran inside, happy that I'd already fulfilled my plan against Alice.

I ran up to my room, and sure enough, my babies were right where I left them. I smiled, unhooked them, and brought them both into the living room. I wasn't going to be leaving them anytime soon. Everyone in the living room laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and sat on the couch, cradling my babies to my chest protectively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

Emmett was so mad at me!!!! But, oh well, it was worth it. I walked into the living room and saw my sexy husband sitting with his REAL Wii and Xbox. I smiled at that, and walked over to his. He looked away from me. I sighed and pushed his babies away from him, before settling myself on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He refused to look at me. I pouted, and kissed his nose.

" Sweetie?" He ignored me. I pouted some more. He has definitely never been this angry with me before. I immediately began to regret that stupid prank.

" Emmy?" I kissed his cheek. " I'm sorry." I kissed his other cheek. I saw his eyes flash to me for one second and then away. " I never meant to make you mad." I kissed his nose again.

He whimpered. SCORE!!!!! Emmett can not resist me (I could just imagine Edward rolling his eyes at that) " You know I love you." I pressed my lips against his jaw. He took a deep breath and held it. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. He still refused to look at me-his eyes were focused on the top of my head. " Don't you love me anymore, Emmy?" I asked, looking down and putting out another pout.

He shuddered and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.

" You're evil Rosalie." he mumbled before pressing his lips against mine. I was just about to deepen the kiss when we were rudely interrupted.

" Hey," Owens voice came. " can someone explain to me why there are car parts all around the garage?" I snapped my head away from Emmett and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway with a big bag in his hand, and he looked completely confused. I jumped up and ran to the garage.

I was first hit with the strong scent of Edward- I growled knowing exactly who to blame. Then I saw it. My car, my BMW, had it's hood up. I ran over to it, and saw that the engine-that I had personally designed-was gone. I looked around and saw that it master cylinder I'd used was against the other wall. I looked around some more and saw the rest of the pieces to my engine strewn all around the garage.

My hands shook. I checked the rest of my car. The doors were fine, the windows were scratch-less, the front seats were beautiful, and the backseat….

I screamed!!!! The backseats were covered in scratches, like claws, and had the down flying everywhere. I heard everyone enter the garage, shocked at my scream. I turned and saw Edward leaning against the door frame, pink hair and all, with a smug smirk on his face.

" What the hell did you do?" I hissed at him. He raised his eyebrows.

" The backseat? Actually I think that was Al and Embry having a bit too much fun." he said calmly, shrugging. I glared at him.

" WHAT?!?!?" Al, Embry, and Bella shrieked at the exact same time. I turned and saw Bella glaring at them both, Embry looking at Edward in shock, and Al just looking terrified in general.

" No, we didn't Mom, Rose!" she said, looking at both of us. " We were with ya'll the entire time." I nodded at her. I knew that she didn't do anything, but still…I turned to yell at Edward, but he was gone. Oh, he was going to die. I growled and started after him, when Emmett grabbed me by the waist.

" Come here Rosie." and then he kissed me, making me forget all about my anger with Edward. For now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

After Rose's outburst I decided it was time to put my plan into action.

" Hey Ali, do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked her, for pretenses sake. She smiled at me, knowing all about my plan, and nodded. I grabbed her hand and we ran out the door. I'd called an old acquaintance, pulled up a few favors, and offered a considerable amount of money for their help in my prank. Really, it didn't need that much, but it was worth it.

It wasn't long before I was walking up to a house, just outside of Forks. I knocked on the door, and was answered by dogs barking on the other side. A few seconds later a plump woman with graying hair and a cheery smile opened the door.

" Hello Mr. Hale, how are you?" I just smiled at her. She returned the smile and then turned her back on me. She was gone for about thirty seconds before she returned with a wiggling white Chihuahua in her arms.

I pulled out the wad of cash I'd brought with me, and took the dog from her arms. Then I walked down to Alice, who was waiting for me by the road, at a human distance-seeing as the woman was still watching me.

As soon as the door shut, and I was sure she wasn't watching me, Alice and I ran back into the forest. We were about a mile away from the house when we stopped. Alice pulled the dog-God, she wasn't even startled by the speed we were going- out of my arms, and cuddled with her. She scratched behind her ears and smiled at me.

" What do you plan on doing with her once you were done with the prank?" she asked me. I petted the puppy. Well, we couldn't keep it. Emmett may accidentally sit on her, or someone may get too thirsty and…that would not end well.

" Maybe Bella can take care of her." I suggested. Alice laughed at that.

" Yeah, cause she doesn't have enough dogs at her place already…" I chuckled and pulled the dog back into my arms and headed into the house.

I walked through the door, and let the dog down. Everyone stared as she ran around the living room with excited curiosity.

" Jasper?" Esme asked me. I just shrugged.

" I felt like we needed something around here. And she doesn't stink like Owen and Embry do, so…" She jumped up on the couch and lied down, opposite Bianca. I smiled at that and settled myself in a chair.

It was times like this that I loved my gift. Like, when I convinced Alice that she hated shopping-and then she was depressed after a week, thinking that there was something missing in her life. Or, when I made Emmett love human food and he was throwing up for hours on end. And when I made Edward agree with Tanya's feelings-and he hated me for months. And this. Oh, I was going to have a lot of fun.

Especially since Bianca didn't really like dogs….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BCPOV (A/N: The one and only time I will do this)

I was sitting on the couch, trying to ignore the dog lying across from me. Why did Jasper bring a dog over here??? He knows I hate dogs…I found myself stealing glances at the puppy.

It was a little cute though. The puppy brought it's head up and looked at me. Then she started wagging her tail. Aww, she was really cute.

Then the puppy ran over to me, and pressed her front paws on my chest, and began licking my face.

And…I found myself puckering my lips and giving her kisses of my own.

And then it all disappeared. It was like waking up from a bad dream. I growled and pushed the dog away from me, wiping my face. I heard Jasper and various others laughing at me. I glared at him and stood up carefully.

" Remember Jasper-" he cut my off, rolling his eyes.

" Yeah, I know, karma's a bitch." I smiled. Yes that was true-and seemed to be the theme of the night-but not what I was going to say.

" Yes, but also…the Confederates lost." and with that I ran out of the room. I loved the plan Alice and Rose had come up with for Jasper, and it fit my statement beautifully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OPOV

It was all set. Now all I needed was for Mom to get too tired of everything and then my plan would be set into action.

I smirked as I walked downstairs. Everyone was settled around the living room-except for Bianca who I saw running out the door, and Grace. Hmm, I hadn't seen her for a while. She probably fell asleep, that's good. She needed her sleep.

I sat beside Mom, and was surprised when a little puppy jumped into my lap. I looked at everyone with raised eyebrows, but they just laughed and waved it off. I shrugged and pet the puppy, making myself comfortable.

Then Grace came downstairs.

_Hey, sweetie. _I thought drowsily. Man, what time was it? She smiled at me, picked the puppy off of my lap, and then replaced herself, snuggling into my chest. I vaguely noticed that AL was in the same position with Embry. Hmm.

" Hey Embry?" Al said. " Remember we Owen, Grace, and I were five, and Mom gave him a cookie, but she wouldn't give us one?" I smiled at the memory, and felt Mom shudder at it.

" That was when we taught you the art of blackmail." I said. Embry chuckled.

" And you were somehow already the master of it." he added. Grace chuckled.

" Right. Blackmail." She and Al exchanged a glance and then removed themselves from us.

" we'll be giving you our demands later." she continued. What? Suddenly my phone vibrated, at the same time as Embry's. I looked at their smug expectant faces before opening the picture message from Grace.

And my mouth dropped open. All air rushed from my lungs as I stared at the picture. That not real! It didn't happen!! I'VE NEVER KISSED EMBRY!!!!!!! I looked up at Embry and saw that his face mirrored my horror. Then I looked at the girls.

" What do you want?" I asked. Knowing Al, she wanted to send that picture around the school, and I couldn't have Newton on my ass about it. They smiled and looked at each other for one second.

" Rubies!" Al said, looking at Embry expectantly.

" Diamonds!" Grace said, looking at me with that face, she knew I couldn't resist.

" You know we don't have that kind of money…" Embry said, pleadingly. Al shrugged and pulled out her phone. I watched in horror as she scrolled down her contacts list and then pressed a button.

Moms phone buzzed. She looked at us once before opening the message. I watched the emotions flash across her face-confusion, disappointment, anger, confusion, then acceptance. And sadly, she decided to speak aloud.

" Umm, I still love you son. I mean, you can't help who you love, but I have to say that I'm a little confused." she said, not looking away from the picture. Edward had been laughing the whole time, knowing exactly what was happening. Emmett was silent for a second before dashing over to Mom and trying to look at the picture. Thankfully, though, she hid the phone from him.

I turned my gaze back to the girls. They looked really happy.

" THE MOON!!!" Al screamed, jumping up and down.

"The world!" Grace said with a little more composure. Then they looked at each other again.

"TOMORROW!" They yelled. We groaned.

" sweetie, we can't take over the world and the moon in one day." I begged. Grace pouted at me, before taking out her phone.

" I didn't want to do this…" she muttered before pressing a button.

Then 'Barbie Girl' filled the room. Emmett smiled evilly at us-seriously, that's his ringtone and he's smiling evilly?-and ran to his phone. He flipped it open and stared at it.

" Oh. My. God." he said, slowly. I cringed and looked back at them.

Al laughed and turned to Grace.

" Well, since Emmett knows, then all the vamps know-he can't keep a secret. And when they phase, all the wolves will know. So, I guess it's just the big group of humans left now…" NOOOOO!! Al pulled out her phone again. " I've got Rachel Newton's number."

" I've got Mike Jr's." Grace said. No. no. no. no.

" Gracie? Please, baby," I pleaded. She looked at me for a second. Then she decided.

" Okay, but I don't want to get pranked." she said sternly. Embry jumped at that nodding insanely. Al pouted and turned to her.

" What do I get from that?" Grace laughed at that.

" You don't get to face the wrath of an angry hormonal pregnant woman." she said. Al wasn't satisfied by this, and she turned to me, with an evil glance in her eye.

_I want your secret stash of money. _She thought. I glared. I've been saving for years to get that $2000. She raised her eyebrows and held her finger up above the phone.

" OKAY!!!!!"I said before collapsing to my knees. I looked up and saw them smiling.

" Nice doing business with you boys." they said at the same time before settling themselves on the couch. Evil!!!! Evil people!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV (A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDDIE!!!!! THIS IS YOUR 108 B-DAY PRESENT)

All of this laughing and suspense was really making me tired. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 AM!!! And we still had school tomorrow!!!! I groaned and stood up.

" I'm going to bed. I've got work tomorrow." Everyone smiled at me and told me goodnight-though Edward was still too mad at me to give me a kiss goodnight. I sighed and headed up to Alice's room, where I was staying since he was mad at me, and possibly seeking revenge.

I climbed the stairs and plopped on the bed, to tired to change.

It was second before I realized the something was seeping through my back. I shot out of the bed, and saw something brown on the mattress. Chocolate Syrup?? Is that the best they can do? I chuckled and headed for Alice's bathroom, I was not going to sleep with chocolate syrup on my back. Good thing I was wearing that bathing suit, because I was really too tired to change completely.

I stepped into the shower, and turned the knob. Growing up with teenagers, I really should've seen this coming. Really. When I turned the knob, it set off a wire- Owens the only one who uses trip wires- and an entire bucket of choco syrup dumped onto my head. I growled-a frail pathetic excuse of a growl-and reached for a robe outside the shower. I felt bad for ruining the snow white robe, but hey, I didn't want to be in a bikini when I murdered my son.

I stepped out of the shower, and saw that everyone was in the doorway. Obviously, Owen had told them about this. They began laughing when they saw me. But Owen suddenly pushed through.

" Wait, I have just the thing." He said before coming up behind me. I heard a weird nose, and felt pressure on my hair. It went on for a second-everyone practically dieing with laughter-before he ran away from me. " There you go Edward, A Bella Sundae" Edward-who was closest, began laughing even harder.

I turned and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, the robe I was using looked like ice cream, the chocolate syrup, and he had put whip cream and a cherry on top.

_Teach you to take my guitars away. _Owen thought smugly.

_Don't mess with me boy. _I thought menacingly, not looking away from the mirror.

_What are you going to do? _Oh, he shouldn't have done that. I smiled and picked the cherry off the top of the mountain of whipped cream, and pulled the fruit off with my tongue. I chewed quickly and then stuck the stem in my mouth, watching everyone's reactions in the mirror. They all looked shocked. Oh you haven't seen anything yet.

I turned and walked over to Edward. He was stunned frozen. I smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. He shuddered and responded passionately. He brushed his tongue up against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him, and our tongues battled for dominance. It took all of my strength to pull away from him.

I saw that I had gotten chocolate all over his face. I smiled seductively at him and wiped a drop of chocolate off his nose, and licked my finger, pushing through the crowd that was still gathered at the door. And headed for Edwards bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I stood there, stunned. I think that ever since we had come back, I've still been looking at her like she was still 17...until now. Alice giggled.

" Why don't you show us the gift she gave you?" she asked me. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and held up the cherry stem she'd transferred to me. It was tied in a double knot.

" Dude." Emmett said.

_She's showering in her bathing suit. _Alice thought to me. I didn't even think. I ran out of the room and into my room. I quickly changed into my swim trunks-knowing for sure that this was going to be a hard thing to resist-and opened my bathroom door. Which was unlocked.

( A/N: I apologize for the following scene….I'M NOT WRITING FROM EXPERIENCE!!!!)

The shower was running, steam filling to room. I ran into the shower and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She giggled and turned around wrapping her arms around my neck.

" So I'm not the only one who believes in conserving water." she muttered. I felt a growl in the back of my throat and attacked her lips. She moaned against me and pulled herself closer to me.

I growled again, and hitched her leg around my hip, and kissed her jaw. She dug her fingers in my hair. I let my hands wander to her hips, and she jumped, wrapping both of her legs around my waist.

I spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, kissing down her neck. I have to say that human food has never tasted so good to me than right now. Her breathing began to turn into hyperventilation, but she refused to let me go. Instead, she pulled on my hair and brought my lips back to hers.

" Edward…" she gasped against my lips. " We need…" To stop. I knew that that was what she was going to say, but she suddenly forgot about it and began kissing me even more passionately. My fingers wrapped in her soft wet hair, and she moaned in pleasure.

Okay, we really did need to stop, or I'm going to lose control. I tried to pull away, but she clung to me even tighter. God, I wanted so much to continue this, but…

" Bella." I said, and gently-but forcefully- disentangled her. Once her feet were back on the ground, she sunk to a sitting position gasping for breath. I sat in front of her-blocking the water from hitting her directly. Her breathing regulated and she looked up at me, and smiled shyly.

" I'm sorry Bella." I said, knowing how much she hated my rules. She surprised me though. She smiled again, and leaned forward, kissing me sweetly.

" It's okay." she said softly, looking at me full in the eye. " You have your morals-which I do understand-and…" she blushed madly. " my children are in the house," I laughed at that. Al and Owen are going to be mentally scarred after tonight. " and, Jaspers probably going crazy with all the emotion we're putting off." I smiled at her. She's right of course.

I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, so that I could feel her lips on mine again.

Then I pulled her up and smiled at her, grabbing the shampoo. She smiled, when laughed when I squirted some onto my hand, and lathered it in her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting me wash her.

" Someday Bella." I whispered to low for her to hear. I guided her under the spray and rinsed her hair-making sure that none of the suds got in her eyes. Then she turned to me, and snatched the bottle. " You're too short." I complained. She rolled her eyes and squirted the liquid into her hand. I laughed when she had to reach up on her tip toes to lather my hair.

Soon we were both clean, and Bella was having trouble staying awake. I smiled at her as her eyes began to droop and picked her up bridal style. I dried her off and enveloped her in a plush robe, making sure she was warm. Then I carried her out and tucked her into my bed.

Lying beside her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She truly was my angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This took 3 days to write!!!!! And you'll find out Jazz's and Alice's pranks in the next chapter!!!!!!! ANY-HOO TODAY, JUNE 20TH, IS EDWARD CULLENS 108 BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! And since this is his birthday, review-it's the second best present you can give him (I gave him the 1st)


	40. I Wrote A Song For You

**A/N: Hey guys!!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! I just haven't really been feeling myself lately, but I'm got a BURST OF INSPIRATION today!!!!! WHOO!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own Al, Owen, Bianca, Grace, Mike Jr, Rachel Newton, ummmm, that's about it….No Cullen's, Bella, Embry. You get the idea… ****L**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Cold fingertips were trailing slowly down my arm, leaving a warm trail of fire behind. I smiled but kept my eyes closed. There was no way I was going to get up, ruin this perfect moment, and face a room of hormonal teenagers. No I was going to lie here, in the arms of the most perfect man on this earth, and everyone was going to be happy about it.

Marble lips pressed under my ear.

" Wake up, love." Edward whispered. I tried to lay perfect, I really did, but the feather light kisses he was peppering along the side of my face crushed any decision to do that. I rolled over and quickly captured his lips with mine.

This was good way to wake up every morning.

Edward pulled away, chuckling softly as I gasped for breath. After I'd regained my breath I snuggled back into his wintry chest. He wrapped his arms around me again, and we just laid there.

" You do know that you have work today, right?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I groaned.

" Don't make me go." I whined. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

" Sorry, love." he said. I pulled away from him, and stared at him with a pout on my lips. I sighed as I dragged myself off the bed, and stretched. I was still wearing the robe Edward had put me in last night with the sleeves rolled up. I'm going to procrastinate as much as possible and not change until after breakfast, I decided. Hey, maybe I'll even wait until I get home, no need to change twice.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me out of the room. I was ambushed by the wonderful scent of food. I didn't notice I was so hungry until I smelled the food that someone was cooking downstairs.

" Edward?" I turned to him. " Carry me?" I was sure I couldn't last walking at a human pace to the kitchen. That was just torture in the purest form. Edward chuckled and scooped me up bridal style and ran.

The next second he was setting me down at the dining room table which was completely covered with every single item you could possibly have for breakfast. There were pancakes, cinnamon rolls, French toast, biscuits, and other dishes that I didn't even know. You couldn't see the actual surface of the table.

Al, Embry, Owen, and Grace were already pigging out, trying some of everything.

Al gave me the stink-eye. _Are you suggesting something Mom? _I chuckled and shook my head. She glared at me while she continued eating. Esme walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a fresh batch of croissants. She smiled at me.

" Good morning Bella." I smiled at her. I remembered times when she would cook for me here, and she'd go all out.

" You went all out again Esme." I said. She looked down in embarrassment. " But it smells delicious." I added. She beamed at me, and went back into the kitchen. I fixed myself a plate-not quite as full as the others-and headed into the living room. Edward ran into the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee for me. I smiled at him in thanks, as he sat down beside me.

Now, nothing is ever normal in this house. I knew that, everyone knew that. But, I was still surprised when I heard Alice shriek at the top of her lungs, and even more surprised when the windows in the living room cracked a little. Edward was chuckling.

" What?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked towards the stairs in anticipation. Suddenly Alice was in front of us, wearing what I knew the be her favorite top. But there was something…disturbingly wrong with it.

There were holes cut along the bust of the shirt. Meaning, you could the frilly black bra she had bought at Victoria's Secret. I choked on my coffee, and laughed.

" Where is that pathetic excuse of a vampire?" she hissed at Edward. He took a breath to calm himself.

" Canada by now." And with that Alice ran out of the door, screaming in fury. The second she was gone, Edward and I busted out laughing. Oh god, that was good. After a few minutes of laughing, and then a few more so I could regain my breath, I realized something.

" Wait, didn't Jasper get pranked?" I asked Edward. Just then Jasper ran downstairs, looking seeming normal. His nose was wrinkled up.

" God, I hate it when Esme cooks human food." he complained, and began walking-human speed-into the kitchen. When I saw the back of his shirt, I almost died laughing again. But Edward put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet, while he was shaking with concealed laughter himself.

On the back of Jaspers shirt, in the girly handwriting of a pixie, was UNION RULES, CONFEDERATES DROOL!!!! Very nice evil pixie sister of mine. I sincerely hope, no one tells him about it.

_Don't worry, _Owen said, _Al and I are telling everyone not to say a word. _I smiled. Yes, I had evil children, but sometimes I loved them for that. I finished breakfast and drank my coffee before looking at the time. Oh crap, I only have thirty minutes to get ready and get to school.

" I gotta go." I said. Edward pouted **(A/N: Yes people, I made Edward pout!!!!!) **I laughed. And got up. " Owen, Grace, Al, don't be late for school!" I called into the dining room. I kissed Edward quickly, and headed out the door. Normally, I would beg for Edward to come with me, just so that I didn't have to be away from him for one second, but I felt that if I didn't go by myself, I may call in sick and just stay with him.

I drove home quickly not wanting to be late. While pulling up onto my street, memories of last night flooded my mind. Owens face when he saw the picture Al and Grace had created, the fear I felt when Edward realized I was pranking him. Hmmm, I wonder how he got the pink out of his hair…

Rain was drizzling lightly when I parked the car and rushed inside. I giggled at the thought of what the neighbors may think if they saw me running inside in a bathrobe. Man, that would be a nice piece of gossip. NEW DIVORCEE AND MOM SEEN RETURNING TO HER HOUSE IN THE EARLY MORNING HOURS!!! DOES BELLA HAVE A GUY SHE'S RUNNING TO?? I giggled again.

I headed up the stairs and into my room, and sighed. I REALLY didn't want to go to work today. I mean, seriously, the things the people in that school think are not limited to PG-13! And I'm not the one who has to listen to them all the time. I plopped onto my bed. Once Owen had told had gotten into a fight when he was thirteen because of X rated thoughts one of the boys in my class was thinking. Making the job of teaching hormonal teenagers not the most comfortable thing in the world.

But Edward will be there.

And that thought made me laugh out loud, as I got up from the bed and head for the closet. I never thought about it before, but now that I have a good understanding of teenage boys it's embarrassingly obvious.

Edward was changed at the age of seventeen. Edward was forever frozen as a hormonal teenager.

I laughed again as I took my outfit for the day and headed for the bathroom. Oh Emmett was going to have a field day with that fact. I laughed again, and entered the bathroom.

My laughter died as quickly as a butterfly's wing dipped in acid.

**( I SOOOOO wanted to stop here, but I owe you….)**

I stared at my mirror in horror, feeling my heart beating faster, my breathing becoming shallow and forced, and my body temperature dropping dramatically in fear. I dropped to my knees, my legs no longer having the strength to hold me up. My vision began to lose focus, but I pushed past that. I needed to call them before I went under.

I grabbed my phone-which had been stuffed in a pocket of the robe-and dialed Edward's number, never taking my eyes off the mirror. He answered on the first ring.

" Hello, love." he answer cheerfully. I opened my mouth, but nothing but a strangled sob escaped. " Bella?" he was instantly alert. " What's wrong?" I tried to swallow and then forced words to come out of my mouth.

" Come-here-now" that was all I could get out, before my throat closed off. I heard wind on the other side of the phone.

" I'll be there in two minutes." he said before hanging up. My numb fingers allowed the phone to slip out of my grip and onto the floor. My vision blurred, and my memories took over.

_I opened the door to our apartment, my feet killing me. I HATE COLLEGE!!! Jake was sitting on the couch, watching some game, munching on a bag of Doritos. He looked up when I came in, and immediately stood up. I sighed in happiness when he scooped me up and carried me to the couch. Then he slipped off my shoes and began to gently rub my feet. _

" _How was your day?" he asked me. I threw my arm dramatically over my eyes, and groaned. He chuckled as his fingers kneaded into the sole of my right foot. _

" _I hate my professor. She made us write a song and perform it TODAY!!!!!!! In only an hour and a half!!!!!! UGH!" Seriously, I didn't write songs. I mean, I just now found out that I had any musical talent at all, and she wants me TO WRITE SONGS!!!!! _

" _What'd you write your song about?" he asked me, switching to my left foot now. I bit my lip and felt heat flood my cheeks. " Come on, you can tell me." he urged. I sighed, and refused to look at him. _

" _You." I simply said. Yep, after this I was going to be permanently red. His fingers stopped. It was quiet for a moment, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. _

_I kissed him back, doing a mental happy dance because he wasn't upset or anything. _

_I opened my eyes and looked into his. I saw nothing but adoration and love in them. _

" _You wrote a song about me?" he asked, smiling at the thought. I bit my lip again and nodded. He looked away, contemplating something. " Do I get to hear it?" _

" _Hell no." I stated. I would die of embarrassment if he so much as got a whisper of the song. He chuckled and-somehow-made it to where we were both lying on the narrow couch. He was quiet for a moment, before he kissed me again. When he pulled away, he smiled. _

" _I'm going to write you a song." he said, seemingly proud of his idea. I scoffed. _

" _Why would you want to do that?" I asked him. He smiled a sweet smile, and began playing with a strand of my hair. _

" _Because you are a lovely, beautiful, wonderful woman who deserves to have people singing in the street about how she is more beautiful than Helen of Troy. And I want to be the one to write a nice sappy ballad about you and my undying love I feel for you." He got all dramatic at the end. I laughed, but inside I was touched by his words. _

" _So you're going to write me a song?" I asked him, kissing his jaw. _

" _Yes, I'm going to write you a song." he declared for crashing his lips to mine. _

I was brought back to what little reality my mind could handle, by feeling someone touching my arm. It was gentle, cautious caress, but it made me jump and shriek anyway. He had been gentle at first. But it was all a façade, a trick, an illusion, a trap. I heard a muted growl before another memory overtook me.

"_MOMMY!!!!" I sighed, and plastered a smile on my face as I turned to my beautiful daughter. She was sitting on the floor with the keyboard Embry had gotten her for Christmas in front of her. _

" _Yes honey?" She smiled up at me. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty she held at only six years old. Her hair was naturally curly, and always had a shine to it, while her face was mature even with the baby fat. _

" _I wrote you a song." She said, smiling in triumphant. I smiled at her. _

" _Did you?" She nodded excitedly. I couldn't help but feel a speck of happiness at my daughters happiness. But she could be happier, my mind told me. My eyes drifted to the manila envelope that was sitting on the kitchen table. Divorce papers. I can get her and her brother out of this, and I would. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts by Al. " Don't you want to hear it?" she asked, sad that I hadn't jumped with the question to hear her song. I smiled at her. _

" _Of course I do." I said, and sat down on the couch behind her. She smiled and turned to her keyboard. Then I heard a melody that seemed far too advanced for a six year old. It was a happy tune that would put __Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star __to shame. It was an amazingly beautiful song, and it got my mind to thinking about someone else who had written a piano composition for me. _

_NO BELLA!!!! No thinking about things like that now!! I shook my head slightly, ignoring_ _the pain in my chest and focused more of my baby's song. _

_It went on for a little while more before it came to a close, ending on a beautiful high chord. She immediately turned to me with a big smile on her face. _

" _Did ya like it?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. Suddenly her smile faded, and she jumped up into my lap. She wiped her little fingers under my eyes. " Don't cry mommy! I'm sorry!" I didn't even realize that I was crying. But she thought she did something wrong!_

" _No baby!! I'm crying because I'm happy!! That was a beautiful song and I'm so proud of you." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. _

_Then Owen came in, carrying his guitar. _

" _MOMMY!!" he screamed, standing in the middle of the room. " I wrote a song for you!" Whoa, two songs in one day! I smiled. And he started to play his guitar. It wasn't as long as Al's but it was still beautiful. When he was done, he set the guitar down, bowed, and then smiled expectantly at me. _

_I chuckled and opened my arms out for him. He ran into them, pushing his sister a little, and gave me a bear hug. I kissed his cheek. _

" _That was beautiful Owen." I pulled away and looked at my two angels. " Two songs in one day, I feel so special." I said. They giggled. _

" _That's cause you are!!" Al squealed. I smiled at her. _

" _Oh I am, am I?" They exchanged a look. _

" _Yeah, you are the most loverliest…" Owen said. _

"…_Beautifinest…" Al picked up. _

" _And wonderfulest mommy EVER!!!" they both yelled. I laughed and hugged them both. _

" _You guys are sweet." I said. Then I stood upholding both of their hands. I turned to kitchen, and froze._

_Standing there was Jacob, holding the manila envelope in his fist and glaring at me. The kids didn't notice and they ran to him. _

" _Daddy!! We wrote mommy songs!!" Al announced before attaching herself to his leg. _

" _Yeah, Daddy, maybe you should write her one too!!!!" Owen yelled from in front of him. Jacob continued to glare at me. _

" _I think you're right son. I promise that one day I WILL write mommy a really good song." I shivered involuntarily, and went to the phone. I needed to call Embry to come pick up the kids. This was going to get nasty._

Jacob had kept his promise. When I returned to reality, even though I was no longer in the bathroom, I couldn't get the image of the mirror out of my mind.

Written in lipstick across the mirror was:

_Twinkle, Twinkle little Bell, how I wonder if you're well._

_If you are then that's too bad, cause you know I'm very mad._

_Twinkle, Twinkle little Bell, I'll make your life a living hell._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: I got goosebumps at the mental picture of that. *shudders* Okay, so this is where the drama starts up again, and hey, I need to know if you want EPOV of that next, or do you want a continuation of BPOV!! So REVIEW!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!! Edward wants you to…. :D**


	41. Shock

**A/N: Hey guys!!! OME I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! You guys are AMAZING!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own Twilight!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

As soon as Bella started driving away my phone buzzed. Why was Alice calling me? Wasn't she supposed to be chasing Emmett?

" Yes Alice?" I answered. I heard whimpering on the other side of the line. She must've gotten him. I smirked at the thought of all the violent things she was planning for him.

" It's going to be sunny today." she said. I frowned, I can't go to school to see Bella?

" The clouds will clear during Bella's class, so…." she trailed off, confirming my fears. I sighed.

" Okay thanks Alice." I hung up on her, and ran into the dining room. Esme was clearing the table-ignoring Al and Grace's suggestions to help. " It's going to be sunny today." I announced. Owen smiled, thinking that he was going to be staying home as well.

" No." Esme said, seeing his smile. " You're going, your mother would kill me if you didn't." she continued, making the kids groan.

" Fine." Owen grumbled as he stood up. " We gotta go now if we're going be on time." He, Embry, Al, and Grace all thanked Esme for the food and said their goodbyes before walking out the door.

I grabbed my phone, ready to call Bella and tell her, but she beat me to the punch.

" Hello love." It was actually pretty funny that she had called me right before I was going to call her. I waited for her to answer, but all I got was what sounded like a choked back cry. I stiffened. " Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper and Esme ran into the room after hearing that.

_Something's wrong? _Esme thought. I nodded, and I heard that sound again. God, she sounded like she was in so much pain.

" Come-here-now" she forced out, no louder than a whisper. My legs took over and I was running out the door.

" I'll be there in two minutes." I assured her before hanging up. I could hear Jasper and Esme following me, but I just kept going. So many possibilities ran through my mind. She could be hurt, the dog could be standing right in front of her, a blood crazed vampire could be there. God, if she was hurt….

I quickly ran through her door and followed her scent up the stairs and into the bathroom. The first thing I saw was Bella. She was sitting on the floor, her back to the bathtub, and her knees up to her chest. Her arms were encircling her legs as if she were holding on for dear life. Her face was streaked with tears.

But the thing that got me was her eyes. They were staring straight ahead and were unfocused, and held pure fear in them.

I went to her, and kneeled in front of her. " Bella?" I called softly. She didn't respond to my voice. I gently touched her arm, and she jumped away from me, yelping loudly. I froze, what could've scared her so badly that she was like this.

_Edward. _Jaspers angry thought caught my attention. I turned and looked at what he, Esme, and Bella were staring at. I let out a feral growl at what I saw. Written on the mirror was a message.

_Twinkle, Twinkle little Bell, how I wonder if you're well_

_If you are then that's too bad, cause you know I'm very mad_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little Bella, I'll make your life a living hell._

Esme handed me the tube of lipstick that was used. I held it up to my nose, and smelled the faint scent of the demonic wolf. I growled again.

_It was a long time ago. Maybe early yesterday. _Jasper informed me. I nodded. Before turning back to Bella.

" Call the others." I said before I picked up Bella-relieved that she didn't flinch again. I needed to get her out of here. So I carried her to her room and sat her on her bed. She was so cold, even to me. I quickly wrapped her blanket around her, hoping that it would make her a little warmer.

_They're on their way. _Esme told me, coming into the room. _We didn't call Owen or Al. _She continued. I nodded, not looking away from Bella. The last thing we need to do is worry them right now. They can wait until we have more information on what happened.

I heard a few cars pull up to the house.

_Okay, _came Emmett's 'voice' _we get to kick some ass? _I heard Jasper telling the to look in the bathroom, followed by their footsteps racing up the stairs, and then silence.

One beat of silence, before snarls and growls filled the house. Bella didn't even flinch. Her eyes remained unfocused and scared, her body still ridged and freezing.

" How did this happen?" I asked no one in particular. Weren't the wolves supposed to be on constant patrol?? The family entered the room, all with the same look of fury on their faces, even calm Carlisle.

The moment he saw Bella he came over and began checking her vitals.

" She's in shock." I told him. He nodded once.

_Who wouldn't be? It looks like she's coming back to reality though. _I looked at her, and sure enough, her eyes were refocusing a little. Her heart beat and breathing began quickening and she pressed her forehead to her knees. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

" What are we going to do?" I asked my family. They were at just as much of a lost as I was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I felt Edward wrap his stone arms around me and begin stroking me hair. I let myself be comforted by him. I heard him say something, but didn't listen. All I did was lean into Edward's embrace and wish all away.

I guess it was to be expected though. Like the first night Alice came over since they'd been back, I was thinking about happiness before hell. I had an entire night of happiness, and now one of the devils minions had been in my house. Now hell was here. And it was out for blood. My blood.

Great.

Alice gasped, making me jerk up to look at her. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was hanging open slightly. Then, as quickly as it had come, her vision was over, and she was back to normal.

" Charlie's coming home." she groaned. I blinked. My dad was coming home. My ex was after me. I had vampires out for me. My ex fiance was my boyfriend. My sons girlfriend was pregnant. All of these things were the things I hadn't really gotten around to telling Charlie.

Oh and the fact that the Cullen's were vampires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I have limited time today, so…Anyway, I'm going to be editing and reposting some chapters, but just so you know, nothing will really be changing, so don't worry about it. :D Anyway, you know the drill, reviews=happy me, happy me=more updates, and more updates=happy you. DON'T GO AGAINST THE DRILL!!!!!**


	42. Not as safe

**A/N: Hey!! I'm back!!! Whoo! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight. Yes I know that it is very sad, but please, don't cry for me. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Charlie was coming. My father was coming. My father was aware of vampires. I was being hunted down because I was aware of vampires. My father had a heart attack when he found out about wolves. He didn't speak to me for a week when he found out his son in law was a wolf. I didn't really get around to telling him about my past dating history.

Crap.

I blinked again, and was finally in enough focus to take in my surrounding fully. Edward still had his arms wrapped around me, while everyone else had formed a semi-circle around my bed. All of them had the same angry expression on their face, with a hint of loss. Like they didn't know what to do.

But that's not possible. I mean, they're vampires. And my vampires always seemed to know exactly what to do. When Victoria made the army of newborns, they knew what they had to do. When James was tracking me, they knew what to do. Hell, when I fervently refused to go to Prom, they knew what to do.

But not now.

I sighed, causing everyone to look at me. Man, was I out of it so much to where the little signs of life were shocking? That sounded oddly familiar. Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah. The zombie period I had.

" Where's my phone?" I asked them, slightly disturbed that I'd had a little relapse of that dark time. If Edward knew that that was exactly what I was like back then…I shudder at the thought of what would be going through his head.

Alice skipped over and handed me my phone. I took from her, leaned further into Edward's embrace, and dialed the number of my stepmother.

The phone rang four times before I heard her voice.

" Hello Bella." she answered.

" Why are you and Charlie cutting your vacation short?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. Sue sighed.

" Ben called." AH! Ben, if only you knew that by trying to protect me, you've put my family in danger. " You should have told us." she continued, in a gentle scolding manner. I sighed.

" I have my reasons for not telling you. Have you, by chance, talked to Seth or Leah lately?" I asked. I was vaguely aware of Edward stroking my hair comfortingly, while everyone else was looking at me, trying to make sense of the one sided conversation.

" No, why?" I'm going to kill them. They should really keep their mother informed on these things. I groaned.

" Many vamps." I said, simply. I heard her gasp, and move a little. Yeah Sue, you're bring my father home at the worst possible time.

" When you say many…?"

" Twenty three." She gasped.

" And this is where you tell me that they are all vegetarian and everyone is happy…" she trailed off hopelessly.

" Eight are. The others, not so much." Take the hint, please. There was a beat of silence before she sighed.

" Oh." I smiled.

" He's not healthy enough for it. And you know it. He had a heart attack when he found out the Owen was a wolf, and he didn't speak to me when he found out about

Jacob-" wince " -being one. And that, and the fact that he's not as young as he used to be, makes me worry." I said, closing my eyes. I felt Edward move his head lower so he could whisper in my ear.

" He doesn't know about us." he stated. I sighed and nodded to him.

" We're already on the plane. And you know he's too stubborn to leave you alone there, and, he's stronger than you give him credit for. And if not, the doctor's there." she finished in a triumphant tone. I smiled at that. Yeah, at least there was that little insurance policy. " I'll try to ease him into the idea that Forks isn't as safe as it used to be." Yeah, and when is it? " But I won't tell him about them. You'll have to."

" Yeah, leave the hard work for me." she laughed a little. " Okay Sue, thanks."

" Your welcome sweetie. And, hey, everything's going to be fine in the end."

" Yeah, I'm hearing that a lot." And with that I hung up.

There was a beat of silence before Carlisle began talking.

" So Charlie doesn't know that we're vampires." I sighed.

" He knows _about _vampires. When Owen phased, it was when Charlie was in the room. And he had his heart attack. And then he started believing in the legends. Like I said, he stopped speaking to me when he found out I'd married a wolf, and he had a heart attack, I didn't want to risk his health." I explained myself.

Carlisle nodded. " That's understandable. But he's going to have to know since we will most likely be hanging around you, and possibly him." I nodded, feeling my eyelids droop a little. I was suddenly feeling so tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Edward realized this and came to my rescue, as always. " You need to sleep." he said, before scooping me up, and lying me in the bed. I noticed everyone leaving, and was grateful for that. " You, know," Edward started, covering me with the blanket. " that was the first time I've ever seen you go into shock." he mused, before lying down next to me.

" Yeah well, before that I was laughing my head off." I muttered, giggling at the memory. He laughed in response and pulled me into his arm.

" What was so funny?" he asked. I was fighting to stay awake, but I knew I had to say this. I snuggled into his chest.

" You are forever frozen as a hormonal teenage boy." I muttered. And the last thing I heard before falling into unconsciousness was Emmett's booming laughter resounding through the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this is short, and has a lot of dialogue, but it's really just a filler. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. But….YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!! If you don't review, Jacob may write a creepy song for you, and no one wants that. But if you do, then Edward will gladly write you a beautiful, not creepy, song!! So REVIEW!!!**


	43. Full Circle

**A/N: HOLA!!!! I have returned!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Twilight!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I woke up with a gasp, shaking and alone. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to get rid of the nightmare I had had, where the star was blood. My blood. I rolled over to the side, trying to go back to sleep, trying to escape the reality that was threatening to drown me. My face came into contact with a piece of paper. I sighed, and sat up, flicking the bedside lamp on, before reading the beautiful script.

_My Bella, _

_Don't panic. We are all just hunting-none of us had really been in a while. Owen and Al have been filled in on the situation and are at Graces. The pack is also aware and should be patrolling around your house._

_We shouldn't be gone for too long, but just in case, don't leave the house. Please. For the sake of my sanity, don't leave the house. _

_We'll be home soon. _

_All the love in my heart,_

_Edward_

I smiled at the note before getting up to stretch my legs. Looking at the clock, I gasped. I went to sleep at around eight o'clock in morning, and now it was one o'clockin the morning. I may not be good at math, but I do know that that is a long time to sleep. Fifteen hours, I think.

I carefully folded the note back up and laid it upon my pillow again, before walking, stiffly, out of my room.

The hallway was dark, as was the rest of the house. I sighed as I flipped the lights on one by one. I don't think I was ready to be in a dark house by myself right now. I entered the kitchen and quickly got myself a glass of water, hoping the cool liquid will calm my nerves.

God, I hated this. This was always how it was, everyday. Get up, flip on the lights so that he had no where to jump out of, drink a glass of water and hope that I could put on a good façade so no one would notice. I sighed and finished the glass. It seems I've come full circle.

The phone rang, a sharp shrill sound that made me jump out of my skin and drop the glass, making it shatter in the sink. I blinked and gasped for breath, my hands shaking. The phone continued to ring, but I didn't answer it, still trying to regain some type of composure.

It wasn't until the phone was finally silent, that I noticed that I was gripping the edge of the sink so tightly that my knuckles were white with strain. And I couldn't release my hold on the cool metal all at once. I had to concentrate on loosening the hold one finger at a time.

By the time I was free, all ten of my fingers were stiff and sore. I gulped and took a few deep breaths.

Okay Bella, yes you're scared. But you can't let that ruin the life you've built. You've been doing so well with going about your day, and you can't let a little fear set you back completely. Remember, Edward said not to panic. So don't panic.

By the time I had finished my little pep talk, my breathing had become more regular. With one last breath I opened my eyes, and immediately saw the little red light on the phone blinking. I've got a message.

I calmly walked over to the phone and called my voice mail.

" You have one new message." came the computer voice. She re-laid the time and date of the message, and then silence. No, not silence. Breathing.

"_1, 2: I'll get to you._" sang a voice I knew so well. My hand tightened on the phone in fear as his whispery voice sang on. "_ 3, 4: Blood's on the floor _" He'll make sure of it. " _5, 6: Too hurt to fix._" Without a doubt. "_ 7, 8: They'll be too late._" Silence. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My heart couldn't beat in that one second of silence.

" _9, 10: It'll be the end………One more song Bella._" And then it was over.

" Bella?" came a quiet voice from behind me. I screamed and collapsed to my knees, immediately shaking with sobs.

It will be the end. The end of everything. The end of my life. The end of me. He'll make sure of it. He'll wait for them to leave me alone. Like they did today. He'll make sure that I was too hurt to be fixed, even with vampire venom. He really was planning on killing me. There will be so much blood on the floor. There will be no stopping him. He will get to me.

But will he stop with me?

Will he go after Owen and Al? The ones who haven't done anything to them? Will he go after the pack, the ones who were like family to him? Will he go after the Cullen's?

Will he go after Edward?

Cold arms wrapped around my sobbing form and began to rock me back and forth. I heard him begin to hum my lullaby, and felt him gently stroking my hair and softly pressing his lips to my forehead.

And knowing that he was there for me, comforting me when I was in my most vulnerable and most fragile state, I had an epiphany.

I will not allow him to go after them. I will make it end with me. Burying my face into Edwards chest my mind engulfed me into another memory.

_I was alone. Al and Owen were at school, chatting with friends, getting good grades, living their lives. While I was sitting on the kitchen floor, hugging my knees and crying silent sobs. My stomach was on fire from where he had punched me repeatedly. He had left for a few minutes, but I knew he wasn't done with me. _

_I don't know what I did wrong today, but I knew it didn't matter. He was drunk, he was angry, and I was his punching bag. Simple as that. _

_I heard heavy footsteps and looked up as he reentered the kitchen. He was a wearing a sadistic smile, and was holding something behind his back. My entire body went ice cold, and I began shaking. He wasn't going to do it. He wouldn't do it. I know Jacob, and he wasn't that cruel. _

_His smile widened as he pulled the long knife out from behind him. He said something, but I didn't hear it. I was suddenly deaf to every sound as I stared at the knife as if staring at it would make it go away. It didn't. _

_He took a step forward, casually swinging the knife through the air. I vaguely noticed his mouth moving again, but I still didn't hear it. I just saw the trail the knife flew in. _

_He was going to do it. _

_He was going to kill me. _

_But what about Owen and Al? I couldn't leave them here! Not with him! Never with him! No!! I'll be damned if I die and make them live with him! But how can I do that? It's not like I can write a will right now that says that. And no one would listen to them when he was fairly capable of pretending to be a loving father. _

_He was getting closer. The Reaper was getting closer. The room was getting colder. The trail the knife followed as it swung through the air was becoming red hot. My heart was beating erratically. My breathing was becoming shallow and ragged. And I still didn't know what I was going to do. _

_My death was coming. And I knew t hat I had to make it my last act to keep my children safe. _

_And suddenly it was clear. _

_As soon as the plan opened itself up to my mind, the knife swung down. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I quickly rolled out of the way of the knife. _

_But not quick enough. The knife, that would've punctured into my chest, had caught my stomach and had sliced its way into my skin like butter. I gasped and gritted my teeth to avoid screaming in pain. My right arm wrapped itself around the wound as I stumbled up and ran. _

_Already the room was spinning from the loss of blood and the smell of it, but I refused to give up. I had to get to our room. I hear him come after me. He wasn't bothering to run, knowing that he would catch, he just deftly swung the knife in the air. _

_A memory came into my head, one of a Jacob I once knew: ' Next time you want to hurt, use a baseball bat or a crowbar.' I had remembered this after the first time he'd trapped me in that room with him, and had stashed a crowbar under the bed. _

_My vision was fading in and out. I knew that my original plan wouldn't work when I was losing strength so quickly. So instead of going all the way, and reciprocating his plan for me, I had to go half way. By some time. Hope someone would come before it was too late. _

_I slammed the door shut, but it just caught his foot. I cursed and dove for the bed, ignoring the searing pain in my stomach. I grabbed for the rusty metal bar blindly as he grabbed my feet and pulled me out from under the bed. The second my head was out, I swung the bar as hard as my fading body could. _

_The bar hit him in the head, and bounced off, sending my arm flying backwards and hitting the edge of the bed painfully. I had the satisfaction of watching Jacob crumple to the ground in front of me. I kicked the knife away from him, and prayed for help to come. _

_The last of my strength went to letting out one loud blood curdling scream. My call for help. My cry of distress. My sob for my children. My plea for my Edward. _

_My swan song._

And now sitting in my kitchen, sobbing into the arms of my Edward, I realized that I agreed with Jacob on one level. It will be the end. The end of me. And the end of him.

He will not win.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Ooooo!! Now Bella's out for blood! Did you like the little peak of what happened that fateful day??! I did. I was writing it and my older brother-whose name is ironically Jacob-began talking to me, and I jumped fifteen feet into the air!!! Anyway, more drama!!!!! Whoo!!! If I get reviews there will be MORE!!!!!**


	44. Within the Flames

**A/N: OME I can't even begin to tell you have amazing I felt opening my inbox and seeing all the reviews!!!!!! (Is it wrong to feel happy that I scared a few of you?) I don't know, but….I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D **

**Okay, I'm done….**

**Disclaimer: I was threatened by a certain someone that if I ever claimed that I owned Twilight, he'd right a very scary song for me….And I really don't want to have nightmares!!! So I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

" Shh" Edward whispered into my hair before beginning my lullaby once again. I was still freaking out, though I wasn't really sure why anymore. Yes, I had gotten a message that sounded like it came from a horror movie. But I had gotten past that. My epiphany had helped with that.

I began to take deep breaths, willing my heart to regulate, and I clutched to Edward. He didn't know what was wrong, he didn't know what had happened to make me crack. But that didn't stop him from comforting me. That's one thing I loved about Edward, he'll comfort me first, and then take care of the problem (unless it was immediate and life threatening, of course).

I slowly began to regain composure and he noticed. He kissed my hair, his lips lingering a while before he pulled away from me and searched my face. I'm positive I looked horrible. I ran the back of my hand under my eyes. He quickly grabbed my hand and pressed it to his lips.

His eyes were still probing, I looked down. He began toying with my fingers. I felt him kiss each one of them, a gentle caress of his marble lips against the tips of my fingers. He knew that I wasn't ready to tell him what exactly had happened, and he wasn't going to push it.

He also knew that I needed him to be with me, to show me that he was there, that he was going to let anyone hurt me. And even the most soft and gentle of touches were enough to reassure me.

Yes I had made the decision that I had, but that didn't necessarily mean that I was okay with it. But…I will do whatever it takes to keep my loved ones safe. To keep my nightmares mine.

Edward, very gently, pulled me to his chest again and began stroking my hair slowly. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

" I love you." I whispered. He kissed the side of my head.

" Not near as much as I love you." he answered. I rolled my eyes at that. I knew that it would be useless to correct him, but I really wanted to.

Instead, I pulled away and capture his lips with mine. Nothing else needed to be said. No other comfort was needed. No sweet loving words were heard. Because I put every ounce of love into that one kiss, and he responded with the same, and it was the best bit of heaven I've ever experienced.

After the loving kiss, we just sat there on the tile of the kitchen with our arms around each other. I loved this. I loved that we could just sit in silence and as long as we were in each others arms and we were fine.

I don't know about him, but other than kissing him, this was my favorite thing to do. Feeling his arms around me, feeling the wintry sensation as he breathed into my hair, the random butterfly kisses he would place on my head, my forehead, anywhere, that's what I loved. And in moments like these I knew I was safe enough to momentarily forget about the storm and just concentrate on the smell of the rain.

We sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company, when Edward suddenly kissed my forehead quickly, before pulling us both up.

" Charlie and Sue are coming down the street." he explained. I sighed. Ah, yes, the awkward conversation between myself and my father. He chuckled. " Do you want me to be there, or do you want to tell him first?" he asked me. I sighed and thought about it.

" As much as I would love for you to be here, I think just the sight of you might be too much at first." I said, grudgingly. That just made this conversation seem even less appealing. He smiled at me, gave me a quick peck, and then disappeared. I sighed again, as I heard a car pull up.

_Ding Dong. _

I moved to the door and opened it. Standing there, looking better than I've seen them, were Charlie and Sue.

Charlie certainly had aged over the years. His hair was thinning dramatically, and he had very noticeable gray hairs in his mustache, but he certainly had more life in his eyes than I've ever seen. But, now they were wary and angry. He enveloped me in a hug, showing just how worried he had been, and held on tight.

" We'll get him, kiddo." he whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek and pulling away. I smiled at him, and turned to his wife.

Sue smiled at me, and opened her arms. I chuckled and hugged her too. Most people hate their step moms, but I really loved Sue. She was tough enough for Charlie, but also sweet enough. And, she was a good cook.

I lead them to the living room, and we sat down-they were on the couch and I was on the love seat. There was a beat of awkward silence, before Charlie started.

" Why didn't you tell us?" I knew that this would get to him. Though he hated to see me hurt or in trouble, I knew that he hated it even more when I didn't ask for help or tell him. My marriage had illustrated that.

" Would you?" I asked him. " If I was out, living my life, and being happy, would you have told me?" He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. I nodded, satisfied. He took a deep breath and I could see in his eyes that he was sifting through every topic that needed to be brought up tonight.

" So, the Cullen's are back?" he asked me. I nodded. He had to choose the hardest thing to explain. He nodded. " Why?" he asked. I bit my lip. To Charlie, who doesn't know that they were what they were, it wouldn't make sense for them to be here.

" Do you know about everything that is going on here?" I asked him. He blinked and nodded. I didn't miss him gulping. I hated to do this to him, but I really needed to know what he knew. " Tell me." I said. Sue shot me a look, but I ignored it. Charlie's eyes widened, and he hesitated before he began talking.

" Not only is your ex after you, but there are also a bunch of vampires in Forks." he whispered in a rush.

I truly hated that it scared Charlie to know about these things. I knew he was strong enough to handle it, but that doesn't stop the fear. I grew up knowing that Charlie didn't like change. So it was a big adjustment to find out that a lot of the things he knew, were lies.

I took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to explain this.

" That's right." I told him, ignoring the more audible gulp. " There are both good and bad vampires in Forks." I looked at him and saw the confusion on his face. Sue was rubbing his back in comfort, and she was squeezing his hand.

" Vampires who drink animal blood, and those who go along with the more natural diet." I explained. I waited for that to sink in. It was vital for him to know that there were ones with a conscience, ones who value human life for more than food. It was silent for a second before he blinked and nodded.

Now I needed to break t he news to him, and hopefully he won't have a heart attack.

" The Cullen's are here, because the bad vampires are." I said slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. He stiffened, and I could see him searching my eyes for any hint of a lie. Again, he was silent, but from what I could see in his eyes, he wasn't in any pain and he was still breathing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them and looking at me. I flinched at what I saw, hurt, betrayal, anger. I knew he wouldn't take it well that I had, again, proven that I have lied to him many times before.

" Did you know?" he asked me. I nodded. " So, how many things you've told were lies?" I flinched and shook my head.

" It doesn't matter. What does, is the fact that they are here. And that Edward is here. That's all that matters." I told him. He glared at me for a second before sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

" He's here is he?" he asked a little more relaxed. I sighed in relief. I don't know if having a heart attack would've been the best thing, for obvious reasons and the fact that a certain doctor would be there.

" Yes." I made eye contact with him. Pleading silently. _Please, be okay with him coming in here!! _He sighed again and nodded to me, knowing what I was asking. " Edward." I called in a normal voice.

There was beat of silence before Edward appeared in the doorway, walking human speed. Charlie gasped when he saw him, probably not really registering the fact that vampires were immortal. Edward walked over to me, and perched himself on the arm of the chair.

Charlie widened his eyes at this, and made eye contact with me. I nodded, letting him know that we were in fact very much together. I took Edward's hand, just to emphasize that point.

" Charlie. Sue." Edward greeted them. Sue nodded and gave a sort of smile towards him. Though she knew about vampires, she wasn't comfortable being near them it seemed. Charlie didn't do anything, he was appraising me. Edward chuckled under his breath.

" I say this with as much love as possible," Charlie began, " but, Bells you just aren't normal." he said. I laughed out loud. I had accepted that about myself a long time ago.

" I know." Charlie laughed at my confirmation, and then looked at Edward.

" So, you guys are vampires." he said. Edward smiled-not showing his teeth.

" Yes sir, we are." Suddenly, an important fact came to my mind.

" Oh, remember the stories that said that some had powers?" I asked him. It was a new story, centered around the war with Victoria. It truly was legendary, the wolves working with the vampires, so it fit. But, of course, the names were changed when it was told to those outside of that world.

He nodded. And Edward growled to quietly for Charlie and Sue to hear, listening to the story in Charlie's head probably. I squeezed his hand.

" Well, Edward, Alice, and Jasper happen to have extra powers." I said. Charlie nodded, quickly accepting that.

" I can read minds-but not Bella's." Edward continued, probably answering the question out of Charlie's mind. " Alice can see the future-but not the wolves. And Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." Charlie blinked rapidly, then had a determined look on his face. " Four." Edward said, lazily. The only explanation I could come up with was that Charlie was thinking of a number, testing Edward.

Charlie shook his head quickly, and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

" Okay, now that I know this, can you two please tell me what the deal is with Jacob." he hissed his name. And Edward growled, quite loudly. I tuned out Edward filling Charlie and Sue in about the mirror, and studied their faces. They both ranged from fury to disgust and then to worry.

Suddenly all three of them were looking at me. I blinked and listened to them.

" Bella?" Edward asked. I looked at him, and saw the internal conflict in his eyes. " What happened today?" he asked me. I stiffened. Not because of what had happened, but because I knew what happened when Edward got mad, and I wasn't sure whether Charlie was ready for that.

" Promise NOT to overreact?" I asked him. He tensed, but nodded. I really didn't believe him, but they needed to know. I sighed, and got up, gesturing for them to follow me. They followed me into the kitchen. I took a deep breath before heading over to the phone and putting it on speaker before calling my voice mail.

I tuned it out again, just looking out the window above the sink. I didn't want to see their faces.

I suddenly heard a loud roar, followed by a smash, and I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me. I looked at him, and saw half of my marble counter shattered on the floor. Edward was standing in front of the ruined counter, his hands in his hair. I sighed and walked over to him and grabbed his hands. I very gently pulled his fingers away from his hair one by one until they were all free.

He seemed to have woken up from his rage by then and he quickly pulled out his phone. I looked at him, and then pointedly looked at the exit of the kitchen. He nodded, and took his call outside.

I turned and saw Charlie and Sue, flicking their stares from the phone to the counter not knowing which one to react to.

I chuckled and smiled at them.

It could've been worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* A few hours later*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were lounging in my bed now, it was around four o'clock now, and he was trying to coax me into unconscious. Charlie and Sue had left a half hour ago, and were fine now. After I had gotten them to loosen up after Edwards temper tantrum, everything had been easy. We talked about their trip, talked about the past-illuminating the truth on a few events. Then they left, after almost falling asleep.

And now here we are.

I really was tired- amazingly after sleeping for fifteen hours earlier-but, I didn't want to sleep. I knew I would have nightmares. And he knew it too.

" Love, I'll be right here to protect you." I smiled and, reluctantly, obeyed.

_Darkness. Pure and utter darkness. I immediately knew that this was bad, and began to try and find a way out of here. A light switch maybe- I had heard that a sudden change of light could wake you up. But there was no light switch. _

_But, in the distance I could see a faint dim flicker. Something told me not to go near there, but my feet were moving on their own accord. _

_I bit my lip as I walked blindly toward the dim light. It was flickering around like…a fire. I automatically knew that this was bad. This was really bad! But, my feet wouldn't stop. And soon, I was standing in front of a huge orange fire. The heat was intense like I was standing in front of the sun. _

_I blinked and looked around me. _

_That was when I saw it. A sight that made my stomach churn violently, and made my eyes burn with tears. It was horrible. Monstrous. Demented. Those words couldn't even describe it._

_There was a face in the fire. A body. _

_Alice._

_I screamed, a blood curdling scream as I watched her lifeless, charred body roll away and reveal a whole pile of bodies. My scream continued as I recognized the rest of the bodies. _

_Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie. I fell to my knees in front of the fire, and grieved for them. My fault. It was all my fault. I was the reason they were burning away now, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_I heard a ghostly chuckle and watched as Aro and Caius sauntered forward on the other side of the fire, focused intently. I back away from them. Then I heard two screams. _

_They weren't focused on me. No, they were focused on the two struggling humans in their grasps. I caught a glimpse of a thin head of hair as Aro lifted his prey to his mouth. _

" _NO!" I screamed but it was too late. Both Aro and Caius had bitten down on my father and Sue. " NO STOP!!" I screamed, and jumped up. I had to save them before it was too late. If they didn't take enough blood then they would just change. I had to get around the fire, I had to stop them!_

_Just as I thought that, the fire began to spread, making a ring around me, leaving me with no escape. But I had to save them. I bit my lip, and focused on Charlie. He wasn't screaming anymore. He was just looking at me, the best he could while Aro drew blood from his neck. He still had a light in his eye, and that's all I needed. _

_I focused on his eyes, as I ran. I ran straight forward, into the fire, and then out. I felt the pain of the flames, but I ignored it as I hurried to them. Right as I was within reaching distance, Aro and Caius dropped their kill, and disappeared back into the darkness. _

_I rushed to Charlie and saw that the light had faded. Dad. I hurried to Sue, and saw that she too, was gone from me. I cried for them. And screamed for them. But the light didn't return. _

_And then I heard footsteps. _

_I looked up, and saw the last person I wanted to see now. _

_Jacob. He was smiling sardonically at me, drinking in my pain, relishing in my anguish. He approached my slowly, knowing I was too distressed to run. Suddenly, when he was just two feet away from me, he was pushed back._

_Edward was crouched down in front of me, the light from the fire glinting off of his snow white skin. A small part of me sighed in relief that he was here, Edward always made it better. But the rest of me, screamed in anger. NOO!! He can't be here! He'll get hurt! _

_Edward ignored my screams as he pounced at Jacob. _

_The battle was a blur. And I couldn't look away from it. My brain decided to not retain any of the movement that was made. The only thing that really registered. Was a scream. A high pitched scream, accompanied by a ripping sound, and the crackle of the fire. _

_Edward always made it better, but not this time. _

_I stared at the fire. I stared as Edward's face rolled towards me within the fire, and I saw the expression of extreme pain forever imprinted on his face. _

_My heart. My love. My life. Burning away in front of my eyes. I couldn't look away as I heard the footsteps again. If he was going to kill me, I'd take it. I'd relish in it. I'd beg for him to just kill me now. _

_But the footsteps didn't approach me. _

_It was silent for a few seconds before I heard them again, accompanied by the sound of something dragging against the floor. I forced myself to look away from the fire and I saw Jacob. _

_With Owen and Al. _

_Blood. So much blood, was covering their beautiful bodies. My babies. My angels. _

I shot out of bed, sobs racking through my body painfully. I felt Edward hug me and tell me it was just a dream, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter that it was just a dream!!! What mattered was the fact that it could happen! So easily! It could happen! The nightmare could very quickly become reality, and….!!! I sobbed harder.

I knew he was confused. I knew that I've never had a nightmare as bad as that one. And I knew that he didn't know just how to comfort me.

I sobbed until my voice was gone. And then the tears came silently. I cried until the sun was up, and then my tears ran out. I was left shaking in Edward's arms. He continued to hold me, and he whispered soothing words into my ear.

We didn't move until late afternoon, and then I was still. I was exhausted from crying and shaking, but there was no way I was going back to sleep. Not again.

" Love?" Edward whispered, his voice cracking in pain. Right after he said that, the window opened. Edwards hand covered my mouth to hold back my scream.

" Damn Bells, you look like hell." came Emmett's voice. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. Edward slowly removed his hand, and then glared at Emmett. Before any other words were said Emmett was pushed out of the way and Jasper came flying in, deftly closing the window behind him.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by how hoarse I sounded. Apparently, so were they because they were silent for a moment before shaking their heads and answering.

" Hiding." Emmett said, and ran into my closet to emphasize.

" What'd you break?" I asked Jasper, happy to hear that my voice was starting to get a little more normal. He looked sheepish.

" We were wrestling and broke Esme's favorite antique table." he explained, and then dove under my bed.

" And you chose here because…?" Edward interjected.

" She won't kill Bella!" Emmett yelled from inside my wardrobe. Edward sighed, and shook his head.

" You're scared of Esme?" I asked, incredulous. Jaspers head poked out from under the bed.

" Bella, you didn't see Esme when Emmett broke hundred year old and irreplaceable vase."

" He moved out for three years, he was so scared." Edward added. I laughed. After seeing their faces within the blaze of my mind, after seeing my children drenched in blood, after hours of crying, I was now laughing. I heard Edward sigh in relief, and felt him kiss my hair, as I laughed.

He knew I was going to be okay.

But was I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Do I need to tell you how close I came to having a heart attack writing this! I was crying and breathing heavily, and…it was painful.**

**Hey, does anyone think that I'm dragging this out too much?!? If so, TELL ME!!!!**

**Anyway, reviews are loved and welcomed. **


	45. Connections Realized

**A/N: Hello, all my beautiful reviewers!!!! I would like to say that I GOT SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!!! And it just makes me a little happy. So, as a reward to all the lovely people who are reading/reviewing…..chapter 45!!!**

**Disclaimer: Author: Hey guys!! Ummm, a certain person called me the other day and told me that if I said that I own Twilight he would write a very scary song about me….So….Ummm….I don't own Twilight!!!!! Don't write a song Jacob!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It wasn't long before Bella was asleep again. Bella. My poor Bella. She refused to tell me what her nightmare was about, and she was too busy screaming and crying in her sleep to talk, but whatever it was really hurt her. I knew that she didn't want to go to sleep again, probably afraid of reliving her nightmare, but she had been crying for hours and it had exhausted her.

" I have to say, you two have wonderful timing." I said to Emmett and Jasper, who both haven't left their hide outs yet. Her closet door creaked open a tad, and Emmett poked his head out.

" What the hell happened?" he asked, looking at Bella in concern. He had placed himself as Bella's older brother, the type that would beat up anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. So, seeing her the she was when they had gotten here had hurt him and made him furious beyond belief.

Jasper stuck his head out from under the bed again.

" She was in pain, anguish, and she was scared out of her mind." He elaborated, wincing. I flinched and ran a hand gently through her hair.

" She had a nightmare." I stated. " He called her today." I continued. I heard a muted creak and looked up to see Emmett dusting his hand off on his jeans. He had crushed the wood under his hand in anger. Jasper growled lowly, trying not to wake Bella.

_He called her?!?!? _He yelled mentally. I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger.

" She didn't answer. But he left a message." They were gone in a flash. I tuned out the sound of the machine running again. I focused on the feel of Bella in my arms to keep myself from doing anything drastic. She whimpered slightly and gripped my shirt tighter, pulling herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her frail body, and kissed her forehead. She sighed and relaxed a little.

I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway, both looking livid.

_That mongrel is MINE!!! _Emmett thought, too angry to speak.

_The time of it…_Jasper started. Bella groaned and turned over, putting her back to me, but keeping one hand fisted in my shirt.

" What about the time?" I asked him quietly, making sure not to wake up Bella. He walked in, stiff with fury, and placed himself against one of the walls.

" You know when we were hunting? Emmett and I went the opposite direction of everyone else," a very weird thing for them to do. . " because we smelled something." I stiffened. They had convinced me to go hunting by saying that they were going to stay close to Bella-still hunt but not be too far away. I just assumed that that's what they were doing. But no, they had smelled something and they didn't TELL me!!?? Emmett came in and took over.

" It was a vampire. Just one. So we followed. It was closer to us, and we thought that if we could catch him, then we could do a little questioning, get some answers about the Volturi." I took a deep breath. They were only trying to help, I tried to convince myself.

" Anyway," Jasper continued, rolling his eyes at my sudden flare of anger. " he lead us away from Bella and deep into the forest." Away from Bella?

" A decoy?" I asked. Emmett shrugged, but Jasper nodded.

" The timing was too perfect. No one was close enough to Bella to hear, because we were too busy chasing a trail." he did have a point. But…

" You're saying that you think that Jacob is working with the Volturi?" came Bella's weak voice. I looked down. When did she wake up? She was looking at Jasper.

" It's a theory." he said. She bit her lip. I watched her, a little scared of what she was thinking. It seemed like an eternity before she sighed.

" It's Victoria all over again." she muttered. I knew what she meant. The seemingly impossible yet obvious connection between the Seattle murders and the vampire stalker.

" How did we not see it?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

" How were we supposed to know that the Volturi would even know about Jacob, let alone get him to help them?" I asked. I saw her eyebrows furrow together.

" Why would they need him?" Emmett asked suddenly.

" They're up to something else besides just me." Bella agreed with him. They were right. If the Volturi only wanted Bella dead, she would be. There would be no reason to get Jacob out jail for it.

But, if they weren't here for Bella, then why were they?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Why are things so complicated? I mean, if this were a horror movie then Jacob would be after me and that's it. Or the Volturi would be after me, and that would be all. But no, my life was a complicated web of secrets, hidden meanings, and sharp turns that no one saw coming.

" Emmett turn on the light." I said, sitting up. Edward helped me sit up, keeping his arm around my waist. Emmett flipped the switch, and the room was flooded with light. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to it. " Hand my phone." Jasper grabbed it from the table beside him and handed it to me.

" Who're you calling?" Edward asked as I dialed.

" Ben. I going to try and get a confirmation on who got him out, before we jump to conclusions." I phone began ringing. I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward, waiting for him to pick up.

" Bella?" Ben answered. " What's wrong?" he asked me. I sighed.

" Hey, Ben, I know this is going to sound a little weird, but is anyway you can tell me who bailed him out?" I asked him. " A name, a description, anything would be useful." He hesitated.

" Why? Do you think you know whoever did it?" he asked me.

" Yes, now, anything?" I heard some papers being moved around.

" The names are being withheld, but I've got a description from the guard of the people who actually talked to him before he was released." he hesitated again. I stopped breathing. Edward looked at me in concern and started rubbing soothing circles into my back. " Twins. Blonde." That's all I needed

" Thanks Ben." I said before hanging up. I didn't say anything for a while, and I could see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward becoming impatient. I took a deep breath.

" Jane and Alec." I said simply. They all growled, and both Jasper and Emmett pulled out their phones. They began talking too fast for me to understand, but I knew they were informing the family. Edward pulled me close to his side.

" We're going to take care of you." he whispered into my ear. I shivered as his cool breath tickled my ear. " Don't worry about it." he continued. No nothing to worry about. Nothing at all except that two enemies are allied together, one of them was after something we didn't know yet, while the other was constantly leaving creepy messages. No worry there.

I sighed. Edward continued to rub circles into my back, and I allowed them to sooth me. I didn't need to think about that right now. What I did need to do was talk to Owen and Al, find a way to relax, and take it all one crisis at a time.

Just how I lived for sixteen years. Except now I had Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to help me. I allowed a brief smile to bloom on my lips as I leaned further into Edwards side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's short, but….it's a MAJOR chapter!! Hey, can anyone guess what the Volturi are up to??? I may not tell you whether you're right or not, but it's always nice to know what you guys think! :D Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	46. The Illusion of Normalcy

**A/N: Oh my god guys, I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry!!!!!!!! School has started, I have TONS of homework, and this is LITERALLY the ONLY Saturday I have off this month!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! The universe hates me!!!!!!!!!! :D Anyway, this chapter will be short, but they will get longer as I gain more time on the computer!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I love it enough to give up time for sleep to write about it!!!! :D **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Normalcy. Is that such a hard thing to ask for? Just for things to go back to routine. Back to when all I had to worry about was whether or not I had graded papers. Just back to the way they had been just a few weeks ago. It doesn't seem like an incredibly hard thing to achieve, but it took about three days for the illusion of normality to be drawn up.

But, an illusion was better than nothing, I guess.

So here I am, sitting in my third period class, tuning everyone out, and just thinking. I was lucky beyond belief that they even LET me out of the house. Especially after Owen, Embry, and Al were informed about Jacobs latest contact.

_I woke up alone again. But, my sudden fear was ebbed as the smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs and through my open door. I smiled. Edward was cooking me breakfast again. I stretched and quickly got ready for my day. Today, I was going to work. I wasn't going to let all this horrible drama get to me as much as me locking myself in my house. _

_No, I refuse to let it beat me. _

_So, I made myself up in a manner that made it clear that I WAS going to work. And that nothing any vampire, wolf, or human does was going to change that. (Unless Edward decides to use his charm. I can't even deny to myself that that power will get to me every time.) _

_I made my way down stairs, following the delicious aroma into the kitchen. Where I was surprised and delighted to see that Owen, Grace, Al, Charlie, and Sue were apparently joining me for breakfast. _

_But, my favorite thing that I saw was Edward. I don't know why, but for some reason he was wearing Al's pink apron. The way he scowled slightly as he flipped the pancakes suggested that that wasn't his idea. I smiled at my family and just leaned against the doorframe. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I could just observe from afar. _

_Grace was leaning against Owen who was subconsciously playing with her hair-much like Edward used to play with mine in high school. He was talking to Charlie, and the way Grace was talking to Sue animatedly told me that they had already dropped THAT bombshell on them. But the two didn't seem too bothered about it anymore. In fact, Sue seemed so excited, and Charlie had a glint in his eye as he talked to Owen with a serious expression. _

_Al was smiling and sneaking glances at Edward in her apron. It was her idea, I knew immediately. And the way she was throwing glances out the window made it clear that Embry was on his way. I smiled again. Everyone was happy during a time where it seemed impossible to be so. _

_And that made me happy. _

_A plate of warm pancakes suddenly appeared under my nose. I chuckled and looked to see Edward standing in front of me with his crooked smile. I grabbed the plate, and leaned forward to peck him on the lips quickly before heading to the table. _

" _Why are you wearing Al's apron?" I asked him as I settled myself on the other side of Sue. He growled quietly and glared at Al. She giggled. _

" _You have an evil daughter. And I have to say, she wears her name well." he offered for an explanation before turning back to the stove. _

" _As well as you wear her apron?" Owen asked him. Edward turned his head slightly and he shot him a look. " What? It's a valid question." he defended himself. _

" _Just remember, I'm cooking your food." Edward said simply. I chuckled and took a bite of my pancakes. _

" _How do you know how to cook so well, Edward?" I asked, taking another bite. AHH!!! There are the best pancakes I've ever tasted!! He laughed, before turning and putting a plate stacked with more pancakes on the table. _

" _Food Network." he answered. I shook my head in disbelief. You don't learn things like this from watching the Food Network. Just then the door opened and in walked Embry. And, bless him, he brought coffee!! Now my morning was perfect. Pancakes, Starbucks, family, and my love in a pink apron. Doesn't get much better than this._

_Embry handed me my coffee, gave Al a swift kiss, and then raised his eyebrow at Edward. _

" _Say one word, pup, and you will regret it." Edward threatened quietly, without even turning around. Embry just shook his head and sat down, quickly filling a plate with food. I rolled my eyes at them and continued eating. Pretty soon everyone had food and Edward was allowed to take off the apron before he settled himself next to me. _

" _You're dressed up today." he stated quietly to me. I squared my shoulders, prepared for the argument the awaited me. _

" _Cause, I'm going to work today." I said as nonchalantly as I could while take a another bite of food. Edward sighed beside me, his cool breath tickling my ear lobe. _

" _No your not." He said, just a teeny bit louder. _

" _Yes, I am." I said as calmly as I could. I hated arguing with Edward, but if I wanted normalcy I was going to have to. He groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

" _After last night, you seriously expect me to let you go to work?" he asked me. There was silence around us. _

" _What happened last night?" Owen asked us, completely on alert now. I shot Edward a look, I wasn't ready to tell them yet. Edward looked apologetic, but he masked it well. I turned to them and put on a smile. _

" _Nothing." I said. Charlie sighed and looked at me. _

" _Bells, you can't hide this from them." he said. Sue nodded. _

" _Hide what from us?" Al asked, concerned. I sighed and put my head in my hands, Edward began rubbing my back soothingly. Everyone waited for me to say something. _

_I shook my head once, and sighed again, before looking up at everyone. " Jacob called. Left a message. That's it." I said calmly. Owen, Al, Grace, and Embry all wore expressions of shock, disgust, and rage. I shook my head again and looked at Edward. _

" _But it wasn't enough for me to miss ANOTHER day of work." _

" _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WORK!" the kids shouted at the same time. _

" _No you aren't." Embry added. Edward just looked at me triumphantly. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to give up on this. And Edward knows how I am when I wanted something. _

" _We aren't negotiating this." I said. _

" _Yes we are!" Owen stated sternly. I raised my eyebrows at him. He just glared at me. _

" _No we aren't. I don't even understand why I shouldn't go. I'll be perfectly safe in a public place. There are six vampires and a werewolf in the school, plus over two hundred humans. No one is insane enough to even try to harm anyone there." I said, proud of my case. _

" _Yes," Embry began, " but if something were to happen while the vampires and wolf were on the other side of school, there is no way they would be able to get to you without exposing them. And the humans would be up against a mythical creature. Therefore…"_

" _No!" came Owen, Al's, and Edwards unified voices. I noticed that Grace didn't say anything. I looked at her, and she looked thoughtful. _

" _What exactly did he say in the message?" she asked. I quickly told her about the song and that he was coming up with another one. She nodded. " He's going for theatrics. I don't think he's going to show up in the middle of school, sing you a song, and then come after you. It just doesn't seem to match his pattern." YES!!! I was so proud of Grace in this moment. And, everyone else was surprised. _

" _Therefore…" she started. _

" _Yes." we finished together._

So here I am, at work. To say that Edward, Owen, and Al were mad was an understatement, but hey, you can't fight logic.

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump. As my students exited the classroom, I stretched and quickly pulled out my lunch. I always ate lunch in my classroom, none of the teachers seriously liked me, and whenever I saw them, I felt like a student again. So, it was just more comfortable for everyone if I just stayed in my room.

I had been alone for about one minute, chewing on my sandwich and just opening a book, when the door opened. I looked up, and rolled my eyes as a parade of vampires, two humans (technically three though), and a wolf came through my door.

" Seriously guys?" I asked them, setting my book down. They nodded and made themselves comfortable.

" We don't eat lunch anyway, so…why not come visit our favorite teacher?" Alice asked. Emmett laughed.

" But we all love you for _very _different reasons. Right Eddie?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me blush, Edward growl, and Owen and Al gag.

" Ew!! We don't want to think about that!" Al cried, covering her head with her hands dramatically. Owen shuddered. I shook my head, sighing. Emmett was going to traumatize my children with both his words and his thoughts.

I took another bite from my sandwich. Whether this normalcy was an illusion or not, one thing was still the same: My family was insane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's SHORT!!!!!! And not very good , but.... I'M SORRY!!!! But they'll get longer I swear!!!!!! Anyway, even though I don't deserve it….reviews are very much loved!!!!! :D**


	47. Routines

**A/N: I is sick today! *coughs* But, that will not keep me from writing!!!!!! So, without further a do….to the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Esme: Oh, you're sick?**

**Me: *nods weakly***

**Esme: Oh, well…don't worry, I'll do the disclaimer. dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight or anything of that nature. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go make her some soup.**

**Me: *smiles at her* This is why everyone loves you.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Three days.

It's been three days. Three days since the lunch incident. Three days since the illusion was first brought up. And in these three days, there has been no contact. None. No vampires running in the woods. No sadistic ex husbands leaving horrid messages. Nothing.

And because of this, with each passing moment, everyone is tensing. Everyone knows that this is just the eye of the storm. The time given by the enemy to collect your bearings before the real slaughtering begins. The time in war where everything seems to slow down, and everyone thinks about life, before everythingchanges indefinitely.

It would be plain stupidity to believe that they had given up.

And so, everyday I woke up in Edwards arms. Everyday, we fought over whether I should go to work or not. Everyday, they joined me for lunch. Everyday, I couldn't stop my eyes from scanning the forest as I walked from the school building to my car. And everyday, I couldn't even dream of sleeping until Edward had me safely tucked against his chest.

Routine.

I was lying in my bed, Edward holding me to his chest, caressing my arms with his finger tips. I sighed in contentment. This was nice, just lying here, enjoying each others company, relishing in the warm sensation of each others love. Just…being. Not worrying, not fearful, not over protective, not hunted, not having the world against them…just being.

This was nice.

Edward let out a soft sigh, his cool breath tickling my ear.

" I love you." he whispered, before pressing his lips to the hollow under my ear. I smiled and turned over to face him. He was staring at me with a look that made me know that there was no doubt in his love for me. I smiled softly, leaned over, and connected my soft human lips with his marble vampire ones.

" I love you too." I whispered against his lips. He smiled. Never breaking the kiss, he moved to where he was hovering over me, deepening the kiss. I giggled breathlessly, tangling my fingers in his tousled hair.

He pulled away, making me pout at the lack of contact, and smiled at me.

" You will never know what it does to me whenever I hear you say those words." he said quietly before ducking his head to kiss my jaw. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would say something like that.

" Same here." He chuckled. " No matter how much time we spend together, I'll never be able to get over you saying that you love me." He moved his lips up to kiss my cheek.

" I love you." he repeated with every fleeting kiss he carefully placed on my face. And every time he did, my heart would stutter pleasantly and he would laugh quietly. He moved to where his lips were hovering a centimeter away from mine. His topaz eyes boring into my chocolate ones. He gently blew a cool wind onto my lips, before pulling even more. Smiling crookedly.

He was enjoying pleasantly torturing me. Well, two can play at that game.

I smashed my lips to his, catching him by surprise with my strength, and moved to where I had him pinned to the mattress. He looked up at me with shocked, amused, and hungry eyes. I smiled and placed a kiss into his collar bone. I felt his chest rumble as a beginning of a growl built within.

I smirked and kissed the hollow of his throat.

" I love you." I mumbled against his skin. His breathing hitched, and stopped all together. I smiled, nice to know I had that kind of effect on him. I brushed my lips along his jaw line. " I love you." I whispered again as I kiss the hollow of his ear, allowing my teeth to gently graze across his skin of one miniscule second.

But a second was enough.

Edward's hands caught my chin, and he forced his lips on mine. I laughed breathlessly before reciprocating his enthusiastic kiss. He growled and flipped me over to where he was, once again, hovering carefully above me. I felt none of his weight, but I was able to feel every line of his body as I clutched myself closer to him, our kiss quickly becoming a battle for dominance.

Though I knew of his restraints, and I knew of his morals, it was nice to be this close to him and dream of being allowed a little closer. Instead of being human and vampire, damsel in distress and the knight in shining armor, we could be just to lovers, not caring about anything but the feeling of the others lips against theirs.

Edward's hand was at the small of my back, pressing me to his chest, while my hand was around his neck, making it impossible for us to be separated.

Edward released my lips, knowing that I was running out of breath. I attempted to regulate my breathing as Edward leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily as well.

" I love you." he huskily whispered to me. I opened my eyes to find Edwards. Something was different in his eyes. Instead of the gentle yet smoldering look he always wore whenever he said those words, there was also a look of resolve and determination. Also, the guarded look he always had whenever we were intimate like this was…not…there.

Meaning….

" I love you too." I whispered nearly inaudibly as I pondered this. Before I could get far in my thought process, he captured my lips with his.

It seems that the intensity of our actions was intense to melt the morals that Edward has always held so fervently. And it seemed that I wasn't the only one who saw nothing wrong with this.

Oh, how quickly routines change, I thought as I sank into Edwards loving embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob POV **(A/N: Felt like you guys would like a peek into his evil mind. :D)**

They had told me the plan so many times that I even dreamed about it. The routine was simple. Get her alone. Get in. Attack. Move out. Well, that was my routine, they didn't trust me enough to tell me what they would be doing while I had Bella to myself.

But that's fine with me. I though with a smirk, looking up at the stars.

I really just wanted to get Bella. She may never know exactly how much pain she caused me in out marriage…with her sleep talking….and her letters…**(A/N: Anyone guess?) **I gritted my teeth in anger. No, she may never know the extent of the wounds she'd inflicted on me, but I can help her out there.

All that I needed was the leeches corporation to get the pack and the…._Cullen's_ ….away from her, and then I can do what I God well damn pleased to that little…

I was pretty pleased with the idea of the songs. I just wished I was able to see her reaction to them. I laughed at that thought. She probably fainted, or screamed.

Ah…Bella's screams…I let my eyes shut as I thought of the last time I'd heard that.

_The stupid little bitch! I thought as I stumbled into our room. She was crying pathetically in the kitchen, like she always did. God, she thought she was going to get away with what she did…_

_I jerked open the top drawer and pulled out the long knife I'd always kept in there. Humph, funny how it had been placed there at first in case someone had decided to break in and try to hurt Bella…I smirked at the thought of what it was going to do for me now. _

_I swung the knife through the air once, relishing the sound of the air rushing passed the sharp metal before, satisfied, leaving the room, and heading back to the woman who I was now ashamed to call my wife. _

_I hid the knife behind my back as I walked into the kitchen. She saw me and stiffened. Her eyes zeroed in on my hands behind my back, and the color drained from her face. _

_Maybe, she's not as stupid as I thought she was. _

_I smiled at her, as I revealed my friend to her. She let out a little strangled sound. I chuckled. _

" _You've been asking for this Bella." I said, and it was true. She had been asking for everything I did to her. Her eyes didn't move away from the knife, as I stepped forward, swinging it. " I'm going to make you feel the pain you've cause me." Again, she didn't look away from the swinging weapon._

_I continued coming closer, loving how her eyes widened with painful realization. She was probably thinking about…them…the kids that she has always loved more than me. Of course, knowing that she was going to die, she would think about them. _

_Her heart began beating erratically, her breathing shifting to hyperventilation. I doubt she even knew she was shrinking into the cabinets in an attempt to get away from me. Oh, but I knew it would be in vain. _

_My eyes zeroed in on her chest, her heart. I focused on my target. I swung the knife up, and used most of my drunken strength to behind swinging it back down. _

_But the little bitch seemed to have woken up from her shock and had rolled out of the way. But I had the satisfaction of feeling the knife sink into her flesh like it was butter. I smelled the scent of her blood begin pooling onto the floor. _

_I heard her gasp in pain, and closed my eyes, savoring the sound. I heard her stumble to her feet and begin running. I smiled. She wanted to play hide-and-seek, did she? _

_I got to my feet and slowly followed her, hearing her heart pounding with adrenaline and fear, and seeing the floor become painted with her crimson life. _

_She made it to our room, and slammed the door shut. As if that would keep me out. I heard her curse, and a thud. I smirked and quietly opened the door. If it wasn't for the blood, I wouldn't have known right away that she was under the bed. _

_I bent over, and grabbed her feet from under the bed, and pulled her out. _

_A sharp pain went through my head, and I felt my legs give out from under me. A deep darkness began to threaten to pull me in, but I didn't want to go under yet. Not while she has breath in her body. _

_And then the most amazing sound I've heard pierced the air. A sharp scream, that could only come from the person on the other side of the room. _

_I mentally smiled at the sound. _

_The last thing I heard before succumbing to the darkness, was the thud of my wife collapsing on the floor. _

Her screams.

I will make sure that the night will be full of them. I'll make that a new part of my routine.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Whoo!! It's done!! Anyway…yes, I made Edward's morals disappear *grins evilly* And…I did a Jacob POV!!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!….Okay, well, if you liked it tell me. If you hated it, tell me how to make it better… but either way….REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	48. Inquiries

**A/N: OMG!! I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating earlier!! I've just been SOOOOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY BUSY LATELY!!! Like seriously, lately I've been running on four hours of sleep…but last night I actually slept for a full twelve hours!!! Anyway!!! HERE IS THE CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I, dancingwithEdward, do not own any Twilight characters, especially my dancing partner.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Bliss.

Happiness.

Shock.

Love.

These were all of the feelings that were coursing through my veins, as I made my way back to the world of the living. I was lying across Edward's bare chest, his arms wrapped around me.

I smiled as memories from last night gently took over my mind. No words could express exactly what I felt about it. It was…….amazing……unbelievable……shocking that he would even think about allowing it, let alone be the one to initiate it………

Why did he do it?

After everything we had been through, after every attempt on my part, after a heavily intense make out session in a _shower_ he had fervently refused. What changed? What made him suddenly so…eager?

On one hand I seriously wanted to know…

On the other, maybe I didn't.

Not that I was complaining or anything. I wouldn't change last night for anything.

_What happened last night? _Came Owens voice, his tone imply that he was fervently refusing to accept something. I groaned aloud. Nothing like my SONS voice/questions to ruin the moment.

" What's wrong love?" Edward asked. I turned to where I was facing him, and smiled.

Edward looked like he was in heaven in this moment. His face was the most relaxed I've seen it since Jacob began making himself more known. His lips were turned up into a gentle, yet euphoric smile. And his eyes…his eyes were shining so brightly, a star dimmed in comparison.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and kissing him. He returned the kiss and smiled wider.

_YOU DIDN'T!! _came Al's mental scream! I ignored her and continued kissing my love.

Suddenly, though, Edward groaned and pulled away.

" Your son is giving me a lecture." he explained, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. I had to laugh at that. " It's not funny." he complained. " It's a little odd hearing the son of my love giving me The Talk in my head." I laughed again. He basically just made himself sound like a mental patient.

_Were you safe Mom? _came Al's stern voice. _I mean, after Grace and Owen, you would think that you would either NOT do that, or at least be safe._

I groaned and effectively shut off that connection. Edward's eyes popped open and he raised his eyebrows. I blushed. No way was I going to tell him what she said.

" Can't be worse than Owen telling me about the birds and bees." Edward said. I giggled at the thought of Owen talking about that.

" Protection." I said, shrugging. There wasn't really a point, I mean, he was a vampire **(A/N: Again with the naivety that is Bella…but don't worry people, Breaking Dawn will NOT be happening here.) **It's not like I could get pregnant with him, or get an STD or something. Not necessary.

He smiled, probably thinking the same thing, and pulled me to him again to kiss me.

" I love you." he murmured against my lips. Yeah, after last night, I'm NEVER going to doubt that. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I love you too."

And so now I'm sitting in Alice's room with her, Rose, Bianca, and Esme being interrogated about 'Making Edward a Man At Last' while the guys were out hunting. Al and Grace were invited, but both thought it would be too weird hearing me talk about that.

Let's just say, I'm going to forever be red.

" WAIT!!! So, HE started it?!?!" Alice shrieked for that fourth time. No one can get this through their heads.

" Yes." I said for the, again, fourth time. And again, the four women turned their heads to each other and started discussing how strange that was of Edward. Yes, I know it's odd, but was it really so strange that we have to talk about it for thirty minutes?

Rosalie turned to me/ " He didn't explain his actions at all?" I didn't ask, almost afraid of the answer. And besides, I wasn't complaining, so act as though I were.

" No."

Again, they begin conversing. I never thought I would see Esme participate in these types of things. But, here she was, talking as animatedly about my sex life as Alice was.

Bianca decided to ask her question. " Was it good?" I blushed.

And blushed.

And blushed.

And they laughed, and inquired, and conversed. They found pleasure in my embarrassment.

They took my blushing as a yes. Which is was, but I wasn't going to tell them that. I wasn't going to tell anyone that but……it was very good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

We were SUPPOSED to be hunting! They had lured me away with the thought of mountain lions and speed…

…Only to inquire me about Bella. About our night together. About our activities together.

About, as Emmett so graciously put it, my "coming into manhood".

EVEN CARLISLE WAS PARTICIPATING IN THIS!!!

I was leaning against a tree, resisting banging my head upon it, as their inquiries continued.

" Dude, what brought it on? I mean, you've been a prude all your life…" Jasper asked from his spot atop a rock. I swear he is hanging out with Emmett WAY too much.

I groaned. I seriously did not want to talk about this with them. I've never been shy about talking to them about anything…until this. I don't want to talk about the most…precious…most amazing…most intimate moment between Bella and myself.

So I didn't answer his question. It would've been so easy to, and yet so hard for them to understand.

After everything that had been going on here, I realized that…I could lose Bella. I could be gone for two minutes and she could be alone for only one and in that time frame…I could lose her. It pained me to think about it, but… I realized that if I only had one day with Bella, I wouldn't want to spend it resisting her. I wouldn't want to spend the limited time we had together taking in her beauty, her warmth, her in general…and knowing that my morals wouldn't allow us to be together.

And so I acted.

But then…I realized that those reasons really weren't the reasons why I did what I did. I was just…too weak to resist her. I was too weak to resist the longing I felt, the urge I had, the love I felt for her. I couldn't handle just the minor things I had allowed, I just…couldn't. And so being the selfish being I am, I acted.

And, I've never been happier in my life.

" Was it good?" Emmett asked from his place on a branch ten feet above my head. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Good didn't even cover it. Emmett whined. " Come on, Eddie! I tell you whenever my nights with Rosie are good!" The three of us groaned at that. We never liked hearing of his escapades with Rose. And the fact that he made vivid mental pictures didn't help that.

" Emmett," I started coolly, " I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we don't _want_ to hear about your private activities with Rosalie." I said. Jasper and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

" Fine then, I won't even try to let you guys in on my life anymore." and with that, Emmett jumped from the tree and took off, dramatically, into the forest.

" Now that that is over…" Jasper said, after a few seconds of silence. Carlisle turned to me, and smiled.

" You're happy, that's all I need to know." And this is why everyone loves Carlisle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EMPOV

I was running through the trees, thinking of ways to get back at Eddie boy for being so mean to me, and ways to embarrass Bella now that she and Eddie have _finally _had sex, when I was hit with a scent.

I froze, and snarled involuntarily. It was a mix of a vampires scent, and…_his. _

His scent was here. The one who had hurt my baby sister. The one who had potentially ruin my brothers life. The one who had scared my little niece and nephew. The one who……a feral growl ripped through my chest and I started following the scent.

And stopped almost immediately.

The last time I had instinctively followed a scent, Bella had been scared to death and could've been harmed. Though I fervently wanted to follow and rip that pathetic mongrels throat out, Bella's safety was more important than that. The big brother in me knew that.

So, I reluctantly turned and headed back to where Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were, knowing full well that the worst was yet to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Phew!! So, can you guess what happens next? I think you can!! Anyway, I probably won't be able to update until either next Sunday, but hopefully I'll have time on Wednesday to write. But, you guys know the drill…Reviews = Love!! :D**


	49. The Beginning of The End

**A/N: I'm back!!! I'm sick!! And I'm back!!!! This, my friends, is how much I love you guys!!!! So, without further to do, DRAMA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You guys should know that by now.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

We had relocated to the living room, my face cooling down a little after the embarrassing questions. Now the subject was off of my night with Edward to….

…Alice's nights with Jasper….

…Rose's nights with Emmett…

…and, surprisingly, Esme's nights with Carlisle.

This was becoming an awfully awkward night. I just kept quiet, and pretended like I was honestly listening to their detailed accounts of their honeymoons and anniversary's with their husbands and….

It was not a fun time for me.

" …and then he-" Rosalie's voice was cut off by the front door bursting open, flying off the hinge and through the window on the opposite side of the room. Before I could really register what had happened, Edwards cold arms were wrapped around me, and I could hear the wind blow past me ears as he ran. He didn't stop to take the Volvo or anything, he just ran.

My breathing stopped. Something happened. Something happened to make him act this way. Something happened that was very bad.

It was time.

I vaguely noticed him burst through my door, and then roughly being thrown on the couch. Edward whipped out his phone, and began pacing the room, pulling at his hair with one hand.

" Owen-" No!! " -come watch your mother……yes, that's exactly what's happening……she would kill me……Ugh, fine!" And with that he flipped the phone shut so hard that I heard the phone crack. He continued pacing, pulling his hair out with both hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

I just sat there on the couch, watching him, hugging my knees to my chest. It was time. The end was coming. He knew it. I knew it. Edward knew it, though he didn't know the extent of the end. The end of me being known as the victim. The end of him being known as the evil sadistic mongrel. The end of our war. The end of my worry. The end of someone's future.

The end of everything.

Edward just thought that it was the end of the war. That it was the end of _him. _That it was the end of the worry about the Volturi and every other bad thing after me.

He was missing out on so many other things.

And, he really didn't have to know.

Suddenly, I felt his cold arms around me, as he squeezed me to his chest. He was scared. He was scared of the end. Living for over a century, he wasn't used to things ending. And when it came to it, he didn't know how to handle it.

" I'm not going to lose you." he said, more to himself than to me. He kissed the top of my head, and pulled away to look me in the eye. The pain I saw in his eyes was excruciating to me. I couldn't even imagine what it felt like to him. I knew that tears would be flowing if it were possible. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face.

" I will NOT lose you." he said more fiercely and with more conviction. I smiled softly, and grabbed one of his hands, holding it to me gently, closing my eyes.

" I'm not going anywhere." I whispered quietly, before reopening my eyes so he could, hopefully, see the truth behind my words. Yes, I was going to end things between myself and _Jacob, _but at the same time, I was going to try my damn hardest to make sure I can hug my children, suffer Alice's shopping trips, and love Edward afterward.

Edward's lips crashed against mine. Though I loved it whenever Edward kissed me, I've learned over time that when he kisses me like this, something bad is coming. When he's kissing me like there will be no time later, like there will never be enough time, like he wants to let me no everything he's feeling because tomorrow won't come for us…it's these kisses I could live without.

It's these kisses that scared me more than anything else in the world.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

" I'm going to take care of you." he whispered. " You are going to be fine." He kissed me quickly and then pulled away. " Embry's running outside." he said. He turned to leave.

I didn't think. I jumped up and wrapped him in my arms from behind, leaning my cheek against his back. Holding him for just a moment longer.

I felt tears fill up my eyes, and soak into the back of his shirt. Here I thought I was so strong knowing that the end was just a hairs breath away from us. And, I'm the one who can't let him go. I pressed my lips into his back.

" Be safe, my love." I whispered. Edward grabbed my hands, and turned around to where I was tucked against his chest now. He gently pulled my chin up, and through my tears I could see the most tender and pained expression on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

His earlier kiss had just been desperation and fear. This one was completely different. This kiss that we so softly shared was full with every ounce of love in our bodies. Every atom of passion. Every pound of every emotion we shared for one another. I felt how much I meant to him within that kiss, and that alone brought the tears cascading faster down my cheeks. I put into tender kiss everything I had. Including the connection that was so evident between him and my pulse.

Because, if the world were to lose such a perfect creature as him, I knew that I would not be able to survive such a devastating blow.

He pulled away gently. " Be safe, my life." and then he was gone.

There was a beat of silence, were I wept. I cried for my love going off to war. I cried for my child, whom I knew had gone with him. I cried for my family, whom were voluntarily preparing to fight for me. I cried for my friend who was putting himself in harms way for me. Surprisingly, I even cried forJacob, knowing that no matter what his life was going to end.

But most of all I cried because it was the end.

And the end has always been, and will always be, relentless and merciless. The end always takes things away that people normally can't live without. The end is a selfish thing, taking whatever it wishes to take without even thinking about the outcome of it.

The end was here.

There was no stopping it.

There was no avoiding it.

The end was here.

And I was going to beat it. I was going to fight the end, and I was not going to lose the ones I love most.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's short, but I, personally, LOVED IT!!!!!!! :D Love it? Hate it? Review it! Because…you know….I'm sick. And, Carlisle said that reviews will make me feel better! ;D So, you know review!!!!**


	50. Shadows

**A/N: Okay people…after a long period of 'OH MY GOD HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS?!?!?!' I have finally gotten a good grip on this chapter and a few of the ones following so…….without anything further………chapter 50!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot line to this story and a few of the super scary songs you encounter here!! Nothing else…..sorry…..**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After the tears stopped, and I had gotten a grip on myself I quickly went through the house, locking all the windows, drawing all the curtains, and locking both the front and back door. As I made sure to lock all the door, I also locked the one to my mind. I didn't need my children worrying about me when they had their own things going on.

Then I took deep calming breaths, made myself a cup of coffee, and sat in the living room, staring at the wall. In the dim lighting the shadows cast upon the wall looked more…ominous than normal. The shadow that knew was of the banister of the stairs looked more like a sharp knife in the light. Or was it just the stress of the situation that was getting to me?

I closed my eyes and brought the warm coffee mug to my lips, inhaling the soothing aroma of the black coffee shot with hazel nut creamer. I slowly sipped the warm liquid, relishing the feel of it traveling down my throat. Warming my numb body, bringing life to the places where the small shed of hope I had had not reached just yet. I kept my eyes shut, finding peace in the darkness I had created, rather than finding fear in the dim light the lamp beside me had produced.

I sat like that for a few moments, calming my body with the coffee, with my peaceful darkness, relaxing myself one little piece at a time. And I continued to take deep breaths, appreciating the feeling of my lungs filling with the clean air.

I heard a floorboard creak…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob POV

They bought it! They all bought it!

One of the leeches here had a unique power-much cooler than mind reading or even seeing the future- she could bring up the past. She could bring up the scent of trail I had traveled fifteen years ago, and it would smell as fresh as if I'd made it two minutes ago.

First, she tracked down the Cullen's, brought up a scent that she knew would cross their path. Then, once I'd seen that they had very quickly reacted, and had left _her _alone with only Embry as a guard, I had her pull up another scent.

I watched with satisfaction as Embry's nose came up as the wind blew the old scent his way. I watched, smirking as he growled and started running the way the scent had come from.

Away from me, who was sitting just ten feet above his head.

I waited a few minutes before jumping from my perch at the top of the tree, and deftly made my way to her front door. I knew it was locked. But I also knew that this was the last place she would expect me to come in from.

I smiled, remembering how Quil had taught me to pick locks back when we were younger. I felt my smile falter a little, thinking about when we were younger. When nothing like this existed. When Bella Swan and the Cullen family didn't mean anything to me.

I growled, as I picked the lock. Those days didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was that I had a score to settle with the wife.

The lock popped….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I sighed and slowly reopened my eyes. I knew who it was. I had learned the exact sound of his footsteps on the floor. I had learned exactly what the sound of his weight shifting from foot to foot was like. I had learned.

He was standing in the doorway, his body completely blocking my view of the door. His shadow stretching across the room climbing the opposite wall. I shifting slightly to the left, removing my body from the silhouette. I tucked my feet under me and appraised him carefully.

His hair was longer than I remembered, reaching past his shoulders. His face was hollowed, as if he had been ill recently. His mouth was set in the familiar firm line that curled up into a sadistic smile. His body was calm, not shaking with fury, not tensed for attack, just calm.

But it was his eyes that counteracted that calm. The dark eyes weren't eyes anymore. But pools of black fire that seemed to only burn as long as the object of his hatred was still breathing. Me. As long as I breathed, as long as crimson life ran through my veins, that fire will never burn out. I took another breath, and saw that the fire seemed to spike then.

" How'd you do it?" I asked him quietly. How did he get past Embry? How was he able to trick my family into looking the other way? How was he able to stand in front of me so ferociously calm without immediately acting?

His smiled curled up even more and he took a step forward. I noticed that once he took that step, his calm was shattered. His hands, which had been hanging loosely at his sides, began tightening into fists. His muscles began rippling with tension, and his smile seemed to tighten even more.

" Everyone seems to get even more stupid with age." he said vaguely. Did he not realize that in how vaguely he had said that statement he had actually said that even he was stupid? Probably not. But it was fine with me. What he didn't know was that stupidity didn't come with age, it came with cockiness. And he was just radiating cockiness.

I slowly got to my feet, stepping over the darkness that was his shadow, and turned to him. He was only two feet away from me, yet I could feel the heat radiating off of him. His eyes tightened once my feet touched the floor. I took another sip of my coffee, not caring how the now scalding hot ceramic cup was burning my hands.

" You seem very calm." he noted, confusion coloring his tone.

" I have no reason to be afraid, yet." I told him, taking another sip. He growled at that. I knew he would. I knew he would find what I had said a challenge. I meant for him to.

He took a menacing step forward, his fist tightening even more. I didn't move. I didn't flinch. I didn't show any emotion. Because I knew that if there was even one crack in my poker face, I wasn't going to be able to get past him. Just one second of distraction was all I needed. But one wrong move could very well be the last one I make.

Jacob suddenly relaxed his hand, and smiled, put it into his pocket. I wasn't surprised when he pulled out his ally whenever it came to hurting me. A knife. Not the same knife, but a knife all the same. He smiled again and took another step towards me, twirling the knife slowly.

He thought this scared me. He thought that the sight of the knife would paralyze me with fear. He thought that I was become emerged in the memory and become defenseless.

He was wrong.

He took another step forward, bringing his arm up in the air, grabbing my arm with his free hand so I couldn't move out the way. As the knife came down swiftly, I acted. I threw the scalding ceramic mug half way filled with hot coffee at his face.

Pain shot through my shoulder.

I had been too late with my timing. The shock and pain hadn't hit him until the knife was to close to my skin. But now, as the knife protruded my shoulder, his grip loosened and he cursed.

I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain, pulling myself out of his grip and ran. I ran towards the door, hoping that I would be able to just open it and maybe scream for help before he recovered.

But, I was wrong to hope for that.

I felt his hand grip the handle of the knife and he pulled back, cutting more into my shoulder. I cried out in pain as he continued to drag me away from the door by the knife.

He pushed me up against a wall, making my head crack back against it. I was disoriented and didn't even feel it at first when he yanked the knife out. I did feel it after a second though and gasped, my knees buckling under me in pain. I would've fallen if he hadn't decided to wrap his hands around my throat.

My air was cut off painfully. My vision was blurring in and out from the pain and the lose of blood, and now the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, I was dropped. I gasped for air, my shoulder was fire, my lungs were burning, my throat was aching with each inhale. I knew he wouldn't finish it then. It was too easy. And I knew that I was NOT going to make this easy for him.

He was expecting me to lay there for a minute, regaining my strength. So he was shocked when I kicked my legs up and hit him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I kicked again, hitting him the head.

Why hadn't I learned from when I punched him?

I could hear the bone break. I could feel the fissure as it was created. But, the pain I was in was too much for me to actually feel. I knew it was there, but my mind was blocking it.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. Everything was suddenly much clearer, the colors were brighter, the smells were emphasized, the sounds were amplified. Everything was so clear. Jacob was still bent over, his knife on the floor. I would've lunged for it, but my leg wasn't going to allow that. So I settled for crawling away from him as fast as I was able to go.

Towards the kitchen.

Towards my arsenal.

Towards his arsenal.

The one room in the house that was neutral. That held weapons for both parties. The one room where I could get something to hurt him with.

The second I had enter the kitchen, the cool linoleum soothing my hot skin, I struggled to get into a somewhat standing position, bracing myself against the marble counter. My entire body trembled with exertion as I took deep breath, trying to ignore the pain my muscles were giving me. Sweat beaded my forehead as I held onto the counter with my good arm, and struggled to rummage through a drawer with my injured one.

I quickly gripped the handle of the knife as the whispery tune of 'Rock a'bye baby' traveled into the kitchen.

" _You're gonna die Bella," _I struggled to turn around, not wanting to keep my back to the doorway. " _I'll make it slow," _I knew he would. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, his face red from the burn, and he was limping slightly. But he was holding the knife up and ready. I gripped my own tighter, ignoring the scream of pain in my shoulder. But the pain was too much for me to not show it. I flinched. And as I flinched, he jumped at me.

" _It's gonna be painful"_ he sang as the knife slipped down my good arm. The arm that was holding me up. The blood quickly began pooling onto the counter, and my muscles began trembling even harder from the extra strength that I needed to stay upright. "_Soon you will know." _So he wasn't done invoking pain on me.

He suddenly lodged his fist into my stomach. I crumpled to the ground. My muscles began to spasm from the sudden release they were given. My arms were bleeding out, my air had been knocked out of me, and now my muscles were shivering too much for me to even keep my grip on the knife.

" _Your body will break," _He kicked my torso. I could feel the pain of my ribs cracking, and I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips. I barely saw him smile through the pain. I forcefully pressed my lips together, gritting my teeth to cut off the scream. I would NOT let him have any satisfaction here.

" _Your world it will fall." _He grabbed me by the throat and propelled me at the table. My back shrieked on impact as the wooden table hit the middle of my spine. My vision was coming and going, my breathing was becoming more shallow, I was becoming light headed from blood loss.

Somehow, through this, I had been able to keep the knife in my hand. I couldn't grip it hard, but I was handle to keep it from falling out of my hand. Jacob grabbed me again, and launched me through the doorway. My head hit the banister, and one of the poles flew off from the force of me hitting it.

He came over slowly, menacingly, threateningly, and kneeled before, pressing the knife gently into my side. He leaned forward and whispered " _Your children are next," _He pressed the knife deeper. I could feel it slice through my shirt and then through my skin. I could feel the blood rush out. I could feel him still cutting me. I could feel it all, but it didn't register.

He was going to hurt them.

" _From you I'll take all." _He finished, jerking the knife out fast, cutting me even more.

I gasped, and almost choked on my own air. I could feel tears overflow my eyes as the pain was heightened to the point where it could no longer be ignored. My shoulder was flaming, my arm was screaming, my back was crying, my leg was shrieking, my side was blazing, and my head was numb. The tears streamed hot down my face as the pain engulfed me.

As pain became red hot, I noticed the dim room become even darker. The shadows of our struggle growing with each move. The shadows seemed to come towards me, a funeral procession it seemed.

But I wasn't ready to be carried to my grave just yet.

I gripped the handle of my knife the best I could, and jerked it upward. I felt sick as I felt the knife slice into his own side. He gasped in pain, as I removed the knife. He leaned backward, covered the wound and glaring at me. I struggled to stand up, but somehow succeeded.

" No, you won't." I gasped out, tightening my hand around the knife. I was not going to let him take away the things I loved. He could take my life, but he could not and would not take others. He could hurt me, but he would not hurt others. He would not hurt my family. He would not hurt my loves. He would not hurt anyone else.

It's funny, with this new flame of determination the red paled. The shadows remained, but seemed to be halted by some invisible wall. It was still a struggle to move, but I didn't feel the hurt that came along with it.

He glared at me, still holding his side, and sauntered forward. I raised my knife, prepared to do whatever I needed to. He raised his own knife and we stood there, staring at the other, daring each other to make the first move. And, he was waiting for my strength to diminish and for me to be vulnerable and helpless once more.

He rushed me, barely giving me time to turn out of the way. His knife caught my hand, slicing into the palm shallowly, but I didn't stop. I basically crawled up the steps, holding my knife in one hand, pulling myself up with the other, and dragging my lame leg behind me.

I could hear him slowly recover from the shock of his pain and missing me when I was so close, and he began following me. I gritted my teeth and didn't think about him following me, but of what would happen if I didn't get to the top of the stairs. If I didn't get into my room. If I didn't finish this. I wouldn't let him hurt my kids.

I pulled myself up on the landing, quickly pulled myself to a standing position. I began limping down the hall, when Jacobs hot hands grabbed my already searing shoulder. He yanked, and I thrown back down the stairs. I grabbed the railing and stopped myself about half way down. I gripped it tightly, breathing heavily.

The shadows were surrounding me now. They were blocking out the light, and were threatening to take me before I was ready. I swallowed tightly, and gasped as I felt Jacobs hands grab mine, uncurl my fingers from around the pole.

Before he could do anything else, I swung the knife at his arm and, again, that sick feeling came as it sliced deep into his skin as if it were water. He cried out, but was able to tighten his hand around my arm. Suddenly, he pulled.

He began dragging me up the stairs. I wanted to stab him again, to get him to let go of me, but I knew that, they way he was dragging me, I would miss and most likely hit myself. He continued dragging me, my back screaming with every bump that the stairs created.

The shadows followed us slowly. They were starting to scare me. The shadows. They were transforming from silhouettes of our fight now, to imprint of our struggle as a whole. They became prints of the struggle that was sure to come in the future if I failed. They were scaring me. They were following me. They were warning me and threatening me all at once.

I was too engrossed in the funeral procession of shadows to realize that Jacob had brought me into…my room.

He threw me onto the bed, and soon I was pinned. His hands held my arms down as I couldn't swing the knife at him. He knees were against my legs-making my broken one scream in protest-so I couldn't kick him. I shrunk away from his rancid breath. His kissed me once. When Edward kissed me I felt nothing but love. This kiss though…this was nothing but hate. This was the kiss of hate.

This kiss of death.

My death.

He was ready. Now he was ready.

" This could've been avoided, Bella." he whispered against my skin. " All you had to do was to be completely devoted to me." What was he talking about? I was devoted to him. I had chosen _him_. I had married _him. _I had had children with _him. _How could he think that I wasn't devoted to him?

" But no, you just couldn't let him go, could you?" his voice turned acidic and his grip on my wrists became tighter. " You dreamed about _him_…you spoke about _him_ to Al and Owen…you name _our_ daughter after _his_ family…you even wrote fucking _letters _to him!!!" I froze. He knew of the letters. He knew which means…. " You even said in a letter that you fucking loved _him!!!!! _That you regretted marrying _me!!_"

That's why he did this.

He was betrayed.

He was hurt

I had hurt him.

" You don't know how much that hurt." he smiled at me. " But I've been giving you just tastes of it." he let go of my wrists, and raised his knife, poised over my chest. " It killed me, Bella. Now you will know just how much it did."

The knife fell.

In the split second it was coming towards me, Al and Owens faces came into my mind, followed by the Cullen's, the packs, Charlie and Sues, Grace's, everyone's. Everyone whom I loved, appeared in my mind.

I acted and threw my own knife at him.

Mine sliced through his chest. He gasped, and just looked at me, as his blood poured from the wound, covering my hand. In that moment that he stared at me, I could see a shadow of the boy I had loved once upon a time. I could the shadow of the boy would could make me smile in the darkest of times. I could see the shadow of my sun.

And then the light was gone. I jerked the knife out of his chest, tears streaming down my face faster than ever before. He toppled over, overtaken by the shadows that had followed us here.

Then they turned to me.

It was only then that I noticed that as my knife had intruded his heart, so had his.

My vision suddenly blurred, everything from this night suddenly overtaking my mind. The last thing I remember was the shadows standing over me, and the faint sound of someone in my head crying.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: EPOV is next. **


	51. Compromises Over Blood

**A/N: Hello guys!!!! I am back in action and ready to supply you with another chapter!! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything of that nature. :'( **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

The scent itself was easy to find. The putrid reek of the dogs path weaved through the forest, as noticeable as a bright beacon in the dead of night.

But it was…unbelievably difficult to follow it, knowing my love was worrying over me.

Crying over me.

Hurting over me.

I cringed at that thought and slowed down slightly. Embry could take my place, I could very easily protect her just as well as he could, if not better! Why exactly did I have to leave her?

_Because we need to know what they're thinking. _Came Owens solemn mental voice. I knew he didn't like leaving his loved ones behind either, but he knew that this would be for their own good.

He appeared at my side, his snow white fur sticking out against the dark wood. Together we ran along the path, hoping to end the war that had been surrounding my Bella. Hoping that it would end quickly.

Hoping it would end quietly.

The scent, that wretched accursed scent, suddenly became more than that. Stronger, more potent, with the added scent of a vampire. Then, before I had run even five more yards, the vampires scent was all that remained of the trail.

Owen growled suspiciously. _I don't like this. _he said. I shook my head. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Suddenly I could smell my families scent intermingled with the trail. We were close.

Close to the meeting.

Close to the judgment.

Close to the verdict.

Close to the end.

We entered a clearing, my family huddled in the center. Owen whined once before bolting back into the forest to join the rest of the pack. I started towards my family, finally getting a good look at our location.

The baseball clearing. The place where the danger my kind and myself posed towards Bella was first emphasized. Looking around, I could almost see James and his small ruthless coven enter from the trees.

In a sadistic kind of way, it made sense that we should be having this meeting here.

I joined my family, taking in their stiff positions. Everyone was facing in different directions, clutching onto their complete others arms, Bianca standing behind Emmett.

_Alice had a vision that they're be here soon. _Came Carlisle's voice. _Then the wolves arrived and…_he trailed off. I raised my chin slightly. Everyone was frozen, the only moving part were their eyes scanning the area.

Waiting.

I froze, extending my mind to its maximum to try and detect even the faintest whisper of an enemy.

I caught the wolves. Sam, having abandoned his mission for immortality for this cause, was quickly running the perimeter trying to find a single trace of them. Owen was trying to get into Bella's mind, and was very frustrated that it was blocked to him.

But, it was the mind of Embry-whom I could hear through the interconnectivity of the wolves-that worried me the most.

_How dare he even think of coming near here!!!!!!_ he thought, and I saw dark blurs pass through his mind as he ran, following a trail much like the one I had been traveling. I growled quietly, turning to go either yell at the dog for leaving his post, or to take over for him. Before I could really take a step away from the group, I was stopped…

…by the sudden ongoing of mental voices.

They were here.

It was time.

I quickly composed myself and returned to my spot. As long as Embry was keeping _him_ away from her and that _they _were here…she was safe.

" Get ready." I muttered. They all stiffened and turned to face the way I was. The wait was short, but still it felt like a lifetime. But sure enough, after a few seconds the first him of their black robes seeped beneath the fog that had very lightly spread along the ground.

There were more than I had expected to come. More than was necessary to…dispose of…one human. They were definitely up to something.

First came Aro and Caius, flanked by Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. Behind them were more of the guard, all tensed and ready to spring into action if the need be. No Marcus. Odd, why did they decide to have only two of the three here?

I tried to get into Aro's mind, see if there was anything that could possibly explain this to me. _Edward, we only hope that things will go smoothly and quietly. _He addressed towards me. I growled quietly at that. He only hoped, meaning that he really didn't think that that would happen.

I tried Caius' mind. _What is that horrible stench?? _They didn't know about the dogs. Hmmm.

Carlisle stepped forward slightly. " Aro. Caius." he greeted them shortly. Caius nodded to us curtly, while Aro took an exuberant step forward-flanked by Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

" Hello Cullen's." he called, before running his eyes over our group. " I see you have grown since the last time we met!" he noted, glancing at Bianca. I noticed her shudder slightly.

_I don't like him. _She thought. Yeah, who did? Aro's thoughts were more malicious than that though.

_They're still growing! We must stop that! _Was that why they came with such an army? To separate us? I almost laughed at the impossibility of the idea. The bond the my family had was so strong that not even the strongest storm could tear us apart. Aro should know that from hearing not only my thoughts back then, but Alice's as well.

" Yes, Bianca is a huge part of our family now." Carlisle answered him quickly. Aro heard the tone of Carlisle's voice, and chuckled quietly.

" Yes, well, down to the reason we are here." he turned to me, and smiled sardonically.

" We had a deal Edward. We had said that we would allow Bella to leave with you and Alice eighteen years ago, unharmed. While, you said that you would changed her in return. We held up our end of bargain. You on the other hand…" he trailed off suggestively. I inhaled once before speaking.

" She did not tell anyone." I said. In truth, I had no idea what argument I was going to hold. At the moment all I was doing was pulling at any loose threads I could find. Aro smiled, and even Caius cracked a smirk.

" Ah, but you know that that is not true, Edward." Aro said, shaking his head…sadly I think. " You know as well as we do that she has told her children about our kind."

_Tell him about me being a wolf. _Came Owens voice.

_I can't. Your mother will kill me. _I answered. I knew that this was one thing that scared her, them knowing that her children were different.

_She can't kill you if she's already dead! _he snapped. _DO IT!! _I sighed.

_Come here. _I told Owen before addressing the group. " Her children deserve to know about us just as much as we deserve to know about them." Right then, Owen ran out of the forest and stopped at my side.

I was disgusted to see Aro's eyes widen in amazement while Caius' widened in disgust.

" Her son is a shape shifter. Vampires are found in their legends. All Bella has done was warn him that the legends are true to get him to be careful when it came to his other half." I said, hoping that they would just leave it at that.

Aro spoke, not taking his eyes off of Owens white form. " And what of her daughter?"

_If he tries to hurt Al I swear to God…_Owen trailed off maliciously, his fur bristling slightly.

_Calm down. _I told him before addressing Aro's question. " Al's soul mate is a shifter. Therefore, she is as much part of the super natural world as her brother or her mother…" I was tired with this conversation. I needed to know why they decided to let the devil out of his pit. "…And her father?" I suggested. Caius' smile widened at that, though he shuddered as well. Aro, though, looked genuinely upset.

" Yes, Jacob." Owen, my family, and the pack all growled in response to his name. I kept my composure though. " We really didn't want to resort to that, but…" he shrugged.

" We have a deal for you." this was it. This was why they were here.

_Don't take it. _Owen said. _Whatever they say, don't take it. _He urged me. I lifted my chin slightly towards him, not looking away from Aro.

_I don't like this. _Came Alice's voice. The rest of my families voices followed around that line. But I just waited for Aro to elaborate his plan.

" See, we don't want there to be any bloodshed. We don't want to have to take care of Bella-"

"-So you got Jacob to do that work for you." I guessed, almost gagging over my own words. Aro stopped, and looked at me for a second before nodding.

" He's waiting for our signal right now. But, like I said, we don't want there to be bloodshed. So, we have a compromise for you." There was a thick tension in the clearing. Everyone waited to hear what they had to say. Everyone waited to hear their way of keeping Bella alive.

But we all knew that there was always a price to pay when it came to a compromise with the Volturi.

" What kind of compromise?" I asked. Caius snarled at my bluntness, while Aro shrugged patiently.

" A simple trade." A hush fell over the minds of our side. We suddenly knew what he was going to ask. We knew. He was going to ask for the same thing he had when the first deal was made.

Back then I had said no. But…would I put Bella's life on the line just because I didn't want to be part of their evil?

_They're lying. _Owen said with a snarl.

" Bella lives, we put Jacob Black back in jail, and you, dear Alice, and maybe even Jasper come and join us." he said, as if it were the simplest most generous offer ever.

_THEY'RE LYING EDWARD!!! _Came Al's voice. _LISTEN TO THE GIRL…JANE! _I tuned Al out, and homed in on Jane's thoughts. Well, she was still holding a grudge against Bella.

_The bitch is going to die!! Whether they like it or not! I wouldn't be surprised if she were dead already. _

I growled loudly, making my families heads snap my way. How DARE they?!?!?

" You're lying." I said, a feral sound leaking from my words. I opened my mouth to say something when Owen suddenly collapsed.

_Pain. So much pain. Darkness. Darkness closing in. Edward…she's hurt…he's already there…not much time…_he whimpered, getting to his feet slowly. I growled and began backing up, Owen shakily following my movements.

" He's already there." I said, before turning on my heel and running the fastest I had ever run in my entire existence.

The last thing I heard from the clearing were snarls and feet moving. I tuned it out, and pushed myself faster. If she…I couldn't think it. She has to be alive. She has to be alright. She has to be there. She has to be okay. For her children. For her family. For me. She has to be fine.

I heard Owen running beside me, flinching every now and then. I pushed the thought of how much pain she must be in out of my head, and made a sharp turn. I'm almost there Bella. Just hold on for me.

I pushed through the trees, just a few minutes away from her, when the scent of her blood hit my like a wrecking ball. I staggered a little under the force from it, but then pushed myself harder. She's bleeding so much.

So much.

We broke through the forest, and I scaled the wall of the house, while Owen went around to the front. The scent was all over the house, but came strongly from her room. As I broke through the window-not even bothering to open it-I vaguely realized that there was another scent of blood in the room.

But the thought of that was pushed away when I saw my love, broken, bleeding on the bed. Blood was pooling from her chest, from her heart. But she was alive. Barley, but truly her heart was beating.

Owen burst through the door, his paws stained with blood. He whined when he saw his mother on the bed, and then swerved his head to the right. Through his mind, I could see the body of Jacob Black, on the floor, bleeding slowly. But no heart beat.

I focused my attention back to Bella. She was dying. She was hurting. And I couldn't lose her.

I leaned forward, and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

" I love you." I whispered, before biting down. Her blood flew into my mouth, but I was too worried about her to really even think about the blood lust. I pulled away from her, and repeated the process on the other side of her neck, her wrists, her arms, her legs, anywhere I felt would be beneficial. I needed to get the venom flowing through her body before her heart gave out.

" Don't give up on me Bella." I whispered, tearing a piece of her sheet off the bed and wrapping it around her chest. After I had wrapped it up, I took in just how damaged she was. She was bleeding from her shoulder as well, her arm and leg were broken, a few ribs as well. Bruises were covering every inch of her body, each one outlined with blood.

It broke my undead heart to see her like this.

_She killed him. _Owen said, pushing a bloody knife towards me with his nose. The knife reeked of _his_ blood. Lying beside Bella was another knife, covered in her blood. So much blood.

So much bloodshed.

I slowly and carefully lifted Bella's head and placed it in my lap, stroking her hair softly. Listening to the beat of her heart as it pushed harder and harder.

" Don't give up on me, love." Both Jacob and Bella had the same fatal injury. Yet, he was dead, and she was on the brink of death. " You have something to live for." I murmured. Jacob had lived for his malice. He lived to torture Bella, and then invoke his revenge.

" You have people who love you." He didn't. " You have people who would miss you." Her heart sputtered.

" Don't give up." I whispered one last time, looking out the window.

Over the horizon, over the forest, miles away, bloomed a field of purple smoke. And while the smoke prospered there, the venom healed here.

" Just keep your heart going for me." I whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Owen jumped up on the bed, still in his wolf form, and placed his head on Bella's unbroken leg, and whimpered quietly.

And so we waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WHOO!!!! *wipes sweat off of forehead* That actually took a while. Anyway…*pouts* can you believe that there are only a few chapters left! :'( I can't so…..**

**Seeing as I can't possible stand to let go of the story…I was wondering what you guys felt about deleted scenes. Like little things from the past, present, and maybe the future-depending on how the epilogue comes out. **

**So, tell me about it, but don't worry…you still have about three to five more chapters left! So, REVIEW!!!!! :D**


	52. The River

**A/N: Before we continue with the story…everyone…look at that blue number above this….just ….look. Come on!! Don't Be Shy!!!**

**You see it! Do you see that number? Now, I'm going to do something I haven't done since we reached chapter 30.……HOLY F***ING GOD!!!!!!!!!! OH MY EDWARD!!!!!! OH MY JASPER!!!! OH MY EMMETT!!!! OH MY CARLISLE!!!!!!!! WE HAVE OVER-OVER!!!!- 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

…**..I love you all….so….so….so….much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story and the THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS it has gotten! :D**

* * *

BPOV

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. But that's not…It flows by like a river as you die, matching the speed of your strained heartbeats until…it stops.

I was still engulfed in my river of memories, still pushing my heart to beat, still waiting…

To wake up and find out it was all a dream…

To feel my arms around my children…

To be able to look into Edward's loving eyes again…

But, as I waited, my river pulled me under.

* * *

EPOV

Owen entered the room, human now, and immediately returned to his spot by Bella's legs.

" We need to move her." he mentioned. I continued to stroke her hair. Yes, we needed to get her away from all of the carnage but…I was scared to jostle her. Looking down at her, beneath the dried blood, she looked so peaceful. When others would be writhing in pain from the burn of the venom, she was peaceful. Why would I want to even threaten to disturb that peace?

" She's too far gone to feel the pain." Owen continued, trying to hide his worried tone.

" We'll just take her to Al's room, get her cleaned up, and then wait for Carlisle." He kept his tone soft, knowing that if it wasn't for the fact that Bella was here in my arms, needing me, I would be lost to the world. He didn't want to shatter the little calm I had.

I nodded before gently scooping her up and running to Al's room. Owen quickly stripped the bed down to the sheet before I carefully laid her down on it. _I need a rag. _I thought towards him, not finding the energy to speak. He nodded and left the room. I repositioned myself on the bed and placed Bella's head in my lap again, resuming stroking her hair.

When Owen returned with the wet rag, I silently took and carefully began to wipe the dried blood from her. I couldn't bare to see my love covered in her own and some of _his _blood as well. It was a reminder of the fact that I was not there when she needed me most.

And my wiping it away, will be my way of showing her that I will always be there from now on.

* * *

BPOV

The river was suddenly cool…winter cool…rain in the winter cool….Edwards skin cool…

How cold I felt whenever sadness washed over me…like that night. That night when I pushed Edward away from me…that night when I sealed my fate to float in this river of memories…

_I couldn't wait any longer. If I hesitated for just one more second, I wouldn't be able to do it at all. I was certain of my choice, I was certain that everyone would be happier if I did this._

_Everyone except…_

" _Edward." the second his name slipped through my lips, my eyes began tearing up. NO! I have to stay strong. I have to stay with my decision. I have to-_

_Edward wrapped his arms around me, attempting to console me. He knew I was in pain…he knew me so well. But, I shouldn't be in pain. I should be completely okay with doing this…I was sure of my decision._

_But I was hurting Edward. My decision was going to hurt Edward, who has always been so generous, so selfless when it came to what I wanted. I was going to hurt him, and that was why I was in pain…_

_Right?_

_My heart began beating faster, as Edward began to rock me back and forth, mumbling soothing tones into my ear. Was I really doubting myself? Was I doubting the decision I had spent hours deciding upon? I can't…But as Edward's soothing motions and velvet voice imprinted into my mind with familiarity, I knew that I had to do what I had to do. I pulled away from him, scared of his effect on me and on my decision. The tears began to drip over, and my breathing became ragged. I took a deep breath. _

" _I don't think I can't do it." I said. The words just slipped out, confusing me so much. Can't do what? Can't hurt him? Can't let him go? Can't follow through with my decision? But if I didn't follow through with this, then what would that mean for the future. If I can't follow through with this one decision then…_

" _Can't do what, darling?" Edward asked, and I could hear in his voice that he was willing to do anything ease my mind. I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead to them, not allowing him to see my tears…and not allowing myself to see the pain he was in. _

"_Edward," I started again, but…it came out a strangled sob, which very quickly became sobs in general. Sitting on my bed, I cried into my knees. Edward didn't know what was the matter, but, still, he wrapped his arms around me, began humming my lullaby, and stroking my hair…everything that would sooth me in the past. _

_Instead, though, it reminded me of everything he had kept from me. Everything that I was not allowed to experience because of him and his over protectiveness. Everything that I had considered leaving behind just so I could be with him forever. Charlie, Renee, Phil, and chance at ever having a child… everything. _

_I pulled away from him roughly, and stood on the floor, looking towards him. _

" _This." I said, with as much power as I could muster. He stared at me, his eyes searching mine, but he wouldn't be able to find anything. I was sure of what I wanted. And he saw that. He opened his mouth once, but then shut it again, not knowing what to say. I just hugged myself, trying to stop the tears from pouring, but to no avail. _

_He swallowed once before asking in a strained, controlled voice, " Are you sure?" I nodded quickly. I'm sure. I'm so sure. I can't…I can't be with him now. Not now. He stood up and walked towards me. My instincts told me to step forward and wrap my arms around him, but my head was saying to step away. My heart told me to just stay where I was, not wanting to hurt him by stepping away, or confuse him by stepping forward. _

_He stopped right in front of me, not touching me at all. He hesitated once before nodding slightly. " Okay." So easily. He said that so easily. Right then I was nearly overdone by the pain of what I was doing. _

_What was I doing? What was I thinking letting Edward go when he had been nothing but good and kind to me? _

_But I couldn't voice my doubts, as he gently reached out and stroked my cheek before turning his back and walking-human speed-towards the window._

_My mind went numb with every step he took away from me. My heart ached with every second that passed. But the numbness was overshadowed by angst and sorrow when he turned around, his hand gripping the sill of the window, and said…_

" _Be happy." my knees collapsed under me. 'Be happy', the last thing my hallucinatory Edward had said to me, and the last thing my real Edward will ever say to me. Sobs wracked through my body, as the almost forgotten hole in my chest opened with a vengeance. _

Did I really have a good reason? I didn't want to leave Charlie, I didn't want to give up my human life, I didn't want to have to leave my best friend, I didn't want to be sheltered. Where they good reasons to push away the one I loved? Were they good enough reasons to place all my loved ones at risk?

The river consumed me before I was given an answer.

* * *

EPOV

I didn't look away from Bella, I didn't stop the repetitive motion of the-now pink-cloth over her face until I heard the faint creak of the door. Only then did I look away, only to see Carlisle standing there.

But, the Carlisle that stood at the opposite edge of the room was not the man I'd come to call my father. The dark, shadowed, pained eyes were not the light, opened, and peaceful ones I'd come to know. The hard, slightly trembling line of his pressed lips didn't threaten to easily grace the world with a generous smile.

The was a man who was killing himself on the inside for so irrevocable deed he had committed.

I refused to allow myself to hear his thoughts, knowing that they would paint more grotesque movies than his expression did.

So, instead, I quickly averted my eyes back to Bella.

" How is she?" came a tight voice that I couldn't believe was Carlisle's. But, as he came over to the bed and as his question registered in my mind, I chocked back a strangled sob and looked up at him.

Looking into his eyes, I saw the image of a man who was in pain/ A man who was only being held together by one thread of gossamer. A man whose entire existence was handing on the balance. A man who is praying to the being he doesn't believe in for an outcome different than the one he sees now.

Staring at my reflection, I said, " I don't know."

* * *

BPOV

There's been sadness in my life, yes. But, as that memory flowed by slowly I realized that something else was always present at the same time as the sadness and grief.

Uncertainty. That seems to be a reoccurring theme in my life. When I moved to Forks in the first place, I always had that thought in the back of my mind that was questioning my sanity in the decision. When I was leaving Edward, there was the part of me that wanted to call him back and pull him into my arms. Or, when my marriage took that wrong turn, and I had to decide between coffee to put some energy in me or a shot of Jack Daniels to numb the pain.

Jack Daniels. My savior at times. The only insane piece of my life that seemed to keep me sane.

_I saw Embry's eyes narrow disapprovingly as I picked up the dark bottle and poured the beautiful liquid into my tiny shot glass. I didn't understand what the big deal was. Wasn't I allowed a good time every now and then?_

_Suddenly, the bottle disappeared from my hand, and the shot glass was out of my view. I blinked a couple of times before turning towards Embry, and seeing him shudder, his lips pursed and the empty shot glass in his hand. _

_I smiled and shook my head. " If you wanted some, you could've just asked. I think I have another glass somewhere." I said, standing up. _

_The room tilted at the oddest angle, making me laugh, and Embry pulled me back down. _

" _You're drunk." he growled in my ear, turning his head a little to face the hallway, making sure my laughter hadn't waked the kids. I shook my head vigorously. I was…_

" _Not drunk." I said, covering my mouth as a small bubble of gas crept up my throat. When the burp left my mouth, I started laughing again. It sounded SO funny!!!!! And that came out of ME!!! I began laughing even harder, leaning against Embry for support. _

_He held onto my shoulders tightly, like he was trying to keep me somewhere. _

" _Stay with me Bella." he sighed. " You are drunk, and I really don't like seeing you this way." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he changed his mind. I had calmed down enough to be able to think of the reason I was doing what I was doing. _

_It'd been a bad day. _

_A very, very, very bad day. It was so bad, something tells me that when he comes home later, he's going to end up punishing me again. _

_Is it really punishment? I didn't do anything wrong, so can I really categorize it under punish? _

_Whoa, the booze was talking for me again. Of course, I had done something wrong. That would be the only reason Jake would ever hurt me._

" _You need to quit, Bells." Embry said quietly, holding onto my hands extremely tight. So tight it almost hurt. I shook my head. _

" _I can't." It was true, I couldn't. I couldn't quit my medicine, there's no telling what I'll result to afterwards. Embry thought I meant it differently. _

" _Yes, you can. If you want we can get you to a meeting or something and-"_

" _I AM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!!" I yelled, standing up, feeling almost completely sober now. Sure, I swayed a little once the gravity started pulling against my feet again, but I've always been a little off balance. _

" _Yes you are." came a quiet voice from the hallway. Both Embry and I looked and saw Al standing there. She was wearing her usual pajamas of a spaghetti strap and matching pants, her hair up in a ponytail. Her arms were crossed, but her face was soft. _

" _Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Embry asked, getting up and walking over to her. He attempted to wrap his arms around her, and try and guide her back to her room, but she side stepped him and glared at me. _

" _Yes. You are, Mom." she said again. I shook my head and sat back down on the couch. _

" _You don't know what you're talking about." I said, rubbing my temples. God, my head hurt. But, she didn't. She didn't understand that I was doing what I was doing for a reason. She didn't understand that if I wasn't doing what I was doing then things would only get worse. She just…didn't understand. _

" _Don't you tell me that." she said, walking towards me. " You need help, Mom. Don't you ever think that maybe it's your addiction that makes Dad angry?! That makes you two fight?! That makes him leave for hours?!" she said, raising her voice with each accusation. _

" _You think it's my fault?" I asked her softly, trying to keep control of my headache. She was so far off the mark. Or so dangerously close, depending on your point of view. She sighed and got on her knees in front of me. _

" _No. But you do need help Mom." she said, her eyes pleading with me to understand. When I didn't say anything, I saw them harden, and she stood up. " Fine. Don't listen to me." and with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. I knew that she wouldn't drop the subject just yet, so I didn't even try to go after her. _

_Embry looked at me, his expression sad, before he turned and followed her. _

_So I was alone. Alone with my dark bottle and my beautiful liquid. But…_

_Al was so upset. Embry was so upset. Owen would be upset if he were here. They hate to see me like this. So, why was I putting them through this? Selfishly putting them through pain because I wanted to try and get rid of mine? Why?_

_The front door creaked open…and I remembered. _

But, looking at the memory as it, too, took its turn passed me, it was a fairly stupid solution. Especially seeing as I had so may other things that made my life worth while.

Like Al…

Owen…

…Edward….

* * *

EPOV

The mid-day sun streamed into the room, bringing a warm shine to Bella's hair as I ran my fingers through it again. Carlisle had given her a quick inspection, inspecting all of her wounds. His eyes had darkened even more as he saw her knife wounds, her bruises, and had checked her shattered bones.

I'm sure that even Carlisle-who was a hair under four hundred years old-had never seen so much violence and pain inflicted against just one person.

But, all in all, he said that it should still work. She should be okay. She should wake up in a few days. She should.

But…

_Don't you DARE think like that!!!!!! _Al screeched, intruding my thought. She and Grace were being forbidden from coming her. Though all the blood had been bleached away and Jacobs body disposed of, no one wanted them to come here when such a terrible deed had been committed.

_That is my MOTHER!!!! You can NOT for one SECOND think that she won't make it!!! She……has to. _She dissolved into mental sobs.

They were holding better than any other child their age would at the thought of their mother being brutally murdered by their abusive father. This was the first of any tears from the Swan family.

I knew that there would be more. So much more.

I leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead. " Please wake up soon."

* * *

BPOV

Fear has been another major part of my life. Fear seemed to always surround me, no matter how far I ran or how many shields I put up against it. But, mostly, I feared for my family rather than myself.

Mostly during my marriage. I had never feared for anyone in my family as much as then…

" _Al…" I sighed, bouncing the crying baby on my hip, while walking around the kitchen. " Why are you crying baby?" I asked her, opening the cabinet and pulling out her baby formula. I began to make her bottle, still bouncing her and humming random notes while she still wailed in my ear. _

_I stuck her bottle in the microwave, and set the timer, before turning back to the baby. _

" _Okay sweetheart." I started, looking at her in the eye. " What is wrong? You don't need to be changed, you don't want attention, and this is the second time I've had to fix your bottle in the past hour!" I said in frustration. " WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I asked her, nearly in tears myself towards the end. _

_Tears continued to stream down her red face as she opened her mouth to scream again. The microwave beeped at the same time, doubling the piercing sound that was penetrating my eardrums. _

_Why was this so hard? Why was taking care of a toddler SO difficult? I thought as I opened the microwave. I quickly tested the temperature of the bottle before giving it to her. _

_Usually, she'll take the bottle, test it and then push it away. Or, she'll be nice and actually drink it all. _

_Not this time. _

_No, today she decided that she was going to take the bottle from me, and throw it across the room, crying even louder than before. The bottle hit the wall, thumping loudly against it, and the cap to it popped off, spilling baby formula all over the kitchen. _

_Al continued crying, as I stared at the mess, not fully comprehending it. The baby had thrown the bottle. The bottle had spilled. There was a mess on the floor. Baby was still crying. _

_Mom is about to cry. _

" _Shut her UP!!" Jacob yelled, barging into the kitchen. I flinched from his voice, really not wanting him to be mad. Well, too late now. Al cried even louder as his raised volume hurt her sensitive ears. Great, she was crying more now! Thanks a lot Jake. _

" _What did you just say?" he growled towards me, glaring. I froze, did I say that out loud. Al screamed loudly, Owen started crying from the living room, and Jacob was shaking. _

_I turned back to Al and started bouncing her again. " Shh, baby." I murmured, trying to make my way out of the kitchen. But, Jacobs hot hand grabbed my arm._

" _DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!!" His form was shaking, violently. I've never seen anyone shake so viciously. I felt my eyes widen, and time seemed to slow, as my mind clicked together what was about to happen. _

_He was going to phase. He was going to phase into a wolf with me and our daughter close by. Al. If, he hits her she'll be…_

_I turned my back to him, just as I heard a slight explosion. But the sound was drowned out by a gut wrenching pain enveloping my back. My knees buckle, and my world went black._

But with fear came adrenaline. And with adrenaline came strength.

All of the strength I ever had originated from fear. And then I was always string enough to protect those I love.

The river I was slowly floating in began to warm. Like a bath that was just a tad too hot. Bearable, but slightly uncomfortable.

A wave of darkness crashed over me, forcefully pulling me under again.

* * *

EPOV

Dawn. Twenty eight hours since I had first bitten Bella. Twenty eight hours of silence from her. No twitching. No screaming. Not even a whimper. Just silence. Just slow, agonizing, uninterrupted silence.

In that time period the only contact I had had with my family was Carlisle-who comes to check on us every couple of hours. The house has been cleaned. The body disposed of. Owen had gone to Grace's, needing the comfort only his soul mate could offer.

And Embry had stopped by.

I was too numb to fully comprehend the tremendous apology he had offered. I was too worried to actually see that tears that had pooled in his eyes as he took in Bella. I wasn't there to hear his anguished thoughts.

But I was there enough to look away from Bella fleetingly, look Embry in the eye, and say in my unused voice. " You're forgiven."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head slightly and turning away. Before he left the room, he stopped, his hand on the door. " You're good for her. You need to believe in her though. She's strong and knows how to take care of herself." And with a promise to check on Charlie-who was in almost hysterics after hearing about what happened-he was gone.

So now, the house was empty. Carlisle had insisted moving her to our house but…she looked so peaceful. She deserved her rest now.

And so, as the morning rain softly pattered against the window pane, I continued to smooth Bella's hair, hoping for some premature sign of life.

" Be strong, love."

* * *

BPOV

But, I haven't always been surrounded by just sadness, uncertainty, or fear…there's been happiness. Like when I first held the twins.

_They're so…tiny. How can they be so small when I was so…huge? _

_I was sitting on the hospital bed, holding a pink bundle in my right arm and the blue one in my left. They were so…it's unbelievable how…how…indescribable this was. _

_My baby girl wiggled around slightly and suddenly opened her eyes up at me. They were a beautiful chocolate brown, nothing like how mine are. They were deep and I found myself captivate by them. She had pulled me in with just one glance, and…God she's so beautiful. She stared at me, like she couldn't look away either, and then suddenly, she pulled her arm out of her bundle and waved at me. A tiny wave of her arm, and tears sprung in my eyes. _

" _Hey baby girl." I whispered. " My beautiful baby Alice." I bent down and kissed her tiny nose. Her tiny hand tangled in my hair as I pulled away, and she smiled. She smiled! She pulled on my hair lightly, and smiled even more. This made me laugh. _

" _You're a silly girl." I cooed. I was so entranced with Alice that I didn't realize Owen was awake, until he squirmed in my arm. _

_I looked over at my baby boy, and giggled when I saw that he looked…jealous. A newborn baby was jealous! He looked just like his father. Dark brown comforting eyes, tan skin, and dark soft hair. _

" _You're a beautiful baby too." I said, reassuring him. He looked like he doubted me. Oh, he's going to be a stubborn one. I smiled, and leaned down to kiss him on his tiny forehead. " You're my beautiful baby boy." I whispered into his skin. I heard him giggle, and he too, grabbed a lock of my hair. _

_So now I had Al and Owen holding onto my hair, each one of them smiling up at me adorably. The tears that had only been sitting in my eyes, now cascaded down my cheeks. _

" _My beautiful babies." I whispered. _

And there've been times when there was nothing but laughter. Like when Emmett told us about the time he dressed up as the Easter Bunny.

" _It's all very easy to explain…" Emmett said, leaning forward on his elbows. " You see, we don't celebrate a lot of holidays anymore. We celebrate Christmas of course, but other than that…not much." he shrugged. " I was just trying to bring some holiday spirit back into this family." _

" _And so you dressed up as the Easter Bunny?" Al asked, trying to contain her laughter. She put the mental picture into my head of Rosalie's memory of him. Emmett walking into the house, in an extremely small bunny suit, carrying a basket of colored eggs. " Happy Easter!" _

" _Emmett, you are a piece of work." I said, before the laughter took over. _

And then there have been times of complete love. Every moment with Edward. Every caress, every kiss, every loving whisper, every single second with him was more than I could've dreamed I'd get.

The temperature of the water began to rise to an almost scalding hot and the water began rushing even faster than before, creating rapids, like I was approaching a waterfall.

So in the end, as the river flows past you, you are able to measure out your life. Was it good? Was it bad?

Was my life good? Or was it bad? Was it white? Or black? Or one of the many shade of gray that blurs the line indefinitely?

The burning water began licking at my flesh like fire to wood.

Did I live my life to the fullest? Did I do everything right? Did I even have a chance at a full life?

My heart began pounding from the intense heat, making the extra memories fly by.

" _Mom, I'm going out!" Al announced as she walked past me and towards the door. Embry was waiting outside. I still don't know how I feel about this, but…seeing her face light up as he place a gentle chaste kiss on her cheek…I guess I can live with it. _

" _Be careful." I said, before Embry nodded toward me and the door separated us. They were happy. I couldn't interfere with that. _

Did I teach her enough? Did I help her become a good person?

_I walked down the stairs and into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, were Owen and Grace. Grace was lying down, her head in Owens lap, her eyes closed and peaceful. Owens head was rolling, and his eyes were drooping, his hand subconsciously stroking Grace's hair. I smiled at them, and quietly retreated out of the room. _

Did I ever show them how much I loved them? Was I a good enough example for them?

_I looked around my family. Esme and Carlisle cuddled together on the love seat, just sitting there lovingly. Emmett sitting on the floor with Rosalie perched on his lap, he place a gentle kiss in her hair every now and again. Alice sitting on Jaspers knee, unknowingly playing with his fingers._

_Owen and Grace lying on the floor, watching the T.V, Owens arm draped over Grace's body. Al and Embry lounging on the stairs, her back against Embry's legs, while he stroked her hair. Bianca curled up in a chair, reading a good book, a small smile on her lips. And then Edward, playing with my hair, his cool breath on the back of my neck, placing a butterfly kiss into my neck and shoulder every so often. _

_This was my family. This was all I ever really needed. _

Did I ever show them how much they mean to me? How much they were apart of me?

_He twirled me again, his warm arms tightly wrapped around me, not giving my klutziness a chance to get in the way. I looked up at him, and smiled. He looked so exultant. I laughed at him. _

" _What?" he asked, twirling me again. I shook my head, still chuckling slightly. _

" _You look so happy." I said. His arms tightened around me as he pulled me close to him. _

" _I am happy. Happy to finally be able to call you my wife." he whispered as we swayed. I smiled into his tux and closed my eyes. In this one moment, it was just us. We weren't surrounded by any onlookers, we weren't the subjects of pictures or conversations. It was just me and Jacob. Just us. Finally husband and wife. _

_And for the first time, in a long time, I was happy. Exceedingly happy to be dancing with my husband. _

He didn't deserve to die, and it wasn't my place to decide his fate. Please, rest in peace, Jake, my eternal sun.

My heart thumped against my chest, as if it were trying to escape and find…

_I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, relishing in the sigh that passed through his lips. He was lying on his bed, his head in my lap, my fingers passing through his hair. He reached his pale hand up, and grabbed the hand that I was using, and pulled it his lips. _

" _I love you." he whispered before placing a gentle kiss into my palm. I smiled at him, and kissed his head, while tightening my grasp on his hand. _

" _I love you so much." _

Edward…I love-

……my heart stopped…

……the flow of memories stopped…

……the water disappeared…

…………

……… and my eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N: This has to be my favorite chapter so far. :D Tell me what you think. **


	53. Awakening

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! I'm proud to present you all with a new chapter created on my very own, brand new, LAPTOP!!!!!!!! NO MORE COMPUTER CRASHES!!!!!!!!! :D If you can't tell, I'm extremely excited!!!!! And so, without any to do….**

**Disclaimer: Author: "So, um, Al and Owen said they'd do the disclaimer, but they seem to have bailed so, um I guess I'll just-"**

**Al: No You Don't! We're doing the Disclaimer!**

**Owen: Yeah, just 'cause we're not there doesn't mean we can't do thedisclaimer.**

**Al: Advantages of being telepathic**

**Al and Owen: dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight in any wayshape of form.**

**Author: Thanks. Where are you guys anyways?**

**Al and Owen: Uh, gotta go!**

**(Thanks to (heart)**

**for the disclaimer)**

* * *

BPOV

Everything was so…so…clear!! I could see everything, every speck of dust the clung mercilessly to the popcorn ceiling, every mistake in the paint, every crack hidden beneath the plaster. Everything!!! I blinked, astounded.

Who would've thought that my ceiling would be the first thing to really register in my mind. Not the light, which I saw even though no artificial light was on in the room. Not the fact that I was actually in Al's room, not my own which I knew I had been in originally. Not even the memories of what had happened in that room, which I was actually trying my hardest to keep out of my thoughts. But, it was the ceiling, that I continued to stare at in wonder.

That is, until a movement in the darkness snatched my attention. I felt an animalistic to respond to the unknown figure in the room with me, but before I could react to it, I was being held to his chest.

The animal side of me calmed as I took in his scent. Edward. I relaxed against him, and wrapped my arms around him in return. He squeezed me hard, burying his face in my hair, inhaling.

" Bella." he sighed, holding me harder. In his arms, my ear against his chest, I heard the most heart wrenching sound. I couldn't compare the sound to anything I'd ever heard before, but I knew, as Edward began to shake convulsively, that he was…sobbing. Edward, who had always been able to keep his cool, who comforted me whenever I needed it, was holding me to his chest possessively, inhaling my scent, and sobbing into my hair.

I moved, slightly surprised that I could remove his arms so easily, to where I was holding him to my chest, comforting him when he needed me most. He held me tightly as I stroked his hair, mumbling soothing nonsense. I knew that I would never understand what he went through. I can only imagine what he saw when he got here, what I looked like, how faint my heartbeat was…Knowing Edward, he probably didn't believe that I would make it.

Sitting in the darkness of this room, in the house where so much had happened, it would be easy to believe in the worst.

Edward moved, and captured my face in his hands. His eyes were blazing, anguished, and pitch black, as he searched my face, as if he were checking to make sure I wasn't an illusion.

" You haven't hunted." I whispered, stroking his cheek with my fingers.

" I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered, his voice cracking near the end.

Before I could respond, his marble lips crashed onto mine with a force that I knew would've killed me if I were still human. His lips molded against mine in a furious, aggressive, yet loving and comforting manner. He pushed me back on the bed, wedging me in between the mattress and his body. Normally, I would be ecstatic about this, but…though he needed comfort, this wasn't the best way to get it.

" Edward, stop." I said around his lips. He didn't respond for a moment, before pulling back, and laying his cheek at the base of my throat.

" I'm sorry." he whispered. " I'm so sorry, Bella." I knew Edward well enough to realize that his second apology wasn't for his passionate attack.

" It's not your fault." I reassured him, running my fingers lazily through his hair, reveling in the feel of the fibers against my now smooth, perfect, marble skin. I was uncanny, really. One day, my senses are dull and human and then the next…I'm like this, finally an equal to Edward.

" I love you." I whispered. Edward moved and gently pressed his lips gently against mine, they were warm and soft against mine. It's going to take a while for me to get used to anything other than the cold and hard marble skin I was used to.

" You cannot imagine how much I love you, Bella." he whispered before pressing his lips to mine again. " And, seeing you like that," he closed his eyes as pain crossed his face.

" covered in blood, with _him_ so close to you…" he paused for a second. " God, Bella." a look of true pain crossed his face as he remembered. " You were so close to-"

" Edward, stop it." I interrupted him, before he could continue his thought. " Just…let's not think about it. Okay?" I knew I couldn't hide from it for long, but…I just couldn't think about it at the moment.

Edward looked at me, for a second before understanding came into his eyes. He took my face in his hands. " Bella, it's okay." he said firmly. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

Bad idea. The second my lids closed, instead of seeing peaceful darkness, I saw a hazy interpretation of Jacobs eyes, the anger in them fading quickly into sadness and then nothing at all. My last moment as a human, would always be the one that haunted me for the rest of my existence.

" Bella, it was self defense." Edward said, trying to justify it, but…nothing he said was going to be able to make me feel better about this. I heard him sigh and then he pulled me to his chest again, and just held me to him. " I love you Bella." he reminded me, before pulling away quickly.

" I am so sorry." he said. I looked at him in confusion.

" For what?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows, and cocked his head to the side.

" Aren't you thirsty?" he asked in return. It was then that I noticed a tingle in my throat, the kind like when you have a speck of chili pepper in the back of your throat. My hand went to my throat instinctively.

" Oh." I said. Edward looked at me for one second longer before laughing.

" I thought so, come on." I took my hand in his grasp and pulled me off the bed and towards the window. " I would take you through the door, but, personally, this is more fun." he smiled a dazzling smile, that shone against the darkness. I forgot my breath and my previous worries at the sight of it. He opened the window and threw one of his legs over the sill. He turned to me, and gently pressed his lips to the back of my hand, before releasing it, and…disappearing.

I heard him softly land on the grass beneath the window, and then he called up to me.

" Come on, Bella. It's not hard." I sighed and looked out at him. He was smiling up at me encouragingly. Okay, Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. " You're a vampire now, remember?" Yeah, I was an indestructible force. I can do this.

I threw my legs over the sill, closed my eyes, and threw myself off. The fall was quick and, before I knew it, my feet touched the ground. Hmm, that was…easy.

" Wow." I said as I reopened my eyes. Edward was smiling at me as he grabbed my hand again.

" You're a natural." he complimented, before he was running, dragging me along. It came natural, my feet running over the ground, deftly maneuvering around the trees and brush. It came so easily, I eventually released Edward's hand, and pushed myself harder, striving to get ahead of him. I heard him chuckle, and saw him push himself even faster beside

me.

I'll never be able to discover the outcome of that race, because, after about a minute, I came across a delicious scent. Mouthwatering. The tingle in my throat intensified as I inhaled deeply. But, instead of finding the source of that smell, I stopped. I didn't know what the scent was, so…I wanted to make sure Edward gave me the okay, before finding it.

I felt his hands on my arms, his breath on my ear as he leaned forward. " Let your instincts take over. It's fine." he said, and he didn't need to say it twice, I was gone.

I ran, following the scent that was sending venom down my throat, the world passing by me in be right in front of me. I didn't even register myself leaping at the lion and sinking my teeth into it's jugular, until the warm succulent blood began to creep down my throat, taking the tingling sensation with it.

After the lion was drained, every drop of its life giving blood gone, I pulled back, running the back of my hand over my lips. I quickly buried the carcass, wanting to give the predator some sort of respect, before standing up and looking for Edward.

It didn't take long. He was standing a few yards away from me, leaning up against the tree, with the oddest expression on his face. I smiled at him, and ran over to him quickly. The second I was in arms reach, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I giggled and kissed him back, feeling extremely light after my hunt.

" You'll never know the effect you have on me, Bella." he muttered. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. Though I really wanted to stay here and continue kissing Edward, I also really wanted to see the rest of my family. He smiled at me and followed me, never letting go of my hand.

" Where are we going?" he asked me. I smiled.

" Home." and with that, I ran, pulling my love behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not much, but….IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!! But, I need to speak with you all seriously…this story will be completed on January 19th****, exactly one year since I published it…there's only about two more chapters left, the epilogue, and now that I have my own computer, I'll be able to update a lot sooner. If you want me to do deleted scenes, tell me. And if you want to see something in specific, tell me and I'll do my best to get it up. But, remember, no more updates after the 19****th****!**

**As always, reviews are welcome. And have a Merry Christmas everyone, a Happy New Year, and just Happy Holidays in general. :D **


	54. Casualties

**A/N: I have returned!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: dancingwithEdward does not own Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

It didn't take long to find the Cullen mansion, running through the trees it was easy to pick up the scents of the rest of the family, making an easy trail to follow. Edward kept pace with me easily, no longer allowing me to drag him. The atmosphere of the forest went from light and free to dark and heavy the closer we came to the house.

It was then that I remembered that there had been a war outside of my house. That they had met with others. That…someone could've gotten hurt. I turned to Edward, my eyes wide, hoping he could tell me that that wasn't the case. If anyone got hurt because of this, I would never be able to forgive myself.

He sighed. "I don't know. I was too worried about you to even ask." he growled, seeming frustrated in himself. I squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay. We'd just find out about it together. The thought of not knowing seemed to make us push ourselves faster, dying to be reassured that everything was fine in our family and it wasn't long before the glorious house was in view.

You didn't have to be an empath to realize that something was fatally wrong. I could feel the melancholy tightly squeezing the house; I could feel the sadness tainting the bright and open walls. I stopped breathing. Who had we lost? Who had gone down in the impossible mission of keeping them at bay? Whose death would now be on my conscience?

Edward suddenly leaned against my shoulder, gasping. I looked at his face as we passed through the door. There was nothing but pain and sorrow in his features; he now knew who had been lost. The pain on his face looked crippling, as if he were not going to have the strength to stand in just moments. I released his hand and wrapped my arm around his waist, supporting him. I lead him to the couch, and sat him down.

The second he was off his feet, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, tugging at his hair. I sat beside him and gently began rubbing circles in his back, waiting for him to calm down enough to tell me the casualties.

As I was trying my best to comfort him, Esme slowly walked into the room, a dark shadow over her face. I felt my eyes widen as she forced a small smile my way. Never in the time I have known her have I ever seen her motherly face so grave. She sat on the opposite side of Edward and gently rubbed his shoulder. I looked at her and silently pleaded with me eyes, the suspense killing me. She looked at me quickly, her ocher eyes dark with pain, before sighing raggedly.

"Bianca." she whispered, so low even with my vampire hearing I barely heard it. But I did. I didn't know Bianca well, we weren't even really friends until my sleepover here a life time ago, but one thing I did know about her, was that she was Edwards best friend. Alice had told me that she was the only one he would really talk to and vise versa. They were there for each other, and now…

"Oh Edward." I sighed before wrapping both arms around him and pulling him to my chest. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled it tighter around him, silently dry sobbing against me. I stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his head, whispering comforting nonsense in his ear. I heard Esme get up and choke back a sob of her own, before leaving the room.

I don't know how long I sat there, cradling Edward to me in comfort, whispering soothing words to him, before he finally stilled. I was left holding him, while he silently seized my comfort like a life line.

"Come on, baby." I whispered, carefully lifting him. He leaned against me as I guided us up the stairs to his room. When we got there, I sat him on the edge of the bed, and quickly took off his shoes. He didn't move he just sat there, staring off into space. I sighed and gingerly laid him in the bed covered him with the duvet, before slipping under and pulling him to me once again. His arms wrapped around me instinctively.

"She's gone." he whispered brokenly. My arms tightened around him. " She's gone, Bella." he repeated.

" I know, Edward." I held him as the sobs rippled through his body again. It was going to be a long time before Edward came to terms with losing his best friend. Even longer seeing as he still didn't fully believe in an afterlife for vampires. I stroked his hair as he sobbed. But I was going to be there for him. I was going to help him get through this, even if it took forever. And because of Bianca's sacrifice, we had that time together.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's not really good, but…RIP Bianca! We're almost done with this story, but…can we see if we can get to 400 reviews before I close it off? I know it's so much in so little time, but…please? Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones! **


	55. New Rule

**A/N:………today's a sad day…….:'(…..This is the last chapter before the epilogue…..then it's over……*breaks down and sobs***

**Disclaimer: I, dancingwithEdward, do not in any way, shape, or form own any of the Twilight characters…..now if you need me, I'll be wallowing in my misery…..**

* * *

BPOV

Edward quieted down a few hours later, but I didn't loosen my hold on him, and he didn't pull away. So we were left, lying on his bed in each others arms, not moving, not speaking, just inhaling the essence of the other and relishing in the moment that we were here and together. It was nice, just holding my Edward, not worrying over wars or psychopathic exes, just being in love with him.

But, all good things do, eventually, come to an end.

_Mom?! _Came my beautiful baby girl's voice. I chuckled to myself.

_Hey sweetie. _I heard Al shriek in happiness in my head.

_You're okay!!!! I lost you! I couldn't read you! I thought…_And then, my baby went from screaming in pure undiluted happiness, to sobbing in the span of fourteen words. I flinched at the sound, my un-beating heart ripping as she continued.

_Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm okay, I'm here…_I continued murmuring soothing words to her, praying that she would calm down. Soon she was just mentally sniffling.

_I'm glad you're okay. _She whispered, and I could hear the concealed pain in her voice. I sighed, causing Edward to look at me with his eyebrows raised. I smiled wanly and pointed to my temple, making him laughing halfheartedly. _Everyone has been so worried about you: Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Charlie, Sue, not to mention Edward and Owen._

_What about me? _Came Owens voice, joining our conversation. _Hey Mom. _He added. I laughed again, and greeted him as well.

_We were just talking about how much she loves me more than you. _Al said, sending the picture of her rolling her eyes. I smiled and shook my head against Edward's chest. Only my children would quickly get over the subject of me becoming a vampire and all and begin with petty sibling rivalry things. _I'll take that as a compliment. _Al commented.

_But, seriously Mom…what happened? I mean, I know what happened, but………_He trailed off, hoping I would get the gist of what he was asking. I sighed. Did I want to tell them about what had happened in the house that night? No, not really. Did they deserve to know? A little. I sighed, and began thinking about the memory, starting at when Edward left. I was surprised by how blurry everything was, having been seen, heard, and felt by a measly human.

_I'm offended by that._ Al interjected quickly right before she heard Jacobs voice singing his song. They were silent after that, watching in horror as I replayed my final human moments for them. I stopped paying attention to my memory as he began to pull me to my room. I didn't want to watch it again. So, pushing it to another corner of my widely expanded brain so that they could continue listening, I focused on my love.

He was still looking at me curiously. He knew what was happening, and knew that I needed this time with my children. If I wasn't going to be able to see them personally then…I needed this. I smiled at him, and stroked his cheekbone carefully; watching as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into my touch. A small contented smile graced his lips as he slowly turned his head and pressed his lips against my palm.

_Awww! _Al squealed in my mind, successfully ruining the moment. I sighed.

"My children can be so annoying at times." I murmured, making Edward laugh. They protested in my head, ganging up on me. "Can a vampire get a headache?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"I know what you mean." Edward answered me, removing my hands and continuing the job for me. I nearly moaned at the sensation of relief that passed through me as he gently massaged the headache away.

_Embry doesn't do that for me! _Al whined, mentally pouting. Owen laughed.

_Grace does. _He said smugly. I chuckled.

_Speaking of which, how is she? _I asked, desperate for information about her and my grandbaby. He laughed at that, sending me an image of me as a wrinkly old lady. _Not going to happen, remember? _I continued smugly, but then…I was never going to age. I was…going to outlive my own children. It's well known that a mother's worst nightmare is standing over her own child's grave…

_Don't think about it. _They both softly said at the same time. But how could I not think about it? How could I happily go through my life knowing that I was never going to age, while my children got older with every second?

_You'll still have the baby. _Owen reminded me, trying to give me some sense of happiness.

_But will she be able to know about me? See me? Talk to me? _I asked him.

_You don't know of what happened in the clearing do you? _He asked me. Actually, come to think about it, all I knew was of Bianca's death. I hadn't even been able to ask about that side of the war. _Well, then, allow me to elaborate, this is what Seth saw. _And then, without waiting for an answer, I was transported into Seth's memory.

_Purple smoke polluted the air, a sickly sweet aroma invaded my lungs as yet another high keened shriek sent chills up my spine. I ran over towards Jasper, and held pick up chunks of marble to throw in the fire. After throwing it in, seeing another plume of smoke enveloped the air, I heard a crack from the forest. Jasper heard it as well, and ran off to investigate. _

"_Carlisle!" he called back not even two seconds later, breaking through the brush, pulling a bedraggled vampire behind him. I hadn't seen her before the fight started, and I'm sure I wouldn't have missed her. She had blonde hair, seemed to be only slightly taller than Alice, and had a strange color of eyes. They weren't red like the rest of the Volturi, nor were they the golden color of the Cullen's…they were a piercing ice blue. _

_Jasper pulled her to the center of the clearing, dangerously close to the giant pyre, and kept his eyes on her, ready to catch her if she tried to do anything. The rest of the pack and the Cullen's congregated around her, Carlisle taking a step forward. The stranger bowed her head sheepishly. _

"_I mean no harm." she said, her voice ringing in a way that only vampires can. "My name is Azura and I simply come on behalf of Marcus of the Volturi." Everyone stiffened at the name of the one leader who hadn't come and wasn't burning in the conflagration. She raised her hand calmly. "He is not your enemy." she added. _

"_I don't understand." Carlisle said, confusion clearly coloring his voice. She laughed. _

"_Let me start at the beginning." she said. I noticed Carlisle nodding his head slightly towards Jasper, who took a step away from her, allowing her more freedom. She smiled back at Jasper in thanks, before turning to us. _

"_I have the power of resurrecting the past; bring up memories for all to see. It's a very satisfying way of finding the truth behind the facades." she paused. "I came to the Volturi only a decade, and was instantly accepted." She glanced at the pyre, her eyes casting a shadow over her face. "Aro felt as if my gift was a way to find weaknesses of his enemies. To be able to see the faults they had made in the past, and attempt to recreate them." She sighed and shook her head before looking away from the pyre. _

"_He didn't understand, that trying to bring up memories that no one knows even exist is impossible. He never understood it when I told him that I can only see the past, if I know what I'm looking for. My disability angered him at times, and I would be punished." she sighed again. "I began to regret my choice of coming there, and loathe them for making me stay. A power hungry leader, a vampire driven by malice, and one who had lost all emotions was not the type of family I was planning on living with." I heard the pregnant aura of surprise as she used the word 'family' rather than 'coven'. _

"_So, I myself, sought for their weaknesses, to escape." _

"_I found it when I had asked two members of the guard who had been there for many centuries, why Marcus was so void of emotion." she flinched. "As they spoke of his mate, of her death, and his destruction, I instantly knew that what they had been told was a lie." I heard a collective gasp from the Cullen's. "Because in my mind, I could see it all playing out, exactly as it happened."_

"_I immediately sought out Marcus, thankful to find him alone in the study. I bowed to him, before informing that I had information about his mate's death. The first emotion I had seen him display was murderous anger. He nearly killed me, just for mentioning her name. But, I was able to sway him by conjuring up the memory, for both of us to see. _

"_I kept my eyes on Marcus as he watched the shadow of Aro conversing with Didyme. I saw his face soften as her voice floated through the memory…" she paused to collect herself. "And then, pain and agony shot through it as he watched Aro…rip his mate apart. Her scream pervading the air." A sharp gasp filled the clearing. _

"_She was his sister." Carlisle whispered, pain saturating his voice. Azura nodded, looking at him sadly. _

"_Afterwards, in the memory, Caius walked in. Aro explained to him that her gift and love were clouding Marcus' mind and were giving him thoughts of leaving the Volturi. He simply did what he had too._

"_I pulled the memory away and watched as Marcus, sat there, trying to retain the information of his two co-leaders destroying the only he had for living. I could see the plans of destruction form in his eyes. I informed him of my plans of leaving, of my plans of destroying them one way or another, telling him that we had had a common enemy._

"_They had already begun planning coming here for the human, Bella, so we wrapped our own plans into it."_

" _You knew they wouldn't survive." Jasper surmised. She nodded. _

" _Yes. We both felt that if Marcus had done it…the world would actually be able to see it for what it was, mutiny. But if we had just planned it to where they were in the situation, it would seem as if they were just two leaders who died in the call of duty, leaving Marcus to lead with whomever he chooses. _

" _What about us?" Rosalie spat. " We lost one of our family members!" Azura looked down in shame. _

" _That was the biggest arguing point. It didn't seem fair to put you and your family in danger. After all, you haven't done anything wrong. So, we came up with something, maybe it will help appease you. _

" _Bella and her family are safe. If you deem them trust worthy, they may know of our existence. Any human, falls under that rule as well. Marcus believes that you have good judgment of what is and is not safe for our kind, so…he trusts you enough to know who to put your faith in with our secret." _

_Silence filled the clearing as that sunk in. It didn't seem possible. After all of this, all this struggle for the safety of a human who happened to know that truth…and it's over. Just like that. _

_Azura bowed her head again. " I will not invade your home any longer, I understand that there is grieving to be done for your fallen companion. Yet, before I go, Marcus would like you all to know that you are always welcome guests in Volterra. You will no longer have to worry about being persuaded into joining the guard, you will all be treated as honored guests. He never did like the battles Aro chose concerning your family." She gave a brief smile before turning around and heading back towards the forest. _

" _Wait." Carlisle called out. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. " Your eyes?" he asked. She smiled and giggled. _

" _They're the color of my human eyes. Red constitutes evil and malice, none of which I hold. And gold just doesn't look good on me." And then she was gone. _

" Wow." I whispered at the same time as Edward. I didn't even bother asking how he knew, I knew that Al must have filled him in as Owen was.

_So, dear mother, as long as you guys deem worthy, anyone can know you. Meaning my unborn child. And since he or she will be growing up with you, knowing you, talking to you, they will be fine with you. Meaning possibly their family, and their family, and so on and so forth. _Owen continued.

_You will always have a tiny piece of us, even after we're gone. _Al finished. I felt a tingle in my eyes, as tears that would never fall filled them, and bit my lip.

_I love you guys. _I truly had the best kids anyone could ask for.

_Love you bunches, Mom. _

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter….:P I'm actually just happy that Marcus now knows the truth! He's my favorite Volturi leader (now he's the only one :D) so I'm happy he's getting some peace of mind. **

**Only the epilogue is left… :'( Reviews help dry the tears away!!!**


	56. Epilogue

Epilogue (8 months later)

OPOV

I lay on the bed, both arms wrapped securely around Graces tiny form, my nose buried deep in her hair, enjoying the night. She was snoozing quietly against me, the much needed sleep reviving her body, a small smile on her lips. I smiled into her hair, and gently pressed my lips to her head.

These past few months have been…a rollercoaster to say the least.

We weren't allowed to see Mom. It wasn't as if she wasn't in control of herself, she actually had amazing control for a new born, she hasn't killed anyone in these eight months. But…she didn't trust herself. She believed that it would be much better if we kept communication through the phone and telepathy than risking her attacking us. Even though I was a wolf and probably not the most appetizing item on the menu, I still wasn't allowed to see her.

And then, that made Al completely upset. She locked herself in her room for a few days, and would never close her tie with Mom. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink. She wouldn't sleep. All she did was sit there and talk to Mom mentally, and if someone spoke to her she'd say, " I'll come out when I can see and hug my Mom". Even Embry couldn't get her out for a while. But…Mom was kind of scary now that she was a vampire, and it didn't take much longer to "persuade" Al to come back to the world of the living.

Then there was the story of what happened to Mom. The Cullen's were all for saying that she died, but…that had been too close to what actually happened, that Al and I came up with another story. So now, we were the kids left behind by their flighty mother who eloped with her high school sweetheart. They didn't really like the story, but it was better than having to pretend like she died. The only down side to that was…we now have the worst teacher EVER!!!!!! She couldn't sing, she looked like a toad, and she completely and absolutely hated everything to do with kids.

The looks she gave Grace were…ugh!

On top of all of that-my thoughts were cut off by a shrill cry echoing over the baby monitor on the bedside table. Grace stirred, groaning and trying to remove my arms.

" I got her." I told her, before kissing her cheek, and carefully getting out of the bed. She mumbled a quiet thank you before her breathing evened out again and she was gone. I sighed and walked out the door. She was so tired, taking on most of the midnight feedings, it really wore her down. But, she never complained. She was so attached to her, that she almost bursts to tears every time she has to leave her for some reason.

I opened the door next door to the nursery. The cry was sharp and fierce, one that I didn't recognized for food. I quickly walked to her crib and looked down at my crying baby girl.

No joke, but she was the most beautiful baby in this universe. She was perfection: plump pink lips, bright wide eyes the color of milk chocolate, a tuft of small black hair already appearing on top of her head. I reached down and gently picked her up, cradling her to my chest.

" Hey, baby girl." I cooed, walking towards the old rocking chair in the corner without taking my eyes away from her. She whimpered, grabbing a tiny fistful of my shirt, pulling herself closer to me. I will probably never get used to how small she was. Her little fist was only able to wrap around my pinkie finger it was so small. I smile quavered a little at that thought. She wasn't…really premature I guess. She was only a few weeks early, but…she was just so small.

I began rocking us back and forth slowly, listening to her breath begin to even out, feeling her heartbeat slow down rhythmically. She really was precious, I thought, looking around the room. I chuckled mutely at the memory of both Alice's, Rose, and Esme barging in here with everything a baby could need. They kicked me out, and together they and Grace transformed my old room into a baby's paradise.

Now, my once royal blue room that clearly belonged to a boy, was now a beautiful lilac purple. It was a simplistic room-which was a shock knowing those girls. The crib was one that opened in the front, so she could use it when she got just a little older. The changing table and dresser-which was full of clothes-matched the bed, and had little intricate carvings in the sides. The closet was the worst, though. Alice, being the annoying little pixie she was, had went to the store and basically bought the entire baby wardrobe section. Whatever couldn't fit in the dresser, was in that closet.

My daughter cooed quietly before sighing. I looked down and saw her eyes drooping to a close, her mouth forming a little O as she yawned before she snuggled further into my chest. I leaned down and kissed her baby head.

" Goodnight baby girl." I whispered, still rocking the chair. I wasn't in a hurry to lay her down in the crib. I was content, holding her here to my chest, I could do this for hours.

" She's beautiful." a bell like voice broke through my thoughts. My head jerked up and my eyes went straight to the window. Standing there, wringing her hands nervously was…Mom.

I stared at her, taking in her form. I haven't seen her in eight months, the longest I've ever gone without seeing her…and I was shocked. Vampirism suited her perfectly. Her pale skin was almost luminescent against her dark mahogany hair that flowed gently over her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful amber, not quiet the color of the Cullen's topaz ones, but…getting there. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The last time I had seen her, she was broken and bloody and changing, and now…

She smiled timidly at me.

" I'm not thirsty." she started, taking a cautious step forward. It seemed as if she was reminding herself of that fact rather than assuring me. " I've been hunting this past week. Preparing myself." I stood up slowly, making her pause in her advance.

" Tell me if I do anything wrong." I told her, wanting to make this as easy for her as possible. I know that being separated from us was hard, that not being there for her birth was excruciating…I don't want her to feel as if she had to leave for our safety. She smiled in a way that was both thankful and apologetic. She took another hesitant step forward, her eyes quickly moving from me to the child in my arms.

_You're fine. _I reached to her mentally. Her eyes flickered down to the floor.

_I don't want to hurt you. I haven't really been near a human yet…It's harder than I thought it would be. _She bit her lip, her teeth gleaming slightly in the moonlight.

_I don't want it to be hard for you. _Her lips twitched slightly, before she looked up at me.

" It's not so challenging. Just…unexpected." she stated with a small smile. I smiled back at her, and took a step toward her. She stiffened only slightly, before relaxing further. I waited a second before taking another slow step in her direction until there were only a few inches between my cradled arms and her skin.

She gazed at my sleeping daughter with loving eyes, a small smile only her lips.

" Simply beautiful." she murmured to herself. She lapsed into silence, staring at my daughter. Mom was completely relaxed, breathing slowly, taking in and memorizing her scent. There was no danger here.

" Do you want to hold her?" I asked her, causing her head to jerk up, her eyes wild with panic. " You won't hurt her." I assured her, stretching my arms carefully across the small distance between us. She bit her lip, temptation clear in her eyes.

_I won't hurt her. _She repeated in her mind, her mantra getting stronger with each repeat. She took a deep breath, before gently taking my daughter from my arms. I would've expected her to wake up from the change in temperature, but instead, she just cuddled into Mom's chest, sighing softly. Her little hand found a lock of Mom's hair and she grabbed it tightly before falling asleep again.

" You and Al used to do that." Mom whispered, not looking away from the sleeping angel in her arms. " For the first few days you guys wouldn't sleep well unless you were holding onto a piece of my hair." she continued in a daze. I smiled.

We were bad sleepers, always had been. Both Al and I had always needed something to help us go to sleep. First it was Mom's hair and each other, then it was her lullaby and each other, then a bed time story and an open connection, then a certain pillow and our connection. Once we became teenagers, we began going our separate ways. She couldn't sleep without Mr. Fuzzikins, and I couldn't sleep without the soft blanket I'd had since I was three. Then she couldn't sleep without a connection with Embry. And I couldn't sleep until I had spent hours on the phone with Grace and could hear her sleeping breath on the other side of the phone.

I heard Mom begin humming, walking slowly around me to the rocking chair. It was a rocking chair that stayed with the Swan family. First Grandma Renee had held Mom in it, then Mom had held us, and now Grace and I (and now Mom) had rocked our little angel in it as well.

As Mom, began to gently rocked her to sleep, her humming fluidly turned into words, her voice impossibly being more wonderful than before. A lullaby that had played throughout my life, now rocked through the room.

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me _

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you areI never will be far away_

Her eyes flickered up to me for a moment, when she sang that last lyric. I smiled at her. I wouldn't expect her too be far away from us anyway. She continued singing, her gaze switching between me and my daughter.

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_ Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Do do do do..._I quietly began humming along with the bridge, my eyes growing heavy as I leaned against the side wall. Her voice silkily wrapped around the room effortlessly.

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me _

Her voice cracked a little during this verse. She was remembering singing this to us every night for three years. Her mind began sifting through human memories of us growing up.

I opened my mouth to sing the last three lyrics with her.

_Someday we'll all be gone _

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die that's how you and I will be _

We fell into silence, the only sounds were my daughters quiet breathing and the creaking of the rocking chair.

" What's her name?" she asked, suddenly. I opened my eyes, and looked at her looking at me, holding my daughter, her grandchild to her chest. I smiled.

" Belle."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all.**


	57. Breaking My Own Rules

**Okay, so I'm breaking two of my own rules now by posting this, but I felt ya'll should know. **

**I have decided to write/post a prequel to 'WMHE?' titled "Locked In My Tower". It will highlight the 16 years between Bella's decision to choose Jacob up until...well...a little before 'WMHE?' starts. So, YAY! We get to see baby twins, and baby Grace, and Al biting Embry's finger, and musical abilities...**

**...Oh, and let's not forget pyscho Jacob :D **

**Anywhoo... the first chapter is already posted, so...GO CHECK IT OUT! Tell me what you think! (And don't say you weren't curious about what REALLY happened during those 16 years, because something tells me you were :D) **


End file.
